Dulce Navidad
by El feliz grupo de hambrientos
Summary: Tiempo de dar, tiempo para compartir, tiempo de amar. Yona y los demás están en nuestro mundo para festejar Navidad [Colección de historias AU escritas por el Feliz grupo de hambrientos para celebrar Navidad ¡Felices fiestas a todos!]
1. Yun-Ho y El espíritu navideño

**Autor:** Demonocracy

 **Personaje y concepto navideño:** Yun-Ho y El espíritu navideño.

 **Rating:** K+

 **Género:** Romance/Humor.

 **Número exacto de palabras:** 1000.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Akatsuki no Yona pertenece a Kusanagi Mizuho sensei.

* * *

 **Yun-Ho y El Espíritu Navideño.**

Ellos se conocieron en la víspera de navidad.

Yun-Ho lo había reconocido al instante: Lee Geun-Tae, el talentoso jugador de básquetbol del equipo "Los Generales de Kouka", que había encendido los estadios de todo el país desde el momento de su debut hacía quince años, hasta el momento de su reciente retiro.

No era que Yun-Ho fuera una gran fanática del básquetbol _–al menos no antes de verlo jugar a él–_ , era que Geun-Tae era tan famoso, tanto por sus habilidades como por su buena apariencia, que no conocerlo habría sido una locura.

Y vaya que era guapo, debía reconocer Yun-Ho, con su piel bronceada y sus ojos del color de la miel, que parecieron derretirse completamente al verla.

—Oye —la había llamado él, al notar su mirada— ¿Quieres un autógrafo?

Yun-Ho se ruborizó por completo y comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

—No, no quisiera ser una molestia.

— ¿Cómo podría ser la ayudante de Santa una molestia? —sonrió el hombre, dando una mirada no tan inocente al disfraz de duende de la chica.

El rubor de Yun-Ho aumentó, ¿Tan mala era su suerte, que tuvo que conocer al jugador de básquetbol más apuesto con un verdoso y horrendo traje de duende puesto?

—Entonces, si quisiera su autógrafo, mejor se lo pediría a Santa —contestó la chica, deseando ir a cambiarse cuanto antes… y siendo detenida por las palabras de Geun-Tae.

— ¿Y si quisieras mi número?

Aquel día, había sido el frío clima lo que había salvado a Yun-Ho de la combustión espontánea –y por muy, _muy_ poco–.

* * *

 **(11 meses y una semana después).**

Lee Geun-Tae no era el mayor fan de la navidad.

De hecho, a lo largo de esos meses que habían pasado juntos, Yun-Ho había aprendido que él no era fan de muchas cosas _–exceptuando los deportes, claro está–._

Geun-Tae evitaba lo más que podía cualquier festividad. Justo el año anterior, cuando apenas tenían unos días de conocerse, él había insistido en que recibieran el año nuevo encerrados en su departamento –no era que Yun-Ho se quejara por ello, realmente–.

El día de San Valentín había sido otra batalla. _"¡Vaya cursilería!",_ había dicho él, y después había fingido que no era en absoluto importante el enorme ramo de rosas que le había enviado a Yun-Ho al trabajo.

La situación se había repetido una y otra vez. Durante los cumpleaños, los aniversarios, el día de las madres y hasta en Halloween.

Cualquier fecha importante era capaz de traer una enorme arruga al ceño de Geun-Tae y de enviarlo en un vuelo directo y sin escalas hacia la salida más cercana.

Y después de casi un año de estar juntos, la prueba final había llegado.

Yun-Ho podía vivir sin todas las demás festividades. ¡Claro que podía! Pero la navidad no era _simplemente_ una festividad… ¡Era toda su vida!

Y Geun-Tae le iba a costar mucho esfuerzo comprenderlo.

* * *

La mañana del primero de diciembre Yun-Ho se despierta muy temprano.

Ella abandona la calidez de su cama y a su novio sin dudarlo –bueno, sólo dudando un _poquito_ –, para dirigirse a la sala de su hogar.

De un armario cercano, Yun-Ho colecta algunas cajas y bolsas llenas de los artículos necesarios para decorar.

Tras recoger su largo cabello rubio en una coleta, Yun-Ho da un pequeño salto de emoción y pone manos a la obra.

Las cortinas y alfombras de colores neutros son las primeras en irse, siendo remplazadas por otras de brillantes tintes verdes y rojos.

Los cojines de los sillones son cambiados por unos adorables cojines adornados con las caras de Santa Claus, los duendes y uno que otro reno.

Una enorme corona de pino es colgada en la puerta principal, adornada por dos osos polares que recibirán a todos los que les visiten durante las festividades.

Sobre la chimenea, Yun-Ho cuelga cinco botas navideñas. Aunque en su hogar solamente vivían ella y Geun-Tae, cuando ella vio los hermosos diseños disponibles, no pudo resistirse a comprar algunas más.

Las luces, esferas, escarcha y velas llenan cada recoveco de la sala de estar de su hogar, y Yun-Ho reserva un lugar especial –en una esquina de la habitación– para el árbol de navidad.

Y así es como Geun-Tae la encuentra aquella mañana: sentada en medio de un montón de cajas de cartón, escarcha y luces navideñas.

Los ojos aún adormilados del hombre asimilan la sobre-decorada habitación tras un par de parpadeos incrédulos.

Su ceño se frunce, su boca se convierte en una línea insondable y, aunque su amada novia le dedica una cálida sonrisa, Geun-Tae decide que necesita volver a dormir.

Por un mes entero, de ser posible.

* * *

No mucho tiempo después, Yun-Ho entra a su habitación con cautela.

En sus manos lleva una ofrenda para su enfadado novio: hot-cakes, fruta, jugo y café.

Geun-Tae está en la cama, cubierto de pies a cabeza con las cobijas. Yun-Ho deja la comida en el buró y sube a la cama junto a él.

— ¿Estás muy enfadado? —susurra ella.

—No realmente. Sorprendido, más que nada.

La rubia suspira, abrazando el lío de cobijas que es su amado.

—Te… te dije que comenzaría a decorar hoy.

—Lo sé. Sólo… no pensé que alguien tan pequeña haría _tanto_ en un día.

Yun-Ho jala las cobijas con suavidad, hasta descubrir el rostro de Geun-Tae.

—Si tú quieres puedo frenarme un poco.

—No —contesta él con rapidez—. No tienes por qué hacerlo. Ésta es tu casa también.

— ¿Seguro?

—Por supuesto.

—De acuerdo —ella sonríe, dejando un sonoro beso en la mejilla del hombre—. Vamos a desayunar. ¡Necesitas fuerzas para ayudarme a traer el árbol!

Geun-Tae parpadea una, dos, _tres_ veces, mirando a su novia como si le hubieran salido unos enormes cuernos de reno en la cabeza. El hombre sonríe maliciosamente, empujando a su adorada Yun-Ho de espaldas sobre la cama.

— ¡Eres la mujercilla más molesta! —él ríe, haciéndole cosquillas a la sorprendida chica.

Y él se sorprende, de igual manera, al notar que las risas de la chica son capaces de regresarle el buen humor.

* * *

 **Nota del equipo de moderación:**

Este fanfic se trata de una actividad de escritura conjunta realizada por los miembros del foro **El feliz grupo de hambrientos,** la cual consiste en redactar escritos de temática navideña con un personaje de AnY y concepto navideño a elección del autor, con el reto opcional de un límite de palabras. Cada capítulo será un aporte independiente de diferentes autores, los cuales serán especificados al principio de los mismos y cuyos links a sus perfiles de Fanfiction podréis encontrar en el perfil de esta misma cuenta del foro El feliz grupo de hambrientos.

Esta es la primera actividad de este tipo que estamos realizado en el foro y la estamos llevando a cabo con mucha ilusión, así que por favor apoyad a los autores dejando vuestro review, y también pasaros a visitar nuestro foro para disfrutar del increíble mundo de Akatsuki no Yona juntos. Incluso todavía estáis a tiempo de participar en esta actividad conjunta si queréis contribuir con vuestro granito de arena al fandom y celebrar la Navidad con nosotros. Os estamos esperando, todos sois bienvenidos a nuestra pequeña familia.

¡Felices fiestas a todos!


	2. Ik-Soo y Chocolate caliente

**Autor:** mutemuia

 **Personaje y concepto navideño:** Ik-Soo y Chocolate caliente.

 **Rating:** T, por ciertas connotaciones a temas adultos.

 **Género:** Drama/Humor.

 **Número exacto de palabras:** 4500.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Akatsuki no Yona pertenece a Kusanagi Mizuho sensei.

* * *

 **CHOCOLATE, CALOR Y COLOR**

El frío viento le alborotaba el pelo mientras esperaba el autobús. Llevaba las manos bajo las axilas porque las mangas del abrigo le quedaban demasiado cortas como para mantenerlo caliente. Así que sentía la mordida del frío en el rostro, lacerante como un desprecio, mientras se preguntaba qué había de especial en volver a una casa vacía, con el sonido de sus propios pasos rebotando en las paredes, gritando su soledad…

No es que él estuviera en contra de la soledad, por supuesto. Estar solo no es en sí mismo malo, si es por propia elección o si buscas sanar de ciertas heridas del alma sin dañar a los que más te quieren…

Pero no era su caso…

No había nadie que le quisiera, no había nadie a quien le importara si regresaba tarde o no…

Una vez lo tuvo todo: tuvo un amigo, tuvo una novia… Familia nunca tuvo, porque fue de esos niños que se crió en hogares temporales, saltando de una casa a otra hasta que alcanzó la mayoría de edad y lo lanzaron al mundo prácticamente con una mano delante y la otra detrás.

Tuvo algo de suerte y se convirtió en uno más de ese ejército de oficinistas que llenan las calles de Tokyo. Una turba de encorbatados trajes negros, de hormiguitas laboriosas, que con un suspiro de alivio huían de su oficina hasta el día siguiente. Vivía una vida gris, pero a él no le importaba porque realmente no sabía de qué color era su vida. Simplemente no conocía otra.

Así que cuando creyó descubrir la amistad y el amor por vez primera, pensó que su dicha estaba completa, y que no se podía ser más feliz… Ik-Soo sentía su corazón llenarse de calidez cuando pensaba en ellos y se apresuraba, tras el trabajo, a regresar a aquel apartamento donde le esperaban las dos personas que amaba con una sonrisa. Pero lamentablemente, una tarde debió llegar demasiado temprano porque los encontró 'entendiéndose' de maneras más profundas y menos vestidas de lo que la amistad dictaba.

Se mudó de apartamento, cambió de trabajo. Dejó atrás ese lugar donde todo le recordaba a la traición y se trasladó a un edificio que cualquiera con dos dedos de frente hubiera calificado de ruinoso, pero que a él le encantó… Tenía un aire anticuado, con la pintura desconchada en más de un sitio y algunas manchas de humedad en las paredes que hablaban del mal estado de las tuberías… A él no le importó… _Algo_ —llámalo una voz interior, conciencia, quizás un presentimiento o una corazonada, o incluso puedes decir que era la voz de los dioses, si es que crees en esas cosas— le impulsó a alquilar un apartamento allí, en Kouka Building…

Se llevó consigo tan solo una maleta y dejó atrás todo lo que le recordaba a ellos. Quería un nuevo comienzo, un nuevo principio limpio y sin fantasmas acosándole en cada esquina. Empezó con ilusión —teñida en gris— su trabajo como jardinero en el templo sintoísta que había justo al otro lado del Arakawa. Cobraba menos, muchísimo menos, pero el apartamento era (evidentemente) muy barato y trabajar con las manos le daba cierta sensación de control y sosiego y le permitía poner en orden sus convulsos pensamientos… Y cosa extraña, como pronto pudieron constatar los sacerdotes del templo, Ik-Soo hablaba con las plantas, que parecían recobrar la lozanía al sonido de su voz…

 _Al menos ahora no llovía_ , pensó Ik-Soo, cuando se bajó del autobús. _Podría haber sido peor_ … Y como si hubiera desafiado a los dioses, quiso la mala fortuna —o algún ofendido dios— que un coche a cierta velocidad pasara por su lado y le duchara con el charco más cercano…

 _Por hablar, me está bien empleado…_

Así que chorreando agua, y calado hasta los huesos, entró a su edificio. Las bombillas del pasillo titilaban como en una película de miedo, y las sombras vacilaban a la escasa y parpadeante luz. Y fue entonces que lo vio, al niño.

Estaba en el pasillo, sentado en el suelo junto a la puerta de su apartamento. Lo había visto un par de veces por ahí, tirando de su madre borracha. Brusco en las maneras, le hacía recordar a un gato asilvestrado, arisco y siempre pronto a sacar las uñas.

El niño lo vio y le pareció que daba un saltito en su sitio.

—¿Eres un espíritu? —le preguntó poniéndose de pie muy deprisa, con la espalda apoyada en la puerta.

Él no se sorprendió demasiado por esto. Que el chiquillo (unos ocho o nueve años, le echaba), hubiera pensado que era un espíritu resultaba hasta lógico. A su desastrada y empapada apariencia, únasele la respiración pesada, jadeante, como de monstruo asmático, porque el ascensor estaba (otra vez) estropeado…

Él solo negó con la cabeza, salpicando agua con sus cabellos, porque aún no tenía aliento para hablar… Se dobló sobre sí mismo, apoyando las manos sobre los muslos y peleó por recobrarlo. Un charquito de agua se iba formando con rapidez a sus pies. El niño seguía en la puerta, observándolo, y poco a poco su respiración se fue sosegando. Al menos ya parecía la de una persona… Alzó el rostro, se incorporó, y con cuidado de no pisar el charco y acabar con el trasero en el suelo, pasó de largo la puerta de su propio apartamento y avanzó hacia el niño. Él ladeó la cabeza, mirándolo aún con recelo, y en cierto momento, cuando la luz iluminó su rostro y finalmente lo reconoció, su postura cambió.

—¿Tu madre? —preguntó Ik-Soo cuando se sintió capaz de hablar.

—Fuera… —respondió el chico, cruzándose los brazos sobre el pecho, erigiéndolos en una invisible muralla defensiva.

—¿Tu padre?

—No hay padre —dijo con sequedad.

Y antes de darse cuenta, las palabras ya estaban fuera de su boca:

—¿Quieres esperar en mi casa?

Ik-Soo no sabe por qué lo hizo… ¿A cuento de qué anda él metiéndose en vidas ajenas? Seguramente no era la primera vez que el chiquillo esperaba por su madre en el pasillo y no le había pasado nada. Y de seguro, no sería la última…

—¿Y si eres un pervertido? —le espetó el niño.

Ik-Soo suspiró… No tenía tiempo para esto… Solo quería quitarse la ropa mojada, entrar en calor y meterse de cabeza bajo las mantas de su cama…

 _Espera, eso sí que sonó raro…_

—No soy un pervertido… —respondió él, con aire cansado, sin ganas de discutir más.

—Eso es lo que un pervertido diría… —le contestó, los ojos entrecerrados con desconfianza.

Ik-Soo se pasó la mano por el pelo, quitándoselo de los ojos, y soltó otro suspiro.

—¿Vienes o no? —le preguntó, dándose la media vuelta y echando a andar a su apartamento—. La noche está fría… Podemos tomar un chocolate caliente.

En cuanto pasó la llave y abrió, escuchó el sonido de sus pasos suaves sobre las baldosas. Esperó.

El chico, aún receloso, le dedica una mirada dura y se detiene bajo el dintel. Suelta un resoplido y cruza el salón directamente hasta la barra de la cocina. Bajo su estupefacta mirada, le ve abrir la nevera y torcer el gesto ante lo vacío de las provisiones.

—¿Y te llamas adulto? —le soltó—. ¿Qué clase de nevera es esta?

—¿Eh? —preguntó con un parpadeo de sorpresa—. ¿Vas a cocinar tú?

—Tengo diez años. Por supuesto que no sé cocinar —le contestó el chico, con ese aire que le hacía quedar con un tonto _a él_ —. Pero sé usar el microondas y limpiar un poco. Y tú —le dijo, apuntándolo con el dedo índice—, mejor te cambias de ropa, o morirás de un resfiado.

—Resfriado —le corrigió él.

—Eso he dicho —le replicó el chico, desafiándolo con la mirada a que lo contradijera.

—Ajá —concedió él.

Cuando regresó, con ropa seca y su vieja bata de algodón encima, calentita como mantita de bebé, sobre la mesita del sofá le esperaba una humeante taza de chocolate. Sus fosas nasales se dilataron con el dulce aroma y empezó a salivar sin control mientras era coreado por el rugido hambriento de su estómago.

A pesar de lo que gritaban sus sentidos, desconfiaba un poco del resultado culinario de un niño, y se llevó la taza tentativamente a los labios. El sabor, rico, profundo, como de terciopelo espeso, con un toque muy suave de canela y nuez moscada (¿Nuez moscada? ¿Tenía él nuez moscada?), le tomó por sorpresa.

—En microondas, dices… —comentó, más para sí mismo que para el niño… Este, sin embargo, asintió, luciendo un frondoso y húmedo bigote marrón achocolatado, antes de volver a beber de su taza. Ciertamente, era una sorpresa que del cacao en polvo de la alacena y la leche que tenía en la nevera, hubiera salido algo taaaan sabroso.

El chico acabó durmiendo en el sofá del salón.

Cuando despertó ya no estaba. La manta yacía pulcramente doblada en una esquina del sofá.

* * *

El chico era como un gato callejero… De tarde en tarde, tocaba a su puerta. Iba y venía a su antojo, se tomaban juntos un chocolate caliente, que obviamente preparaba el chiquillo, y en un silencio hosco —aunque no incómodo— veían la televisión o hablaban de tonterías. Pocas veces, muy pocas, de la escuela. Luego se iba, mascullando un buenas noches, cuando escuchaban el canto embriagado de su madre en el pasillo.

Una noche, la madre no volvió…

Ni a las siguientes…

—Estará mejor con usted, en una casa de verdad… —casi le susurró la asistenta social para que el niño no pudiera escucharlos. El chico estaba sentado en el sofá, un poco más allá, con los hombros hundidos y una expresión de desesperación feroz en el rostro.

—¿¡Yo!? —exclamó él, y enseguida bajó el volumen de su voz—. No —dijo con ese tono tan bajo que era casi un grito—. Yo no…

—Él confía en usted… —dijo ella, y él calló lo que iba a decir… Confianza… Como si eso fuera razón suficiente para cambiarte la vida, para hacerte cargo de un chiquillo, para abrir de nuevo las puertas del corazón y convertirte en su familia. Una familia…

Los dos adultos callan, y el silencio ominoso y tenso hace que el tictac del reloj de la cocina parezca rugir, tronando cada segundo, gritando que el chico iba a quedarse solo. No, demonios, ya estaba solo… Lo habían dejado solo…

—¿Se hará usted cargo? —susurró la señora.

Sabía qué futuro le esperaba. Lo sabía muy bien… Él lo había vivido… Sabía lo que era criarse así, con poco afecto, sin cariño, entre paredes de rostros cambiantes, siempre con el miedo a que te quiten tus cosas o algo peor…

Y entonces lo supo.

Exhaló un suspiro, sus hombros cayeron y finalmente habló, sellando su destino (y el del niño) con dos palabras:

—Por supuesto…

* * *

El chico aprendía con una rapidez asombrosa. Daba igual lo que fuera, o lo difícil que fuera: absorbía nuevos conocimientos como si fuera una esponja, con esa facilidad que solo dan la juventud y la genialidad. Sí, sí, porque tenía que ser un genio. O quizás eran sus ojos llenos de admiración hacia la determinación que tenía ese renacuajo para enfrentarse a todo… Aprendió a cocinar, a coser botones y remendar calcetines, aprendió a poner la lavadora, una de esas antiguas y estrechitas de carga superior y que parecía que iba a despegar a la estratosfera cuando centrifugaba. El niño tenía que subirse a un taburete para poder llegar al tambor. Y cuando sacaba la ropa húmeda, a Ik-Soo le daba un vuelco el corazón, porque parecía que el chiquillo iba a caerse dentro y no salir nunca más.

Y cómo cocinaba… Oh, su cocina no era nada complicada… Sopas, arroz y cosas así, comidas sencillas que el chiquillo convertía en manjares solo con sus manos… Las sopas en su casa ahora eran con fideos de verdad, el arroz siempre estaba en su punto y no pasado, quemado o crudo, y comía verduras y pescado fresco como jamás antes… Y lo peor —o lo mejor, si lo miras bien— es que ya había empezado a experimentar con la sartén. Sin su permiso, por supuesto, porque ¿qué clase de tutor sería si deja que un moco que apenas pasa de la encimera se ponga a manejar aceite caliente? Pues nada, ahí tenía la prueba del delito: carne fresca, chorreando sus deliciosos jugos y haciendo que sus fosas nasales se dilatasen. El chico lo miraba, retándole a que se atreviese a protestar por desobedecerlo. Ik-Soo no lo hizo. Su estómago lo agradeció.

Una mañana, antes de salir al trabajo, fue a ponerse el abrigo y se encontró con que el niño le había descosido el vuelto para ganarle un par de centímetros a las mangas. Le quedaban perfectas… Claro que se notaba la doblez de años, pero a él le daba igual… El gesto, el detalle, le llegó al corazón y le conmovió el alma… Este niño que no sabe ser niño estaba cuidando de él como si fuera su madre… _Su madre_ , un niño que no había cumplido los once, ¿te lo puedes creer?

—Gracias… —dijo él estirando los brazos hacia adelante y presumiendo de sus mangas de largo perfecto. El chiquillo tan solo lo miró fugazmente mientras preparaba los dos bentos.

—Más te vale no traerlo manchado de hierba —le dijo sin mirarlo—. Otra vez…

Cualquier otro diría que parecía enojado o indiferente, pero a estas alturas, Ik-Soo sabía que era su forma (un tanto agresiva) de soportar un cumplido.

—Pero no tienes que esforzarte tanto… Aquí vivimos dos… —Se acercó y le quitó el cuchillo y los gajitos de manzana que estaba añadiendo a los bentos—. No eres un empleado, no trabajas para mí.

—Eres un tonto que no sabe coserse ni un botón —le protestó el chiquillo, arrebatándole el cuchillo y lo que quedaba de manzana—. ¿De veras esperas sobrevivir sin mí?

—Hey, que lo llevo haciendo casi treinta años…

—Pues así te va… —dijo el chico, dándole la espalda y mirándolo por encima del hombro…

—Yo solo quiero que seas un niño… —explicó Ik-Soo con un suspiro. A veces las discusiones eran así, como hablar con una pared que decidía ignorar cualquiera de sus argumentos—. Quiero que vivas tu infancia…

—Tonterías… —sentenció el niño, cerrando los bentos y poniendo uno frente a él.

—Quiero que tengas amigos… —insistió.

—¿Quién querría ser amigo de un chico como yo? —preguntó con cierta dureza, demasiado amarga para alguien de tan corta edad, e Ik-Soo sabía que estaba pensando en sus solitarios recreos en el patio del colegio. Pero el chico no se deja vencer por la soledad cotidiana: no lo ha hecho antes, y tampoco va a hacerlo hoy. Así que endereza los hombros y alza orgullosamente la barbilla—. Soy demasiado listo para los demás.

—Eso es cierto, Yoon… —le reconoce Ik-Soo, revolviéndole el pelo e ignorando las protestas del muchacho ante el gesto de afecto—. Pero en algún lugar, hay alguien para ti…

* * *

Una tarde de domingo iba a acercarse a la tienda del barrio, cuando algo atrajo su atención y le hizo detenerse en seco.

Ahogó una exclamación y se llevó la mano a la boca, no sea que fuera a escapársele. Dio un paso atrás, ocultándose en el umbral, y observó, sin atreverse a respirar, sabiendo que estaba presenciando un momento mágico.

En el estrecho jardincito entre el umbral y la salida de Kouka Building, donde dos árboles ancianos alfombraban el empedrado con sus semillas maduras, flanqueados por dos bancos de cemento que habían conocido días mejores, se estaba gestando un pequeño milagro…

Yoon estaba hablando —¡hablando!— con una niña escandalosamente pelirroja. La niña tiraba de su mano invitándolo a unirse a sus juegos. Junto a ella un chico de pelo negro asentía, dándole la razón a la niña. Pero Yoon, siendo el gatito salvaje que era, se mostraba reticente. Al final, el chico de pelo negro tiró de su otra mano y lo arrastraron con ellos.

Yoon no protestó. Bueno, no protestó _demasiado._

Cuando regresó de la tienda, alcanzó a escuchar las risas argentinas de los pequeños y maravilla de maravillas, una de ellas pertenecía a su Yoon.

* * *

Su casa de llenó de voces infantiles y chocolates al atardecer.

A la niña, Yona, la llamaban princesa porque era la hija del (pésimo aunque bienintencionado) presidente de la Comunidad de Vecinos. Siempre iba con su sombra, con aquel muchacho alegre de ojos azules. Hak, se llamaba.

Una tarde no pudo aguantar la carcajada cuando los vio jugando a la familia feliz. Yona era la esposa, Hak, el esposo y su Yoon era la malvada suegra que se encargaba de hacerle la vida imposible a su yerno. De hecho, para la ocasión, habían 'secuestrado' al hermanito de Hak, un bebé adorable, que hacía gorgoritos mientras su hermano (perdón, su padre) aguantaba el chaparrón de su 'suegra': sí, madre, por supuesto, madre, usted siempre tiene razón, madre… Gracias, madre…

No mucho después, los vio (a los tres) tirando de un niño sacado de postal. Bien peinado, bien vestido, con su ropita blanca y una expresión horrorizada en el rostro. El niño gritaba mientras lo arrastraban y una anciana lo despedía con la mano diciendo "Que te diviertas con tus nuevos amigos, Kija". Luego supo que el chico estudiaba en casa y vivía con su abuela, y por lo que parece, no salía mucho… De más está decir que la nívea ropa acabó sucia más allá de toda salvación. Ah, pero el chico volvió a la tarde siguiente…

Al poco, se les unió otro chiquillo de pelo azul y ojos dorados, callado y muy reservado, que vivía en el último piso con un tío cascarrabias y una mascota, una ardilla. ¿Quién tiene una ardilla por mascota? Pero qué más da, la ardilla también era adorable…

Yoon quizás no se daba cuenta, pero su pequeño mundo estaba creciendo, cambiando y ampliándose por momentos. Ik-Soo asistía a todo el proceso con la respiración contenida y el corazón latiendo veloz en el pecho. Su chico estaba haciendo amigos. Amigos de verdad, de esos que te decían la verdad a la cara, con los que te peleabas a muerte por una tontería y diez minutos después se te olvidaba todo y los estabas defendiendo con las uñas y con los dientes de algún idiota que se había atrevido a mirarlos mal… Y su Yoon era de afectos feroces, intensos, quizás porque la vida le había enseñado que hay distintas formas de sentir la soledad y el abandono… Su Yoon es un niño. Por fin se permite ser un niño…

Pero no quedó ahí la cosa. Como si abrir las puertas el corazón fuera una señal, aparecieron más…

Había también un chico mayor, que rondaba los quince y que vivía solo porque, según decía, valoraba en mucho su independencia. A Jae-Ha parecía gustarle _mucho_ Yona, pero los demás lo mantenían a raya, a juzgar por los chichones que más de una vez le vio, sobresaliendo de su pelo verde.

De vez en cuando se les sumaba otro niño (cuando a su padre le tocaba el fin de semana de visita), siempre risueño y dulce, primo por cierto de la princesa, cuyo sueño y ambición era ser presidente de Kouka Building, pero no es de temer que el pequeño Soo-Won fuera a dar ningún golpe de estado, pues dos razones se lo impedían: su corta edad, y que la presidencia de la comunidad de vecinos rotaba cada dos años. Pero él era paciente, les decía… Ya le llegaría su oportunidad de gobernar todo Kouka…

* * *

La tarde es agradable e Ik-Soo se deja adormecer por los rayos de sol que se cuelan entre las hojas del anciano árbol. Está sentado en el viejo banco de cemento, con un libro descansando en su regazo mientras los niños, todo ese arcoíris infantil, juegan incansables a la pelota y las cigarras cantan su canción de verano.

Le gusta. Le gusta esto…

Su Yoon parece iluminarse por dentro cuando está con ellos, y la sonrisa no deja su rostro. En sus ojos brilla la alegría y el regocijo. Él siempre los comanda, quizás de una manera más adulta de lo que debería, más férreamente maternal, por así decirlo, pero en fin, esa es su naturaleza… El propio Ik-Soo a veces se sentía como un cachorrito desmañado y torpe bajo su penetrante mirada, como cuando encontraba su mono de trabajo lleno de espigas o manchado de imborrable polen, o como cuando le pinzaba la nariz con dos dedos para que abriera la boca y obligarle a tragarse las medicinas. ¿Quién había adoptado a quién?, se preguntaba alguna vez… Pero la verdad es que no le importa… Yoon trajo los colores a su vida y nada más importa.

Una risa nueva, desconocida, se sumó a la de sus chicos… Ik-Soo entreabrió perezoso los ojos y vio cómo un niño, que ninguno de ellos conocía ni había visto nunca, corría tras la pelota. El niño simplemente saltó y entró en su juego, persiguiendo la pelota como hacían los demás. Hasta que poco a poco, todos se fueron deteniendo al ver que tenían un nuevo jugador…

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Hak, dando un paso al frente, interponiéndose entre el desconocido y los demás. _Ah, siempre tan protector…_

—Jugar… —respondió el pequeño, rascándose la nuca. _¿Estaba nervioso?_ —. Las risas trajeron a Zeno…

—¿Eh?

—Zeno no había oído nunca antes tanta alegría aquí… —Bajo la sombra, observando, Ik-Soo asiente, compartiendo su opinión—. Zeno observaba y Zeno quería reír y jugar también.

—Tú no eres de aquí… —preguntó su Yoon, con los brazos cruzados frente al pecho y el mentón alzado, en postura desafiante—. ¿Dónde vives?

—Zeno vive allá —respondió, señalando el callejón al otro lado de la calle, donde no había más que contenedores de basura, ratas y oscuridad.

Más tarde, cuando las estrellas iluminaban una noche sin luna y vio cómo Yoon tendía un futón junto a su cama para el pequeño Zeno, Ik-Soo no pudo decirle nada. Ni quiso.

Yoon le obligó a bañarse antes, eso sí…

Dos veces…

* * *

—Zeno conseguirá un trabajo y ayudará en la casa.

—Zeno irá a la escuela —le contradijo Ik-Soo, peleando con el peine para desenredar los rubios cabellos.

—Zeno no quiere ser una carga —dijo el niño, haciendo una mueca ante un tirón inesperado—. Zeno ya sabe todo lo que tiene que saber del mundo.

—Zeno es un niño y no lo sabe todo… —le replicó Yoon.

—Pero Zeno… —protestó él.

—Pero-Zeno, nada —dijeron Yoon e Ik-Soo a la vez.

El chiquillo quiso llorar… Si de alegría por tener un hogar o de tristeza por ir a la escuela, no estaba muy claro…

* * *

Es Navidad, las luces alumbran las calles y el frío corta el aliento igual que aquella noche, hace más de dos años, cuando su vida cambió.

Ik-Soo trae consigo tres bolsas llenas de dulces y golosinas que le han dado los monjes y apresura el paso para regresar a casa. _A casa…_ Porque tiene una casa a la que volver, tiene dos adorables monstruitos que esperan por él, y si en algo conoce a sus chicos, Yoon tendrá un séquito a su estela mientras prepara el chocolate, y Zeno habrá sacado los platos buenos y habrá colocado los adornos en el árbol de navidad. No habrá figuritas de pan de jengibre ni guirnaldas hechas de palomitas en esta ocasión, porque Yoon se niega a pasar por el trabajo de tener que hacerlos, si cierto pequeño tragón no va a dejar que luzcan en el árbol ni siquiera diez minutos…

Normalmente, desde el pasillo suele alcanzar a oír sus voces, pero hoy solo lo recibe el silencio. Las luces siguen parpadeando, igual que siempre, y con cierta aprensión encamina sus pasos para abrir la puerta.

Un montón de cabezas, de todos los colores, observaban atentas el acostumbrado ritual. Forman un semicírculo, alrededor del microondas, casi hipnotizadas por cómo la hondilla de cerámica da vueltas dentro de la máquina.

—¿Cómo haces para que no explote el chocolate? —pregunta la niña cuando el ring rompe el reverencial silencio.

—A ti te explotaría cualquier cosa, princesa —susurra Hak, que se gana un merecido codazo en las costillas. Pero a él no parece importarle…

—¡Atrás, bestias! —exclama Yoon, sacando la aromática bebida con las manoplas puestas—. Como se caiga al suelo, les haré limpiarla con la lengua.

La amenaza surtió efecto y el espacio en torno a Yoon se despejó como por ensalmo.

Yoon cruza toda la sala, y con mucho cuidado, deposita su carga sobre la mesa. Zeno le entrega el cucharón y una taza con gesto solemne y Yoon la llena en silencio. Luego rodea la mesa y se la ofrece a Ik-Soo, que aún sigue inmóvil, frente a la puerta abierta, las bolsas que traía junto a él, en el suelo.

Porque el primer chocolate _siempre_ era para Ik-Soo.

—Tradición familiar —le dice Yoon, con ese tono hosco suyo, pero pincelado por una suavidad cada vez más visible en él. E Ik-Soo siente su corazón henchirse de gozo y de afecto con esas dos palabras.

—Tradición familiar —repite, con la taza en sus manos, mientras Zeno cierra la puerta tras él y recoge las bolsas de dulces.

Y en cuanto toma asiento en la mesa, estalla el delicioso caos.

Y a él le da igual. Adora ese alboroto, tener la casa llena de niños, ama sus villancicos desafinados… Ama a sus niños, porque son suyos. La vida los puso en su camino, no para que él los salvara, sino para ser salvado por ellos. Porque con ellos su vida gris dejó de ser gris y se llenó de colores, de arcoíris, se llenó de risas, de alegría…

Y mientras Jae-Ha arranca notas felices a su _erhu_ , y los demás cantan y celebran, en alegre algarabía, Ik-Soo advierte —aunque su corazón ya lo sabía— que el chocolate no es más que un símbolo, y que nunca fue el chocolate, que era sabroso y bueno, claro que sí, pero que sabía mejor cuando era compartido…

Porque tenía sabor a hogar.

Un hogar, sí, un rinconcito de luz y chocolate caliente, que le abrigaba el corazón…

* * *

 **Nota del equipo de moderación:**

Este fanfic se trata de una actividad de escritura conjunta realizada por los miembros del foro **El feliz grupo de hambrientos,** la cual consiste en redactar escritos de temática navideña con un personaje de AnY y concepto navideño a elección del autor, con el reto opcional de un límite de palabras. Cada capítulo será un aporte independiente de diferentes autores, los cuales serán especificados al principio de los mismos y cuyos links a sus perfiles de Fanfiction podréis encontrar en el perfil de esta misma cuenta del foro El feliz grupo de hambrientos.

Esta es la primera actividad de este tipo que estamos realizado en el foro y la estamos llevando a cabo con mucha ilusión, así que por favor apoyad a los autores dejando vuestro review, y también pasaros a visitar nuestro foro para disfrutar del increíble mundo de Akatsuki no Yona juntos. Incluso todavía estáis a tiempo de participar en esta actividad conjunta si queréis contribuir con vuestro granito de arena al fandom y celebrar la Navidad con nosotros. Os estamos esperando, todos sois bienvenidos a nuestra pequeña familia.

¡Felices fiestas a todos!


	3. Hak y Árbol de navidad

**Autor:** oxybry

 **Personaje y concepto navideño:** Hak y Árbol de navidad.

 **Rating:** K+

 **Género:** Friendship / Romance

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Akatsuki no Yona pertenece a Kusanagi Mizuho sensei.

* * *

 **SOBRE ÁRBOLES DE NAVIDAD Y PIERNAS ROTAS**

—¡Haaaaak! ¿A dónde crees que vas? —pregunta apuntándolo con una de sus muletas.

—Aún me quedan tres sentencias por revisar —contesta mirándola desde lo alto de la escalera mientras se pone la bufanda.

—Pero, ¡tienes que ayudarme!

Hak entrecierra los ojos antes de volver a hablar.

—Princesa, he ayudado más que suficiente y necesito terminar con esas sentencias.

—Pero Hak… —suplica con ojos de cachorro abandonado—, necesito que me ayudes, nunca me quieres ayudar.

Hak la mira con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Quién bajó las cajas del ático? —pregunta descendiendo un escalón.

—Tú —responde Yona mirando el piso.

—¿Y quién condujo para que pudieses escoger el árbol _perfecto_?

—Tú —responde con voz bajita.

—¿Y quién tuvo que esperar horas a que encontraras el árbol de navidad perfecto?

—¡No fueron horas! —exclama inflando los cachetes.

Hak rueda los ojos.

—Y también tuve que amarrarlo al coche y meterlo en la casa. He ayudado más que suficiente.

—Pero Hak —dice con falsas lágrimas asomándose en sus ojos—, yo solo quiero que se sientan en casa esta navidad.

—Me atrevo a hablar por todos, princesa, pero ya nos sentimos en casa, un árbol no va a hacer la diferencia.

—Lo sé. Pero mientras Lily, Tetora, Tao, Kija y Kouren pudieron ir a sus casas, Shin-Ah, Yoon, Zeno, Ayura y Jae-Ha, no pueden. Es difícil estar lejos de casa, Hak, especialmente en estas fechas, tú y yo lo sabemos. Además somos una familia, y esto es lo que hacen las familias.

Hak deja escapar un suspiro pensando en sus variopintos compañeros de residencia. Shin-Ah el callado estudiante de veterinaria con una ardilla como mascota, Yoon el médico residente, Zeno el demasiado vivaz físico teórico, Ojos caídos, el administrador de mercadeo, publicidad y ventas, y la serpiente albina…, nunca puede recordar qué demonios es lo que hace, algo con comunicación…, cree. Y por supuesto, las mujeres poderosas que vivían en la residencia, estudiantes de ciencias políticas, relaciones internacionales y finanzas.

Mira a Yona, mira las cajas y mira el gigantesco abeto en medio de la sala.

No era que no le gustara la navidad, porque, ¿quién no disfrutaba de la buena comida, el chocolate caliente y las galletas de jengibre?, pero las decoraciones navideñas estaban en otro nivel ellas solas. Era aterrador.

Vuelve a mirar a Yona y como todas y cada una de las veces, su mirada lo desarma. Sabe que está perdido antes de comenzar la batalla.

—¿Qué necesitas que haga? —baja las escaleras dándose por vencido, mientras se quita la bufanda y la deja en la barandilla.

—Que decores el árbol —dice con estrellas bailándole en los ojos.

Hak da un paso atrás listo para correr escaleras arriba, lejos del alcance de Yona.

—No, ni lo pienses.

—Pero Hak.

—No, no, no.

Había una razón por la que nunca en su vida había decorado un árbol de navidad: había sido criado por su abuelo, un hombre sabio, un hombre fuerte y hombre ante todo, práctico. Y decorar un árbol de navidad, tacha eso, la navidad en general, era cualquier menos práctica, era todo lo contrario de práctica, con todos los adornos, luces, guirnaldas de todos los colores, sin mencionar las extrañas tradiciones decorativas, demasiado complejo.

Le gustaba verla como a la mayoría, pero no ponerla.

—No te pediría el favor si pudiese hacerlo —dice golpeando una de las muletas contra el suelo—, solo quiero hacerlo especial para todos, tú y yo incluidos.

Hak niega con la cabeza, tiene que hacer algo con el poder que el minion pelirrojo ejerce sobre él.

—Recuérdame de nuevo, ¿cómo fue que te las arreglaste para quebrarte la pierna justo antes de navidad? —dice bajando los escalones que había vuelto a subir.

—¡No lo hagas sonar como si lo hubiese hecho a propósito!

—Lo que digas, princesa, lo que digas —dice bajando la cabeza a la altura de la de ella.

Las mejillas de Yona se tintan de rosado ante la cercanía.

Hak se aclara la garganta antes de continuar.

—¿Qué es lo que necesitas que haga?

* * *

Hak siente una vena palpitarle en la frente. Llevan toda la tarde en esto y ya se le está agotando la paciencia.

—No, ahí no. No puedes poner dos bolas rojas tan juntas, Hak.

—¿Aquí? —vuelve a preguntar respirando profundo.

Yona frunce el entrecejo.

—No, está muy abajo, un poco más arriba a la derecha.

Mueve la mano siguiendo las instrucciones, sino se tratase de Yona, hace una hora le hubiese dado un porrazo con el atizador de la chimenea.

—¡Ahí! —escucha la exclamación satisfecha de Yona.

—Ya iba siendo hora— murmura mientras se agacha a coger una bola más para colgar.

—¿Dijiste algo, Hak?

—Parece que va a nevar —dice esquivando la flecha.

—No creo —dice mirando fijamente el ventanal de la sala de la residencia.

—¿Dónde pongo esta? —pregunta meneando la bola morada que cuelga de su dedo.

—Creo que mejor ponemos primero las cintas.

Hak cierra los ojos tratando de calmarse y toma la cinta más cercana sin mirar.

—No la roja, Hak, la dorada.

Le pica la lengua por decirle que sin tan mal lo hace que lo venga a hacer ella, pero de nuevo, no es como si ella pudiera… o ¿sí?

La mira detenidamente mientras deja los adornos, luces y guirnaldas en el piso.

—¿Hak? —pregunta Yona cuando lo ve caminando hacia ella, con ese brillo malicioso en la mirada.

—Ya que al parecer soy terrible decorando el árbol de navidad y tú, eres la experta, creo que he encontrado la solución —dice pasándole un brazo por detrás de la espalda y otro por debajo de las rodillas.

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo?¡ —grita Yona con las mejillas y las orejas teñidas de escarlata.

—Decorando el árbol de navidad.

—¡¿De qué estás hablando?! ¡Ponme en este momento en el suelo!

—No —responde sonriendo de oreja a oreja—, tú, princesa, me vas a ayudar a decorar el árbol.

—Ya sabes que no puedo, la pierna…

—La pierna no va a hacer un problema, yo seré tus piernas —dice reacomodándola en sus brazos mientras le pasa el rollo de cinta dorada—, solo tienes que decirme a dónde ir.

* * *

Debe reconocer que al momento pareció una fantástica idea, no que no lo fuera para la decoración del árbol, era una fantástica idea para eso, no una tan fantástica para su pobre corazón.

La forma en que su cabello cosquilleaba contra su cuello, o ese olor a mandarinas y naranjas que parecía adherido a su piel y la calidez de su aliento cuando volteaba para pedirle que le ayudara a alcanzar algún ornamento en específico, hacían latir su corazón como un caballo a pleno galope, tampoco era que le colaborara el sonrojo permanente que parecía haber llegado para quedarse en las mejillas de Yona, ni como a ratos tartamudeaba antes de voltear la cara.

Ella preguntaría aleatoriamente sobre alguna combinación y él mecánicamente asentiría, porque su corazón parecía haberse ido a vivir a su garganta.

Yona juguetea con el lazo rojo que tiene entre las manos.

—Es el último —comenta y hay algo que parece sonar como decepción en su voz mientras lo coloca en las verdes ramas del pino.

—No, no lo es.

—¿No?

—No —dice señalando la cara hacia donde reposa la estrella dorada—, creo que no está terminado hasta que no pones la estrella en la punta del árbol —dice caminando hacia el mueble en el que reposa el brillante adorno.

Yona se inclina aún suspendida entre los brazos de Hak y agarra la estrella.

—Hora de poner la estrella, princesa.

Camina hasta el pie del árbol y se monta en un banco aún con Yona en brazos para darle la altura necesaria para poner la estrella, pasan un par de segundos, cuando siente un golpecito en la cabeza. Yona sostiene la estrella frente a su cara.

—Se supone que va en el árbol, princesa, pensé que había quedado claro.

—¡Claro que lo sé! —exclama Yona con las mejillas encendidas—, solo pensé que…

—¿Sííííí?

—Solo pon la estrella, ¿sí? —dice ella apretando el adorno contra el pecho de él.

Hak toma la estrella ofrecida aún con Yona en brazos.

—Toma una punta —dice Hak.

Yona lo mira confundida.

—Solo hazlo.

Y es ahí, rodeados de los rojos, verdes, dorados y luces titilantes, que Hak con Yona en brazos, cada uno sosteniendo una punta de la estrella, finalmente la ponen en lo alto del árbol de navidad.

* * *

—No fue tan malo o ¿sí? —pregunta Yona acurrucándose en el sofá al lado de Hak con una taza de chocolate caliente entre las manos, mientras miran entretenidos su creación.

—No, fue…, interesante.

—¿Me ayudarías a decorar el árbol el año que viene?

Había tantas implicaciones en esa pregunta, que Hak sintió saltar su corazón en su pecho.

—¿Te volverás a romper la pierna? —pregunta con una sonrisa de medio lado.

—¡¿Qué tiene que ver eso con nada?!

Hak sonríe socarronamente y toma un sorbo de su chocolate.

 _Tiene mucho que ver._

* * *

 **Nota del equipo de moderación:**

Este fanfic se trata de una actividad de escritura conjunta realizada por los miembros del foro **El feliz grupo de hambrientos,** la cual consiste en redactar escritos de temática navideña con un personaje de AnY y concepto navideño a elección del autor, con el reto opcional de un límite de palabras. Cada capítulo será un aporte independiente de diferentes autores, los cuales serán especificados al principio de los mismos y cuyos links a sus perfiles de Fanfiction podréis encontrar en el perfil de esta misma cuenta del foro El feliz grupo de hambrientos.

Esta es la primera actividad de este tipo que estamos realizado en el foro y la estamos llevando a cabo con mucha ilusión, así que por favor apoyad a los autores dejando vuestro review, y también pasaros a visitar nuestro foro para disfrutar del increíble mundo de Akatsuki no Yona juntos. Incluso todavía estáis a tiempo de participar en esta actividad conjunta si queréis contribuir con vuestro granito de arena al fandom y celebrar la Navidad con nosotros. Os estamos esperando, todos sois bienvenidos a nuestra pequeña familia.

¡Felices fiestas a todos!


	4. Geun-Tae y Santa Claus

**Autor:** Demonocracy

 **Personaje y concepto navideño:** Geun-Tae y Santa Claus.

 **Rating:** T

 **Género:** Romance/Humor

 **Número exacto de palabras:** 1000.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Akatsuki no Yona pertenece a Kusanagi Mizuho sensei.

* * *

 **Geun-Tae y Santa Claus.**

—Es un caos —dice Geun-Tae, después de darle un largo trago a su cerveza.

Los sonidos de un importante partido de fútbol se escuchan a la distancia. Geun-Tae, quien normalmente se interesaría en nada más que la televisión en esos momentos, ni siquiera desvía la mirada hacia la pantalla.

—Ella… ella eligió un árbol del doble de su tamaño y le puso esferas de todos los colores.

Su acompañante da una mirada confusa al calendario más cercano. 4 de diciembre. La novia de Geun-Tae había tenido una decisión decorativa algo prematura, sí, pero dentro de lo aceptable.

—Yun-Ho puso botas navideñas en todos los rincones posibles, ¡Incluso eligió una para el perro!

Entre la multitud que ve el partido alguien rompe escandalosamente una botella de cerveza. Ni siquiera el disgusto del dueño del bar es capaz de desalentar el monólogo de Geun-Tae.

—Me obligó a poner luces navideñas por toda la fachada de la casa, ¡Cualquier persona que se atreva a mirar en nuestra dirección por la noche se quedará ciega!

El pelinegro junto a él suspira, completamente seguro a esas alturas de que Lee Geun-Tae no hace nada más que exagerar.

—Y su cena navideña, te lo digo, hombre, creo que ella espera alimentar a un batallón.

—O sólo te conoce bien —comenta su compañero.

—Me compró un traje de Santa Claus —dice Geun-Tae, indignado— ¡Con todo y panza falsa!

— ¡Pobre chica! Está tan ciega que no se da cuenta de que no la necesitas.

Uno de los equipos marca un gol. El bar entero salta y grita de alegría. Geun-Tae les dedica una mirada irritada, que es capaz de acallar al menos a los más cercanos a él.

—Dios mío, esa mujer va a matarme —gime el hombre finalmente.

—Eso te pasa por salir con una chica de preparatoria —masculla Joo-Doh, sin piedad alguna.

Y aunque a Geun-Tae le encante discutirle por cualquier cosa, a veces sin razón alguna, en esta ocasión no puede hacer más que permanecer callado.

—Vaya —dice Joo-Doh después de un largo silencio incómodo—, de verdad estás mal.

—No sé qué hacer.

Su mesero les entrega otra ronda de cervezas. El desanimado Geun-Tae suspira con tanta fuerza que casi es capaz de hacer volar toda la espuma de su tarro por los aires.

—Comienza por probarte el traje de Santa —se burla Joo-Doh.

— ¡No! —protesta Geun-Tae.

Y segundos después el bar entero estalla en abucheos junto a él, en contra de un no muy eficiente portero.

— ¡Demonios! —Exclama Geun-Tae con fuego en la mirada— ¡¿No pueden callarse por un segundo?!

— ¿Callarse? ¡Pero si tú eres el que debería estar allá con ellos, haciendo escándalo como siempre! —le recuerda Joo-Doh, recibiendo un simple "Tsk" como respuesta.

Joo-Doh maldice en voz baja y dejando a un lado las bromas, le señala en dirección a los fanáticos del partido.

—Lee, antes de conocerla tenías una vida muy distinta. Sólo te preocupaban tu carrera, los deportes y pasarla bien. No tenías que jugar a la casita, no tenías que adornar esto y aquello… Pero tampoco la tenías a ella.

Geun-Tae se rasca la barbilla con aire pensativo, pero no agrega nada.

—Tú debes decidir, llevan poco tiempo juntos. Sólo tienes que tomarte un minuto y pensar: ¿Esto vale la pena? ¿ _Ella_ vale la pena? ¿Estoy dispuesto a soportar _esto_ por el resto de mi vida?

Geun-Tae era capaz de responder a esas preguntas sin titubear.

—Sí.

— ¿Lo ves? ¿Lo fácil que era? —Se burla Joo-Doh— ¿Ahora puedes dejar de deprimirnos a todos?

—Vaya que eres renegado —ríe Geun-Tae, sintiendo un peso menos sobre sus hombros— ¿No te interesa que te presente a alguien?

Joo-Doh chasquea la lengua.

—Debí dejar que siguieras lloriqueando toda la noche.

* * *

Cuando Geun-Tae llega a casa, encuentra a Yun-Ho sobre la cama, acurrucada sobre su manta favorita y con _Cuento de Navidad_ entre las manos.

Ella despega la mirada de su libro y lo mira con sorpresa, habiendo esperado que llegara más tarde.

— ¿Qué tal estuvo el juego? —pregunta Yun-Ho.

Geun-Tae rebusca en su mente el resultado del juego, siendo incapaz de recordar nada en absoluto relacionado con el partido. Él se encoge de hombros como respuesta y antes de perder el valor, comienza a buscar en el armario.

— ¿A-amor? —pregunta Yun-Ho, confundida por la actitud extraña del hombre.

Del armario Geun-Tae saca un abrigo rojo con blanco y un sombrero triangular a juego, y tras ponérselos con toda la dignidad que le queda, se gira hacia su novia.

Yun-Ho lo mira fijamente por unos segundos eternos, para después cubrirse el ruborizado rostro con las manos.

—Seré tu Santa —anuncia el hombre finalmente y eso es todo lo que Yun-Ho necesita para abandonar su libro y saltar hacia él.

— ¡Te ves increíble! —ella declara, abrazándolo y enterrando su rostro en su pecho.

— ¿De verdad? —pregunta Geun-Tae, con un leve rubor cubriendo sus mejillas.

— ¡Sí! —Acepta Yun-Ho, separándose de él y mirando hacia su estómago con una mueca— Pero aún te falta la panza…

El color escapa del rostro de Geun-Tae y tras unos segundos de disfrutar el terror puro del hombre, Yun-Ho ríe con fuerza.

— ¡Diablos, mujer! —gruñe Geun-Tae, comprendiendo que ella solamente bromeaba.

Yun-Ho continúa riendo y un foco se prende en la cabeza de Geun-Tae, quien suelta entonces una sonrisa traviesa.

—Pero tú tendrás que utilizar ese _lindo_ disfraz con el que te conocí.

La risa de Yun-Ho se detiene, siendo reemplazada por un enorme rubor. Geun-Tae casi saborea la victoria hasta que Yun-Ho dice:

—De hecho —admite ella, separándose de él y sacando algo del fondo del armario—, tenía pensado usar esto.

Del gancho que Yun-Ho sostiene cuelgan una diminuta blusa y una mini falda de colores blanco y rojo. El rubor de su novia no hace más que aumentar, llegando a competir con el rojo oscuro de su atrevida ropa.

—Eso servirá, eso servirá —dice Geun-Tae, seguro de que cuando Yun-Ho se pusiera _eso_ ninguno de los dos saldría de la habitación en mucho, _mucho_ tiempo.

* * *

 **Nota del equipo de moderación:**

Este fanfic se trata de una actividad de escritura conjunta realizada por los miembros del foro **El feliz grupo de hambrientos,** la cual consiste en redactar escritos de temática navideña con un personaje de AnY y concepto navideño a elección del autor, con el reto opcional de un límite de palabras. Cada capítulo será un aporte independiente de diferentes autores, los cuales serán especificados al principio de los mismos y cuyos links a sus perfiles de Fanfiction podréis encontrar en el perfil de esta misma cuenta del foro El feliz grupo de hambrientos.

Esta es la primera actividad de este tipo que estamos realizado en el foro y la estamos llevando a cabo con mucha ilusión, así que por favor apoyad a los autores dejando vuestro review, y también pasaros a visitar nuestro foro para disfrutar del increíble mundo de Akatsuki no Yona juntos. Incluso todavía estáis a tiempo de participar en esta actividad conjunta si queréis contribuir con vuestro granito de arena al fandom y celebrar la Navidad con nosotros. Os estamos esperando, todos sois bienvenidos a nuestra pequeña familia.

¡Felices fiestas a todos!


	5. Gi-Gan y Fuegos artificiales

**Autor:** mutemuia

 **Personaje y concepto navideño:** Gi-Gan y Fuegos artificiales.

 **Rating:** K+.

 **Género:** General/Humor.

 **Información adicional:** S. XVIII AU

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Akatsuki no Yona pertenece a Kusanagi Mizuho sensei.

* * *

 **MISTRESS AND COMMANDER**

Corría el año de gracia de 1763.

El puerto de Sensui jamás dormía del todo… La luna se mecía en sus aguas siempre vivas, surcadas por humildes botes pesqueros o barcas cargadas de fruta y verdura que venían del interior, juncos maltratados por los vientos de alta mar con sus exóticas velas, más proclives al contrabando que a la pesca, sencillas batangas de las islas de más allá del cabo, con sus toldillos de cáñamo y palma…

Y por todas partes, la luz… Las antorchas del muelle jalonan la costa, desde el puerto hasta el faro, y faroles y fanales salpican de luz la ensenada, señalando la posición de cada embarcación para evitar percances. Entre ellas, hay una, poco vista en estas latitudes. Una fragata, un elegante navío de tres palos, extranjero sin duda, y diseñado para surcar veloz los mares al impulso de sus velas. _Madre_ , la llamaban…

Bajo el castillo de popa, en los aposentos de la capitana, un hombre deja caer lánguidamente la mano en una floritura exagerada.

—Piratas —dice él—. Eso es lo que somos…

—¡Teniente! —le increpa severa su capitana—. Somos la Marina Real de Su Majestad. Haga el favor de no decir en voz alta tales cosas. Honre su uniforme.

Ella se lleva su pipa a los labios e inhala una larga calada. Es uno de sus pocos vicios. De espuma de mar, heredada de su padre, su pipa le recuerda siempre que hay una línea muy fina entre el mando y la tiranía. Y quizás es por eso, por las enseñanzas de su padre, que la capitana Gi-Gan tiende a pecar justo de lo contrario… Treinta hombres, entre marinería y oficialidad, cuyas vidas, sueños y afanes conoce y hace suyos, tal como una madre debiera hacer… O quizás sea el gris de sus cabellos y que nunca tuvo hijos a los que llamar propios, porque entregó su corazón a la vida en el mar.

Ambos lucen los uniformes propios de la armada: pantalones y chaleco de blanco viejo, y la casaca azul índigo alevitada de faldones cortos, de grandes botones con los galones y vivos trenzados en hilos dorados de su rango, y botas altas, de recio cuero, cuyos tacones resuenan por toda cubierta. Los bicornios, de duro fieltro, yacen olvidados en la mesa sobre las cartas de navegación.

El olor del tabaco se mezcla con el de la bahía. Especias, sal y sudor… Maderas aromáticas, rumores en lenguas extrañas y ese aroma profundo, tan intenso que penetra en el cerebro hasta que ya no se percibe, de salitre y pescado en varios estados de descomposición.

El teniente Jae-Ha no se llama a engaño. La capitana podrá llamar hijos a sus hombres, podrá consentirlos, mimarlos y protegerlos como una madre haría, pero no tolera ni el más mínimo atisbo de insubordinación. Pero él, insensato y aventurero, disfruta saltando sobre esa línea y viendo cuánto tiempo tarda en hacerle fruncir el ceño…

—Pero somos piratas, capitana —insiste él.

—No lo somos —le refuta ella. Deja con cuidado su pipa en su estuche abierto, para que se apague sola, y se lleva las manos a la espalda. El teniente sabe lo que viene ahora—. Velamos por los intereses de la Corona zendawiana al otro lado del mundo. Y si eso incluye volar un par de barcos a cañonazos o unos cuantos abordajes, para salvaguardar la paz de nuestras naves y líneas de abastecimiento, pues bien está. Y la mayoría de las veces, tan solo recuperamos lo que era nuestro…

—Carroñeros, entonces… —precisa él.

—Teniente —dijo la capitana con voz engañosamente suave, pero la ceja alzada con disgusto la delataba—, ¿deberé retirarle su permiso para bajar a tierra? ¿Y estirar esas piernas suyas de las que tanto alardea…?

Él entonces sonríe, una sonrisa ladeada, que en cualquier otro hubiera sido ofensiva, pero que en él, no es más que diversión.

—Error mío, señora —Se inclina en una reverencia que pretende ser respetuosa, pero la sonrisa aún sigue en su cara, el muy…—, confundir la piratería con el comercio…

—Usted sabe tan bien como yo que necesitamos que esta entrevista salga bien… —le dice, poniéndose frente a él—. Los británicos están en todas partes y la India, con Goa al frente, como base de operaciones a este lado del mundo, les pertenece. A Japón se la disputan ingleses, portugueses, holandeses y españoles. Como perros por un hueso… —añade ella con un rictus de disgusto—. Filipinas es española, Malasia está en manos de holandeses, los portugueses tienen Macao, a Taiwán la codician sin descanso españoles, franceses, portugueses, holandeses y chinos… —Exhala un suspiro de impaciencia entremezclada de frustración—. Zendawa necesita a Kouka. Necesitamos desesperadamente un puerto franco, aquí en Kouka, como puerta al comercio oriental. Especias, sedas, maderas nobles, piedras preciosas… En fin, usted ya sabe… —Él asiente en silencio—. Es por eso que le pido que haga su mejor esfuerzo esta noche, teniente. La delegación que nos visita hoy supone el primer contacto para sentar las bases en defensa de los intereses de nuestro país… —Ella exhala de nuevo, sin querer reconocer que le afecta lo mucho que está en juego—. ¿Está todo dispuesto?

—Sí, capitana… —responde él—. Todo fresco y de buena calidad, como usted ordenó… Bueno —añade él llevándose un dedo pensativo a la mejilla—, al menos esta noche variaremos el menú de salazón y galletas viejas, agusanadas, y…

—Nada de ron —le interrumpió ella.

—No, señora —le confirma él, enderezando la espalda—. Solo buen vino francés —apostilló—, y brandy del caro…

La capitana entornó los ojos. A saber de dónde los habría conseguido…

* * *

La hora llega por fin y la delegación pide permiso para subir a bordo. Son solo cuatro personas, una joven y tres varones. Ella viste los colores de Kouka, una falda pantalón hakama negra (Chica lista, piensa la capitana… A ver si no, cómo hubiera subido por la escala, sin perder la dignidad, con esas faldas tan aparatosas que se usan en Oriente…), y una chaqueta de cuello mandarín roja de intrincados cordones dorados, de corte diagonal y puños anchos, entallada a su estrecha cintura.

No le sorprende que sea ella quien esté al mando. Muy joven, sí, pero hay en ella ese aire de autoridad que la capitana reconoce como propio. Ella es roja, toda ella es roja, sus cabellos, el fuego en sus ojos, y bajo la luz de los fanales parecen refulgir con el fuego de un dragón…

Lo que le sorprende es que las presentaciones se hagan en su idioma… Ella y el joven que va a su lado —un guerrero, sin duda, a juzgar por su marcial postura—, hablan su lengua con un ligero acento, con silbantes suaves y vocales amplias.

—¿Pero cómo…? —pregunta su teniente, lleno de asombro. La muchacha sonríe…

—Hay una antigua leyenda que cuenta que Zendawa fue fundada por gente de Kouka… —le dice ella.

—Eso no es posible… —le refuta el joven teniente.

—Si lo desea —le responde ella ladeando la cabeza—, mañana puede acompañarme usted a los archivos reales y comprobarlo por sí mismo.

—No, no… —Se apresura a decir él—, no la contradigo, señora —Esto va mal, muy mal…, pensaba él. Nada más llegar y ya está ofendiéndolos. El ceño fruncido de la capitana, resaltando las arrugas de su edad, indica que ella piensa lo mismo—. Es solo que me parece… —Él lucha por buscar la palabra correcta—. Me parece inverosímil…

—¿Más inverosímil que los vikingos llegaran a América antes que los españoles? —le pregunta ella—. ¿O que los antiguos griegos llegaran hasta el Mar del Norte? ¿O que los fenicios circunvalaran África por pura casualidad? —Ella hace una pausa y frunce los labios mientras trata de recordar algo—. Se dice incluso, que han encontrado restos de la civilización egipcia en Brasil… —Jae-Ha resopla, y deja caer los hombros, vencido y derrotado. Y lo que es peor, sin argumentos…—. El mundo es muy grande, teniente, y los suyos, los europeos, parecen olvidar que en el mar se viaja en las dos direcciones…

—Mis-mis disculpas, señora… —expresa él, con una reverencia exagerada y arrepentida. La capitana pedirá su cabeza por esto… Esa no es forma de caer en gracia en absoluto…

—Rina, por favor. Llámeme tan solo Rina… —dice ella, descartando con un movimiento indulgente de la mano la 'ofensa' infligida por el teniente—. Y mis disculpas a ustedes por la puesta en escena… —En su rostro se dibuja una sonrisa traviesa, que la hace parecer una niña—. Ustedes no son los primeros zendawianos que conocemos el comandante Raiju y yo…

—¿Eh? —pregunta Jae-Ha, parpadeando confundido un par de veces.

—No hay tal leyenda… —le explica a su teniente el tal Raiju, un guerrero, como bien supuso…

—Oh… —acierta tan solo a decir Jae-Ha.

—Debería haberse visto la cara, teniente… —Y lanza al aire una carcajada cristalina, de timbre de plata, que hace que todo el mundo en cubierta se voltee a mirarla.

A la capitana le agradó la muchacha. Cualquiera que tuviera la habilidad de desconcertar a su infatuado teniente, por fuerza, debía gustarle.

Pero a pesar de todo, hay algo en esta chica que no termina de encajarle…

* * *

Para la cena se habían retirado los tabiques móviles que separaban el cuarto de derrota de los oficiales y los aposentos de la capitana, de manera que lo que a diario son dos habitaciones, se convertía en una sola, más amplia, para dar cabida a las ocho personas sentadas a la mesa.

Para alivio de la capitana Gi-Gan, la conversación fluyó sin contratiempos ni incomodidades. Se habló de cultura y costumbres, de sus países natales, de lo exóticos que parecían los unos a los ojos de los otros (alcanzándose la conclusión de que el exotismo solo es cuestión de perspectiva), y el tema de la política ni se mencionó siquiera.

—Deben echar de menos sus hogares por estas fechas, imagino —comentó Rina, mientras dejaba su copa de cristal labrado sobre el blanco mantel. De Holanda, pensó, a juzgar por los delicados encajes…

—¿Cómo dice, señora? —preguntó la capitana.

—Su Navidad… —explicó ella, adelantando un poco el torso para hablar con ella—. Tengo entendido que es una fiesta especial para ustedes…

—¿Lo sabe usted? —cuestionó, enarcando una ceja.

—Sí, como le dije —añadió la muchacha—, el comandante Raiju y yo ya hemos conocido a varios extranjeros.

Ah, ahí estaba… La sutil —o no— declaración de que no eran los únicos interesados en lo que Kouka tenía que ofrecerle al mercado internacional.

—También es fiesta en Kouka —continuó ella—. Otra es la ocasión, desde luego… El mismo día que ustedes celebran la Navidad, el nacimiento de su Dios hecho hombre, Kouka celebra el solsticio de invierno, el día en que Amaterasu abandonó la reclusión de su cueva y la luz del sol retornó al mundo, restaurando el equilibrio y la armonía en el cosmos. A partir del solsticio, los días serán más largos y la oscuridad retrocederá ante el avance del sol, y por eso es que llenamos la noche de luz y fuegos de artificio. Me alegra que tengamos ese día en común…

—Nuestra Navidad es algo más que armonía y fuegos de artificio, señora…

—Rina, capitana, por favor… —le pide ella—. Me agotan las formalidades…

Y fue entonces que esa pieza molesta terminó de encajar en su sitio y todo tuvo sentido…

Con un suspiro, la capitana se obligó a aflojar su agarre sobre la copa, que corría peligro de quebrarse bajo su mano.

—¿Es usted, verdad? —inquirió, con un filo molesto en la voz.

—Yo soy yo, obviamente —respondió ella, ladeando la cabeza. Si realmente no se dio cuenta del cambio en el tono de su anfitriona, lo disimuló muy bien…

—Oh, vamos, jovencita. Sabe bien a lo que me refiero —protesta Gi-Gan, alzando un tanto la voz—. No me gusta que se burlen de mí —La miró con fiereza—. La reina. Usted es la reina.

Se hizo el silencio en la mesa. Nadie se movió. El teniente ni siquiera se atrevía a respirar… Desde afuera, les llegaba lejano el bullicio del puerto que nunca duerme…

—Te dije que te descubrirían enseguida —murmuró Raiju entre dientes, pero todos le escucharon alto y claro…

Y rota la tensión del silencio, todos se movieron a la vez. Más de uno disimuló su turbación tomando un sorbo de ese vino francés tan inusitado en las tierras de Kouka. El teniente tan solo parpadeaba y boqueaba como pez fuera del agua, y la capitana se cruzó de brazos, muriéndose de ganas por tomar una calada de su pipa para olvidar el desastre de noche que estaba teniendo…

—Nunca hubo intención de burla, capitana —se apresuró a decir la muchacha—. Mis disculpas, si tal le pareció, pero es que yo…

—¿Y qué hacen aquí? —le interrumpió, un tanto bruscamente, si atendemos al rango de su invitada—. Quiero decir, ¿qué hace la reina, la reina en persona, aquí, en un barco de la armada zendawiana?

—Curiosidad… —respondió, mordiéndose el labio inferior, como si fuera una niña (y no la reina) pillada en falta.

—Ajá —añadió Jae-Ha con socarronería, una vez recuperado del impacto—. Curiosidad le llaman ahora al espionaje…

—Naaa, no será tanto… —intervino Raiju—. Más bien es huir del aburrimiento de palacio.

—Oh. Apuesto por eso último —convino Jae-Ha, burlón—. Y entonces, debo suponer que en realidad usted es… —inquirió, dirigiéndose al comandante y dejando la pregunta en el aire. Pero la voz femenina (llena de afecto) respondió en su lugar.

—Son Hak, el rey. Mi esposo.

* * *

Aclaradas las identidades, le tocó a la capitana volver a disculparse por la humildad de la cena y las instalaciones, a todas luces indignas con mucho de la pareja soberana.

—Créame, capitana, esto es verdaderamente un lujo… —se apresuró a decirle la reina—. Mi esposo y yo hemos vivido en peores condiciones… —A su lado, el rey asentía, dándole la razón.

—¿Los días de la usurpación? —preguntó la capitana. Ciertamente, para la misión encomendada, había tenido que informarse sobre la historia reciente y la política del país. Y por eso es que sabía de su reina roja. Vamos, ni siquiera en su propio país era común una cabellera taaan roja…—. Sufrió usted cautiverio, ¿no es cierto?

—Y el exilio —añadió ella…—. Mi país apenas se recupera de aquellos tiempos convulsos y como usted supondrá, no pienso permitir que nada lo ponga en peligro… —Y mirándola de frente, agregó—, ni siquiera las buenas intenciones…

—No vamos a ceder a las presiones imperialistas de los europeos, mi señora… —añadió el rey.

—Majestad, no venimos a conquistar ni colonizar su país… —les replicó la capitana—. Comercio, eso es lo que queremos —si así venían dadas las cartas, así jugaría—, precios y condiciones razonables, y quizás un pequeño edificio, que sirva de almacén y oficina en el puerto…

—Que sería suelo zendawiano, imagino… —comentó Son Hak, alzando una ceja.

—Suele ser lo habitual…

—No —contestó la reina, tajante y firme—. No cederemos ni un pedazo de nuestro territorio para que puedan plantar su bandera, capitana, como tuvo que hacer con Hong Kong y Macao ese monstruo agonizante que es China… Pero sin embargo, estoy segura de que podremos establecer condiciones ventajosas para ambas partes…

—¿Y qué ganaría mi país, Majestad? —preguntó la capitana, apoyando el codo en la mesa y la mano en el mentón, agradecida por la franqueza de su interlocutora y sumamente interesada en lo que pudiera conseguir para Zendawa esta noche.

—Maravillas, capitana… —le respondió la reina, con los ojos chispeantes—. Kouka tiene maravillas que ofrecer al mundo…

* * *

Tiempo más tarde, cuando ya todo estuvo dicho y hecho, la mesa había sido despejada y limpiada, los caballeros tomaban el brandy y las damas un licor espirituoso. La capitana ya fumaba de su pipa, satisfechos todos del resultado de este primer encuentro.

—Majestad, la Navidad para nosotros no es solo una celebración religiosa —añadió el teniente, retomando aquella conversación interrumpida al principio de la noche—. Es la fecha en que nos permitimos recordar que no somos bestias embrutecidas por la vida, que aún somos humanos y que nos preocupamos los unos por los otros. Pero sobre todo —precisó—, la Navidad nos recuerda que queremos y _deseamos_ ser mejores personas… Y me disculpará usted, Majestad, pero…

—Yona, por favor —le interrumpió ella—, si ninguno de ustedes va a llamarme Rina, llámenme al menos por mi verdadero nombre…

—Oh, no podría —dijo el teniente, agitando con insólita turbación las manos frente a él, mientras la capitana luchaba por contener una sonrisa.

—Sí que puede —replicó la reina. A su lado, su esposo ponía los ojos en blanco—. ¿Decía usted?

El teniente Jae-Ha carraspeó suavemente y tiró de su casaca para recuperar su marcial compostura (antes muerto que arrugado el uniforme).

—Decía —continuó— que dudo mucho que los fuegos de artificio con los que celebran ustedes su festividad puedan coincidir con el espíritu de nuestra Navidad… No puede usted comparar nuestra Navidad con una fiesta pagana —y luego se apresuró a añadir—. Sin ofender, señora.

Ella descartó su preocupación con un distraído gesto de la mano…

—¿Los ha visto alguna vez, teniente? —le cuestionó a su vez.

—¿Los fuegos de artificio? —le preguntó. Ella asintió—. Sí, aunque tengo que reconocer que son poco frecuentes en la vieja Europa.

—Un espectáculo para las masas y un desperdicio de dinero y esfuerzos, si se me permite decirlo… —añadió la capitana, interviniendo en la conversación.

—Y ahí se equivoca usted, capitana… —declaró la reina, alzando el dedo índice—. Son un recordatorio, un símbolo…

—¿Un símbolo? —preguntaron a la vez capitana y teniente.

La reina Yona asiente.

—Los fuegos de artificio —les explica— simbolizan el renacimiento, el resurgimiento, los corazones que estallan de alegría en presencia de la luz. Representan el espíritu que trasciende de su carne y se eleva hasta tocar los cielos. Son el símbolo de los corazones que se alzan con ilusión, con esperanza. Del regreso de la inocencia en la mirada de un niño…

En la mesa, todos escuchan, cautivados por la voz, plena de ternura, de la reina Yona.

—Un símbolo, capitana —continúa—, del triunfo de la luz sobre la oscuridad en los corazones de los hombres.

Y las palabras se asientan en sus corazones, y les traen recuerdos, memorias vívidas de otros tiempos felices e inocentes que hacen estremecer de añoranza sus almas.

—Eso precisamente es la Navidad, Majestad… —dice la capitana, mientras su teniente suspira y una sonrisa suave adorna sus rasgos.

—Pues entonces nuestros países sí que tienen más en común de lo que parece…

* * *

Y fue así, como una noche en los lejanos mares de oriente, se establecieron alianzas y vínculos que tiempo después se transformarían en los del afecto y la amistad.

Kouka y Zendawa prosperaron, bajo el auspicio de su acuerdo comercial, y las naves mercantes zendawianas surcaban los mares, llevando su nombre y sus productos al otro lado del mundo.

En el puerto de Londres, allá donde la habían llevado sus velas en esta ocasión, la capitana Gi-Gan alza el rostro a la noche. Es la víspera de Navidad y siguiendo la tradición de los últimos años, Hyde Park, junto a los jardines del palacio de Kensington, está lleno de gente que contempla las luces de colores que iluminan el cielo nocturno. En un espectáculo de fuego y de luz, sobre ella veía formarse cimbreantes palmeras de colores imposibles, rojos vibrantes, profundos azules, verdes luminosos… Centellas doradas que explotaban llenando la noche de luz, y si miraba a su alrededor, Gi-Gan podía ver —y _sentir_ — cómo los corazones se henchían de júbilo y las sonrisas de dicha salían solas, y en los ojos de todos, se reflejaba la esperanza y la ilusión.

Por un año más, la luz triunfa sobre la oscuridad…

La reina Yona tenía razón. Siempre tuvo razón…

* * *

 **Nota del equipo de moderación:**

Este fanfic se trata de una actividad de escritura conjunta realizada por los miembros del foro **El feliz grupo de hambrientos,** la cual consiste en redactar escritos de temática navideña con un personaje de AnY y concepto navideño a elección del autor, con el reto opcional de un límite de palabras. Cada capítulo será un aporte independiente de diferentes autores, los cuales serán especificados al principio de los mismos y cuyos links a sus perfiles de Fanfiction podréis encontrar en el perfil de esta misma cuenta del foro El feliz grupo de hambrientos.

Esta es la primera actividad de este tipo que estamos realizado en el foro y la estamos llevando a cabo con mucha ilusión, así que por favor apoyad a los autores dejando vuestro review, y también pasaros a visitar nuestro foro para disfrutar del increíble mundo de Akatsuki no Yona juntos. Incluso todavía estáis a tiempo de participar en esta actividad conjunta si queréis contribuir con vuestro granito de arena al fandom y celebrar la Navidad con nosotros. Os estamos esperando, todos sois bienvenidos a nuestra pequeña familia.

¡Felices fiestas a todos!


	6. Soo-won y esperanza

**Autor:** YasumireAirtDark

 **Personaje y concepto navideño:** Soo-won y esperanza.

 **Rating:** K

 **Género:** Friendship.

 **Información adicional:** siglo XXI AU

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Akatsuki no Yona pertenece a Kusanagi Mizuho sensei.

* * *

 **Una esperanza vacía y una navidad falsa.**

El olor a chocolate caliente se extendía por toda la mansión. Había gente colocando adornos por los pasillos y el salón principal.  
Todo el ambienté, despedía en el aire la palabra navidad.

Soo-won decidió dejar por un momento el trabajo y merodear un rato por los pasillos y recordando viejas épocas. La navidad siempre había sido su época favorita. La navidad y el cumpleaños de Yona.

"El cumpleaños de Yona..." Ese pensamiento le trajo mil recuerdos a su mente. Recordaba que cuando era pequeño, él, Hak y Yona tomaban "prestados" un buen par de adornos, y se los llevaban a la habitación de la chica, donde hacían con mantas y sillas una carpa, que adentro contenía un "aire navideño" con los adornos que habían robado colocados de manera desordenada. Para ellos ese lugar era perfecto, pero cuando lo analizaba, se daba cuenta de por qué Il nunca les permitió participar en la decoración.

A medida que viajaba por la casa, nuevos recuerdos surcaron su mente. Como la vez que él y Hak robaron el pavo crudo para la cena de navidad, y lo habían puesto de "estrella" en el árbol. Fue una de las navidades más divertidas que tuvieron, exceptuando los regaños que les dieron luego. Y la lista de recuerdos seguía. Y mientras más avanzaba, más recuerdos lo abordaron, y la mayoría; si no es que todos; los incluían a ellos dos.

Sin darse cuenta mientras caminaba, llego al salón principal. Donde se llevaría a cabo la gran fiesta de esa noche. "Fiesta" que palabra más falsa para llamar al evento que ocurriría allí en un par de horas.

Que fiesta más falsa. En otros países, esa fiesta podía contener un significado religioso. Pero en el suyo no era más que un evento comercial, que las grandes industrias usaban en esa época del año para sacarle dinero a la gente. Y que gente como el gastaba grandes cantidades de dinero, para hacer en estas fechas un gran evento social, con el fin de "celebrar" la dichosa fiesta, que en realidad servía para hacer negocios.

La navidad no era más que un festejo falso, poblado de gente falsa que solo quería conseguir algo de provecho para sí mismo, y quizás él no fuera muy diferente.  
La navidad para él, era solo una festividad vacía, y sin esperanza. O al menos, ahora lo era.

Ya no era el niño que consideraba la navidad un gran festejo en el cual podía reunirse con sus amigos, y ver con ellos en el cielo las estrellas pasando por el de manera fugaz. Ya no era el niño que le pedía a sus padres un regalo, solo porque ellos insistían. Por qué siendo honesto, lo que él quería no era algo que se le pudiese regalar. Solo... Solo había dos personas que en realidad se lo podía dar.

"Quiero estar con mis dos mejores amigos para siempre."

Aunque después de la muerte de su padre, su deseo cambio un poco para las próximas navidades. Quizás su deseo no fue lo único que cambio, él también lo hizo. Y ver las estrellas con sus amigos dejo de ser un momento agradable y esperanzador para llegar a ser un momento lleno de angustia y tristeza.

"Por favor, permíteme quedarme con ellos, aun después de lo que va a ocurrir"

Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta, de que alguien estaba gritando a su lado.

—Soo-Won-sama podría por favor, dejar de perder el tiempo y escucharme, por favor.

—Oh Joo-doh-san no me di cuenta de su presencia. ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva allí de pie?

—El suficiente para saber que lo único que hace, es perder el tiempo. Lo entendería, si usted hubiese dejado su trabajo para ir a prepararse para la fiesta, pero en su lugar está allí, parado como un poste.

Joo-doh tenía razón. No tenía tiempo que perder. Así como estaban en una festividad falsa, nadie podría culparlo por también serlo.  
Así que, colocando una de sus mejores "sonrisas" dijo:

—Por lo visto, usted tampoco se ha cambiado, así que vamos. Hay que estar listos para la fiesta de esta noche—. Sin darle tiempo al otro de responder, salió de la habitación.

La navidad era una farsa, una celebración que promueve una esperanza vacía y sin sentido. Una fecha donde las persona colocan sus mejores sonrisas falsas y le desean lo mejor al resto, mientras planean apuntar una bala a tu cabeza. La navidad era una fecha sin sentido para él. Lo era después de aquello. Aquel momento en el que comenzó a actuar con pura falsedad. Después de mirarla a ella, con esa fría mirada, después de disparar una bala al que era su mejor amigo. Después de hacerlos huir de esa casa con el peor pensamiento sobre él. Pero ellos nunca sabrían que todas aquellas palabras de odio y desprecio, que hablaban sobre una venganza eran una farsa. Y también era falsa su sonrisa, y sus propios pensamientos sobre estar bien, sobre decir a los demás que no le importaba lo que pasara con ellos porque era lo que se debía hacer. Por eso, el pondría su mejor mentira en una sonrisa, y seguiría adelante. Sin que nadie se diera cuenta de que se estaba desmoronando.

Al final la navidad era una fecha de ilusiones falsas, y esperanzas vacías que lo hacen caer en pedazos.  
Para él ya no habría esperanza, y ciertamente la navidad ya no podía regalársela, lo único que podía darle era una esperanza vacía, de un sueño imposible.  
Pero no le importaba. Hasta que su plan se concretara solo necesitaba de eso para seguir adelante, y una vez todo acabara.

No habría nada que pudiese salvarlo.

* * *

La fiesta había comenzado hace un par de horas y no era muy diferente a lo que Soo-won había predicho. Esa "fiesta" no tenía ningún aire familiar y hogareño, más bien, despedía un ambiente frío y tenso.

Soo-won tenía la esperanza de que algo pasara para poder salirse de aquel ambiente tan incómodo, y parece que podía tener esperanzas en que esta navidad no sería mala. Al parecer, sus suplicas habían sido escuchadas. Geun-tae se había emborrachado y había comenzado a decir tonterías.

Así que, aprovechando esa distracción se dirigió al balcón de aquel sitio. Y un recuerdo le invadió. Él, Hak y Yona, observando el cielo nocturno.

Él quería nuevamente un deseo que pedir. La esperanza era vacía. Al menos la suya lo era, era una farsa, una mentira que le permitía permanecer de pie y no desmoronarse. La esperanza quizás fuese lo único en lo que podía tener confianza en ese momento, por muy poco ilógico que eso sonase.

Así que quizás pudiese mantener su esperanza un poco más, quizás pudiese creer un poco esta navidad, aunque doliera y fuese una esperanza totalmente hueca y sin significado. Así que, tomo una respiración profunda, y pronuncio unas palabras en voz baja.

Joo-doh apareció para gritarle, y decirle que debería volver a la fiesta. Que como el anfitrión de la fiesta debía quedarse allí, y no escaquearse.  
Soo-won sin queja alguna le sonrió y le siguió adentro, mientras se hundía profundamente en sus pensamientos. Si todo era una farsa, pero había una razón para ella. El recuerdo de dos personas pasó por su cabeza, ellos eran la única razón por la que hacia todo esto. Y no se arrepentiría nunca de eso. El único problema era asegurarse de que nunca lo supieran. Él seria su enemigo, el objetivo a derrotar hasta que ambos fueran lo suficientemente fuerte. El mantendría la esperanza en ellos, siempre. Hasta el último momento, hasta su último suspiro. Hasta que alguno de ellos dos disparara la bala, que iría directamente a la cabeza, y acabase con su vida. Sin que ninguno de ellos supiera, que todo lo que él hizo, fue con el objetivo de salvarle la vida ambos.

El mantendría la esperanza. En que ellos se volverían lo suficientemente fuertes, en que él se mantendría de pié hasta ese momento. Él se aferraría a esa esperanza, aunque fuese una esperanza vacía, él se aferraría a ella con todas sus fuerza.  
Porque esa era su mejor mentira, la única dirigida a sí mismo, además del hecho de no extrañarlos a ambos, ese hecho al igual que la navidad, y la esperanza que habitaba dentro de él era una completa mentira.

Una esperanza vacía y una navidad falsa.

—"Por favor, permíteme mantener la esperanza sobre volver a esta juntos, aunque sea mentira. Aunque esta esperanza sea mentira y esté completamente vacía."

* * *

 **Nota del equipo de moderación:**

Este fanfic se trata de una actividad de escritura conjunta realizada por los miembros del foro **El feliz grupo de hambrientos,** la cual consiste en redactar escritos de temática navideña con un personaje de AnY y concepto navideño a elección del autor, con el reto opcional de un límite de palabras. Cada capítulo será un aporte independiente de diferentes autores, los cuales serán especificados al principio de los mismos y cuyos links a sus perfiles de Fanfiction podréis encontrar en el perfil de esta misma cuenta del foro El feliz grupo de hambrientos.

Esta es la primera actividad de este tipo que estamos realizado en el foro y la estamos llevando a cabo con mucha ilusión, así que por favor apoyad a los autores dejando vuestro review, y también pasaros a visitar nuestro foro para disfrutar del increíble mundo de Akatsuki no Yona juntos. Incluso todavía estáis a tiempo de participar en esta actividad conjunta si queréis contribuir con vuestro granito de arena al fandom y celebrar la Navidad con nosotros. Os estamos esperando, todos sois bienvenidos a nuestra pequeña familia.

¡Felices fiestas a todos!


	7. Joo-Doh y Muérdago

**Autor:** mutemuia

 **Personaje y concepto navideño:** Joo-Doh y Muérdago.

 **Rating:** K+.

 **Género:** Romance/Humor.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Akatsuki no Yona pertenece a Kusanagi Mizuho sensei.

* * *

 **HISTORIA DE UN FLECHAZO**

 **(O El verdadero significado del muérdago)**

¿Pero cómo diantres había accedido a venir al infierno?

A un antro de perdición, de corrupción, de inmoralidad, de ofensa a los modales de los mayores, de desinhibición alcohólica, de vergüenza…

La fiesta de navidad de la empresa, sí…

El infierno en que la señora Katagawa se subía a la mesa a 'cantar' espantosos villancicos, donde se ponían a bailar parejas imposibles que jamás se habrían mirado dos veces en la oficina, y especialmente donde Hirogashi, con más sake que sangre en las venas, pasaba la velada sacándose fotocopias del trasero… Y risas, risas idiotas, sin sentido, risas fáciles, simiescas, que deformaban las facciones y que los convertían en monstruos grotescos con gorrito rojo y borla blanca… Tantas y tantas risas estúpidas que le daban ganas de taparse los oídos con las manos y salir pitando de allí…

Todos los años el mismo infierno…

Gracias a los dioses (Naaa, mentira, era decisión suya, porque él era el jefe), él solo tenía que enfrentarse a los informes que su equipo le reportaba al día siguiente. Joo-Doh huía, como si de la peste se tratase, de tales eventos sociales… Él no aguantaba tanto disparate y solía quedarse fuera, aguantando el frío y confiscando las llaves de los coches a los que no debían conducir. Parecía un chico de esos de los hoteles, pero al revés… Él, el jefe de seguridad de todo _Kouka Inc_., rebajado a simple aparcacoches. Pero por voluntad propia, hay que decirlo…

Pero este año el maldito Geun-Tae lo había embaucado, engañado e incluso chantajeado, para que asistiera a la condenada fiesta…

Así que ahí estaba él, con su sempiterno ceño fruncido, una copa de algo rojizo en la mano, de la que jamás se le ocurriría beber, porque vaya usted a saber…, decidiendo si se largaba ya o ya mismo…

Hasta que la vio a ella, claro…

Y dejó de oír las risas, dejó de oír el bullicio y el mundo entero pareció difuminarse por los bordes, convirtiéndola a ella en el centro mismo de su percepción y su pensamiento… Es decir, Han Joo-Doh se quedó mirando embobado la belleza de pelo castaño que hablaba con su _supuesto_ mentor y amigo. Era joven, tan ridículamente joven, que una parte de él protestó razonando que necesariamente tenía que ser mayor de edad para venir a esta fiesta.

Su cabello se mecía con cada paso que daba, creando ondas de seda y la luz le arrancaba destellos de colores de otoño, mientras le sonreía. A él.

Espera.

¿¡Qué!?

¿Viene hacia aquí? ¡Dioses! ¡Viene hacia aquí!

Con cierto horror avergonzado, constató que sí, que efectivamente caminaba hacia él.

Y cuando ella ya estuvo a un paso de distancia, le llegó claro su perfume, a sol y flores, y él sintió, para su infinita sorpresa, algo parecido al hambre de ella.

Pero entonces se perdió en sus ojos…

Y ya no supo nada más…

—…-Doh! ¡Joo-Doh! —Y las palabras, su propio nombre repetido, por fin atravesaron esa niebla de embelesado estupor y el aludido parpadeó. Geun-Tae, el muy rufián, estaba agitando una mano delante de su cara—. ¡Joo-Doh!

Él, con un movimiento rápido, un tanto brusco y seco, apartó la mano de su cara y enderezó la postura.

—Dime —masculló él, apretando la mandíbula mientras luchaba contra el sonrojo (un hombre como él, curtido en combate, jamás haría _eso_ …) porque la muchacha definitivamente iba a pensar que era un idiota…

—Que si conoces al nuevo fichaje de la empresa —le dijo, mirándolo con los ojos llenos de preguntas—, la señorita An-Gie.

An-Gie… An-Gie…

El nombre era como chocolate desleído en su boca y de hecho, podría haberse pasado el resto de la velada averiguando las mil formas de entonar la música de su nombre, si no fuera porque la muchacha estaba mirándolo, esperando que algo (palabras quizás, un saludo tal vez, un hola estaría bien…) saliera de su boca.

—Hola —dijo él, _por fin_ , con esa voz tan grave y profunda suya.

—Hola —dijo ella, sus labios curvándose en una sonrisa dulcísima, con aleteo de pestañas incluido.

Geun-Tae abrió mucho los ojos, muchísimo… Y luego, le siguió una sonrisa con todos los dientes, ese gesto tan suyo, de tunante sinvergüenza…

—Bueno, yo los dejo en mutua compañía, ¿sí? —Y les dio una palmadita en la espalda a cada uno.

Tenía que encontrar a Yun-Ho, tenía que decírselo. No se lo iba a creer…

* * *

—No te conozco —De acuerdo, eso sonó rudo, incluso para él. De hecho, ella dio un respingo y frunció (adorablemente en su parcial opinión) el ceño—. Quiero decir, respondiendo a aquel imbécil, no, no te conozco. Y se supone que por mi trabajo, en seguridad, debería conocer a todos los empleados…

Ella dejó salir un suspirito, quizás de alivio al comprobar que no la habían dejado a solas con el loco de la empresa.

—Soy la nueva _Community Manager_.

—¿Com-qué? —preguntó él, y adelantó un poco el torso, bastante seguro de no haberla escuchado bien.

— _Community Manager_. Ya sabes, las redes sociales —le dijo ella. Él negó con la cabeza y ella soltó una risita de plata—. Superviso la reputación de la empresa en la red y administro sus redes sociales... Soy sus ojos en internet... —explicaba ella, moviendo las manos. Y a él le semejaban aves misteriosas dibujando figuras en el cielo solo para él—. Algo así como un Relaciones Públicas de los tiempos modernos... —añadió An-Gie, pero fue abruptamente interrumpida por una tos violenta de su interlocutor, aunque ella hubiera jurado que más que una tos, fue una protesta. ¿Debida a qué? Ni idea…

¡Un idiota! ¡Se estaba volviendo un idiota! ¿Aves misteriosas? ¿Figuras en el cielo? ¿¡PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS LE PASA!?

—¿Te encuentras bien? —pregunta An-Gie, preocupada, posando con suavidad una mano en su hombro. Y él, oh desdichado, no se apartó—. Necesitas aire —decide ella, observando su semblante tenso—. Ven conmigo —le pide, le ordena, qué más da… Él no protesta y se deja llevar, disfrutando del roce leve de su mano en su antebrazo, guiándolo entre la multitud—. Un poco de aire fresco lejos de este bullicio te sentará bien…

Y así es como llegan a los jardines del restaurante donde este año se festejaba la ocasión. Un delicado manto blanco cubre los arbustos y sus pisadas quiebran con un ruido suave la fina pátina de nieve escarchada. Pequeñas nubecillas se forman ante sus rostros con cada respiración y An-Gie se lleva las manos a los bolsillos, de donde saca, con una sonrisa de victoria, un par de guantes. Él se lleva también la mano a sus bolsillos, y saca un pañuelo de hilo. Con un par de golpes vigorosos, despeja de nieve un banco de piedra. Allí se sientan, junto a la fuente muda, a la suave luz de las candilejas que señalaban los senderos. El silencio y el frío de la noche —es diciembre, no nos olvidemos— contrastaba con el ambiente cargado y ruidoso de antes.

Él la observa mirar con ojos brillantes las estatuas de hielo que adornan los jardines. La luna les arranca destellos y casi parecieran vivas.

—¿Cómo lo sabías? —pregunta él, sacándola de su ensoñación.

—¿El qué? —dice ella, pasándose un mechón tras el arco de la oreja.

—¿Que no aguantaba más esa escandalera?

—Bueno… —reflexiona An-Gie, buscando las palabras—. No parecías estártelo pasando muy bien… No hacías nada por hablar con nadie…

—¿Me estabas espiando? —preguntó él, acercándose más de lo debido. Esto no es un interrogatorio, se obligó a recordarse, NO LA ASUSTES, y enderezó la espalda.

A ver si la acosadora iba a ser ella, pensó con cierto insano regocijo…

—Observando, diría yo… —Ella apartó la vista de su intensa mirada, sin poder hacer nada por el sonrojo feroz que cubría sus mejillas—. Espiar es una palabra muy fea…

Y fue ahí, perdido de nuevo en sus ojos, en ese preciso instante, en que a Joo-Doh se le pasó por la cabeza la descabellada idea de que quizás —solo quizás— a ella pudiera interesarle él…

¡Él!

* * *

Sorprendentemente, era muy fácil conversar con ella. Era de esas personas que tienen un corazón cálido, pero que no abrasan, no te consumen, sino todo lo contrario… Le dan alas a tus sueños e ilusiones y te abrigan el alma…

—Me da la impresión de que te tomas la vida muy en serio… —dijo An-Gie, señalando las habituales líneas de su ceño. Él quiso, realmente quiso, que ella las borrara con sus dedos—. Vivimos una vida donde todo es trabajo, recibos, facturas, reloj, reloj… —Deja salir un suspiro y se pasa las manos bajo sus piernas en el banco de piedra, como si fuera una niña pequeña—. Todo eso está bien, no me malinterpretes… Son las reglas por las que se rige el mundo… Pero hay más, mucho más en la vida…

—¿Qué harías si pudieras? —preguntó él.

—Viajar —le respondió con los ojos llenos de estrellas—, ver sitios nuevos, viajar, viajar constantemente —repitió con el corazón lleno de anhelo—, Chile, Argentina, Europa… Viajar aunque sea en mula.

Y él rió.

Ella abrió los ojos de par en par y jadeó ruidosamente. Una sorpresa… Ella _sabía_ que su risa sería una sorpresa y un descubrimiento… Ese ceño, producto de años de preocupación propias y ajenas (ella no dudaba de eso), desaparecía con su risa, suavizando su semblante, sus ojos se iluminaban y él, todo él, parecía más joven…

—Deberías reír más… Te favorece… —dijo sin poder morderse la lengua. Él entonces calló de golpe, y ella se maldijo por haberlo asustado. Porque sí… Ahí donde lo ves, este hombre es un misterio, un enigma… Emite un aura de poder y fuerza, de integridad, pero luego no sabe lo que es un blog o un foro. Ella sí, claro, porque administra uno… Y a ratos parece un niño perdido, que no sabe cómo comportarse… Le dio un empujoncito con el hombro y con voz suave, muy suave, para no asustarlo, le dijo—. ¿Y tú? ¿Viajas?

—Yo he tenido mi cuota de mundo… —le respondió él. Ella le miró con curiosidad, más preguntas queriendo salir por su boca—. Es cierto que era en otras circunstancias. Éramos militares antes de entrar en la seguridad privada… —explicó él—. Pero Geun-Tae, nuestro líder de equipo, se casó —Aquí cambió el tono a uno de fingido enojo—, ¿te puedes creer que alguien quiera casarse voluntariamente con él? —Ella rió, y él calló un instante, cerrando los ojos y deleitándose en el sonido de su risa de plata. Luego, cuando ella calló, pero la risa aún bailaba en sus labios, con una inspiración profunda, continuó hablando—. Y en fin, nos fue convenciendo de cambiar el servicio activo por otros trabajos un poco menos peligrosos… Así que, respondiendo a tu pregunta, creo que es seguro decir que jamás he hecho turismo…

—Ya he estado en Brasil, ¿sabes? —le dijo ella—. Y lo haré de nuevo. Viajaré, veré el mundo, conoceré otras gentes… —An-Gie lanzó una carcajada al frío de la noche y él supo que hablaba en serio. Reía, sí. Pero ella definitivamente lo haría—. Determinación no me falta…

—Lo sé… —afirmó él, y las comisuras de sus labios se extendieron un tanto—. He visto esa expresión antes… —y añadió en tono solemne—. Harás lo que haga falta cuando haga falta, nunca antes y nunca después, ¿no es cierto?

An-Gie abrió la boca y soltó un resoplido, más propio de niña enfurruñada que de la adulta que se supone que era…

—Me haces parecer fría y calculadora —protestó ella.

Él se encogió de hombros y añadió suavemente, mirándola a los ojos:

—Yo diría tan solo práctica… Y eso me gusta…

Ah.

Ahí está.

Bola curva con efecto.

Strike tres.

El caso es que ella se removió nerviosa en su asiento, maldiciendo la capacidad que tenía este hombre para convertirla en una adolescente descerebrada… ¿Qué maldito efecto tenían sus ojos en ella? ¿Cómo podía mirarla así? Como si ella fuera lo único que había, lo único digno de ser mirado. Y de ser admirado… Y lo peor es que él parecía no tener ningún conocimiento de que lo hacía ni del efecto que causaba en ella…

An-Gie se puso de pie de repente, sacudiéndose el abrigo para estirar arrugas imaginarias o copos de nieve inexistentes, da igual. El caso era mantener la mente en otra cosa hasta que ella pudiera volver a ser ella misma.

Y funcionó bien hasta que él volvió a abrir la boca…

—Gracias por la conversación… No tengo costumbre, la verdad… Me ha gustado mucho. ¿Y a ti?

Ella gimió por dentro… Y lo decía así, sin más… ¿Este hombre no sabe que hay cosas que no deben decirse en voz alta?

Y para colmo, sabía que no debía voltearse a mirarlo, lo sabía.

Pero sin embargo, lo hizo…

Y lo vio.

Había en él una confusa mezcla de ansiosa expectación y un silencioso anhelo, pero a la vez, una honestidad inusitada en un hombre. Y An-Gie tuvo la certeza de que él jamás le mentiría, ni por su bien ni por el suyo.

—Sí, Han Joo-Doh —respondió ella—. He disfrutado mucho de nuestra conversación. No me importaría repetirla otro día —El corazón de él dio un brinco en el pecho. ¿Eso quiso decir lo que quiso decir?—, pero quizás en un entorno un poco más cálido —dijo ella, frotándose los brazos y pateando el suelo con los pies.

—Oh, por supuesto —dijo él, poniéndose en pie de un salto y conteniendo el impulso de rodearla con un brazo y atraerla contra su pecho para darle calor—, qué desconsiderado soy. Regresemos al caos infernal de la fiesta.

Ella rió de nuevo. Y él con ella.

Desandaban el camino en ese cómodo silencio de quienes se conocen ahora más que antes, mientras el bullicio de la fiesta iba aumentando de volumen. Subieron los escalones, llegaron a las puertas y cuando ya parecía que solo les quedaba la despedida, alguna fuerza misteriosa (llámalo destino si lo prefieres) les impulsó a alzar la vista.

Ahí estaba, el muérdago, sobre el umbral.

* * *

—Por fin dejará de ser un soltero... —murmuraba Geun-Tae, soplándose las manos y frotándoselas con energía, escondido tras los arbustos.

—¿Crees que a ella le gusta? —preguntó Yun-Ho, con las palmas dispuestas en silencioso rezo a los dioses.

—¿Gustarle? —refunfuñó él—. Cualquier mujer que pase más de media hora con él, tiene que estar necesariamente enamorada o loca de atar.

—Ya, ya... No digas tonterías... —protestó su mujer—. Sabes perfectamente que tras esa apariencia malhumorada, Joo-Doh es íntegro, leal y muy trabajador...

—La clase de persona que encajaría una bala por ti… —añadió su marido.

—No seas tonto, no tiene que encajar una bala para que a ella le guste —Yun-Ho le dio un manotazo en el brazo. Él se quejó. Para ser tan pequeña, su señora esposa tenía una fuerza envidiable—. Solo tiene que ser él mismo…

—Y entonces seguirá soltero para toda la eternidad —declaró Geun-Tae.

—Un poco de fe, esposo… —le protestó ella.

—Un milagro es lo que haría falta, esposa… —porfiaba él.

—¡Mira! ¡Ya vuelven! —exclamó ella y se llevó las manos a la boca rogando que no la hubieran oído—. ¡El muérdago! ¡Lo han visto!

A estas alturas, su pequeña mano apretaba con renovada fuerza el brazo de su esposo, de pura excitación ante la escena que se desarrollaba más allá de su escondite.

—¿Se van a besar? —preguntó él—. No, no lo hará.

—Sí, sí lo hará —replicó ella—. ¡Se van a besar!

* * *

—Estoy bastante seguro de que _eso_ no estaba ahí antes… —dijo Joo-Doh, señalando la infame ramita de muérdago—. ¿Quién demonios hace estas cosas hoy en día?

—Oh, es parte de la diversión en estas fechas —contesta An-Gie.

—¿¡Besar a la persona a tu lado es divertido!? —le preguntó, girando el torso para quedar frente a ella—. ¿Y si es tu jefe? ¿O si es la señora Katagawa? O peor, aún ¿y si es el botarate de Hirogashi? —Puso cara de asco—. A ese nadie querría besarlo…

Ella voltea los ojos y exhala un suspiro.

—Eso no funciona así… —le dijo ella, con paciencia. Ella ya imaginaba que había ciertas convenciones sociales que a él se le escapaban—. No vas besando a cualquiera… El muérdago no es más que un pretexto, Han Joo-Doh.

—¿Un pretexto de qué, An-Gie? —replicó él, dándose el gustazo de decir su nombre en voz alta.

—Es un pretexto —le contestó ella—, una excusa tácitamente aceptada entre dos personas para averiguar si realmente hay algo entre ellos. Una prueba de si existe esa chispa que pueda llevar a algo más…

—Oh —frunció el ceño, pero esta vez parecía perplejo—. ¿De veras?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

Él estaba ahí parado, callado, reflexionando sobre esta sorprendente revelación, y casi no parpadeaba.

—¿Y bi-bien? —Eso, An-Gie, el mundo es de los valientes. Cava tu propia tumba de la vergüenza…

—¿Disculpa? —preguntó él, aún confuso, y el sonrojo y el nerviosismo de An-Gie apenas se registran en su cerebro.

—¿N-No quieres besarme? —Ella no puede creerse su propia osadía.

—¿Qué? —Ahora sí que parpadeó. Varias veces, de hecho…

—El m-muérdago… El pret-texto… —Y por fin Joo-Doh repara en su rubor nervioso, en la manera en que su voz tiembla, en la expectación de sus hermosos ojos.

—La prueba… —completa él, su voz casi un susurro.

—Sí… —dijo ella con un suspiro.

—¿Tú quieres besarme? —pregunta él. An-Gie se pregunta cómo es que aún no se ha dado cuenta. Pero en fin, esta ingenuidad es parte de su encanto…

—Ajá —responde ella—, ¿y tú?

Él asiente con la cabeza y con los ojos bien abiertos.

Los dos exhalan suavemente y dan un paso al frente, acortando la distancia que los separa. Ella alza el rostro y él se deja seducir por el misterio de sus ojos y la promesa de sus labios. Es un idiota, lo sabe… Pero ¿y si…?

A él las manos le urgen por tocar sus mejillas, por sentir su piel bajo sus manos, pero no se atreve a hacerlo. An-Gie (impaciente a veces) se pone de puntillas y tira de las solapas de su abrigo hacia ella. Él se sorprende por la seda de sus labios, por la calidez de su cuerpo junto al suyo, pero sobre todo, por el vértigo que nace dentro de su pecho.

Y solo cuando cierran los ojos, la ven.

La chispa.

Ahí estaba.

* * *

Y en su primera cita, formal, clásica y terriblemente romántica, mientras paseaban por el invernadero del Jardín Botánico tras la cena, precisamente justo cuando el guarda no miraba, Joo-Doh cortó para ella unas flores de mimosa, hermosas en su sencillez, que le ofreció con ojos llenos de ansiosa expectación. Él estaba adorablemente nervioso.

An-Gie supo que su corazón estaba perdido.

* * *

 **Nota del equipo de moderación:**

Este fanfic se trata de una actividad de escritura conjunta realizada por los miembros del foro **El feliz grupo de hambrientos,** la cual consiste en redactar escritos de temática navideña con un personaje de AnY y concepto navideño a elección del autor, con el reto opcional de un límite de palabras. Cada capítulo será un aporte independiente de diferentes autores, los cuales serán especificados al principio de los mismos y cuyos links a sus perfiles de Fanfiction podréis encontrar en el perfil de esta misma cuenta del foro El feliz grupo de hambrientos.

Esta es la primera actividad de este tipo que estamos realizado en el foro y la estamos llevando a cabo con mucha ilusión, así que por favor apoyad a los autores dejando vuestro review, y también pasaros a visitar nuestro foro para disfrutar del increíble mundo de Akatsuki no Yona juntos. Incluso todavía estáis a tiempo de participar en esta actividad conjunta si queréis contribuir con vuestro granito de arena al fandom y celebrar la Navidad con nosotros. Os estamos esperando, todos sois bienvenidos a nuestra pequeña familia.

¡Felices fiestas a todos!


	8. Yun y hombre de jengibre

**Autor:** oxybry

 **Personaje y concepto navideño:** Yun y hombre de jengibre.

 **Rating:** K+

 **Género:** Friendship/Family

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Akatsuki no Yona pertenece a Kusanagi Mizuho sensei.

* * *

 **GINGERBREAD MAN**

Revisa nuevamente las bolsas y deja escapar un suspiro frustrado, está seguro de que la compró, pero no está en ninguna parte, quizás olvidaron empacarla en el supermercado. Vuelve a suspirar y mira a su alrededor, a la cocina prestada, la vida sí que era injusta: mientras él que era un casi experto en cocina tenía que resignarse a su cocina de metro cuadrado varios pisos más abajo, los inútiles culinarios tenían una cocina en el penthouse que era del grande de su apartamento, al completo.

Se pasa la mano entre los cabellos y decide que tal vez por alguna razón del destino Yona y Hak tengan un poco de miel en la alacena.

—Por supuesto que tienen, y en cantidades —gruñe, cuando la encuentra en la rebosante alacena.

Los pros de ser hija de un alto diplomático, piensa, y en el caso de Hak, los pros de ser el guardaespaldas/amigo de infancia y estaba casi seguro que amante de Yona. Ahora que lo piensa con detenimiento, ¿cómo terminó siquiera siendo amigo de ellos, mejor aún, teniendo las llaves de su penthouse…? Algunas cosas estaban más allá de toda explicación o quizás solo quizás tenía que ver con lo inútiles que podían llegar a ser.

Saca los ingredientes cuidadosamente de las bolsas, la harina, los huevos, las especias, la mantequilla. Está acomodando las bandejas de hornear cuando escucha la puerta principal ser abierta, a los pocos minutos Yona y Hak entran en la cocina.

—Yona, Bestia —saluda.

—Madre —responde Hak, y Yun siente una vena palpitarle en la frente—, ¿qué vamos a cenar?

—¡Ese no es mi problema, bestia! Ustedes son adultos hechos y derechos. Solo estoy aquí porque necesito su cocina.

—Pero la comida de la princesa aquí presente es terrible —exclama Hak destapando una botella de agua.

—¡Si es tan mala no te la comas! —rechina Yona.

Yun niega con la cabeza mientras sigue sacando utensilios de las gavetas.

—No sabía que teníamos eso —dice Hak señalando al rodillo en las manos de Yun—, o eso —señalando el rollo de papel pergamino que descansa en la encimera.

—Creo que Yun conoce mejor la cocina que nosotros.

—¡Acaso no tienen nada mejor que hacer que fastidiarme la existencia!

—Ahora que lo mencionas —dice Hak mirando a Yona—, creo que tengo una mejor idea de cómo gastar mi tiempo.

La cara de Yona se colorea de rojo intenso, al tiempo que una cuchara de madera vuela directa a la cara de Hak evitándola por solo milímetros.

—¡Fuera de mi vista!

Hak ríe y toma a Yona de la mano y agrega señalando a Yona:

—Estaremos en su cuarto.

—¡Solo váyanse!

Solo de nuevo, respira, ¿por qué es que está pasando por esta situación? Ah, cierto, porque tiene que hacer los hombres de jengibre, bueno, no es que tenga, pero al inútil del que fue su guardián y lo más cercano a una figura paterna le encantaban, especialmente en navidad. Todos los años se negaba a pedir un regalo, siempre repitiendo que con las galletas de hombre de jengibre de él era más que suficiente, que no necesitaba nada más. Nunca entendería por qué pedía de regalo lo único que sabía hacer bien en la vida.

* * *

Falta poco menos de media hora para que termine el tiempo mínimo de reposo de la masa cuando vuelve a escuchar la puerta abrirse, asoma la cabeza fuera de la cocina para ver quién ha llegado.

—¿Shin-Ah? —llama el nombre del recién llegado, su vecino, del apartamento justo debajo del suyo—, no sabía que venías.

—Le dije a Yona —dice acomodando los libros en la mesa.

—¿Abi de nuevo? —pregunta sabiendo perfectamente lo locuaz que puede llegar a ser el hermano mayor de Shin-Ah cuando está con sus amigos.

—Sí, y tengo exámenes.

—No te molesto entonces —dice volviendo a la cocina.

* * *

Está extendiendo la masa cuando escucha la puerta principal abrirse una vez más, se asoma y no es sorpresa ver a Kija, su vecino de al lado, sentado en el piso junto al imponente árbol de navidad tratando de recuperar el aliento.

—¿Escondiéndote de tu abuela? —pregunta.

—Simplemente no se da por vencida con lo de conseguirme una esposa.

—Podrías a bien escucharla, después de todo no te estás volviendo más joven —dice Yun, retomando su paso a la cocina sin ver la cara de horror de Kija.

* * *

Listos para el horno, concluye revisando la bandeja una vez más donde los hombrecitos de jengibre esperan para ser horneados, está confirmando la temperatura del horno cuando el azote de la puerta le hace dar brinco.

—¡Llegamos! —se escucha el par de voces gritar a coro y por supuesto que los reconoce inmediatamente, cómo no reconocer las voces de sus vecinos del piso de arriba.

—¡¿Qué están haciendo ustedes aquí, Zeno, Jae-Ha?! —pregunta señalándolos con la espátula.

—Hak dijo que harías la cena.

—¡Pero, ¿qué está mal con todos ustedes?!

—¿Nada? —responde Kija.

—Estaré en la azotea —grita Jae-Ha.

—Y Zeno estará en la biblioteca —replica Zeno.

—¿Es que acaso no tienen casa?

—Sí, pero nos gusta más aquí —responden a coro.

—¡Son imposibles! —exclama Yun caminando hacia la cocina.

* * *

Prepara el glaseado cuando le empieza a llegar el delicioso olor, el aroma dulce de la canela entremezclada con el ligeramente ácido de jengibre. Un aroma nostálgico y familiar. Ik-Soo, su guardián, no podía cocinar ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello, el hombre en general era un desastre, era un misterio cómo se las había arreglado para sobrevivir o cómo Servicios Sociales le había dado su custodia cuando su madre murió. El hombre no podía fritar un par de huevos sin que se activaran las alarmas de incendio e irónicamente, era un experto haciendo perfectas galletas de hombres de jengibre cada navidad, solo esas. Eran la excepción a la regla.

Sintió curiosidad más de una vez, pero nunca preguntó, porque muy dentro sabía que hacer aquellas galletas era un ritual, esas galletas tenían un significado especial para él y no se quería entrometer. Él le había enseñado a hacerlas con paciencia y dedicación, con eso le bastaba y le sobraba.

La alarma suena anunciando que los hombres de jengibre están listos, con la agilidad que solo da la práctica, maniobra las bandejas y las deja en la encimera, ahora es tiempo de dejarlos enfriar antes de proceder con la decoración.

Observa su trabajo maravillado, sabía que era bueno, pero este año se ha superado a sí mismo, decide mientras organiza las galletas en el contenedor para llevar.

Su teléfono suena, el nombre de Ik-Soo apareciendo en la pantalla, será mejor que conteste ahora o no parará de llamarle hasta que conteste. Mira el contenedor de las galletas en la encimera, nada le pasará si sale a contestar una llamada, ¿cierto?

* * *

—¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?! —exclama al tiempo que arrebata el contenedor de las manos de Shin-Ah—, estas —dice señalando las galletas—, no son para ustedes.

—Pero quiero una.

—¡¿Qué parte de _no son para ustedes_ no entiendes?! —pregunta irritado saliendo de la cocina con el contenedor abrazado, Shin-Ah siguiéndolo de cerca.

—¿Qué está pasand…? Oh ¡Hombres de jengibre! —exclama Yona al ver la preciosa carga de Yun.

—Alto ahí —dice Yun poniendo una mano frente a su cuerpo en forma protectora—, no son para ustedes.

—Pero, Yun.

—Yun, nada —dice esquivando a Hak que lo ataca desde el otro flanco—, ni lo pienses, bestia —dice tomando su abrigo.

Abre la puerta cuando esta es cerrada nuevamente.

—¿Por qué tanta prisa, Yun querido? —interviene Jae-Ha—, es época de navidad, ¿recuerdas?, ¿dónde quedó lo de compartir con alegría?

—Ya, ya dejen al chico en paz —media Zeno.

—¡Gracias, Zeno!

—Si quieres puedo sostener las galletas mientras te pones el abrigo y la bufanda —dice pareciendo desinteresado—, allá afuera está helando.

Yun lo observa por un momento pero decide confiar.

Está tratando de encontrar la manga de su abrigo cuando escucha el sonido de los seguros del contenedor soltándose y sus ojos se abren desmesuradamente.

—¡¿Qué piensas que estás haciendo, Zeno?! —grita.

Zeno lo mira con ojos inocentes antes de responder.

—Zeno no tiene la culpa que el chico sea como el hombre de jengibre de la historia, Zeno no tiene la culpa que el chico confiara en el viejo y astuto zorro.

—Conque esas tenemos —dice encaminándose hacia Zeno luciendo terriblemente amenazante para su baja estatura.

Zeno sonríe de oreja a oreja.

—Entonces, déjame decirte, _abuelo_ , lo que va a hacer este —dijo señalándose— hombre de jengibre, sino le devuelves las galletas en este instante.

—…

—Me aseguraré de probar todos y cada uno de los utensilios de esa cocina en ti, hasta que cantes como el hombre de jengibre:

 _A un tres cuartos de irme..._

 _A un medio de irme._

 _A un cuarto de irme..._

 _¡Me fui!_

¡Y eso va para todos ustedes, parranda de raros! —dijo volteando a ver al resto.

Zeno tapa cuidadosamente la caja y la pone en las manos de Yun sin mediar palabra y da varios pasos hacia atrás como quien se aleja de un animal peligroso, los demás imitan sus acciones, después de todo, el chico no hacía promesas vacías.

Yun da media vuelta y cierra la puerta de un portazo.

Quizás a la próxima decidirían mejor que meterse con sus galletas de jengibre y quizás, un muuuy remoto quizás, en algunas horas les llamaría y les diría que les había dejado algunos hombrecitos de jengibre en la alacena.

* * *

 **Nota del equipo de moderación:**

Este fanfic se trata de una actividad de escritura conjunta realizada por los miembros del foro **El feliz grupo de hambrientos,** la cual consiste en redactar escritos de temática navideña con un personaje de AnY y concepto navideño a elección del autor, con el reto opcional de un límite de palabras. Cada capítulo será un aporte independiente de diferentes autores, los cuales serán especificados al principio de los mismos y cuyos links a sus perfiles de Fanfiction podréis encontrar en el perfil de esta misma cuenta del foro El feliz grupo de hambrientos.

Esta es la primera actividad de este tipo que estamos realizado en el foro y la estamos llevando a cabo con mucha ilusión, así que por favor apoyad a los autores dejando vuestro review, y también pasaros a visitar nuestro foro para disfrutar del increíble mundo de Akatsuki no Yona juntos. Incluso todavía estáis a tiempo de participar en esta actividad conjunta si queréis contribuir con vuestro granito de arena al fandom y celebrar la Navidad con nosotros. Os estamos esperando, todos sois bienvenidos a nuestra pequeña familia.

¡Felices fiestas a todos!


	9. Tae-Yeon y Familia

**Autor:** Narutinachan

 **Personaje y concepto navideño:** Tae-Yeon y Familia.

 **Rating:** T

 **Género:** Drama/Family

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Akatsuki no Yona pertenece a Kusanagi Mizuho sensei.

* * *

 **El mejor regalo de Navidad.**

Pare Tae-Yeon la Navidad era sinónimo de soledad.

Todas las Navidades que recordaba las había pasado sentado en el duro suelo acurrucado y muerto de frío viendo a la gente pasar apresuradamente haciendo sus últimas compras. Siendo testigo de las luces parpadeantes, la recargada y brillante decoración, los dulces de apariencia deliciosa, los hombres vestidos de rojo, los juguetes de colores llamativos… pero sobre todo de los grupos de gente y parejas paseando de la mano charlando y riendo, compartiendo una dicha que le era completamente ajena…

La felicidad de tener una familia.

Tae-Yeon no entendía qué era lo que tenía la Navidad en especial para que de repente la gente, que normalmente solo veía pasar apresuradamente por la calle en solitario, de repente se agrupara y se entretuviera mirando los escaparates pareciendo ansiosos por gastar su dinero en algo.

Aunque tampoco era que él se quejara, porque eso significaba más ingresos para él.

La gente que en cualquier otro momento solo habría pasado de largo fingiendo no haber visto a un pobre niño mendigo como él, en estas fechas se volvían más piadosos y varios se acercaban a dejarle un dulce o unas pocas monedas.

Ellos siempre le miraban con lástima, pero al final todos siempre le daban la espalda tras dejar su limosna para retomar sus "felices" vidas, como si ese simple acto de caridad hubiera sido suficiente para limpiar sus conciencias.

Tae-Yeon odiaba eso porque le parecía tan hipócrita… pero a la vez se sentía estúpido porque ese simple hecho cada vez le hiciera sentirse más y más miserable.

¿Cómo se puede extrañar algo que nunca has tenido ni tendrás nunca?

¿Por qué desearlo si quiera?

Eso era lo que los hombres que estaban "a su cargo" le habían inculcado y no paraban de repetirle cada vez que le veían decaído cuando iba a llevarles todo el dinero que recaudaba cada día tal y como le ordenaban. Ya había aprendido bien, al igual que todo el resto de niños mendigos que compartían su destino, que nada bueno traía tratar de quedarse algo para sí mismo si no quería ser castigado, mucho menos tratar de escapar. Aunque tampoco era como si él tuviera otro lugar al que ir y no podía vivir sin la medicina que ellos le daban por su frágil salud.

Sin embargo Tae-Yeon se consideraba afortunado, porque su misma enfermedad era la que siempre le había proporcionado más ingresos que al resto de niños, al poder dar más lástima a la gente, y le había garantizado tener siempre un techo bajo el que cobijarse por las noches y un mendrugo de pan al día. Más de lo que tenían muchos de sus demás compañeros que luchaban por ganarse esos privilegios, ya que los que menos recaudaban siempre eran castigados.

Esa era la única vida que había conocido Tae-Yeon, que según le habían dicho había sido abandonado de bebé por sus padres debido a su enfermedad. También era el único tipo de vida a la que creía que alguien como él podría aspirar.

Afortunadamente se había equivocado.

* * *

La última Navidad había sido especialmente fría y las calles se habían cubierto con una gruesa capa de nieve. Tae-Yeon había dudado seriamente sobre si debería seguir las órdenes que le habían dado de colocarse a mendigar en un lugar estratégico de la zona comercial, que aseguraba que fuera visto por mucha gente, porque sabía que su enfermizo cuerpo no podría soportar una jornada entera a la intemperie bajo una ventisca de nieve.

Sin embargo no había tenido opción, sabía que los hombres que estaban a su cargo no le perdonarían si volvía con nada la noche de Navidad, el día de mayor recaudación del año. Fue por eso que se sentó en la calle, con solo un húmedo cartón y una fina manta llena de agujeros para protegerse de la nieve y el frío.

Como era de esperar, el frío le caló hasta los huesos a velocidad record y sus frágiles pulmones comenzaron a resentirse. Su respiración se volvió más y más trabajosa, no podía dejar de temblar y su visión era borrosa. Las figuras de la gente caminando por la calle se distorsionaron, el sonido de su voz se sentía cada vez más distante y el brillo de las coloridas luces parpadeantes que plagaban el lugar se volvió doloroso para sus retinas.

Tae-Yeon solo pudo acurrucarse lo más que pudo, cerrando los ojos para huir de la sensación de mareo y las abrumadoras luces, concentrándose en inhalar y exhalar el aire frío que en vez de llenar sus debilitados pulmones solo parecía estar robándole la vida con cada bocanada.

Antes de caer inconsciente, por un breve momento se cuestionó si este iba a ser su final.

Lo que más le dolió fue pensar que en realidad la respuesta no importaba.

Después de todo…

… no tenía un propósito para vivir…

… nadie le extrañaría…

… Nadie…

Para vivir así…

… lo mejor sería que…

… este fuera el final…

…

* * *

Cuando Tae-Yeon abrió los ojos se sorprendió al encontrarse vivo. Más que vivo incluso, porque podía respirar mejor de lo que recordaba haberlo hecho jamás en su corta y miserable vida.

La habitación en la que se encontraba era blanca, blanquísima. Todo era tan blanco, las sábanas de su cama, su extraña ropa nueva y hasta el marco de las ventanas. Todo relucía con un blanco más blanco que jamás había visto, tanto que parecía brillar. Se sintió abrumado y nervioso por encontrarse en un lugar desconocido, entre gente desconocida.

Sin embargo todos habían sido muy amables con él. El hombre que decía ser un doctor, las mujeres que decían ser enfermeras y hasta el hombre que había venido a reparar el extraño artilugio que había junto a la cabecera de su cama que supuestamente se llamaba teléfono.

Se había sentido cómodo entre ellos, le cuidaban y le alimentaban bien. Pero nunca había desaparecido el temor de que alguno de los hombres que estaban a su cargo llegara a buscarle en cualquier momento y le castigaran por no volver junto a ellos, como siempre hacían.

No fue hasta el día siguiente que un hombre robusto con el pelo gris y expresión severa pero a la vez amable, una combinación que hasta el momento jamás creyó posible ver en un rostro, vino a hablar con él y despejó todos sus temores.

Él se había presentado como Son Mundok, jefe de investigación de policía, y le relató que esa noche de Navidad que Tae-Yeon había creído que sería la última de su vida una mujer se fijó en él acurrucado en el suelo preocupantemente inmóvil y pálido, y probablemente ya inconsciente. Ella se había preocupado y tenido la suficiente caridad como para dar la voz de alarma a los servicios de emergencia de forma anónima.

Así era como esos señores médicos habían acudido para salvarle la vida y también Mundok junto a otros policías que habían llegado justo a tiempo de avistar a uno de los hombres que había estado a cargo de Tae-Yeon que huía lugar y seguramente habría ido a buscarle por su tardanza. Eso les había permitido seguirle hasta su guarida y arrestarles desmantelando el negocio de niños mendigos, poniendo a salvo también al resto de niños en el proceso.

Tae-Yeon en ese momento se había sentido demasiado abrumado por las noticias como para comprender todos los hechos al completo. Pero lo que sí le quedo claro era que esos hombres no iban a volver a por él, que el resto de sus compañeros estaban también a salvo en un sitio llamado orfanato Tribu del Viento, donde no tendrían que trabajar para tener techo y un plato de comida caliente y, lo más importante de todo, les buscarían una familia con la que poder vivir.

Mundok le palmeó la cabeza, de la forma más cariñosa y gentil que Tae-Yeon había conocido nunca, y le dijo que él también pronto podría reunirse con ellos en ese orfanato, que en ese momento al niño se le antojaba como el paraíso en la tierra, en cuanto esos doctores y enfermeras terminaran de sanarle y le dieran medicinas para poder vivir una vida normal.

Ese hombre que hasta ese momento no conocía de nada le había sonreído, sin rastro de lástima, y le había dicho que se alegraba de haber llegado a tiempo para salvarle, de que estuviera vivo… Le había prometido que a partir de ahora todo sería mucho mejor, que se aseguraría personalmente de que a partir de ahora pudiera ser un niño sano y feliz.

Tae-Yeon quiso agradecerle y preguntarle tantas cosas, pero no pudo hacerlo porque se le formó un nudo en la garganta que le dificultó la respiración y le impidió hablar, aunque esta vez no fue por su enfermedad, sino porque estalló a llorar.

Se sintió estúpido, porque no entendía a qué se debía su llanto si en ese momento se sentía más cerca de la felicidad que en toda su corta vida. Sin embargo no podía detenerse, las lágrimas se derramaban por sus mejillas como un torrente.

Mundok se limitó a abrazarle y acariciarle la espalda, repitiéndole una y otra vez que todo estaría bien.

Tae-Yeon le creyó, y cuando su llanto por fin cesó se sorprendió a si mismo sonriendo por el dulce que él le regaló antes de marcharse y su promesa de que volvería pronto a visitarle. Aunque alguna última lágrima traicionera se le volvió a escapar cuando se metió el caramelo en la boca y comprobó que estaba aún más delicioso de lo que jamás había podido llegar a imaginar.

Cuando una de las enfermeras entró poco después y le descubrió con el colorido envoltorio delator en las manos frunció un poco el ceño de forma reprobatoria, pero tras solo mirarle a la cara una vez se limitó a suspirar y ponerle una bandeja de comida en el regazo.

Tae-Yeon se sorprendió a sí mismo sintiéndose reacio a aceptar una comida por primera vez en su vida, por un motivo tan estúpido como no querer que desapareciera el regusto dulce que aún tenía en la boca, pero aún así no vaciló a la hora de agarrar el cubierto y proceder a devorar hasta la última miga. Si había algo útil que había aprendido en su vida, eso era no desperdiciar nunca una comida.

* * *

Los siguientes meses de su vida solo se podrían definir por la palabra "caos". Pero fue un caos agradable, un caos lleno de felicidad que le encantaba.

Se reencontró con muchos de sus antiguos compañeros de miserias en el orfanato Tribu del Viento cuando salió del hospital. Desarrolló con ellos una complicidad y amistad que en sus anteriores circunstancias no se había podido permitir.

Tal y como le prometieron nunca le faltó techo, ropa o un plato caliente de comida. Se encontró disfrutando de los juegos, e incluso de las tareas que le mandaban porque insistían en que debía aprender a leer y escribir y otro sin número de cosas.

También conoció a otro montón de gente nueva. Muchos niños huérfanos como él que iban y venían, y también adultos, algunos de ellos porque estaban encargados de cuidarle y otros que eran antiguos huérfanos que volvían de visita a pesar de ya tener sus propias vidas y nuevas familias fuera de allí.

Porque la verdad era que, si bien antes Tae-Yeon no había sabido lo que era una familia y su significado, en su nuevo hogar se encargaron de que recibiera un "curso intensivo" sobre el tema, porque todos los niños y adultos que convivían allí se cuidaban y se preocupaban unos por otros incondicionalmente. Nunca faltaba un compañero de juegos o incluso un hombro sobre el que llorar y contarle tus problemas.

Todo era tan fantástico pero a la vez tan irreal que Tae-Yeon todavía no se lo podía terminar de creer casi un año después, cuando por primera vez en su vida se encontró decorando el orfanato para la inminente Navidad como si en el mundo no hubiera otra preocupación más que decidir en qué orden colocar las guirnaldas de colores en el árbol o si un adorno azul combinaba mejor con otro dorado o uno plateado. Incluso el tema de qué regalo le pedirían a ese tal Papá Noel, que al parecer era el hombre de rojo y barba blanca que en su anterior vida había visto pasear por la calle en esas fechas, se convirtió en un auténtico debate continuó entre sus compañeros, aunque en realidad él se sentiría feliz con cualquier cosa.

Durante esos días también pasó mucho tiempo en el orfanato el policía veterano Mundok, que al parecer era uno de los mayores inversores del orfanato y que tal y como le prometió el día que había salido del hospital le había visitando a él y los demás niños todos los días que sus deberes en el cuerpo de policía se lo permitían.

Tae-Yeon disfrutaba mucho de la compañía de Mundok, que siempre tenía alguna historia emocionante que contarle, algún gesto de cariño y sobre todo caramelos. Con el paso del tiempo había aprendido que también podía ser muy estricto, pero no le importaba porque sabía que todo era porque se preocupaba por él y el resto de niños más que nadie.

Por fin comprendió por qué la gente se sentía tan emocionada y feliz en Navidad cuando llegó la fecha y se encontró celebrándola en una gran fiesta, rodeado de amigos y gente en la que confiaba. Incluso con el viejo Mundok y su hijo Hak, el cual también les visitaba muy seguido y había sido adoptado en ese mismo orfanato, estuvieron presentes como al parecer era su costumbre todos los años junto con otro montón de personas.

Toda la velada fue una completa locura, un ir y venir de gente entre charlas y risas, con comida pasándose de unas manos a otras, música sonando y gente bailando, los niños más pequeños arrancando las guirnaldas de colores para utilizarlas de sombreros o collares. Tae-Yeon disfrutó de todo ello durante toda la noche, hasta que en algún momento se quedara dormido en algún rincón por el agotamiento y alguien se encargara de llevarle a su cuarto, porque a la mañana siguiente se encontró en su cama, despertándose repentinamente por los gritos de sus compañeros y amigos que exclamaban que Papá Noel había llegado con sus regalos mientras dormían.

Tae-Yeon se apresuró en levantarse, con la somnolencia pasándosele más rápido que en toda su vida por la excitación, y siguió al resto de niños que se apresuraban hacia el enorme árbol que con tanto esmero todos habían decorado en la sala de juegos, bajo el cual había una enorme pila de regalos ocultos por diferentes envoltorios de colores.

Tae-Yeon se percató de que sus compañeros estaban formando filas frente a los adultos, entre ellos Mundok, que trataban de poner orden repartiendo los regalos a los alborozados niños. Él estaba a punto de seguir su ejemplo cuando una gran mano le retuvo agarrándole gentilmente del hombro.

El niño parpadeó sorprendido y extrañado y miró por encima del hombro para descubrir que se trataba de Hak.

—¿Pasa algo, Hak-san? —se obligó a preguntar Tae-Yeon educadamente, apenas conteniendo las ganas que tenía de simplemente zafarse de su agarre y seguir al resto de sus compañeros, ya que una parte irracional de él temía quedarse sin regalo. Sin embargo apreciaba y respetaba demasiado a este chico, al que casi consideraba un hermano mayor, como para hacerle algo así.

Hak le dirigió una sonrisa que delataba que sabía perfectamente cómo se estaba sintiendo, pero sus siguientes palabras se lo confirmaron:

—Alegra esa cara, renacuajo. No te preocupes porque el viejo jamás permitiría que nadie se quedara sin regalo, mucho menos tú —señaló ligeramente burlón, y Tae-Yeon no pudo evitar sonrojarse ligeramente por la vergüenza y asentir tímidamente, aunque también se sintió ligeramente confundido. ¿Qué había querido decir con "mucho menos tú"? Eso tampoco paso desapercibido para el joven adolescente porque frunció ligeramente el ceño y le pregunto—: ¿No me digas que ese viejo todavía no te ha dicho nada?

El aumento de la confusión de Tae-Yeon debería haber sido ya suficiente respuesta, pero aun así inquirió:

—¿Nada sobre qué?

Hak por su parte suspiró pesadamente, pareciendo frustrado y también algo cabreado. El niño se inquieto ligeramente por su reacción, aunque se tranquilizó al escucharle farfullar algo parecido a "viejo senil", sabiendo que eso solo lo hacía cuando se enojaba con Mundok y estaba tratando de contenerse. Pero… ¿por qué?

El joven pelinegro dejó de maldecir por lo bajo para mirarle de forma penetrante, claramente debatiéndose sobre algo, pero antes de que a Tae-Yeon le diera tiempo a preguntar se encontró siendo levantado del suelo por los fuertes brazos de Hak con pasmosa facilidad para llevársele a cuestas lejos del bullicio.

El niño jadeó por la sorpresa y se removió inquieto para mirar atrás sin poder contenerse por encima del hombro del joven dirigiéndole una mirada anhelante a los regalos.

—Te he dicho que no te preocupes por eso —le tranquilizó Hak, ya saliendo por la puerta y dándole una palmadita en la espalda—. Te aseguro de que debajo de ese árbol hay suficientes regalos almacenados como para celebrar otras dos Navidades. Además, lo que yo voy a enseñarte es mil veces mejor que cualquier juguete que te puedan dar.

Eso captó la curiosidad del niño, que dejó de mirar por encima de su hombro para fijarse en la sonrisa ladeada que esbozaba el adolescente que le cargaba, una que solo le había visto cuando tramaba alguna travesura que sabía que iba a enojar especialmente a su padre adoptivo Mundok.

—¿De qué se trata? —le preguntó el niño, más curioso que preocupado porque ya estaba familiarizado con las "jugarretas" del adolescente y no sería la primera vez que se vería envuelto en una de ellas.

—De algo que te va a gustar —aseguró Hak dirigiéndole una sonrisa cómplice—. Seguro que el viejo se vengará después de mí por robarle la "primicia". Pero, ¿qué demonios? La culpa es suya por dejar siempre para el final lo más importante. Se lo merece —espetó convencido.

Tae-Yeon asintió, porque confiaba plenamente en Hak y si él decía que se lo merecía le creería. Sin embargo no podía evitar sentirse algo nervioso al no saber todavía lo que se avecinaba.

Antes de darse cuenta ya se encontraban en la zona de despachos del orfanato, donde le habían prohibido al niño ir estrictamente, y este se removió inquieto.

—No te preocupes, ahora no hay nadie aquí —volvió a tranquilizarle Hak—. Además, si alguien nos atrapa yo asumiré la responsabilidad. Tu solo tendrás que decir que fuiste arrastrado hasta aquí por mí, ¿entendido?

En niño asintió conforme, porque eso en realidad era cierto. Ni siquiera sabía todavía por qué le había traído aquí.

Pronto se encontraron frente a la puerta cerrada de la directora del orfanato, la "abuela Gi-gan" como decía que le llamaran, y Tae-Yeon esta vez se sintió realmente nervioso mirando frenéticamente a su alrededor cuando Hak le dejó en el suelo para ponerse a forzar la cerradura del despacho con un par de alambres. Al niño no le dio tiempo a decirle que no creía que esto fuera una buena idea antes de que la puerta se abriera limpiamente con un suave chasquido y el adolescente le agarrara de la mano arrastrándole dentro de la habitación.

Al instante después Hak se puso a rebuscar entre los papeles que había sobre el amplio escritorio de madera que ocupaba la mayor parte de la pequeña estancia, sentándose en el asiento de Gi-gan con total tranquilidad, como si tuviera todo el derecho de estar allí.

Mientras Tae-Yeon se sentía al borde de un ataque de nervios, siendo el firme agarre que Hak mantenía sobre su mano lo único que le contenía de salir corriendo de allí, ya que se temía la regañina que podría recibir si les descubrían aquí. Esto era de lejos la infracción más grave que jamás había llegado a cometer desde que llegó y no quería problemas. Sin embargo no se atrevió a abrir la boca para protestar por temor a que alguien le oyera. Sabía que el castigo que recibiría de ser descubiertos no sería tan severo como el que habría recibido antes de venir a vivir aquí, nunca le privarían de comida o techo, pero tenía un miedo irracional a quedarse sin su primer regalo de Navidad.

—¡Bingo! —exclamó Hak rompiendo el silencio, sobresaltando a Tae-Yeon y sacándole de golpe de su espiral de pensamientos. Nuevamente antes de que le diera tiempo de reaccionar el niño se encontró alzado en el aire para aterrizar suavemente sentado en el regazo del joven adolescente—. Mira esto —le indicó Hak, alzando un documento en particular y colocándolo justo enfrente del niño.

Tae-Yeon entrecerró los ojos, concentrándose en intentar leer lo que ponía y se frustró por no haber practicado más su lectura al solo alcanzar a leer lentamente algunas palabras extrañas que no comprendía y solo unos pocos nombres familiares como "Awa Gi-gan" o "Son Mundok".

Hak pareció entender su dilema porque pronto le señaló un punto concreto del documento, o más concretamente un par de palabras: "Son Tae-Yeon"

El niño en un primer momento se sorprendió, luego lo releyó varias veces para asegurarse de no haberse equivocado. Pero sin importar cuantas veces lo leyera no había ninguna duda.

"Son Tae-Yeon"

"Son Tae-Yeon"

"Son Tae-Yeon"

Salió de su trance cuando sintió una mano áspera pero cariñosa acariciarle la mejilla, limpiándole unas lágrimas que no había sido consciente de haber derramado.

—A partir de ahora tendrás que acostumbrarte a llamarme "hermano", o al menos "Hak". Sería raro que me llamaras "Hak-san". Y desde ya te advierto que el viejo se enojará si no le llamas "abuelo", aunque yo nunca le he dado el gusto —explicó Hak con tono burlón y despreocupado, pero sus palabras también destilaban cariño y sus fuertes brazos le sostuvieron firmemente cuando Tae-Yeon comenzó a llorar con tanta fuerza como esa vez en la que conoció por primera vez a Mundok en el hospital.

Poco después la puerta del despacho, la cual habían cerrado al entrar, se abrió de par en par con un fuerte golpe dando paso a un muy enojado Mundok con una vara luminosa de juguete en la mano.

—¡Hak! ¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?! ¡¿Y por qué has hecho llorar Tae-Yeon?! ¡Al menos muestra algo de consideración por tu hermano menor, diablo de crio?! —gritó Mundok a la vez que utilizaba la vara de juguete para golpear reiteradamente la cabeza de Hak, la cual quedaba desprotegida al estar este abrazando todavía al niño que tenía en el regazo cuyo llanto no cesaba.

—¡¿Me pides consideración a mi cuando tú ni siquiera le habías dicho todavía al crio que hoy mismo se viene a vivir a nuestra casa?! ¡Maldito viejo senil! —le respondió Hak sin amilanarse igual de alto fulminándole con la mirada.

Ambos hombres siguieron discutiendo, con el llanto de Tae-Yeon de fondo, hasta que Gi-gan irrumpió a poner orden y les hecho a ambos de su despacho a patadas, no sin antes haberle arrebatado al niño a Hak para ahora ser ella la que le cargara en brazos.

La vieja mujer le palmeó la espalda a Tae-Yeon reconfortantemente, mientras farfullaba algo sobre "hombres sin pizca de tacto".

—No quiero irme sin despedirme de todos —alcanzó a decir finalmente el niño, cuando su llanto y sus emociones se tranquilizaron un poco.

—No te preocupes, mocoso. Tendrás tiempo de sobra para hacerlo, además de que podrás venir de visita siempre que quieras, aunque sería de agradecer que dejaras a ese par de idiotas en casa —espetó la mujer, aunque sin nada de malicia en su voz.

Tae-Yeon no pudo evitar soltar una risita, porque se sentía más feliz que jamás en su vida.

Ya no necesitaba regalo de Navidad, porque había recibido el mayor regalo de todos, aquel que en su anterior vida ni siquiera se había atrevido a desear.

Una familia.

* * *

 **Nota del equipo de moderación:**

Este fanfic se trata de una actividad de escritura conjunta realizada por los miembros del foro **El feliz grupo de hambrientos,** la cual consiste en redactar escritos de temática navideña con un personaje de AnY y concepto navideño a elección del autor, con el reto opcional de un límite de palabras. Cada capítulo será un aporte independiente de diferentes autores, los cuales serán especificados al principio de los mismos y cuyos links a sus perfiles de Fanfiction podréis encontrar en el perfil de esta misma cuenta del foro El feliz grupo de hambrientos.

Esta es la primera actividad de este tipo que estamos realizado en el foro y la estamos llevando a cabo con mucha ilusión, así que por favor apoyad a los autores dejando vuestro review, y también pasaros a visitar nuestro foro para disfrutar del increíble mundo de Akatsuki no Yona juntos. Incluso todavía estáis a tiempo de participar en esta actividad conjunta si queréis contribuir con vuestro granito de arena al fandom y celebrar la Navidad con nosotros. Os estamos esperando, todos sois bienvenidos a nuestra pequeña familia.

¡Felices fiestas a todos!


	10. Yona y GuirnaldasEspumillón

**Autor:** mutemuia

 **Personaje y concepto navideño:** Yona y Guirnaldas/Espumillón.

 **Rating:** K+

 **Género:** Friendship / Romance.

 **Información adicional:** Inspirado en una viñeta de Opi y Kipi, creados por Óscar Ospina (MostrOpi en las redes sociales).

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Akatsuki no Yona pertenece a Kusanagi Mizuho sensei.

* * *

 **GUIRNALDAS DE COLOR**

 _4 de noviembre._

—¿Por qué está Yona temblando? —pregunta Yoon a Hak.

—Tiene síndrome de abstinencia —le responde en voz baja, para que ella no pueda oírlo. Pero Yona ahora mismo no oiría nada ni a nadie… Está acurrucada en un rincón del sofá, los hombros hundidos, como si fuera una niña castigada, y se sujeta con fuerza las piernas contra el pecho con los brazos mientras tiembla incontrolablemente.

—¿Y eso? —pregunta, frunciendo el ceño con extrañeza.

—Le dije que no podía poner la decoración de navidad —Hak pasa la página de su libro y sigue leyendo, fingiendo indiferencia a los temblores de Yona—. Es muy temprano todavía.

* * *

 _19 de noviembre._

—Haaaaak…

—No —respondió él, sin siquiera apartar la mirada de la sartén.

—¡Eres insufrible! —declaró Yona, dando un pisotón en el suelo—. ¡Te odio!

—No, no me odias… —le replicó él dándole la vuelta a las tortitas del desayuno.

—Hmpf —resopló ella, alzando con altivez la barbilla, mirándolo por entre sus pestañas, para luego darse la vuelta en un ostentoso revoleo de su roja cabellera y marcharse quedándose con la última palabra. O rezongo, que también vale.

—¿Qué fue eso? —le susurra Kija a Yoon, que se oculta detrás de su café con leche.

—No preguntes… —le dijo—. Es mejor ignorarlos cuando están así…

* * *

 _23 de noviembre._

—¿Sabes algo curioso, Hak? —pregunta ella, pasando con aparente desinterés una hoja de la revista que tiene sobre el regazo. Él está sentado en el suelo, no muy lejos de ella, con el portátil sobre la mesa de café.

—¿Hmm? —musita él, sin dejar de teclear ni apartar la vista de la pantalla.

—Los americanos celebran su Día de Acción de Gracias el cuarto jueves de noviembre.

—Ajá. ¿Y?

—Justo el día después, tienen el Viernes Negro.

Y entonces Hak se detiene, deja de escribir y endereza la espalda. Estira el cuello, y tensos crujidos de hueso y músculo resuenan antes de que él se dé la vuelta para mirarla.

—No —responde él tan solo.

—Comienzan las compras de navidad —continúa ella, como si no lo hubiera oído.

—No.

—Y la decoración de navidad…

—No.

—Me preguntaba si quizás nosotros…

—No —le interrumpe él.

—¡Pero Haaaak! —protesta ella, como si fuera una niña pequeña consentida.

—Somos japoneses, Yona —le explica él—. Ni siquiera deberíamos estar celebrando la navidad.

Ella lo mira con horror, con los ojos abiertos de espanto, y en la boca un grito congelado sobre el que Hak aún mantiene la duda de si saldrá o no. Pero el grito no sale…

—No… No puedes hacerme esto —le dice ella, con la voz quebrada y lágrimas de horrorizada decepción en los ojos—. Tú no…

—¡Me gusta la navidad! —se apresura a decir él, levantándose del suelo y sentándose junto a ella—. Yo no he dicho que no me guste la navidad. Me encanta —declara, a la vez que la toma de las manos—. Y muchísimo más si es a tu lado…

—¡Oh, Hak! —exclama ella, y se lanza a sus brazos, permitiendo por fin que las lágrimas fluyan libres.

—Shh —le susurra él, mientras le acaricia el pelo, procurándole consuelo, hasta que su sollozo se convierte en suspiritos ahogados contra su pecho—. Celebraremos la navidad, como siempre…

—¿Entonces puedo…? —pregunta ella, alzando el rostro, para mirarlo con ojos brillantes de esperanza.

—No.

* * *

 _28 de noviembre._

Los chicos bajan corriendo las escaleras al escuchar los alegres grititos de Yona, que danza feliz alrededor de un abeto colocado en la salita de estar, que llena el aire con su olor a verde y a resina.

—¡Por fin está en casa! ¡Mi árbol de navidad! —exclama dichosa—. El camión del reparto acaba de marcharse.

—Es un árbol muy bonito… —comenta Zeno—. ¿La señorita lo decorará hoy?

Ella se muerde el labio inferior y le lanza una mirada suplicante a Hak. Él se remueve inquieto bajo el peso de las miradas de todos, pero al final inspira y de su boca sale una sola palabra:

—No.

* * *

 _1 de diciembre._

—¿Puedo ya, Hak? —pregunta ella, rebotando impaciente sobre sus pies, las manos juntas bajo la barbilla—. ¿Ya puedo? ¿Ya puedo?

—Claro que sí, princesa… —le responde él, con una sonrisa de medio lado.

—¡No me llames princesa! —le escuchó gritar, pero cuando Hak le fue a protestar, ella ya había salido corriendo a buscar los adornos.

Yona los tiene guardados en cajas en la buhardilla. Tiene casi de todo… Hay enormes lazos, bolas y figuritas de plástico, angelitos de falso cristal, estrellas de plata, copos de nieve gigantes, flores de pascua de papel, lamparitas de colores y falsas velas que lo iluminarán todo…

Pero Yona tiene una caja solo para las guirnaldas de fantasía. Las guarda cuidadosamente enrolladas, año tras año, para que no se hagan un lío unas con otras. Con emocionado ojo crítico, las revisa, para ver si el tiempo no ha afectado a su lustre y a su despelujamiento de oropel.

Y solo entonces, cuando todo está a su gusto, Yona se convierte en un borrón rojo que sube y baja a toda velocidad las escaleras cargando una caja tras otra…

Los chicos la ven pasar, y como todos los años, siempre la misma pregunta:

—¿No deberíamos ayudarla?

—No —responde siempre Hak—. Esto es importante para ella.

Y lo es…

Con tesón, dedica la mañana a su tarea, solo interrumpida cuando es arrastrada por Hak para comer algo. Y poco después de mediodía, con un suspiro de satisfacción, la da por casi concluida.

El resultado no era estético. Ni siquiera era bonito… No, objetivamente no lo era. El árbol parece doblarse bajo el peso de los adornos en una explosión de color, de líneas y manchas de vivos tonos, casi ahogado por las guirnaldas, pero a Yona le daba igual…

Era perfecto…

Porque cada guirnalda, cada tira de espumillón, es la representación física de su vínculo con ellos. Las hay verdes, azules, deslumbrantes doradas, rosas, rojas, plateadas y blancas como la nieve recién caída… Hasta una naranja que encontró para Ao…

Así que sí. Su árbol de navidad, sobrecargado, chillón y nada discreto, es solo un espejo de los afectos de su corazón.

Y este año, por primera vez, Yona deja en la caja la guirnalda de negra noche que representa a Hak. No volverá a usarla…

Ella sonríe y un suave rubor tiñe sus mejillas cuando toma en sus manos su nuevo símbolo.

Para Hak, el más hermoso cordón de hilo rojo.

Porque así debe ser…

* * *

 **Nota del equipo de moderación:**

Este fanfic se trata de una actividad de escritura conjunta realizada por los miembros del foro **El feliz grupo de hambrientos,** la cual consiste en redactar escritos de temática navideña con un personaje de AnY y concepto navideño a elección del autor, con el reto opcional de un límite de palabras. Cada capítulo será un aporte independiente de diferentes autores, los cuales serán especificados al principio de los mismos y cuyos links a sus perfiles de Fanfiction podréis encontrar en el perfil de esta misma cuenta del foro El feliz grupo de hambrientos.

Esta es la primera actividad de este tipo que estamos realizado en el foro y la estamos llevando a cabo con mucha ilusión, así que por favor apoyad a los autores dejando vuestro review, y también pasaros a visitar nuestro foro para disfrutar del increíble mundo de Akatsuki no Yona juntos. Incluso todavía estáis a tiempo de participar en esta actividad conjunta si queréis contribuir con vuestro granito de arena al fandom y celebrar la Navidad con nosotros. Os estamos esperando, todos sois bienvenidos a nuestra pequeña familia.

¡Felices fiestas a todos!


	11. Yun y Canciones navideñas

**Autor:** Demonocracy

 **Personaje y concepto navideño:** Yun y Canciones navideñas

 **Rating:** K+

 **Género:** Parody/Adventure

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Akatsuki no Yona pertenece a Kusanagi Mizuho sensei.

* * *

 **El Chico (Guapo) del Tambor.**

…

 _"El camino que lleva a Shisen_ _ *****_  
 _baja hasta el puerto que la nieve cubrió."_

…

Las noticias habían recorrido todo Kouka en un murmullo. Historias de un rey fiero y valiente, cuyo trono había sido amenazado por los cielos, convirtiéndolo en un gobernante cruel y sanguinario.

Historias de otro rey, un rey legítimo, enviado por los mismos dioses y tan divino como ellos. Reencarnación de Hiryuu, el dios fundador de nuestra nación, enviado a la tierra para traer luz en esa época de oscuridad.

Nadie en todo el reino se atrevía a hablar de ello en voz alta, no si querían evitar a toda costa sufrir una muerte despiadada.

Nadie excepto aquel hombre que Yoon tanto admiraba, el profeta Ik-Soo, quien había despertado aquella mañana de diciembre ***** , justo al amanecer, y tras elevar sus plegarias al cielo, le había indicado a Yoon un brillante astro sobre el cielo mismo.

—Un ángel habló conmigo anoche y me dijo que el rey legítimo de Kouka ha nacido.

Yoon le dedicó una mirada desinteresada al cielo, para después centrar sus atenciones en la comida que preparaba.

—Perfecto —masculló Yoon con recelo—. Justo lo que necesitábamos: a alguien que pusiera la paranoia de Yu-Hon en aumento.

—El nuevo rey traerá la paz que el reino tanto necesita —suspiró Ik-Soo, ignorando las duras palabras de Yoon.

— ¿En cuánto tiempo? ¿Qué tanto bien puede hacerle al mundo un bebé que no sabe ni hablar?

Ik-Soo juntó las manos frente a su pecho, e inclinándose hasta casi tocar el suelo frente a Yoon, dijo: —Tú debes ayudarlos.

La cuchara de Yoon cayó al suelo con escándalo, y el genio chico guapo sacudió la cabeza varias veces, seguro de haber escuchado mal.

— ¿Ayudarlos? ¿Dijiste _ayudarlos?_

—Si —contestó Ik-Soo desde el suelo.

— ¡Levántate! —le gruñó Yoon, enfrentándose al rostro pacífico de Ik-Soo casi al instante— ¿Ayudarlos a qué? ¿A cambiarle el pañal? ¿Dejaré de cuidar de ti para encargarme de un bebé?

—Los cuatro dragones guerreros llegarán aquí hoy mismo, deseosos de saber las buenas nuevas sobre su rey. Tú deberás guiarlos tan pronto como lleguen en dirección a la estrella roja, el ángel me lo dijo.

Yoon repitió las palabras de Ik-Soo en su cabeza una y otra vez, pero ni siquiera su mente prodigiosa era capaz de comprender al hombre del todo.

—Un ángel te dijo que debo… debo viajar con cuatro ¿dragones…? por todo Kouka, guiándonos solamente con esa estrella roja del cielo. ¿Eso dijo?

Ik-Soo asintió con vehemencia, mientras Yoon frente a él se convencía cada vez más de que el profeta rubio estaba más allá del borde de la demencia.

—De acuerdo. Cuando esos _dragones_ lleguen, me iré con ellos —declaró Yoon, completamente seguro de que esos dichosos dragones no llegarían jamás.

…

 _"Los dragoncillos quieren ver a su Rey,_  
 _le traen regalos en su humilde zurrón."_

…

Y tal como el ángel le había dicho a Ik-Soo, los infames dragones guerreros llegaron unas horas después.

Eran un cuarteto peculiar… por decirlo amablemente.

El mayor de ellos tenía el cabello tan dorado como el sol y una sonrisa igual de deslumbrante, otro tenía el cabello verde, igual que los árboles que los rodeaban y miraba todo a su alrededor con desinterés. El siguiente en línea era un simple niño, vestido de blanco de pies a cabeza y el último era apenas un bebé, de cabellos azules y con el rostro escondido detrás de una máscara de madera.

— ¿Ustedes… ustedes son los dragones?

Todo lo que necesitó hacer el pequeño peliblanco fue levantar su brazo derecho hacia Yoon, con sus relucientes garras draconianas brillando bajo la luz del sol, para que el genio chico guapo comprendiera la gravedad del asunto.

— ¡Pero si sólo son unos niños! —protestó Yoon, habiendo esperado… algo completamente diferente.

—Tú también lo eres —le sonrió el de pelo amarillo.

— ¡Qué molestia! —Resopló Yoon, girándose hacia un sonriente Ik-Soo— Iré a preparar mis cosas.

Tras empacar comida, agua, especias y medicinas, Yoon estaba listo para partir. Se despidió de Ik-Soo, aún resentido, haciéndole prometer que no se lastimaría ni una sola vez hasta su regreso. Después, guió a los dragones fuera de su hogar, buscando que sus poderes bestiales no

destruyeran todo a su paso.

Y justo antes de partir, agregó a su equipaje un instrumento bastante peculiar: un pequeño tambor.

…

 _"Nada hay mejor que yo pudiera ofrecer,_  
 _su ronco acento es un canto de amor."_

…

El viaje fue arduo, no era fácil _–ni siquiera para alguien tan apuesto e inteligente como él–_ mantener a cuatro bestias tranquilas, sobre todo cuando más emocionadas estaban por la llegada de su Rey.

—Sólo quiero dar un vistazo —decía el verde, que se llamaba Jae-Ha.

— ¿Un vistazo? —resopló el dragón blanco, quien se presentó como "Kija"— ¡Nuestro rey necesitará más que eso!

—No seas tan duro con él, Hakuryuu —sonrió el amarillo—. Ryokuryuu ya está haciendo un gran esfuerzo al venir.

El dragón azul asintió ante las palabras del amarillo, que se llamaba a si mismo Zeno, sin despegar la mirada de la estrella roja que alumbraba el cielo y el camino frente a ellos.

— ¿Y para qué quieren ver a su rey? —Preguntó Yoon entonces— Es decir, es apenas un bebé.

—Le ofreceremos nuestra lealtad y le daremos un regalo —sonrió orgullosamente el pequeño dragón blanco—. Yo le daré oro.

—…Yo le daré… incienso —agregó el dragón azul, sorprendiendo al Yoon al demostrarle que sí podía hablar.

— ¡Yo le daré mirra! —rió Zeno, levantando los brazos en el aire.

—Y yo le daré mi cuello encadenado y un látigo, supongo —masculló Jae-Ha, ganándose una mirada furibunda del dragón blanco.

—Supongo que eso es todo lo que necesita —dijo Yoon, preguntándose si él también debió llevar un regalo para la ocasión… y arrepintiéndose al instante.

Después de todo, ¿Qué cosa podía ofrecerle alguien como él a un Rey?

…

 _"El camino que lleva a Shisen_  
 _lo voy marcando con mi viejo tambor."_

…

La voz de Yoon era a menudo lo único que amenizaba a su grupo de viajeros. Yoon tocaba su tambor y cantaba para no perder los ánimos, sin despegar su mirada de aquella estrella roja que se alzaba frente a ellos.

De vez en cuando un dragón se le unía, principalmente Zeno, pero el resto del tiempo parecía que preferían simplemente escuchar su voz.

Ellos caminaban y se detenían, recuperaban fuerzas y retomaban su andar, sintiendo que nada más importaba además de encontrar a esa persona que tanto habían esperado.

Avanzaban, sin importar los días ni las noches ni el cansancio.

Y finalmente, llegaron a su destino.

Se trataba de un simple establo, sucio y maloliente, de aspecto tan terrible que Yoon casi los convenció de rodearlo. Pero los dragones se decidieron por no hacerlo, y avanzaron con paso firme dentro del portal.

Adentro del mismo se encontraron con un buey y una vaca, además de un par de gallinas y una pareja de apariencia desaliñada.

La mujer, que sonreía a pesar del cansancio en su rostro, sostenía un pequeño bultito entre sus brazos y alzó una mirada curiosa hacia los recién llegados.

— ¿Es… el bebé es…? —balbuceó Yoon, y la respuesta a su pregunta nunca realizada llegó cuando los cuatro dragones se inclinaron frente a la joven recién madre.

—Ustedes deben ser los dragones —observó el regordete padre, sonriéndoles con calidez y sin dejar de sostener a su esposa.

—Sí —contestó Zeno, con aire solemne—, y ella es nuestro Rey.

Los padres de la recién nacida se miraron entre sí, dedicándose una sonrisa cálida y a la vez orgullosa.

— _¿Ella?_ —chilló Yoon, pero ninguno de los presentes pareció prestarle atención.

Resoplando una vez más, Yoon observó la escena con incredulidad. Vaya extraño y colorido retrato armaban todos ellos juntos: Una pareja desaliñada, cuatro dragones, animales de granja y un bebé.

Y Yoon no tenía lugar alguno en él.

Había cumplido con la petición de Ik-Soo, ¿No era cierto? Los dragones habían llegado a su destino. Él no había asesinado a ninguno de ellos en el camino _–y vaya que lo había deseado en una que otra ocasión–_ y su trabajo ahí estaba terminado.

Yoon se dio media vuelta, preguntándose cuánto tiempo exactamente tardaría en regresar a casa.

Y entonces, la risa de una infante se alzó entre ellos, atrayendo la atención del grupo entero.

— ¡Es bellísima! —Declaró Kija.

— ¡Es tan pequeña! —Añadió Jae-Ha.

—Al fin está aquí —suspiró Zeno, ayudando al pequeño dragón azul a acercarse aún más.

— ¿Podrían dejar de apretujarla? —Los regañó Yoon, sin pensarlo— La dejarán sin aire para respirar. ¿Y alguno de ustedes podría traerle otra manta a la pobre madre? ¿El _bebé_ \- perdón, la bebé ya comió?

Yoon comenzó a rebuscar entre sus cosas, recolectando los ingredientes necesarios para prepararle un té revitalizante a la débil madre, y accidentalmente golpeó su tambor, atrayendo la atención de la pequeña.

Y era exactamente eso: pequeña. Tan diminuta que Yoon les creería si le dijeran que pesaba lo mismo que una pluma. Sus ojitos eran de un suave color morado y sobre su cabecita había una suave capa de cabellos rojizos.

El dragón rojo, tenía que ser.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Yoon, esperando que la pequeña no llorara ante el sonido extraño.

—Chico, toca una canción para la pequeña princesa —le pidió Zeno con otra de sus sonrisas.

—No, a los bebés no les gustan los ruidos fuertes.

—Por favor —rogó entonces la madre—, quizá eso la ayude a dormir.

Yoon suspiró, seguro de que nadie escucharía a razones y dispuesto a hacerles aprender por las malas las reacciones de los bebés ante el escándalo.

Aun así, tocó con suavidad un ritmo que fue acompañado después por su voz, y conforme los demás dragones se unieron a ella, la pequeña princesa de Kouka se dejó llevar por el cansancio.

Y cuando nadie supo qué hacer con la princesa después, Yoon comprendió que su trabajo ahí no estaba terminado en absoluto.

…

 _"Cuando la Reina me vio tocando ante Ella_  
 _me sonrió."_ _ *****_

…

* * *

 **Extra:**

—Ya nació, ¿No es cierto? —murmuró alguien no muy lejos del portal.

—Sí, la princesa de Kouka ya está con nosotros.

El rubio resopló, lanzando una intensa mirada a la pequeña bebé aún resguardada en la seguridad de los brazos de su madre.

—Supongo que estás feliz…

—Y yo supongo que tú no lo estás—contestó el pelinegro con una mirada severa—. Aun así, todos tus planes para evitar su llegada fracasaron.

El rubio sacudió sus manos con aire desinteresado frente a él y dijo: —Eso no importa, eso no importa. Lo único importante aquí es que la princesa ya nació.

Su acompañante se removió en su lugar, incómodo, y completamente seguro que aquel hombre que vestía ropas brillantes no se iba a dar por vencido con tanta facilidad.

—¿Deberíamos brindarle nuestros honores? —dijo el de blanco, con una sonrisa tan cálida como el infierno mismo.

—Después de ti —respondió el de ropajes azules, levantándose y dejando todos sus nervios atrás, finalmente listo para conocer a su Reina.

Y vigilando muy de cerca a su alevoso acompañante.

* * *

 **Nota del autor:** Casi todos hemos notado las similitudes entre Yona/Jesús y esta historia es una parodia de ello. Espero no ofender a nadie con ella, porque me pareció muy divertida la forma en que casi todos los personajes de AnY encajaban en la historia de la Natividad.

 ***** Cambié el lugar de nacimiento de Yona a Shisen para que rimara con Belén (Y porque probablemente Yu-Hon-Herodes los sacó del castillo).

 ****** Cambié su cumpleaños para que fuera en diciembre en lugar de marzo, pero después de toda la locura que es esta historia, es perdonable XD

 ******* Cambios notables a la canción navideña: _El niño del tambor_ o _El tamborilero_ de Raphael.

 _ **¡Felices fiestas!**_

* * *

 **Nota del equipo de moderación:**

Este fanfic se trata de una actividad de escritura conjunta realizada por los miembros del foro **El feliz grupo de hambrientos,** la cual consiste en redactar escritos de temática navideña con un personaje de AnY y concepto navideño a elección del autor, con el reto opcional de un límite de palabras. Cada capítulo será un aporte independiente de diferentes autores, los cuales serán especificados al principio de los mismos y cuyos links a sus perfiles de Fanfiction podréis encontrar en el perfil de esta misma cuenta del foro El feliz grupo de hambrientos.

Esta es la primera actividad de este tipo que estamos realizado en el foro y la estamos llevando a cabo con mucha ilusión, así que por favor apoyad a los autores dejando vuestro review, y también pasaros a visitar nuestro foro para disfrutar del increíble mundo de Akatsuki no Yona juntos. Incluso todavía estáis a tiempo de participar en esta actividad conjunta si queréis contribuir con vuestro granito de arena al fandom y celebrar la Navidad con nosotros. Os estamos esperando, todos sois bienvenidos a nuestra pequeña familia.

¡Felices fiestas a todos!


	12. Soo-Won y Estrella

**Autor:** YasumireAirtDark

 **Personaje y concepto navideño:** Soo-Won y Estrella

 **Rating:** K

 **Género:** Friendship.

 **Información adicional:** ¿Qué pasaría si Akatsuki no Yona sucediera en el siglo XXI? ¿Cómo sería la última navidad de Soo-Won con aquellos que considera sus mejores amigos?

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Akatsuki no Yona pertenece a Kusanagi Mizuho sensei.

* * *

 **Nuestra última Navidad juntos.**

Acababa de llegar a aquella mansión totalmente decorada con motivos navideños, aún era muy temprano, pero él había querido llegar lo antes posible.  
Aunque él estaba seguro de que ellos dos estarían despiertos.

Ingreso a la mansión y fue saludado por dos criadas que pasaban, sabiendo hacia dónde dirigirse, camino tranquilo hasta llegar a una habitación. Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta hasta que oyó una voz, que provenía de dentro...

—No se preocupe Yona-sama esta navidad he sido generoso y le he pedido un nuevo cerebro ya que el suyo esta atrofiado desde el nacimiento, quizás no podamos hacer nada con su cabello pero por su cerebro podemos pedirle a Santa...

—Hak eres un idiota.

El sonido de un florero rompiéndose se podía escuchar, también proveniente de adentro.

Le dieron ganas de reír, pero en su lugar tomo el picaporte e ingreso a la habitación.

—Sin duda alguna, cada día que pasa ustedes dos se llevan mejor.

La chica que se encontraba en la habitación dio un salto al escucharlo y luego se dio vuelta, corriendo hacia él.

— ¡Soo-won!

El otro chico que se encontraba en la habitación decidió hablar.

—Soo-won-sama debería tener cuidado, no vaya a ser que la estupidez de la señorita se le contagie. Además se ha estado comportando de manera bipolar y violenta últimamente.

—Hak —Yona sonaba muy molesta.

Y Soo-won no pido evitar reír ante su creciente discusión, siempre había sido divertido observar sus discusiones, y oír los comentarios ingeniosos que tenían que decir para contraatacar, especialmente los de Hak...

Pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la voz de la joven a su lado.

—Soo-won llegaste muy temprano, de habernos avisado te habría esperado en la entrada.

—Lamento haber venido más temprano, quería darles una pequeña sorpresa, la verdad quería llegar anoche pero el vuelo se atrasó unas horas, o eso me recuerda...— Saco de su saco dos cajas pequeñas envueltas en papel de regalo, una roja hacia Yona y un azul hacia Hak.

—Y esto ¿por qué? —Dijo Hak extrañando sosteniendo la cajita en una mano.

—Es un pequeño adelanto de su verdadero regalo, y una compensación por llegar de improviso.

Hak abrió su regalo y saco de dentro un reloj de plata con números romanos, se lo coloco y dijo:

—Bueno, siempre puedo contar contigo para obtener buenos regalos.

Yona miro a Hak y dijo:

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Nada.

—Idiota.

—Dice eso la chica que me grita sin motivo alguno, y luego viene y me soborna con fruta para que la perdone.

Yona iba a replicar, pero se detuvo al oír la risa de Soo-won

—Lo siento, lo siento es que es imposible no reír.

Mientras Soo-won decía esto Yona abrió su regalo, y saco una cadenita de oro con un dije en forma de campana del mismo material, corrió hacia un espejo que había en la habitación y se colocó el collar observándolo por unos momentos luego de eso dijo.

—Soo-won es maravilloso. Si esto es un adelanto, no puedo esperar a recibir el regalo completo— Hak rodó los ojos ante su comentario.

—No hay por qué Yona. Oh por cierto; Hak, Yona Feliz navidad.

Hak asintió como respuesta y Yona le dijo:

—Igualmente, oh por cierto ¿Soo-won tocaras el piano?

Soo-won asintió en respuesta. Yona se acercó y tomo su mano para salir corriendo de la habitación hasta la sala del piano, pero fue detenida por las palabras de Hak.

—Yona-sama su padre nos pidió que nos prepararemos para la fiesta. Además Soo-won-sama acaba de llegar.

—No hay problema Hak, la fiesta es por la noche y aún es temprano. No sucederá nada si desaparecemos por una par de horas.

Con eso dicho Yona desapareció de la habitación llevando a Soo-won, quien miro a Hak encogiéndose de hombros desapareciendo pocos segundos después por la puerta.

Hak no pudo evitar suspirar. Miro hacia la puerta y sonrió, para luego seguir detrás de los otros dos. Yona tenía razón, no habría problemas en desaparecer solo un par de horas. Al fin y al cabo él estaba ahí para cuidar de sus dos mejores amigos.

* * *

Hak y Soo-won se encontraban en un gran salón, Soo-won estaba sentado en el piano tocando melodías al azar, mientras que Hak estaba sentado en un sillón cerca de la puerta. Yona había salido hace unos momentos a buscar chocolate caliente para los tres, según ella, era algo que no podía faltar dada la ocasión.

Mientras que Hak y Soo-won estaban sentados en un agradable silencio, no había necesidad de mediar palabras, lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido del piano resonando en la habitación. Hasta que Yona apareció en la habitación, con una bandeja de chocolate caliente y galletas de jengibre.  
Yona estaba a punto de hablar hasta que las palabras fueron interrumpidas por Hak, quien acababa de observar el reloj.

—Creo que ya ha habido suficiente entretención, es hora de ir a cambiarse para la fiesta.

—Pero aún hay un montón de cosas que quiero hablar con Soo-won.

Hak iba a replicarle, pero se quedó callado al ver a Soo-won levantarse de la butaca del piano y caminar hacia Yona.

—Yona, lo mejor es que vayamos a prepararnos para la fiesta, una vez hecho, podemos volver aquí y seguir platicando hasta la hora de la fiesta.

Yona iba a responderle, pero se lo pensó mejor y asintió, saliendo de la habitación para arreglarse.

Hak miro a Soo-won por un momento y luego dijo:

—No entiendo cómo lo haces.

Soo-won lo miro extrañado.

—No entiendo ¿A qué te refieres?

Hak solo pudo suspirar.

—Déjalo no importa. Al fin y al cabo son primos no sé por qué me sorprende—. Luego de decir eso salió de la habitación.

Soo-won se quedó en la habitación un poco más pensando en las palabras de Hak, luego salió de la habitación para prepararse.

Luego de un rato, los tres amigos volvieron a la habitación vestidos de gala. "Sorprendentemente" Yona fue la última en llegar.

Todos se encontraban tranquilos en la sala, Hak apoyado contra una ventana, Soo-won en el piano tocando una melodía tranquila, y Yona sentada en un sofá con los ojos cerrados. Nuevamente el ambiente era tranquilo y sin interrupciones esa calma parecía perfecta hasta que...

La calma fue rota por el estridente ruido de una puerta abierta chocando contra la pared. Y la persona que lo había hecho no era más que un hombre alto, con traje de gala oscuro, y una mirada de muerte.

—Así que aquí estaban. Se puede saber que están haciendo, Il-sama los ha estado buscando por todas partes y ninguno de ustedes daba señales de vida. Comenzábamos a pensar que habían huido de casa.

—Joo-doh-san cálmese, ninguno de nosotros va a ir a ningún lado, además no nos estábamos escondiendo y ya estamos listos para la fiesta. Solo estábamos pasando el tiempo hasta que comenzara —Soo-won dijo todo esto con relativa tranquilidad.

Hak se movió de su lugar en el pilar y apareció al lado de la puerta.

—Bueno ya nos encontró, y se aseguró de que estamos listos para la fiesta y no vamos a huir a ningún lado. La fiesta todavía no comienza, pero nos pondremos en marcha hacia el salón. Puedes informárselo a Il-sama—Dicho eso, Hak miro a Yona y Soo-won, quienes se pararon y salieron detrás de Hak.

Joo-doh suspiro mencionando algo sobre mocosos problemáticos, para luego salir de la habitación e informarle a Il-sama sobre el paradero de su hija, su guardaespaldas y su sobrino.

* * *

La fiesta había comenzado sin contratiempo alguno. Aunque ellos tres sabían que la fiesta sería aburrida, creyeron que podrían soportar, que equivocados estaban. Veinte minutos más tarde, estaban en uno de los balcones más alejados del salón, donde transcurría la fiesta.

Hak estaba sentado sobre la baranda con las piernas hacia afuera a la izquierda, Soo-won estaba apoyado de espalda a la baranda con sus brazos a la derecha y Yona estaba en el medio con ambos brazos apoyados en el baranda.

Desde siempre había sido así. Cada navidad desde que tenían memoria se escapaban de la fiesta para observar las estrellas y pedir un deseo.

Para ellos representaba un lazo muy importante y aunque ellos hayan crecido el observar las estrellas, juntos esta noche en especial significaba todo. Siempre aunque quisieran negarlo así sería.

Y cuando tocaban las doce, pedirían un deseo cada uno. A lo largo de los años los deseos de estos tres niños casi no cambiaron, evolucionaron o cambiaron su manera de decirlo, pero siempre deseaban lo mismo y esos tres deseos se complementaban a la perfección.  
O al menos había sido así hasta hace unos años...

La niña que siempre pedía que sus mejores amigos vinieran a jugar con ella, y que cuando creció, pedía que se mantuvieran a su lado.

El chico de cabello oscuro que siempre pedía, poder protegerlos a ambos a costa de todo. Y que con los años pidió que acabasen juntos para siempre estar con ambos y nunca tener que elegir... Aunque eso rompiera su corazón.

Y el chico de cabello claro que pedía estar con sus amigos por siempre y poder salir de las cuatro paredes que los limitaban tanto... Ese chico se había perdido hace mucho, y las estrellas habían dejado de tener un significado esperanzador para tornarse como algo triste y devastador. Una cuenta atrás de lo que faltaba para efectuar ese movimiento, una cuenta regresiva que significaba el tiempo que le quedaba con ellos.  
No, eso no. Eso no podía ser, eso no iba a pasar.

Tocaron las doce y los tres amigos pidieron sus deseos o al menos, dos de ellos pensaban eso.

Yona muy emocionada pregunto:

—¿Que pidieron? Yo que podamos volver a reunirnos aquí el próximo año.

"Ojala eso fuera posible"

—Tonta, yo no lo diré.

—Hak no me insultes, y por qué no vas a decirlo.

—Porque si lo dices no se cumple.

—Cállate, yo sé que mi sueño se cumplirá y en todo caso te obligare a decirlo de todos modos —Yona se movió para empujar a Hak, pero este fue más rápido y bajo del balcón para correr hacia adentro.

—Nunca me atrapara con vida, Yona-sama— dijo con burla, mientras corría hacia adentro para fastidiar a Yona.

—Hak —Yona grito mientras salía detrás de él.

Y Soo-won se quedó allí parado, unos momentos después, su expresión serena se transformó en una de seriedad. Pero cualquiera que lo mirara con atención sabría, lo que ocultaban sus ojos. Lo que se alojaba en ellos.

Una expresión de melancolía y dolor.

Soo-won volteo su mirada al cielo estrellado, mirándolo por unos momentos. Y luego susurró unas palabras silenciosas. Éstas se perderían en el viento. Aunque quisiera negarlo, él muy dentro de él lo sabía.

Luego se escuchó un ruido, y el volvió su mirada a la entrada del balcón, donde estaban llegando Yona agarrando del brazo a Hak, casi arrastrándolo.

—Soo-won, vamos a dentro. Ya encontrare algún medio para que Hak me cuente su deseo.

Hak susurro algo como "nunca'.

Soo-won se rió y se acercó a ellos. Y caminaron hacia adentro hablando de cosas triviales. Porque muy en el fondo él sabía que esa sería su última navidad juntos, antes de que todo comenzara, antes del último cumpleaños de Yona. Juntos. Él lo negaba y lo seguiría negando hasta que pasara, pero el muy en el fondo...

El muy en el fondo lo sabía.

* * *

"Por favor, permíteme quedarme con ellos, aun después de lo que va a ocurrir"

* * *

 **Nota del equipo de moderación:**

Este fanfic se trata de una actividad de escritura conjunta realizada por los miembros del foro **El feliz grupo de hambrientos,** la cual consiste en redactar escritos de temática navideña con un personaje de AnY y concepto navideño a elección del autor, con el reto opcional de un límite de palabras. Cada capítulo será un aporte independiente de diferentes autores, los cuales serán especificados al principio de los mismos y cuyos links a sus perfiles de Fanfiction podréis encontrar en el perfil de esta misma cuenta del foro El feliz grupo de hambrientos.

Esta es la primera actividad de este tipo que estamos realizado en el foro y la estamos llevando a cabo con mucha ilusión, así que por favor apoyad a los autores dejando vuestro review, y también pasaros a visitar nuestro foro para disfrutar del increíble mundo de Akatsuki no Yona juntos. Incluso todavía estáis a tiempo de participar en esta actividad conjunta si queréis contribuir con vuestro granito de arena al fandom y celebrar la Navidad con nosotros. Os estamos esperando, todos sois bienvenidos a nuestra pequeña familia.

¡Felices fiestas a todos!


	13. Ao la ardilla y Cascanueces

**Autor:** Demonocracy

 **Personaje y concepto navideño:** Ao la ardilla y Cascanueces.

 **Rating:** K

 **Género:** Adventure/Friendship

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Akatsuki no Yona pertenece a Kusanagi Mizuho sensei.

* * *

 **El Hombre de Madera.**

¡Es increíble!

Tan sólo unos minutos antes estabas en tu árbol, resguardándote del frío, con una enorme dotación de bellotas para acompañarte durante el invierno y tras un parpadeo… _¡Boom!_ Te encuentras en un mundo totalmente diferente.

El cielo ya no es más de un color azul, sino blanco. Aquellas enormes bolas de luz o calor que cada cierto tiempo danzaban sobre el firmamento, ya no existen, solamente hay una enorme esfera en medio del cielo que prende y apaga sin ton ni son.

Los demás árboles que rodeaban al tuyo han desaparecido, aquellos amplios y espaciosos arbustos de aroma fresco y punta en pico no existen más. Y se llevaron la tierra debajo de ellos y las bellotas extra que habías enterrado debajo de los mismos.

Ya no hay más búhos amenazando tu existencia, pero tampoco se encuentran ahí ya ninguno de tus amigos.

Todas las demás ardillas debieron despertar un día y decidir que ya no querían vivir ahí y llevarse todo con ellos.

Y seguramente alguno de ellos debió olvidar avisarte. ¡Segurísimo!

Bueno… Quizá, sólo quizá, habían pasado más que solamente unos minutos.

* * *

Tú exploras los alrededores con cautela. Hay objetos extraños por doquier y te es imposible averiguar si son peligrosos para ti o no debido a los humanos que siempre están cerca.

Pareciera que esos humanos pasaron a formar parte de tu bosque, y vaya que es osado, a ningún humano le gusta dormir fuera de sus cajas de madera o de piedra. Y a estos humanos, extraños humanos, les gusta dormitar junto a tu árbol como si ningún depredador fuera a encontrarlos.

Y por unos cuantos días te sorprende que ningún lobo ni algún oso ronden por aquellos lugares.

* * *

Encuentras algo insólito un día de esos: unos enormes frutos de colores extraños comienzan a salir de tu árbol, tan fríos como el hielo y tan livianos como el aire. Te es imposible probar su sabor, de todas formas. Tus dientes parecen incapaces de atravesar su fría corteza y su fragilidad causa que caigan directo al suelo rompiéndose con un enorme estruendo. Te mantienes alejada de esos frutos y te limitas a comer tus bellotas _–y tienes tanta hambre que tu dotación de bellotas disminuye considerablemente en muy poco tiempo–._

* * *

Varías luciérnagas deciden de un día para otro habitar en tu árbol. No te molesta, te habías comenzado a sentir sola en ese lugar… Sin embargo, esas luciérnagas son todo menos _normales_.

Sus colas, que tú habías visto en muchas ocasiones del pasado emitir leves brillos blancos, ahora muestran fuertes colores rojos, verdes, amarillos y azules que prenden y apagan varias veces a lo largo del día. ¡Increíble! ¿No es cierto? Cualquier luciérnaga tan habilidosa desearía pasear por el bosque entero presumiendo su colorida retaguardia, pero estas luciérnagas, tan lindas luciérnagas, no se mueven en absoluto.

Pasan el día entero o brillando con alegría o durmiendo. Y aunque esperes el momento en que brillan con mayor intensidad para tratar de llamar su atención, ninguna de ellas parece notar tu presencia.

¡Terribles luciérnagas, presumidas luciérnagas! Te mantienes alejada de ellas también después de eso.

* * *

A pesar de ser invierno, el clima es sorprendentemente cálido. Tu pequeño cuerpo no lo comprende del todo, pero no es una molestia. ¿A quién le gustaría tener frío, de todos modos?

Sin embargo, las bellotas se agotan. ¡Terrible, terrible! Y tú no tienes a nadie a quien acudir.

No hay búhos ni osos ni lobos cerca, sólo humanos _–torpes humanos–_ y guiada por la desesperación decides arriesgarte y abandonar la seguridad de tu árbol.

Bajas, _bajas_ , bajas… encontrando que el suelo que antes era de tierra ahora es suave y esponjoso. No le das importancia y continúas tu marcha.

A tu alrededor hay cientos de olores diferentes, pero tu nariz detecta uno en específico… uno apetecible y _familiar._

Avanzas con cautela, siempre alerta ante cualquier amenaza y casi llegando a tu destino debes escalar un árbol pequeño y de forma… extraña. ¿Alguna vez habías visto un árbol tan cuadrado?

Subes, _subes_ y subes y finalmente… lo encuentras: un enorme tesoro.

Bellotas, nueces y castañas, todas apiladas, todas a tu alcance, todas para ti.

Es el paraíso. Es lo mejor que ha pasado en tu vida a pesar de las luciérnagas egoístas y la desaparición del bosque entero y… bueno, _todo_ _lo_ _demás_.

Te acercas, pasito a pasito, con la saliva casi cayendo de tu boca y entonces… lo ves.

Un humano.

Sueltas un chillido y te escondes, esperando que no te viera, esperando que no venga por ti…

…y no lo hace.

Esperas, _esperas_ , esperas… no sabes por cuánto tiempo, pero nadie va detrás de ti.

Tomas valor una vez más, quizá el humano ya se hubiera ido, sí, y sales de tu escondite.

Pero el humano _sí_ que está ahí, en el mismo lugar, esperando por ti.

Chillas otra vez y te escondes, pero al salir de nuevo el humano sigue ahí, firmemente de pie y mirando hacia el horizonte.

Si lo piensas bien, el humano es algo… _pequeño_ para ser un humano normal. Te acercas a él con cautela y el pequeño humano no parece inmutarse.

Avanzas y avanzas hasta casi tocarlo y el humano no reacciona en absoluto. Cuando estas cerca, lo suficientemente cerca, puedes olerlo: el familiar aroma de la madera.

Pareciera ser que los humanos más grandes dejaron a este humano soldado de madera protegiendo las nueces, y vaya que tenía sentido, su gesto fiero sería capaz de espantar a cualquiera.

Y aun así, pareces agradarle. De no ser de ese modo, ya te habría mandado muy lejos de ahí, ¿no es cierto?

Te aproximas a las nueces, lento, _lento_ , y bajo su mirada protectora tomas una bellota, esperando una reacción negativa… y no sucede nada.

Tomas después una nuez… y una castaña y _otra_ bellota y tu amigo no parece molestarse. Te alejas de su árbol con rapidez y vuelves a la seguridad del tuyo.

Una vez habiendo saciado tu apetito rememoras tu aventura y te sabes a ti misma en deuda con ese amable hombre de madera.

* * *

Lo visitas varios días después, tomando unas cuantas nueces y pasando unos pocos minutos junto a él. Es callado, _demasiado_ , y nunca le molesta cuando tomas nueces de más. Tu amigo te mantiene alimentada y nunca les informa a los humanos de tu existencia.

Es un buen amigo, ese hombre de madera.

Ojalá pudieras estar con él _un poco_ más.

* * *

Es un día ajetreado en el bosque, con los humanos moviéndose aquí y allá por donde te alcanza la vista.

Los humanos consiguieron mucha comida, tanta que parece casi desbordarse del árbol en el que la guardan. Buenos humanos, listos humanos, al fin aprendieron a prepararse para el invierno.

Los olores que la comida desprende son exquisitos, capaces de hacer rugir tu pequeño estómago.

Tras dudarlo un poco, sólo un poco, decides arriesgarte. Bajas del árbol, tratando de no dejarte llevar por los deliciosos aromas de la comida de los humanos y buscas a tu amigo el de madera, anhelando conseguir unas cuantas nueces para saciar tu apetito.

Caminas, _caminas_ y caminas, casi dejándote envolver por el apetecible aroma de la comida humana y finalmente, lo encuentras.

Él es alto, _muy_ alto, más de lo que tú recuerdas, pero es _él._ Su ropaje de soldado es de un hermoso color azul, y aunque pareciera ya no ser de madera, su rostro sí que lo es.

El humano de madera se inclina hacia ti – _¿Lo habías visto moverse antes en absoluto?_ –, y te enfrentas directamente con su sereno rostro. ¡Lindo humano, afortunado humano! Seguramente su tarea de cuidar las nueces había terminado.

Él se lleva las manos hacia la cara, alejando la madera de su rostro con un movimiento. Cuando su aspecto familiar es reemplazado por unos enormes ojos del color de la miel, entras en pánico. ¡Ese no es el humano de madera que recuerdas!

Y entonces, él levanta entre ustedes una bellota, colocándola en el suelo frente a ti. Tú te apoderas de ella al instante, ¡El humano de madera te había salvado de morir de hambre otra vez!

Comienzas a mordisquear la bellota con alivio, encontrándote una vez más en deuda eterna con él. Y cuando el humano deja caer otro montón de nueces frente a ti, decides nunca más separarte de él.

* * *

 **Nota del equipo de moderación:**

Este fanfic se trata de una actividad de escritura conjunta realizada por los miembros del foro **El feliz grupo de hambrientos,** la cual consiste en redactar escritos de temática navideña con un personaje de AnY y concepto navideño a elección del autor, con el reto opcional de un límite de palabras. Cada capítulo será un aporte independiente de diferentes autores, los cuales serán especificados al principio de los mismos y cuyos links a sus perfiles de Fanfiction podréis encontrar en el perfil de esta misma cuenta del foro El feliz grupo de hambrientos.

Esta es la primera actividad de este tipo que estamos realizado en el foro y la estamos llevando a cabo con mucha ilusión, así que por favor apoyad a los autores dejando vuestro review, y también pasaros a visitar nuestro foro para disfrutar del increíble mundo de Akatsuki no Yona juntos. Incluso todavía estáis a tiempo de participar en esta actividad conjunta si queréis contribuir con vuestro granito de arena al fandom y celebrar la Navidad con nosotros. Os estamos esperando, todos sois bienvenidos a nuestra pequeña familia.

¡Felices fiestas a todos!


	14. Hak y Rodolfo el reno

**Autor:** oxybry

 **Personaje y concepto navideño:** Hak y Rodolfo el reno

 **Rating:** K+

 **Género:** Family/Friendship

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Akatsuki no Yona pertenece a Kusanagi Mizuho sensei.

* * *

 **SOBRE RENOS Y OTROS ENCUENTROS**

—¡Tienes que ir! —demanda Jae-Ha del otro lado de la línea—, será divertido.

—No puedo —responde cortante mientras pone la mesa.

—¿No puedes o no quieres?

 _Las dos_ , no que Jae-Hatuviera que saber.

—Ya te dije que no puedo, tengo que cuidar de Tae-Yeon.

—¡Excusas! Bien que puedes pedirle a Yoon que lo cuide, siempre lo hace.

Hak suelta un suspiro antes de contestar.

—Está en el hospital.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué le pasó?!

—¿A él?, nada.

—¿Ik-Soo de nuevo?

—Sí.

—Es un milagro que siga vivo, algunas veces pienso que lo siguen una docena de espíritus chocarreros —contesta Jae-Ha—. Incluso cuando Servicios Sociales le concedió la custodia de Yoon a Ik-Soo, parece que fuera al contrario.

Hak no puede evitar reír.

—Pero volviendo al tema, ¿por qué no lo dejas con la abuela de Kija?

—Primero se congela el infierno.

—¿Así de mal?

—Digamos que ya sé de dónde viene la peculiar personalidad de Kija, además, —agrega no sin antes asegurarse de que Tae Yeon no lo escuche—, Tae-Yeon no ha estado muy bien, prefiero no dejarlo solo.

—Entiendo, ¡tú te lo pierdes!

—Sí, sí. Adiós.

—Hak, espera, espera.

—¿Qué quieres ahora, ojos caídos?

—¿Qué van a hacer el domingo?

—No mucho, Tae-Woo y Han-Dae vienen a pasar las fiestas con nosotros, así que hay que arreglar algunos detalles y decorar el árbol.

—¡Genial! Les caigo allá el domingo, guárdame almuerzo —grita del otro lado de la línea antes de colgar el teléfono.

Hak siente una vena palpitarle en la frente, debería estar acostumbrado a los arranques de Jae-Ha, pero al parecer eso era imposible para él. Hace poco más de tres de años se conocieron en una clínica de la ciudad, su abuelo internado por una nueva recaída causada por el cáncer, la madre de él ingresada después de un infarto, qué más podía decir, excepto que extrañas amistades, surgían en extraños lugares.

Sale de la cocina con los platos que faltan, va a llamar el nombre de su hermano, aunque ahora ante la ley él sea su tutor, cuando distingue su pequeña y frágil figura mirando a través de la ventana. Deja con cuidado los platos en la mesa y camina hacia la ventana, curioso de lo que Tae-Yeon mira con tanta atención y anhelo.

Un grupo de niños corre y juega entre la nieve que se ha apilado de la nevada de la noche anterior. Sus risas son contagiosas e invitantes.

Hak coloca la mano sobre la cabeza de Tae-Yeon.

—Lo siento, es por tu bien.

—Lo sé —dice y Hak no le pasa desapercibida la momentánea tristeza en sus ojos.

—Prometo que cuando estés mejor podrás jugar en la nieve.

—¿De verdad? —pregunta con los ojos iluminados.

—Sí, es una promesa —dice trazándose con el dedo meñique una x sobre el corazón—, ahora a comer, que se enfría la comida.

* * *

Si le preguntan a Hak de qué se trata la película que están viendo, seguramente responda que sobre un reno de nariz roja, pero su respuesta se basa más en viejas memorias de infancia que a que le esté prestando atención a los dibujos animados que se mueven alegremente en la pantalla. Por el contrario, Tae-Yeon a su lado ríe, reclama y aprieta las cobijas sumergido por completo en la película. Media hora después los créditos finalmente aparecen en la pantalla y Tae-Yeon no deja de hablar sobre Rodolfo.

—Ya sé, ya sé, pero es hora de ir a la cama.

* * *

Recuesta la cabeza en el cabecero del sofá cerrando los ojos al tiempo que cierra la computadora, las cuentas están pagas, Tae-Yeon está durmiendo, la cocina está organizada, la basura afuera, mañana tiene que ir al supermercado, pasar por las medicinas de Tae-Yeon.

Si le hubiesen preguntado si se imaginaba pensando en este tipo de cosas en lugar de estar de fiesta un viernes por la noche se hubiese echado a reír. Pero en la vida nada es seguro.

Abre los ojos y mira la foto sobre la chimenea, esa foto en la que los tres ríen alegremente. Dos navidades sin el viejo.

Camina hacia la ventana a cerrar la cortina y es solo hasta entonces que repara en aquel detalle, el letrero de _Se vende_ de la casa de al lado ha sido removido, significando una sola cosa, nuevos vecinos.

Pero ya los conocerá cuando finalmente lleguen, por ahora aprovecharía el momento de soledad para ponerse al día con aquella serie de televisión que había comenzado algunos meses atrás.

* * *

—Por fin tienes vecinos —menciona Jae-Ha mordiendo una galleta.

—Así parece —responde mirando el movimiento de los encargados de la mudanza desde su lugar en las escalinatas de la entrada.

—Ojala sean unas chicas lindas.

—No lo creo —dice señalando con los ojos al hombre bajito y con cara de luna llena que parece dar indicaciones a los de la mudanza y al chico de pelo azul a su lado.

—Uno siempre puede desear.

Cualquier conversación que siguiera es cortada por los gritos.

—¡PAPÁ! ¡PAPÁ! ¿Has visto a Ao?, no lo encuentro.

—No lo he visto.

—¿Y tú, Shin-Ah?

El muchacho niega con la cabeza.

—¿Segura de que no está en la casa?

Con la misma velocidad que la pelirroja había salido, con las mismas había vuelto a entrar.

—Hablando de chicas lindas —dice Jae-Ha rascándose la barbilla.

—Sea lo que sea que estés pensando, no me metas en ello.

—Solo iba a sugerir que les diéramos la bienvenida al vecindario.

—Tú no vives en el vecindario.

—Siempre puedes rentarme una de las habitaciones.

Hak niega con la cabeza. Y se voltea al escuchar los pasos de Tae-Yeon.

—¿Listo?

—Listo —afirma ajustando el gorro en su cabeza.

—Déjame arreglarte la bufanda.

Tae-Yeon se acerca y Hak acomoda eficientemente la bufanda.

—Si ya terminaste de comportante como un padre sobreprotector…

La afirmación de Jae-Ha es respondida con un golpetazo en la parte posterior de su cabeza.

—Auuuu, que eso duele, bestia.

* * *

—Mundok estaría orgulloso —dice Jae-Ha, tomando un trago de su café.

—Yo creo que probablemente me golpearía.

—Eres demasiado duro contigo mismo, Hak. Has hecho un increíble trabajo con él —dice mirando a Tae-Yeon que escoge felizmente _adornos_ para el árbol de navidad.

—Desearía poder hacer más por él.

Y Jae-Ha sabe que se refiere a su débil constitución física.

—Todos nosotros —concede Jae-Ha—, pero hablando de otra cosa, su árbol de navidad este año va a ser algo _original_ —dice señalando la ardilla y la bellota en el carrito, mientras agarra un Pikachu del mismo— sin mencionar colorido.

Hak sonríe al ver las guirnaldas de todos los colores.

—Nos gusta ser originales.

* * *

—¿Cuándo llegan Tae-Woo y Han-Dae? —pregunta Tae-Yeon brincando sobre los pequeños cúmulos de nieve en el camino de regreso a casa.

—El viernes, ¿ansioso por ver tus regalos?

—No —niega rápidamente con las manos, sus mejillas sonrosadas por el frío—, es solo que hace tiempo que no venían.

—No ha sido tanto.

—Venían más cuando el abuelo estaba —dice mirando el piso.

Hak se agacha de cuclillas para quedar a su altura.

—Ellos también extrañan al abuelo —dice Hak acariciando su cabeza—, pero no vienen, por eso —dice sonriendo—, el par de idiotas comenzaron la universidad y eso les toma mucho tiempo.

—La universidad es un lugar horrible.

Hak ríe de buena gana.

—Puede que un poco, pero aprendes muchísimas cosas. Un día lo entenderás.

—Extraño al abuelo.

—Lo sé.

—¿Tú lo extrañas?

—Todos los días, Tae-Yeon, todos los días —dice acariciando una vez más la cabeza antes de ponerse de pie—. Ahora, será mejor que nos apresuremos si queremos terminar de armar ese árbol hoy —agrega antes de empezar a caminar.

Da solo un par de pasos cuando nota que Tae-Yeon no lo sigue.

—¿Tae-Yeon? —llama, pero toda la atención del niño está en la calle que acaban de pasar.

—…

—Tae-Yeon.

—Rodolfo —susurra con admiración.

Rodolfo, Hak estaba seguro de que no conocían a ningún Rodolfo.

—Hermano, hermano, es Rodolfo —dice apuntando hacia la calle.

—¿Qué Rodolfo, Tae-Yeon? —pregunta Hak acercándose a él.

—El reno —contesta con alegría y Hak puede ver finalmente lo que señala.

Él no era un experto en renos, ni mucho menos, pero eso en definitiva no era un reno.

—Eso no es un reno, Tae-Yeon.

—Sí, sí lo es, puedo ver su cornamenta.

Hak deja escapar un suspiro, era difícil convencer a Tae-Yeon de que el que claramente era un perro, no era un reno, cuando su extremadamente diseñado ajuar de reno se confundía con su pelaje chocolate, ¿por qué le haría alguien eso a su perro? El mundo estaba lleno de gente loca.

Está a punto de volver a negar cuando Tae-Yeon hala de la manga de su chaqueta y con una mirada que debería estar prohibida, habla.

—Está perdido, tenemos que llevarlo a casa con nosotros.

Es hasta ese momento que Hak lo nota, no hay nadie en los alrededores, nadie a quien se pueda identificar como el dueño del animal, ¿se habría escapado de alguna de las casas cercanas?

Camina hacia el animal que le mueve alegremente la cola para revisar si tiene alguna identificación, seguramente la tiene, el animal parece excelentemente cuidado, pero no, no hay nada. ¿Qué hacer?

Voltea a ver a Tae-Yeon que lo mira con ojos suplicantes y luego al _perro/reno_ que le menea alegremente la cola.

—¡Vamos! —dice y para su sorpresa el perro los sigue alegremente. Más tarde tendría que poner algunos carteles por el barrio para encontrar a sus dueños.

* * *

—Tranquilos —grita desde la cocina viendo corretear a Rodolfo el perro con Tae-Yeon, pero su grito se pierde entre las risas de Tae-Yeon.

—Hermano —grita Tae-Yeon mientras entra corriendo a la cocina con Rodolfo siguiendo su estela—, Rodolfo tiene hambre. Tenemos que darle zanahorias.

¿Zanahorias? ¿Los perros pueden comer zanahorias? Seguro, los renos pueden, pero esto no es un reno; es un perro, disfrazado de reno, pero un perro, ¿a quién demonios se le ocurre disfrazar a su perro de reno?

¡San Google! ¡Eso es!, el omnisciente que todo lo sabe y lo ve. Teclea con rapidez.

—¿Hermano?

—Sí, sí —dice guardando el teléfono en el bolsillo del pantalón— démosle unas zanahorias a Rodolfo.

* * *

Está terminando de adjuntar la foto del perro al cartel cuando llaman a la puerta, extraño, no está esperando a nadie. Se sorprende al abrir la puerta y encontrar a la pelirroja de esa misma tarde, su nueva vecina.

—Ah ehh, lamento molestar a estas horas, soy la nueva vecina, Yona, mi nombre es Yona.

—Hak —responde sin apartar los ojos de ella, cautivante cuando menos—, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?

—Ah, sí —dice—, estoy buscando a nuestro perro, Ao, con todo el enredo de la mudanza lo perdimos de vista un momento y —sus ojos se cuajan de lágrimas—, no hemos podido encontrarlo. Quizás se confundió porque no conoce el sector, o se asustó con los ruidos, no debimos dejarlo salir de su jaula hasta que hubiese terminado la mudanza —su voz se quiebra—, y luego sacando el teléfono del bolsillo le muestra una foto—, este es Ao, quizás lo hayas visto, además, está vestido como…

Hak la corta.

—¿Rodolfo el reno? —pregunta al tiempo que Tae-Yeon y el mencionado animal salen corriendo a la sala.

—¡Ao! —exclama Yona el nombre del animal que menea feliz su cola mientras se acerca a ella con un trozo de zanahoria en la boca.

Hak se contiene de soltar una carcajada al ver la expresión de su vecina.

—¿Por qué está comiendo zanahoria?

—Porque es un reno —sentencia Hak.

—¿Qué? —pregunta Yona confundida.

—O eso dice Tae-Yeon —completa señalando al niño que sigue entretenido jugando con Ao.

—Ohh, ya veo —dice con una sonrisa en los labios.

—¿Quieres entrar? Seguro que también podemos encontrar algunas zanahorias para ti, mientras escuchas toda la historia.

—¡Hey! —Exclama inflando los cachetes mientras entra en la casa—, secuestraste mi perro y lo alimentaste a punta de zanahorias, lo mínimo que me merezco es un chocolate.

—Chocolate será —accede Hak—, pero que quede claro, él estaba perdido, yo no he secuestrado a nadie. No lo he hecho en un tiempo.

Yona palidece un poco y Hak deja escapar una carcajada.

—Debiste haber visto tu cara —dice sin parar de reír.

—¡Eres insufrible!

—Lo que digas, _princesa_ , lo que digas.

Tae-Yeon muchos años después juraría que aquella noche vio brillar de rojo la nariz de Ao. Imaginaciones de niño sin duda, o quizás solo quizás ese año Rodolfo el reno había hecho algo más que salvar la navidad.

* * *

 **Nota del equipo de moderación:**

Este fanfic se trata de una actividad de escritura conjunta realizada por los miembros del foro **El feliz grupo de hambrientos,** la cual consiste en redactar escritos de temática navideña con un personaje de AnY y concepto navideño a elección del autor, con el reto opcional de un límite de palabras. Cada capítulo será un aporte independiente de diferentes autores, los cuales serán especificados al principio de los mismos y cuyos links a sus perfiles de Fanfiction podréis encontrar en el perfil de esta misma cuenta del foro El feliz grupo de hambrientos.

Esta es la primera actividad de este tipo que estamos realizado en el foro y la estamos llevando a cabo con mucha ilusión, así que por favor apoyad a los autores dejando vuestro review, y también pasaros a visitar nuestro foro para disfrutar del increíble mundo de Akatsuki no Yona juntos. Incluso todavía estáis a tiempo de participar en esta actividad conjunta si queréis contribuir con vuestro granito de arena al fandom y celebrar la Navidad con nosotros. Os estamos esperando, todos sois bienvenidos a nuestra pequeña familia.

¡Felices fiestas a todos!


	15. Ao la ardilla y Bastón de caramelo

**Autor:** Narutinachan

 **Personaje y concepto navideño:** Ao la ardilla y Bastón de caramelo.

 **Rating:** K+

 **Género:** Friendship/Humor

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Akatsuki no Yona pertenece a Kusanagi Mizuho sensei.

* * *

 **Ao la ardilla y Bastón de caramelo.**

Ao por un momento creyó que había muerto y ascendido al cielo de las ardillas, porque de otro modo no encontraba la forma de explicar el paraíso que se mostraba ahora mismo ante ella.

Desde hacía ya días se había fijado en que habían estado apareciendo más y más cosas coloridas y brillantes en la casa de su dueño, Shin-ah, y también en las del resto de sus amigos, pero hoy cuando llegaron a la casa de la chica pelirroja todo había ascendiendo a un nivel muy superior.

Ya la fachada había estado llena de luces deslumbrantes y decorada con distintos adornos, sobre todo de un hombre vestido de rojo y barba blanca, pero cuando Ao cruzó el umbral de la puerta de la casa subida al hombro de su dueño tuvo la impresión de que estaba entrando en otro mundo, o tal vez otra dimensión.

Los adornos y luces se habían multiplicado exponencialmente desde la última vez que habían estado allí, no quedaba ni un rincón sin decorar. Solo eso ya le habría resultado fascinante a la joven ardilla, teniendo tantas cosas nuevas sobre las que corretear e investigar. Pero lo que realmente la impresionó más e hizo que sus pequeños ojos brillaran con luz propia a la vez que se la caía la baba fueron los distintos olores desconocidos, aunque indudablemente de comida deliciosa, que flotaban en el aire.

¿Acaso todo lo que veía a su alrededor era comestible? ¿Podría estar a punto de darse el mayor festín de su vida? ¡Tenía que comprobarlo cuanto antes!

Una vez se recuperó de su shock inicial, Ao aprovechó un descuido de su dueño para saltar de su hombro sin pensárselo dos veces y lanzarse de cabeza a una fuente llena de pequeños paquetitos de colores que por el olor estaba segura de que debían contener chocolate. Una apuesta segura para comenzar su festín.

—¡Pukyuu! —exclamo Ao feliz a la vez que aterrizaba en su objetivo, deleitándose cuando con el impacto varios de los paquetitos de colores salieron volando por los aires, los cuales emitieron diferentes brillos bajo las luces parpadeantes de colores que fascinaron a la joven ardilla y la distrajeron durante un momento.

Sin embargo reaccionó rápidamente al oír las distintas exclamaciones de sorpresa de su dueño y sus amigos, apresurándose en meterse varios de los paquetitos de chocolate de colores en los cachetes con rápidos movimientos.

—¡Ao, eso no es para ti! —escuchó exclamar al indignado chico más joven, aquel al que todos llamaban madre.

—Ao, no —le secundo su dueño, y sin necesidad de mirar atrás supo que debía estar extendiendo sus manos para cogerla.

Pero la joven ardilla no le iba a dejar las cosas tan fáciles. No podía consentir que impidiera su exploración de este paraíso, como sabía que era su intención.

Así que al instante después, con los cachetes grandes y llenos con su botín, Ao emprendió la huida trepando por una de las guirnaldas de color rojo que estaba convenientemente cerca que la permitió subir a la altura del techo con facilidad, fuera del alcance de cualquiera que intentara detenerla.

Hizo oídos sordos de todas las voces que la llamaban insistentemente por su nombre desde abajo, pidiéndola que bajara, y se concentró en buscar un buen escondite para su botín y quedar libre para ir a buscar más cosas deliciosas.

Pronto encontró el lugar perfecto en un gran calcetín de colores chillones que extrañamente estaba colgando bastante cerca del techo. No sabía el por qué de este extraño fenómeno, ya que creía que esas cosas los humanos las guardaban en cajones y se las ponían en los pies; pero ya había aprendido que humanos nunca dejarían de sorprenderla, así que no le dio la mayor importancia y simplemente guardó los chocolates de colores en el improvisado escondite para rápidamente volver a salir a explorar.

A partir de ese momento su exploración de convirtió en una autentica carrera, con Ao lanzándose de cabeza sobre todas las cosas que olían delicioso sin pensárselo dos veces con los ojos brillando aún más que las luces de colores por la felicidad, mientras su dueño y sus amigos también corrían de un lado a otro siguiendo sus pasos, tratando de atraparla inútilmente porque las guirnaldas y adornos que había en cada rincón facilitaban su rápida huida hacia el techo por cualquier lugar.

—Es inútil, así jamás la atraparemos —escuchó espetar frustrado a Yun—. ¿De quién ha sido la idea de poner tantísimos adornos?

—Le advertí a la princesa que esto era excesivo; pero, como siempre, no me hizo caso —señaló el hombre pelinegro burlón.

—En Navidad nunca hay suficientes adornos, Hak —se quejó la chica con un puchero, diciéndolo como si se tratara algo obvio.

—Pero ahora parece como si le hubiéramos creado un parque de diversiones a Ao —intervino Kija, jadeando exhausto después de tanto correr de un lado a otro.

—¿Por qué no solo dejamos que nuestra pequeña chica se divierta a su manera? —inquirió Jae-ha, que era el que más tranquilo se había mantenido con la situación y apenas se había movido del sitio limitándose a burlarse de los infructuosos intentos de los demás de dar caza a la "fugitiva"

—No podemos. No es sano que una ardilla coma tantos dulces, podría enfermar —declaró Yun tajante.

—Vamos, vamos, muchacho. No seas tan estricto —hablo Zeno de forma despreocupada, que como Jae-ha se había mantenido al margen, aunque él riéndose sin parar por la situación—. ¿No puedes perdonárselo por esta vez? Una vez al año no hace daño —recitó con tono sabiondo.

—¡Ao no tiene un estómago a prueba de bombas como el tuyo, bestia cabeza hueca! —espetó Yun cabreado.

—Madre ha reñido a Zeno —se lamentó el rubio exageradamente, con lagrimas falsas. Aunque no pudo evitar volver a estallar en carcajadas cuando vio a Yona y Hak chocando aparatosamente el uno contra el otro en un nuevo intento inútil de acorralar a Ao.

Jae-ha se unió a las risas al ver como Hak en un acto reflejo, para proteger a la pelirroja de lo peor de la caída, la abrazaba fuertemente contra su pecho, quedando ella encima de él cuando cayeron al suelo de una forma bastante sugerente para gran bochorno de ambos.

—Se de alguien que está disfrutando de la situación aún más que Ao, ¿verdad Hak? —inquirió Jae-ha burlón.

—¡Aparta tus sucias manos de la princesa, aprovechado degenerado! —saltó Kija al instante indignado con un leve sonrojo.

—¡Oblígame, serpiente albina! —le desafió.

—¡Hak!

A partir de ese momento se desató el caos entre los humanos, quedando la fugitiva Ao en el olvido.

Ella no dudó en aprovechar la oportunidad para entretenerse olisqueando y examinando los diferentes manjares que había en la mesa central de la sala. Aunque no tardó en dirigirse directamente hacia algo que antes ya había llamado su atención pero no se había detenido en examinar en medio de su prisa por darle esquinado a sus perseguidores, porque era un manjar más grandes y difícil de transportar.

Se trataba de unos palos de diferentes colores, con uno de los extremos curvados, que tenían un olor increíblemente dulce.

Ao se entretuvo olisqueándolos durante unos segundos, aprovechando que ahora tenía un momento de respiro, aunque todavía mirando de reojo de vez en cuando al grupo de humanos desconfiada. Pero pronto cedió a la tentación y agarró uno para empezar a mordisquearlo por uno de los extremos.

Los ojos de la joven ardilla volvieron a brillar intensamente de felicidad por el delicioso sabor dulce de los misteriosos palos de colores. Aunque tenía que esforzarse en roerlo con los dientes para comerlo, ya que estaba más duro que cualquiera de los otros dulces que había llegado a probar en su maratón por el paraíso de manjares, el esfuerzo merecía la pena.

Tan fascinada estaba Ao por su nuevo descubrimiento que se olvidó de seguir vigilando sus alrededores. Error fatal porque poco después su dueño aprovechó la oportunidad para acercársela por la espalda y agarrarla de improviso.

—¡Pukyuu! —exclamó ella, soltando su preciado botín por la sorpresa para concentrar sus energías en forcejear para intentar escapar. Pero fue inútil, y antes de darse cuenta ya se encontraba dentro de la jaula que la chica peliroja tenía en su casa para ella, después de las numerosas visitas de su dueño a esta casa, encerrada y sin posibilidad de salir más a explorar.

La ardilla trepó hábilmente por los barrotes de la jaula buscando una salida, aunque sabía que su esfuerzo sería en vano, mientras hacía numerosos ruiditos de protesta y dirigía su mirada más tierna y suplicante a su dueño, para ver si cedía y la liberaba. Pero Shin-ah negó con la cabeza y dijo de forma tajante:

—Lo siento Ao, pero no puedes salir. No quiero que enfermes.

Con esas últimas palabras su dueño la dio la espalda y se unió al resto de humanos. Ella sabía que él la estaba ignorando porque era débil a sus súplicas y temía ser persuadido para liberarla, pero eso no evito que Ao se sintiera dolida y traicionada. Aunque no pudo hacer más que recorrer apresuradamente cada rincón de la jaula buscando desesperadamente una salida que no existía, al menos que pudiera abrir con sus pequeñas patitas.

Al final Ao se resignó ocultándose en la pequeña casita de plástico que había dentro de la jaula, ya que era el único medio que la quedaba para mostrar su indignación y enojo.

No era justo que fueran los humanos los únicos que se divirtieran charlando y riendo entre ellos y comiéndose todos los manjares que Ao solo había conseguido catar.

Amaba a estos humanos con todo su pequeño corazón de ardilla, pero a veces eran tan egoístas, desconsiderados…

El tren de pensamientos de la malhumorada ardilla fue cortado cuando escuchó un leve golpecito en los barrotes de su jaula. Ella alzó la cabeza al instante con las orejas tiesas, asomándose alerta por la ventana circular de su casita para comprobar si finalmente sería sacada de su encierro.

Gran fue su desilusión al no ver ninguna mano humana cerca de la puertecilla de su "prisión", y estaba a punto de volver a introducir dentro su cabeza cuando el golpecito se repitió.

Ao miró a la derecha, buscando el origen del sonido, para percatarse de que se trataba del joven humano rubio que se encontraba de pie al lado de su jaula dándola la espalda. Aunque la mayor parte de la atención de la ardilla se centró casi de inmediato en la mano que el humano tenía detrás de la espalda, en la que estaba sosteniendo de forma aparentemente casual uno de esos deliciosos palos dulces de color amarillo, cuyo extremo asomaba levemente entre los barrotes, convenientemente a su alcance.

La ardilla dudó un momento porque sabía que esto no podía ser casualidad. Los milagros así no existían. ¿Se trataba de una trampa? ¿De una prueba que el humano la estaba haciendo para comprobar si podía comportarse y así ganarse salir de la jaula? Aunque la postura en la que se encontraba el rubio hacía que su jaula quedara fuera de la vista del resto de humanos, ofreciéndola la cobertura perfecta para tomar el botín sin que nadie más se percatara… ¿Tal vez?...

Las dudas de Ao se disiparon cuando Zeno la miró de reojo por encima del hombro, esbozando una sonrisa traviesa y cómplice, que la pequeña ardilla conocía muy bien, a la vez que posaba el dedo índice de su mano libre sobre sus labios en un gesto que pedía silencio, uno con el que también estaba gratamente familiarizada. Fue solo durante un instante, antes de volver a mirar al frente como si nada soltando una de sus habituales carcajadas despreocupadas, pero lo suficiente para transmitir un claro mensaje: Esto era una travesura secreta de Zeno, nadie más se enteraría.

Así que Ao no pudo más que ser agradecida y seguirle el juego, moviéndose lo más silenciosamente posible para salir fuera de su escondite e introducir del todo el colorido palo de colores entre los barrotes con sus diminutas patitas.

Su mudo agradecimiento fue asomar el hocico entre los barrotes, una vez tuvo asegurado su botín, y darle un cariñoso mordisquito a una de las yemas de los dedos del humano.

El rubio volvió a emitir una risita, que esta vez estaba claramente dirigida hacia ella, e hizo un leve gesto con la mano que aún tenía detrás de la espalda instándola a volver a ocultarse.

Ella volvió a obedecer gustosa, escondiéndose nuevamente en el rincón más profundo y oculto de la casita, aunque esta vez más que feliz con su premio.

Pasó un rato en el que Ao se limitó a deleitarse mordisqueando el delicioso dulce, con su anterior enojo totalmente olvidado, hasta que volvió a escuchar un golpecito en los barrotes de su jaula.

La ardilla dudó sobre si debería asomarse nuevamente, temiendo que la hubieran descubierto y la esperara un regaño o que la robaran su botín. Sin embargo se llevó una grata sorpresa cuando al asomarse se encontró con exactamente la misma escena que antes, aunque esta vez era Yona la que estaba acercando un bastón de caramelo rojo entre los barrotes a espaldas de los demás.

En esta ocasión Ao no dudo y se apresuró en tomar el regalo, repitiendo el leve mordisquito de agradecimiento y volviendo a retroceder hasta la casita con su nuevo premio, deleitándose con el nuevo sabor.

Ese acontecimiento se repitió a lo largo de toda la velada. Cada uno de los humanos se fue acercando hasta su jaula de espaldas del resto para dejarla un bastón de caramelo de un color y sabor diferente. Incluso el muchacho, el que más había insistido en que no debía comer ninguno de esos manjares la dio otro bastón de caramelo para su gran desconcierto.

Ao aceptó todos los regalos con agradecimiento, siguiendo la misma rutina, hasta que ya el último que quedó fue Shin-ah, el cual también se terminó acercando a la jaula con un bastón azul en la mano para ofrecérselo.

En ese momento, al ver la sonrisa que le dirigía su dueño, Ao se sintió ligeramente culpable. Él, al igual que todos los demás, la querían y solo deseaban lo mejor para ella. Tal vez no debería haber aceptado todos sus regalos secretos para atiborrarse de dulces. Tal vez no debería aceptar este último bastón. Sin embargo, cuando la sonrisa de Shin-ah se amplió y la miró con comprensión en sus hermosos ojos dorados, supo que él lo sabía, que se había percatado de las intenciones de todos los demás y lo había permitido.

Ao se sintió totalmente conmovida y agradecida por haber sido bendecida con un dueño tan bueno, y no pudo más que tomar también agradecidamente su regalo, aunque este decidió guardárselo para más tarde, guardándoselo dentro de los cachetes para comérselo al día siguiente en casa. Ya había tenido suficientes dulces por hoy.

Ambos se sorprendieron al escuchar una repentina pero familiar risa cerca, y al instante después el humano rubio se puso al lado de Shin-ah de un salto para darle un gran abrazo.

—Eres tan lindo Seiryuu —le alabó Zeno con tono cantarín, recibiendo como recompensa un agradable sonrojo del peliazul.

—Deberíamos sacar ya a Ao de la jaula —sugirió Kija.

—La fiesta no es lo mismo sin su hermosa presencia —concordó Jae-ha.

—Seguro que ha aprendido la lección y esta vez se comportará —intervino Hak.

—¿Yun? —inquirió Yona, mirando junto a todos los demás a su "madre" suplicante, pidiendo su beneplácito.

El muchacho se puso claramente nervioso al tener tanta atención centrada en él, sonrojándose levemente, para luego espetar:

—Haced lo que queráis. Después de todo, una bestia más que menos no hará la diferencia —declaró con un gesto de desestimación, para luego dirigirse a la cocina seguramente a por más comida.

—¿Has oído eso, Ao? —habló Yona feliz mirando tiernamente a la ardilla, la cual ya estaba esperando emocionada y expectante en la puerta de su jaula.

Finalmente Shin-ah abrió la puertecilla, dejándola libre de salir. Sin embargo los cachetes de Ao estaban tan grandes por el bastón de caramelo que guardaba en su interior que su cabeza no cabía por la pequeña abertura.

Todos los humanos parpadearon levemente desconcertados mientras veían a la ardilla forcejear para salir, negándose a dejar ir su preciado botín, para luego ponerse a reír divertidos.

—Puedes dejarlo dentro, Ao. Luego puedes volver a por ello —razonó Kija.

—Además, ¿no quieres tener la boca libre para comer la deliciosa comida especialmente para ti que seguramente está a punto de traer nuestra madre? —añadió Jae-ha, alzando deliberadamente la voz y mirando de reojo hacia la cocina.

La reacción que todos esperaban no tardó en llegar cuando el muchacho se asomó por la puerta de la cocina con el ceño fruncido para espetar:

—¡No recuerdo haber dado a luz a ninguno de vosotros, bestias!

Todos volvieron a reírse, y Ao por su parte, al percibir el delicioso olor proveniente del plato que Yun traía de la cocina, finalmente cedió dejando el bastón de caramelo atrás para salir esta vez sin problemas de la jaula.

El resto de la velada siguió transcurriendo tranquilamente entre charlas animadas, bailes y algún que otro percance que siempre terminaba en risas y gritos del muchacho.

Ao disfrutó del ambiente, deleitándose con la comida de su plato, hasta que fue interrumpida por una agradable caricia de su dueño en su lomo.

—Feliz Navidad, Ao —la dijo Shin-ah con voz suave.

—Pukyuu —le respondió Ao feliz.

No sabía a lo que se refería el humano con eso de "Navidad", pero definitivamente ahora mismo se sentía la ardilla más amada y feliz del mundo.

* * *

 **Nota del equipo de moderación:**

Este fanfic se trata de una actividad de escritura conjunta realizada por los miembros del foro **El feliz grupo de hambrientos,** la cual consiste en redactar escritos de temática navideña con un personaje de AnY y concepto navideño a elección del autor, con el reto opcional de un límite de palabras. Cada capítulo será un aporte independiente de diferentes autores, los cuales serán especificados al principio de los mismos y cuyos links a sus perfiles de Fanfiction podréis encontrar en el perfil de esta misma cuenta del foro El feliz grupo de hambrientos.

Esta es la primera actividad de este tipo que estamos realizado en el foro y la estamos llevando a cabo con mucha ilusión, así que por favor apoyad a los autores dejando vuestro review, y también pasaros a visitar nuestro foro para disfrutar del increíble mundo de Akatsuki no Yona juntos. Incluso todavía estáis a tiempo de participar en esta actividad conjunta si queréis contribuir con vuestro granito de arena al fandom y celebrar la Navidad con nosotros. Os estamos esperando, todos sois bienvenidos a nuestra pequeña familia.

¡Felices fiestas a todos!


	16. Lili y Pelea de bolas de nieve

**Autor:** Demonocracy

 **Personaje y concepto navideño:** Lili y Pelea de bolas de nieve.

 **Rating:** K

 **Género:** Friendship

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Akatsuki no Yona pertenece a Kusanagi Mizuho sensei.

* * *

 **Blanca Navidad.**

A An Lili no le gustaba la navidad.

¡Terrible! ¿No era cierto? ¿A qué niño no le gustaba la navidad?

Probablemente a un niño malo. Uno que no hacía más que travesuras y desmanes el año entero, y al final, no recibía nada en absoluto el 25 de diciembre.

Pero Lili no era así, claro que no. Ella era una niña tranquila, muy madura para sus cortos ocho años. Asistía alegremente a la escuela, hacia sus deberes, siempre mantenía impecable su habitación y nunca hacia rabieta alguna.

Ni siquiera cuando su madre la levantaba muy temprano el 24 de diciembre y comenzaba a prepararla para la tarde.

No hacia ni un solo gesto grosero cuando su madre le informaba que, lamentablemente, no iba a poder usar su vestido favorito ese día debido a que hacia demasiado frío. Tampoco batía las pestañas con horror cuando su madre la embutía entonces en un horrendo y afelpado abrigo para mantenerla caliente.

Su boca infantil no soltaba ningún ruido de protesta cuando su madre recogía su cabello en una coleta relamida, incluso a pesar de que le dificultaba el parpadear.

Lili era una niña muy buena. Casi perfecta.

Era, simplemente, que no le gustaba la navidad.

Para la mayoría de los niños las fechas decembrinas significaban comida deliciosa, muchos dulces y un montón de regalos.

Pero para Lili significaban pasar la mitad del día preparándose (manteniendo su ropa impecable, su cabello impoluto y sus zapatos brillantes) y la otra mitad en compañía de adultos.

Aburridos, aduladores y poco agradables adultos.

La festividad ya no sonaba _tan_ divertida, ¿Verdad?

Siempre sucedía lo mismo. Año tras año. El itinerario era recibirlos, conversar, cenar todos juntos, conversar un poco más y despedirlos, para después irse a dormir.

No era culpa de sus padres que ninguno de sus conocidos tuviera hijos, claro estaba, pero en definitiva tenían un poquito de culpa de que la noche fuera tan terriblemente aburrida.

Al menos, aburrida para ella.

* * *

Cuando los primeros invitados llegan, el suplicio de Lili comienza.

Los _"¡Cómo has crecido!", "¡Que grande estás ya!", "¡Cada vez te pones más linda!", "¿Cómo te va en la escuela?"_ y los _"¿Te has portado bien este año?"_ van y vienen conforme los invitados comienzan a llegar.

Al final de su recepción, las mejillas de Lili han sido apretadas al menos una docena de veces al punto del dolor y se encuentran tintadas de labial rojo por todos los besos que recibió.

Lili suspira, sabiendo muy bien que la velada acaba de empezar.

Y justo antes de cerrar la puerta, antes de ir finalmente a limpiarse las mejillas sonrojadas y de sentarse a – _aburrirse_ – esperar la cena, la niña nota _algo_.

Algo blanco y pequeño, cayendo del cielo como si de pequeñas plumas de ave se tratase. Cubriendo el piso, el jardín, los autos y los techos de las casas con su blanca frescura.

Lili cierra la puerta con un golpe y corre hasta encontrar a sus padres.

— ¡Está nevando! —anuncia ella, orgullosa, señalando con su dedo el exterior, que poco a poco comienza a perder su color ante la blancura.

Los adultos sueltan sonidos de complacida sorpresa, desviando la conversación entonces hacia lo tedioso que será el camino de regreso a casa.

Lili frunce el ceño y se aleja de ellos, buscando una ventana alejada de la multitud para observar la nevada. ¿Por qué los adultos tenían que ser _tan_ aburridos? ¿Por qué no sólo podían ver lo hermosa que era la nieve? ¿Por qué no podían dejar de hablar un segundo y disfrutar la manera en que todo se tintaba de blanco?

De blanco, blanco y nada más que blanco. Desde donde terminaba su ventana hasta donde su vista alcanzaba.

Blanco.

Blanco.

 _Blanco_.

Y rojo.

Y negro. Y ¿Azul?

Verde, amarillo, plateado y dorado.

Corriendo. Dando vueltas. Saltando bajo la nieve y, de vez en cuando, cayendo sobre la misma.

El grupo de niños que juega cerca de su jardín de enfrente parece apreciar la nieve tanto como Lili, e incluso un poco más.

Los niños juguetean sobre la misma, haciendo ángeles de nieve y tratando de armar un hombre de nieve sin éxito alguno.

Y entonces, uno de ellos tiene una idea terrible.

La primera bola de nieve atraviesa el aire sin ser notada, cayendo, infame, sobre la cabeza desprotegida del niño de cabello negro.

El pequeño se gira, _traicionado_ , con la nieve aún sobre el cabello y la culpable de su desgracia en la mira.

La niña pelirroja trata de esconderse de él escudándose con el niño de cabello amarillo, sin darse cuenta de que el peliblanco trata de salvarla de la desdicha, terminando con una bola de nieve impactándole en toda la cara.

El de pelo amarillo no pierde tiempo _–incluso a pesar de que el peliblanco cayera al suelo, derrotado–_ y lanza varias bolas en dirección al de cabello negro…

…sin atinar ninguna de ellas.

Una cae sobre el del pelo azul, tirándole los lentes de la cara y obligándolo a buscarlos por sobre la nieve.

Otra le cae al peliverde, golpeándolo cerca de la nuca y casi tirándolo al suelo con la fuerza del impacto.

Otra bola cae sobre el de cabello dorado, justo en el pecho, y la última cae sobre la pelirroja, manchando su rojo cabello de blanco invernal.

Hay un grito general, uno que casi es capaz de ahogar la música de piano de la casa de Lili, y las bolas de nieve comienzan a volar indiscriminadamente por los aires.

Golpeando caras, cabezas, pechos y espaldas. A veces fallando completamente en el objetivo y atinándole a alguien más. Otras, saltando muy por encima de sus cabezas y cayendo en el jardín de Lili.

Y de pronto, tan de pronto como se forma una sonrisa en el rostro de Lili al verlos jugar, el chico de cabello azul se detiene, acercándose a la pelirroja y señalando en dirección a Lili.

No, en dirección a Lili no. Señalando completa y directamente hacia Lili.

Ella se sobresalta, cayendo al suelo y escondiéndose de sus miradas.

No había intentado espiar, no se burlaba de ellos ni nada, _solamente_ -

— ¿Lili? —pregunta su madre, con un gesto de preocupación en el rostro al ver a su hija desparramada sobre el suelo.

— ¡Mamá! —Exclama Lili, incorporándose— Yo… me caí y… estaba-

Los ojos azules de su madre parecen ver algo detrás de ella, y antes de que Lili pueda darse la vuelta, ella pregunta:  
— ¿Los conoces?

Incluso sin la necesidad de girar, Lili sabe a la perfección de quiénes habla. Pero aun así, tras armarse de valor, voltea… y se encuentra a los niños de la pelea de bolas de nieve afuera de su ventana.

—No… yo-

Todos la saludan con la mano y entonces, la pelirroja, que de cerca se ve mucho más menuda aún, levanta su mano cubierta por un guante rosa y le hace una seña de lo más interesante.

 _Ven._

¿Ir? ¿Ir con _ellos_? ¿Afuera? ¿Al frío, en la ventisca y a que le lazaran nieve a la cara?

Con… con siete niños desconocidos. Y solamente una niña en el grupo.

¿Qué pensaban? ¿Que ella no tenía nada mejor que hacer? ¿Que estaba aburrida hasta la médula? ¿Qué se creían? ¿Quiénes se creían? _Esos_ -

— ¿Quieres ir? —pregunta su madre detrás de ella, y Lili está casi segura de haber escuchado mal.

— ¡¿Con ellos?! —exclama la niña, ¿Era esa de verdad su madre? ¿La misma que le insistía sobre la importancia de ser bien portada y estar siempre impecable?

—Sí —sonríe su madre—, ¿O no quieres?

Lili comienza a negar con la cabeza y luego se detiene… Si se ponía a pensarlo, ella nunca antes había tenido la oportunidad de jugar en la nieve. Además, ¿Qué podía ser peor que su aburrida velada navideña?

— ¿Puedo? —pregunta la niña entonces, sonando más emocionada de lo que quería dejar ver.

—Por supuesto. Ponte tus guantes y bufanda antes de salir.

La niña obedece al instante, colocándose además un gorro tejido como protección ante el frío.

Y justo antes de salir, a punto de enterrar sus botas en la nieve y de pasar la navidad como la niña que era… Lili no puede evitar pensar que quizá, sólo quizá, esa navidad no iba a ser _tan_ mala.

* * *

 **Nota del equipo de moderación:**

Este fanfic se trata de una actividad de escritura conjunta realizada por los miembros del foro **El feliz grupo de hambrientos,** la cual consiste en redactar escritos de temática navideña con un personaje de AnY y concepto navideño a elección del autor, con el reto opcional de un límite de palabras. Cada capítulo será un aporte independiente de diferentes autores, los cuales serán especificados al principio de los mismos y cuyos links a sus perfiles de Fanfiction podréis encontrar en el perfil de esta misma cuenta del foro El feliz grupo de hambrientos.

Esta es la primera actividad de este tipo que estamos realizado en el foro y la estamos llevando a cabo con mucha ilusión, así que por favor apoyad a los autores dejando vuestro review, y también pasaros a visitar nuestro foro para disfrutar del increíble mundo de Akatsuki no Yona juntos. Incluso todavía estáis a tiempo de participar en esta actividad conjunta si queréis contribuir con vuestro granito de arena al fandom y celebrar la Navidad con nosotros. Os estamos esperando, todos sois bienvenidos a nuestra pequeña familia.

¡Felices fiestas a todos!


	17. Algira y Hombre de jengibre

**Autor:** Aokiri

 **Personaje y concepto navideño:** Algira y Hombre de jengibre.

 **Rating:** K+

 **Género:** Friendship

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Akatsuki no Yona pertenece a Kusanagi Mizuho sensei.

* * *

 **Ginger cats**

—Sigo sin entender por qué no pueden ser gatos, Tao-nyan.

Una mirada ceñuda de la pequeña mujer fue todo lo que Algira obtuvo como respuesta, fulminándolo, obligando a su boca a cerrarse. La pregunta antes mencionada había sido repetida al menos tres veces en la última media hora, y, sinceramente, Tao dudaba que pudiera soportar oírla una vez más.

Con un suspiro, obligándose a ignorar al hombre recostado con pereza frente a ella, se enderezó y contempló su obra: dos bandejas repletas de masa con figuras de hombres de jengibre crudos, esperando para ser horneados.

Sonriendo satisfecha, los inspeccionó a conciencia, asegurándose que no hubiese cáscara de huevo en ellos —como ocurrió con su primer intento—, o que supiesen a sal en lugar de a azúcar —como ocurrió en su segundo intento—, y, cuando estuvo segura de que no había ningún desperfecto, fue a encender el horno aspirando complacida, sintiendo la inspiración recorrerla; después de todo, la tercera era la vencida, ¿no? Esa masa definitivamente se convertiría en los más exquisitos, crujientes y deliciosos...

—Tao-nyan, en verdad creo que como gatos serían aún más geniales.

Tao perdió su inspiración.

—Algira, ya te dije que son _hombres_ de jengibre —explicó suspirando de nuevo, poniendo sus manos sobre la mesa de la cocina, resignada a decirle aquello una vez más—. No puedo hacer gatos, porque así ya no serían _hombres_ de jengibre, serían _gatos_ de jengibre, ¡así no es la tradición!

—Hn… —masculló el muchacho, recargando una mejilla en la palma de su mano, luciendo ligeramente decepcionado—, en realidad no veo problema en que sean gatos de jengibre… así que esto debe ser porque Vold-nyan adora los _hombres_ de jengibre, ¿no es verdad?

Lentamente, el rostro de Tao comenzó a enrojecer desde la parte inferior de su cuello, alcanzando sus orejas y su frente, evidenciando sus ocultas —no tan ocultas— intenciones de regalarle aquel postre navideño a su —muy— querido amigo.

—¡P-pero Algira, qué dices! —exclamó, alterada, apresurándose a negarlo—, ¡cla-claro que no es por Vold! ¡Y-yo sólo… sólo…!

—A ti no te gusta el jengibre —señaló Algira, jugando con su larga trenza, deliberadamente ignorando el sonrojo de cerezas en las mejillas de su amiga.

—Bueno, no —aceptó, retorciendo sus pulgares y bajando la vista—, pero…

—Hacer postres se te da fatal —vino otro ataque por parte del rubio.

—Lo sé, pero aun así…

—Y sólo haces este tipo de cosas por Vold-nyan —finalizó con un puchero recriminatorio. Dejó de jugar con su trenza, para volver a mirarla directamente con una sonrisa gatuna—, porque a ti te gus...

—¡Wah! —profirió Tao, cubriendo la boca del muchacho, estirándose sobre la mesa para alcanzarlo; su rostro una vez más cubierto de rosado rubor. Susurró entonces, como si alguien pudiese escucharlos o como si se tratara de un peligroso secreto, a pesar de que estaban solos en el departamento de Tao—. Algira, no lo digas tan fuerte.

Algira sonrió gatuno una vez más, apartándose de las manos de la mujer.

—Pero Tao-nyan, tus sentimientos no son ningún secreto —apuntó—, Zeno-nyan fue el que me lo dijo, por eso lo sé. Shin-Ah-nyan y Yona-nyan también creen que hacen linda pareja.

Tao puso tal cara de horror que él creyó que se desmayaría.

—¡¿Soy tan obvia?! —preguntó desconsolada, con pequeñas lágrimas en el borde de los ojos y el rostro ahora permanentemente sonrojado— ¡¿crees que él lo sabe?!

—Hum… —adoptó una pose pensativa, con gotas comenzando a caer por su sien, evitando su mirada; recordando haber tenido una conversación tremendamente parecida a esa con Vold—, bueno, aún si me preguntas…

Tao suspiró desanimada, pero antes de que Algira pudiera decirle alguna palabra de consuelo, su teléfono comenzó a sonar.

«Hablando del diablo», pensó mirando en la pantalla táctil la foto de un distraído Vold que él había tomado. Le mostró el aparato a Tao con una sonrisa torcida, a lo que ella sólo atinó a sonrojarse más.

—¿Diga?

—Algira idiota, dejaste a Chairo en mi casa —fue la mordaz respuesta que recibió después de su saludo. Parpadeó confundido, para después murmurar un «ooooh…» de comprensión.

—¡Es verdad! Es que a Chairo le gusta Vold, y como Vold es tan amargado, pensé que le vendría bien vivir un tiempo con ella.

—¡Idiota, entraste sin permiso a mi casa y dejaste uno de tus gatos! —reclamó furioso—, ¡además, tu gato ensució mi alfombra!

—Ah, también comí uno de tus onigiris de surimi —comentó impávido ante su enojo.

—¿Eh…? —masculló con molestia, Algira escuchó que abría la puerta de su nevera, para después cerrarla con un portazo—. Oye, ¡ese era el último!

—Lo sé —chasqueo la lengua—, me quedé con hambre y por eso vine a casa de Tao, en serio necesitas abastecer tu nevera.

—No necesitas decírmelo, Algira idio- espera, ¿están ustedes dos solos?

—¿Uh? Si.

—¡¿Y qué haces sólo con ella en su casa?! —bramó desde el otro lado, provocando que apartara el teléfono de su rostro con una mueca.

—Pues ella y yo estamos… —comenzó, pero Tao captó su mirada, haciendo exageradas señales de negación con las manos. Los hombres de jengibre iban a ser un regalo sorpresa de Navidad— … haciendo nada que sea tu asunto, Vold pulpo.

Triunfante, alzó un pulgar hacia Tao, habiendo ocultado exitosamente la sorpresa. Tao asintió fervorosamente.

—Tú bastardo… —gruñó Vold peligrosamente bajo— … si le haces algo inapropiado a Tao yo mismo te voy a…

—Oh, quiero verte intentarlo, anciano —retó, recargándose en la mesa, con los atentos ojos de Tao fijos en él—, un vejestorio como tú nunca podría derrotarme.

—No hables inapropiadamente a tus senpais, idiota —Algira prácticamente podía ver el rostro ceñudo de Vold—, puede que haya salido del club de kendo, pero aún puedo darte una paliza.

—Nah, estás demasiado ocupado buscando trabajo como para entrenar, anciano. Deberías dejarnos a los jóvenes vivir nuestras vidas…

—¡Sólo son cuatro años de diferencia inútil! —gruñido, pausa. Algira podría jurar que estaba sosteniendo el puente de su nariz—. Como sea. Quiero que vengas y te lleves a Chairo _ahora mismo_.

—¿Ehhhh…? Pero Tao y yo estamos ocupados haciendo… —se interrumpió a si mismo, congelándose.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué están haciendo?

Silencio. Miró con pánico a su amiga, que lo miraba también esperando una explicación.

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo con Tao, Algira?!

—Nada… —sonó más como una pregunta que como una afirmación y pareció ser lo suficientemente sospechoso como para convencer a Vold de que algo estaba pasando.

—¡Iré ahora mismo para allá!

Y sin más, colgó.

Tao lo miró con la pregunta escrita en los ojos mientras Algira bajaba el celular lentamente, con una nerviosa sonrisa torcida.

—Huh… él dice que viene para acá.

* * *

La cocina se volvió un caos en sólo cuestión de segundos.

—¡Vold no puede ver los hombres de jengibre! ¡No están listos! —gritaba Tao guardando y limpiando frenéticamente los estragos que había causado al preparar las galletas.

Algira ayudó también, pero más que nada, evitó que las cosas cayeran de las manos de Tao, que se encontraban resbaladizas en su frenesí por guardarlo todo. Salvó un tazón y la batidora, pero llegó muy tarde para salvar una taza medidora que se estrelló contra el piso con estrépito, haciendo que trozos de cristal saltaran a sus pies.

—¡Vold llegará en cualquier momento y no he metido los hombres de jengibre al horno! —balbuceó Tao, ignorando la taza, pero antes de que pudiera pisar algún trozo, Algira la levantó en vilo, alzándola por los costados.

—Oye, oye, vas a lastimarte así —la regañó, apartándola del desastre—. Yo me encargo, tú ve a distraerlo, Vold no vive muy lejos, ya debe de estar… —el timbre sonó, justo para verificar su punto— … aquí.

Tao lo miró con inquietud, a lo que él respondió alzando el pulgar, con una sonrisa gatuna. Ella asintió, apretando los puños y corrió a abrir.

Algira terminaba de recoger la taza y tomaba ambas bandejas con olor a jengibre cuando escucho la voz de Vold desde la entrada.

—Buenas tardes Tao, disculpa la intromisión.

—¡O-oh, no es ninguna molestia, pa-pasa!

—Gracias, eres muy amable. Por cierto, traje a Chairo conmigo, espero que no sea un proble- ¡oye Chairo, vuelve!

Pero era demasiado tarde. El gato había esprintado fuera de sus brazos, corriendo directamente a la cocina, percibiendo el olor de Algira, convertido en una mancha marrón que viajaba a toda velocidad sobre el pulcro piso blanco de la casa de Tao.

Con las dos manos ocupadas por sendas bandejas, no pudo defenderse.

Chairo impactó en su pecho con tal fuerza que lo hizo tambalearse hacia atrás, perdiendo el equilibrio, una de las bandejas resbalando de sus dedos.

— _¡Chairo!_ —murmuró con suave reproche, haciendo malabares para mantener las bandejas y a si mismo erguido, con el gato en el pecho—, ¡ahora no!

Escuchó los pasos y las voces de Vold y Tao acercándose, en su pecho una creciente alarma.

—… seguro de que pasó por aquí. Chairo debe haber olido al idiota de Algira.

¿Se debía esconder? ¿Dónde? Su cabeza daba vueltas mientras miraba a su alrededor, tropezando con sus pies, casi tirando las charolas. _¿Dónde?_ ¡¿Por qué Tao no se lo llevaba lejos?!

—Um, creo que fue al otro lado, quizá debamos…

—Oh, no, yo lo vi. Creo que fue a la cocina, ¿te molesta si reviso?

 _La alacena_. Algira abrió la puerta con todo el sigilo que pudo, y se apresuró a apretujarse entre los comestibles, pero era más difícil de lo que sonaba. Una vez dentro, con gato y todo, se dio cuenta de algo. _La bandeja no cabe._

—¡N-no puedes entrar a la cocina!

Silencio. Pánico. Una ceja alzada y unos dedos temblorosos que bloqueaban el camino.

—E-es que está sucio y, huh, una taza se cayó y, huh…

—Con más razón. Yo te ayudo a limpiar.

Con el corazón acelerado, Algira vio entre las rendijas de la puerta de la alacena cómo las puertas de la cocina estilo occidental de la casa de Tao se abrían, dejando entrar a la pequeña mujer y a Vold. Los hombres de jengibre, desechos en sus manos de forma apresurada se sentían suaves. Las bandejas vacías sobre la mesa saludaron a los intrusos.

—Parece que no está aquí. Tampoco Algira…

—Uh, bueno, Algira no vino hoy aquí.

Vold se volvió hacia ella incrédulo. Tao hacia sus mejores esfuerzos por parecer inocente.

—¿No? ¿Segura? —ella asintió—. Entonces ese idiota… me engañó.

Los dos rieron incómodamente.

—Bueno, ya que Algira no está aquí, me preguntaba… —Tao contuvo la respiración, y Algira afinó su oído— … si tienes planes para esta Navidad.

—¡No! —se apresuró a contestar Tao—, yo estoy… estoy libre.

—Oh —las mejillas de ambos se colorearon ligeramente—. Bueno, ya que ese día tomare un descanso de la búsqueda de trabajo, me preguntaba si te gustaría…

Algira no escuchó lo demás, porque ambos salieron de la cocina, sepultándolo en el silencio, sin atreverse a salir.

Miró la masa, sin forma entre sus manos con desesperanza. ¿Ahora qué? Jamás podría reproducir con los dedos la forma de los pequeños y lindos hombrecitos que Tao había hecho, no era una figura que estuviese acostumbrado a crear y…

Los verdes irises de Chairo relucieron en la oscuridad de la alacena, llamando su atención.

A menos que…

* * *

—¡Es _demasiado_ tierno! ¡No puedo sólo _comerlo,_ diablos!

Algira sostenía entre sus dedos temblorosos un pequeño gato de jengibre, sentado en su cama, con una bolsa de decorado navideño llena de estos entre sus piernas, cortesía de Tao. Una pequeña nota colgada rezaba «Gracias por tu ayuda».

El gato le sostenía la mirada con ojos de avellana y _maldición_ , era demasiado lindo.

Al final, podía ser que los _hombres_ de jengibre no fuesen tan malos. Al menos, aquellos podría comerlos.

* * *

 **Nota del autor:** _Chairo_ significa "marrón" en japonés.

* * *

 **Nota del equipo de moderación:**

Este fanfic se trata de una actividad de escritura conjunta realizada por los miembros del foro **El feliz grupo de hambrientos,** la cual consiste en redactar escritos de temática navideña con un personaje de AnY y concepto navideño a elección del autor, con el reto opcional de un límite de palabras. Cada capítulo será un aporte independiente de diferentes autores, los cuales serán especificados al principio de los mismos y cuyos links a sus perfiles de Fanfiction podréis encontrar en el perfil de esta misma cuenta del foro El feliz grupo de hambrientos.

Esta es la primera actividad de este tipo que estamos realizado en el foro y la estamos llevando a cabo con mucha ilusión, así que por favor apoyad a los autores dejando vuestro review, y también pasaros a visitar nuestro foro para disfrutar del increíble mundo de Akatsuki no Yona juntos. Incluso todavía estáis a tiempo de participar en esta actividad conjunta si queréis contribuir con vuestro granito de arena al fandom y celebrar la Navidad con nosotros. Os estamos esperando, todos sois bienvenidos a nuestra pequeña familia.

¡Felices fiestas a todos!


	18. Kaya y Luces

**Autor:** loveangel7

 **Personaje y concepto navideño:** Kaya y Luces.

 **Rating:** K+

 **Género:** Drama / Romance

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Akatsuki no Yona pertenece a Kusanagi Mizuho sensei.

* * *

Las luces titilantes y alegres se reflejaban en el asfalto mojado, era un hermoso escenario para tan terrible tragedia. Los villancicos se mezclaron con las sirenas de la ambulancia y cuando aquella brisa helada sopló, el cielo dejó de llorar.

Gritó. Gritó con todo el dolor que el cielo no supo entender.

¿Por qué tuvo que sobrevivir? Zeno jamás pidió ser un milagro. Su padre había fallecido hace poco tiempo y ahora sus tres hermanos lo habían dejado solo en un mundo lleno de colores que nunca más entendería…

 **Luces en la fría noche de Navidad**

Si la fecha hubiera sido otra, quizás Kaya habría sido víctima de algunas miradas acusatorias, pero ésta vez su suéter de Papa Noel diciendo "Jo Jo" y su diadema de reno no llamaban tanto la atención. Ese día Kaya estaba feliz de al fin combinar con las calles llenas de luces multicolor.

Quizás solo un lugar en la ciudad no combinaba del todo con ella, un lugar sobrio y blanco... Un ser tan colorido como ella, desentonaba con el ambiente. Incluso el olor de las galletas caseras que llevaba en aquella bolsa de regalo no encajaba con el olor estéril.

Kaya no se dio cuenta, por supuesto, y saludó a las enfermeras con la sonrisa más radiante que tenía. Y mientras esperaba el ascensor empezó a tararear uno de los villancicos que había escuchado en la calle.

Zeno nunca imaginó que cuando las puertas de ese ascensor se abrieran, aquella terrible indisposición lo atacaría con más fuerza… y no fue culpa de Kaya, necesariamente, más bien del olor de aquellas galletas y las terribles decisiones que había tomado últimamente con respecto a su salud.

Kaya era despistada, muy despistada, y naturalmente ni siquiera se percató de la presencia de Zeno ni lo mal que éste se sentía hasta que prácticamente se desmayó sobre ella. Lo siguiente que se supo fue que ambos estaban en el suelo, llenos de las migajas de aquellas galletas.

—¡Ah…!¡Por favor, resista!

Kaya tomó el rostro pálido de Zeno entre sus manos y se asustó por el sudor frío que mojaba sus cabellos dorados.

—No sé de estas cosas, usted es el médico, por favor… despierte.

Zeno la podía escuchar, su mente aún estaba aturdida, pero empezaba a estar cada vez más consciente. Trató de abrir los ojos y entre parpadeos logró ver a aquella chica con diadema de reno.

Su tacto no era muy delicado, pero fue bondadoso.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se volvieron a abrir, dos enfermeras no podían dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían.

—¡Doctor!

Para cuando las enfermeras corrieron a ayudar, Zeno ya se estaba incorporando del regazo de Kaya

—Doctor, ¿se encuentra bien? Déjeme pedir que lo revisen.

—Estoy bien —sentenció Zeno, rechazando la mano de ayuda que le ofreció la enfermera—, solo necesito comer algo, gracias.

Tambaleante salió del ascensor sin mirar atrás.

Por otro lado…

—¡Señorita Kaya! ¡Qué hace en el suelo llena de galletas!

—Eh… ¿Galletas? —Miró para sus lados—. Oh, las galletas… eran para ustedes, un regalo de Navidad, pero supongo que las tiré al intentar sostenerlo…

Ambas enfermeras rieron ante la inocencia de una de sus pacientes favoritas.

—Levántese, por favor, su doctor la está esperando con sus resultados.

* * *

Suspiró. Estaba totalmente exhausto.

Muchos decían que su resistencia era sobrehumana, pero la verdad era que no era muy diferente a cualquier otro ser humano, necesitaba comer y descansar para no descompensarse. Claro ejemplo fue el accidente que había tenido hace un par de días…

Miró su almuerzo, que en realidad ya era cena y aunque no le apetecía nada, se lo comió.

Su mirada se dirigió hacia las estrellas y volvió a suspirar… ya había pasado una eternidad desde aquella Navidad tan triste, pero aún los recuerdos lo atormentaban de vez en cuando. En días como esos, cuando las luces titilantes enroscaban a todos los árboles y Papa Noel acechaba las calles, él prefería estar en el hospital, era más tranquilo, menos aterrorizante y más productivo. Su padre y hermanos seguramente querrían que él estuviese ahí, salvando vidas... Esa labor no debería parar nunca, sin embargo debía admitir, que incluso él, debía ir a casa de vez en cuando e intentar descansar.

Guardó sus cosas y justo cuando estaba dispuesto a marcharse, miró por última vez el hospital que atesoraba y de pronto algo llamó tanto su atención que no pudo irse: Una de las ventanas del hospital estaba decorada con luces de Navidad.

El shock de ver aquellas luces tan alegres, justo ahí, le hizo entrar al hospital sin pensar mucho. Subió al quinto piso, buscando habitación por habitación la causante de aquellas decoraciones. No tardó mucho en encontrarla.

Al abrir la puerta, el suave sonido de villancicos le trajo pésimos recuerdos. Las luces alegres danzaron en su cabeza mareándolo…

—Eres tú, ¿no es cierto? —Sonrió, recordando muy bien esos ojos azules—. El del ascensor.

Zeno la recordaba también, pero aquello no aminoró su enojo.

—¿Se puede saber por qué has puesto esas luces de Navidad?

—Oh… no pensé que le afectaría a nadie, pedí permiso antes de hacerlo, dijeron que no había problema si eso me hacía sentir mejor.

Zeno calló, sabía que discutir al respecto sería irrazonable de su parte.

—Supongo que está bien…

—¿No te gustan las luces?

—No es eso…

Zeno calló.

No podía contarle la tragedia que había vivido años atrás, ni siquiera podía explicarle la razón de que justo la combinación de luces y villancicos fuera tan tétrica para él, mucho menos podía justificar el que aún le siguiera afectando tanto todo eso después de tantos años.

—Y… dime —dijo Kaya ante el silencio incomodo— ¿Te encuentras mejor? Debes cuidar tu salud, no es bueno saltarse las horas de comida, ni mucho menos las horas de dormir. No quieres morir, ¿no es cierto?

Kaya rio, su comentario no debía tomarse en serio, pero Zeno lo hizo.

 _Morir… anhelo del que no tiene un motivo real por el que seguir._

Pero antes de que pudiera responder algo desagradable, Kaya empezó a toser, para sorpresa de Zeno, un poco de sangre.

—Lo siento —Se limpió lo mejor que pudo—, siempre pasa.

—¿Siempre pasa?

Zeno olvidó por completo las luces titilantes para acercarse a la cama de Kaya a paso firme y en su condición de médico leer los últimos reportes médicos. No era un historial completo, pero le daría alguna pista acerca de la condición de la chica.

—Tuberculosis —concluyó y levantó la mirada hacia Kaya.

—Sí. No deberías estar aquí, podría contagiarte, ¿lo sabes?

—Hoy en día esta enfermedad tiene cura, no hay nada que temer.

—Lo sé, tuve suerte, en otro tiempo podría haber sido fatal. Aun así el tratamiento es fuerte, no querrás que te contagie, aún más si consideramos tu posible anemia—Sonrió de buen humor— ¡No sabes el susto que me diste ese día! —Se quejó como había querido hacerlo desde que lo conoció—. Estoy acostumbrada a ser la que se desmaya, no la que ayuda al desmayado.

Zeno se vio contagiado por su sonrisa, había algo en ella que de pronto lo hacía sentirse más ligero.

—Lo siento, ese día yo te hice tirar tus galletas y ni siquiera te di las gracias… eh…

—Kaya. Mi nombre es Kaya.

—Yo soy Zeno.

* * *

Al día siguiente Zeno compró galletas de la tienda que había cerca de su casa para compensar a Kaya por las que había tirado y se quedó hablando con ella por un rato. Fue divertido, ella era muy divertida, hace mucho tiempo que no hablaba tanto con alguien. Zeno no pudo evitar volver a visitarla en la tarde, y el día siguiente y el día siguiente a ese…

Se hizo un hábito y ellos se volvieron muy buenos amigos.

Cada día, Zeno llegaba después de su turno con una bolsa de galletas, se quitaba su uniforme y se quedaba hablando con Kaya hasta que lo botaban de la habitación (lo cual a veces no pasaba por las influencias que tenía. No las influencias de Zeno, sino las de Kaya. Las galletas de Zeno se habían vuelto famosas entre las enfermeras y eran excelentes objetos de soborno).

—¡Vayamos a dar un paseo! —dijo un día emocionada, arrojando las manos al cielo.

—¿Segura que eso está bien?...

—Hoy no hace mucho frío y el ambiente de Navidad se siente en el aire. Tengo muchas ganas de ver el gran Árbol de Navidad que ha armado el hospital.

—Está bien… —aceptó Zeno con duda.

—¡Vayamos a dar un paseo! —insistió, y Zeno no pudo evitar dejarse llevar.

—¡Vayamos a dar un paseo! —repitió él.

Las enfermeras los ayudaron, y con Zeno agarrando el suero de Kaya, ambos pudieron dar un paseo por el jardín nevado.

—¡Qué bonito!... Zeno —susurró—, ¿Crees que podamos hacer un intercambio de regalos entre todos lo que estamos en el hospital? Creo que sería una buena idea para alegrar a los demás.

Él siempre quedaba sorprendido por la forma en la que Kaya se comportaba. A pesar de estar en un hospital, en silla de ruedas y con una terrible enfermedad, ella era la persona más feliz que había conocido nunca, era una verdadera entusiasta de la Navidad. Todo el tiempo estaba empeñada en hacer felices a los demás. El espíritu Navideño corría por los pasillos del hospital gracias a ella.

Todo había comenzado el día que le pidió que se pusiera una nariz de Rodolfo el reno para hacer reír a los niños de oncología. Hacer de payaso con los niños fue una experiencia nueva para Zeno y no habría aceptado si no hubiera recordado que alguna vez su padre hizo algo similar. Comenzó a descubrir que dar medicamentos no era la única manera de ayudar a los que estaban en un hospital.

La siguiente idea de Kaya había sido el ir a leer cuentos de Navidad a los viejitos de geriatría. Se puso un barbijo y con su suero en mano fue a leerles cuentos, mientras Zeno ocasionalmente daba un par de masajes y regalaba ungüentos para el dolor articular.

Más tarde, junto a las enfermeras, Kaya también había convencido al director del hospital de hacer un menú especial Navideño… lo cual no había salido del todo bien…

—¿Estás segura sobre eso? —le preguntó Zeno al ver que Kaya quería mezclar espinacas con gelatina roja.

—Sí, se ve Navideño, pero puede no ser muy rico ¡Por eso hay que mezclarlo todo muy bien para que tenga sabor!

No hacía falta ser un adivino para saber que Kaya no era muy buena cocinara. Pero Zeno sonreía y no le importaría comer espinacas con gelatina si Kaya decía que así estaba bien. Porque era bueno hacer cosas diferentes de vez en cuando, aún más si eso le permitía pasar más tiempo con ella.

* * *

—¿Y las galletas?

—¿No te gustan las flores? —preguntó Zeno, colocándolas cerca de ella en un florero.

—No es eso… son muy bonitas. Gracias.

—Si te sigo trayendo galletas, la nutricionista me llamará la atención. Y si el director se entera que hemos estado sobornando a las enfermeras con más galletas, me echará a la calle. Además, estas flores son muy bonitas, pensé especialmente en ti cuando las compré.

Y tras eso, Kaya sonrió tan, pero tan bonito que Zeno pudo darse cuenta de lo colorida que se había vuelto su vida.

* * *

—¿Por qué te convertiste en médico? —le preguntó un día antes de Navidad, en el jardín trasero del hospital, el que estaba lleno de nieve.

—Mi padre lo fue… —respondió y pudo sonreír— Cuando él aún vivía, yo creí que nunca llegaría a ser un doctor del que estuviera orgulloso. Aunque él siempre me repetía que los doctores no debían de ser perfectos, solo seres humanos que sienten. No somos dioses, decía, solo personas que aman tanto a otras personas que están dispuestos a hacer todo lo posible por ayudarlos. Y así murió, ayudando y amando a otras personas.

—Creo que es una buena forma de vivir.

—Sí… no lo entendía, hasta que te conocí —sonrió y vio las luces del árbol de Navidad sin temor— Puede que un día la vida se nos acabe, o no, pero lo importante es ayudar, ser feliz y hacer felices a los demás.

—¿Sabes?... No es necesario que me sigas ayudado, ya me hiciste muy feliz.

Kaya sonrió de la forma más radiante posible. Por alguna razón, Zeno sintió esa sonrisa muy triste.

—No es solo tuberculosis, ¿verdad? Tienes otra enfermedad —le preguntó Zeno— Hoy en día es extraño contraer tuberculosis sin haber un problema mayor por detrás. Lo deduje después de ver la medicación extra que recibes.

—Pero no moriré, no todavía, por eso… ya no es necesario que te preocupes más. Has hecho mucho por mí y puedo cuidarme muy bien sola.

—Kaya… ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Quizás Kaya se concentró tanto en seguir adelante y ser feliz ella sola, que nunca consideró el que otra persona quisiera acompañarla.

La felicidad a veces producía lágrimas y Zeno sonrió, sabiendo entender el sollozo de Kaya.

* * *

 _Muchos años después…_

Las luces titilantes y alegres se reflejaban en el asfalto mojado, era un hermoso escenario. Los villancicos sonaban de fondo y la voz animada de Kaya le hacía ver todo lo bonito que tenía la Navidad. Y cuando aquella brisa helada corrió por entre ellos, Kaya le sonrió y Zeno podría jurar que casi la podía ver brillar mientras lo guiaba en medio de la multitud.

* * *

 **Nota del equipo de moderación:**

Este fanfic se trata de una actividad de escritura conjunta realizada por los miembros del foro **El feliz grupo de hambrientos,** la cual consiste en redactar escritos de temática navideña con un personaje de AnY y concepto navideño a elección del autor, con el reto opcional de un límite de palabras. Cada capítulo será un aporte independiente de diferentes autores, los cuales serán especificados al principio de los mismos y cuyos links a sus perfiles de Fanfiction podréis encontrar en el perfil de esta misma cuenta del foro El feliz grupo de hambrientos.

Esta es la primera actividad de este tipo que estamos realizado en el foro y la estamos llevando a cabo con mucha ilusión, así que por favor apoyad a los autores dejando vuestro review, y también pasaros a visitar nuestro foro para disfrutar del increíble mundo de Akatsuki no Yona juntos. Incluso todavía estáis a tiempo de participar en esta actividad conjunta si queréis contribuir con vuestro granito de arena al fandom y celebrar la Navidad con nosotros. Os estamos esperando, todos sois bienvenidos a nuestra pequeña familia.

¡Felices fiestas a todos!


	19. Tao y Cena de navidad

**Autor:** oxybry

 **Personaje y concepto navideño:** Tao y Cena de navidad.

 **Rating:** K+

 **Género:** Friendship/Romance.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Akatsuki no Yona pertenece a Kusanagi Mizuho sensei.

* * *

 **CÓMO ORGANIZAR UNA CENA NAVIDEÑA Y NO MORIR EN EL INTENTO**

Tao coloca la cabeza sobre el escritorio, ¿por qué le estaba pasando esto a ella? Sí, seguro, le encantaba la navidad, especialmente la cena navideña, pero esto…, quizás debió haber aclarado que le encantaban las cenas navideñas, pero las familiares, o ¿era acaso un castigo por no tomar bandos?

—Parece como si te hubiesen dicho que el mundo se acaba mañana —menciona Voldo asomándose por la puerta de la oficina.

—Casi —dice mirándolo sin levantar la cabeza del escritorio.

Voldo sonríe y se afloja la corbata mientras entra en la oficina.

—No es como tú estar deprimida, no en estas fechas especialmente. Amas la navidad.

—¡No es justo! —gimotea levantando la cabeza del escritorio, su flequillo cayendo desordenadamente en su frente.

—Ya, ya, no puede ser tan malo —luego mirando el reloj agrega—, terminaste por el día.

—Sí —responde con un puchero—, ¿por qué?

—Vamos a cenar, yo invito —dice acomodando uno de los rebeldes cabellos detrás de su oreja, las mejillas de Tao tiñéndose de rosa—, y me puedes contar qué es tan malo que pueda compararse con el fin del mundo.

—No quiero molestar.

—Mmmm —dice entrecerrando los ojos en modo contemplativo—, y Yotaka que no deja de hablar de ese magnífico pato a la naranja…

—Recojo mi abrigo y podemos irnos —dice Tao brincando de su silla, mientras Voldo escondía su sonrisa detrás de su mano empuñada.

* * *

La suave melodía del clásico navideño de Bing Crosby llena el lugar y la observa cerrar los ojos por un momento, una sonrisa dibujándose en sus labios. Afuera las brillantes luces y decoraciones anuncian la llegada de esa época del año, de la navidad. Toma un sorbo de su copa de vino.

—Gracias —murmura Tao, y su mirada regresa a ella—. Realmente necesitaba esto —dice tomando su copa.

—Siempre que lo necesites —dice levantando su copa hacia ella.

—Creo que voy a necesitar muchas de estas durante las próximas dos semanas.

—Ya sabes mi número o el camino a mi oficina.

—¡No podría! —exclama con las mejillas encendidas.

—Claro que puedes —dice mirándola con severidad—, y me refiero a todo lo que necesites, no creo que sea de mucha ayuda —agrega suavemente—, pero si hay algo que pueda hacer, no dudes en pedírmelo.

—Gracias.

Voldo asiente con la cabeza.

—Aunque ahora que lo pienso, Algira probaría ser de gran ayuda en tu tarea, parece estar… —se detiene pensando en la mejor forma de ponerlo—, _bien informado_ sobre todos los asuntos de AnY.

—Me aseguraré de llamarlo mañana.

—Bien.

—Ahora solo quiero olvidar todo el asunto por esta noche.

Voldo le sonríe.

—Eso, es algo que puedo hacer.

* * *

Cómo iba a hacer para lograr su cometido sin morir en el intento estaba más allá de ella. Un año, ha sido apenas casi un año de los turbulentos cambios en AnY, fusiones, adquisiciones, restructuraciones, nuevos accionistas y socios, despidos, el revolcón de los altos cargos.

Seguro, las cosas habían mejorado muchísimo, pero eso no quería decir que las rencillas, las luchas de poderes y otros odios varios desaparecieran de la noche a la mañana. Y se suponía que ella, de los cientos de personas que trabajan en las empresas asociadas de AnY, organizara la cena navideña de semejante concentración empresarial.

Deja escapar un suspiro frustrado antes de contestar el teléfono que suena en su escritorio.

—¿Sí?

—Señorita Tao —habló su secretaria—. El Sr. Yoon está aquí para verla.

¿Yoon? ¿Qué quería Yoon con ella?

—…

—Está aquí para discutir las opciones para el menú de la cena de navidad —aclara su secretaria como leyéndole la mente.

Lo había olvidado por completo.

—Que pase, por favor.

…

—Ha pasado un tiempo, Yoon —dice ofreciéndole asiento.

—Sí, las cosas han estado movidas.

—Dímelo a mí —dice suspirando.

—Debo decir que me sorprendió que estuvieras a cargo del potencialmente más peligroso evento del año —dice dejando la bolsa de papel en el escritorio.

Tao entierra la cabeza entre sus manos.

—Dijeron algo sobre territorio neutro.

—Bueno, eso tiene sentido —concedió Yoon mientras extraía los contenidos de la bolsa de papel—, toma —dijo acercando un pequeño plato desechable hacia ella.

—¿Esto es lo que creo que es? —pregunta con los ojos brillantes.

—Sí, una torta de chocolate de lava fundida, pensé que la podrías necesitar.

—¡Eres el mejor!

—Sí —dijo recostándose en la silla—, lo escucho a menudo, pero no estamos aquí para discutir lo maravilloso que soy, ¿has pensado en qué quieres que se sirva para la cena de navidad?

—¿Lo usual?

—¿Qué es lo usual?

—Lo usual en una cena navideña —dijo temerosa de la mirada de Yoon.

—¿Te refieres a una cena navideña familiar?

Tao asintió con la cabeza.

—Imposible —responde llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!

—Tao, esto no es una cena para diez o veinte personas, estamos hablando de casi trescientas personas. Además tienes que tener en cuenta a quienes sean vegetarianos y no me hagas comenzar con los veganos —dijo llevando las manos al cielo—. Aparte de celíacos, diabéticos, y otras intolerancias…

—Ya veo —dice mirando al piso.

—Ya, ya, no hay necesidad de poner esa cara, para eso estoy aquí, para salvar el día.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí, pero va a tomar tiempo, espero que no tengas nada más apremiante que hacer —Tao observa la creciente pila de documentos en su escritorio—, y si lo tienes —agrega Yoon—, me temo que tendrá que esperar.

Tao se sintió desfallecer.

* * *

Son poco más de las diez de la noche y camina hacia los ascensores cuando repara en que las luces de la oficina de ella siguen encendidas.

—¿Vienes? —pregunta Yotaka ya dentro de uno de los ascensores.

—Dejé una cosa en mi oficina.

Yotaka suelta una carcajada antes de hablar.

—Me pregunto qué diría Tao si supiera que la llamas una cosa en tu oficina.

—No sé de qué estás hablando.

—Lo que te ayude a dormir en las noches, Voldo, lo que te ayude —dijo antes que las puertas del ascensor se cerraran.

* * *

—¡Chuletas! —gritó saltando de la silla, el sueño todavía nublando sus sentidos.

Escucha la familiar risa y se frota los ojos.

—¿Voldo?

—No puedo evitar preguntarme con qué estabas soñando, ¿tanta hambre tienes? —pregunta sentándose—, aunque no me extrañaría, dada la hora.

El rostro de Tao se contorsiona ante la mera mención de comida hasta que el resto de las palabras de Voldo se registran en su mente.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué hora es?

—Poco más de las diez.

Se había quedado dormida y no había podido adelantar absolutamente nada de su trabajo.

—Mátame, por favor, mátame.

—Parece que necesitas un trago.

—Mejor que sea la botella completa —murmura.

Voldo se ríe por lo bajo.

—Eso se puede arreglar, estoy seguro de tener un _Balcones True Blue_ en mi oficina, ya sabes, lo que no cura el whisky, no tiene cura.

* * *

Podía escuchar a Neguro hablando, pero se escuchaba tan, tan lejos.

—¿Señorita Tao?

—¿Eh?

—Le preguntaba si tiene algún favorito.

Favorito de qué o qué.

—Lo siento, me distraje por un momento, decías.

Neguro suspira.

—Le decía que de momento tenemos estas propuestas para los esquemas de decoración, pero si ninguna es de su gusto podemos trabajar algo más.

—Estoy segura de que podemos encontrar algo que se ajuste entre las propuestas que han traído —responde al tiempo que suena el teléfono de su oficina—, si me disculpan.

—Señorita Tao, el Sr. Voldo está aquí para verla —anuncia su secretaria a través de la línea.

—Oh, lo había olvidado, hazlo pasar, por favor.

—Enseguida.

Pasan solo segundos hasta que la puerta finalmente se abre.

—¿Lista para nuestro almuerzo? —pregunta Voldo antes de reparar en el otro ocupante de la habitación—. Oh, no sabía que tenías compañía, buenas tardes, Neguro.

—Voldo —saluda el otro hombre.

—Necesito escoger el esquema de decoración para la cena, pero no sé cuál sería más apropiado —explica Tao.

Voldo mira las propuestas en el escritorio y señala una con el dedo.

—Esa, ahora vamos a almorzar.

—Pero ni siquiera la has mirado —chilla Tao.

Voldo suspira.

—De acuerdo —y volteando a mirar a Neguro agrega.

—Que Algira escoja, él está ayudándola con los preparativos.

—¡Pero! —exclama Neguro.

—Nos vemos después, viejo —dice cerrando la puerta tras ellos.

* * *

—Traje comida china —dice asomando la cabeza por la puerta entreabierta, repara en la figura de Tao en el sofá de piel de la oficina con la computadora sobre las piernas cruzadas, mientras Algira se sienta en el piso con la espalda recargada en el sofá. La pulcra oficina de Tao ahora parece más un piso universitario que la vicepresidencia de Xing Co, el saco de Algira descartado en una de las sillas, los tacones de Tao olvidados en un rincón de la oficina y demasiados recipientes de café para lo que pueda considerarse saludable, tratándose de solo dos personas.

—Nunca pensé decir esto, amigo, pero te amo —exclama Algira lanzándose a por la comida.

—¿En qué están trabajando? —pregunta Voldo tomando un bocado.

—Asignando asientos.

—Oh.

—Sí, oh —interviene Algira—, casi pone juntos a Soo-Won, Hak y Yona en la misma mesa, ¿puedes creerlo? —preguntó ofendido.

Voldo mira a Tao y niega con la cabeza.

—Soo-Won es un excelente director pero los métodos que utilizó para llegar adonde está ahora mismo, siguen siendo bastante discutibles, es solo lógico el resentimiento de Yona y por ende el de Hak.

—Y no te olvides del triángulo amoroso —agrega Algira tomando otro bocado.

—¿El qué? —pregunta Tao escandalizada.

—Yo no me referiría al asunto como un triángulo amoroso —interviene Voldo—, más bien un conflicto amoroso un poco complicado.

Algira rueda los ojos.

—En realidad necesitas salir más de esta oficina —dice dirigiéndose a Tao—. Por cierto, recuérdame poner a Gobi lo más lejos posible de la presidenta Kouren.

—¿Cómo es que sigue trabajando para nosotros después de lo que hizo?

—Una complicación legal, el viejo es mañoso —responde Voldo—, pero la presidenta y Hak siguen trabajando para encontrar un vacío legal para deshacerse de él.

* * *

Hace algún tiempo la corbata y el saco de Voldo se han unido al resto del reguero en la habitación junto a una botella de vino cortesía de la oficina de Algira.

—¿Dónde debería poner a Kye-Sook? —pregunta Algira mirando a Tao.

—¿Podemos simplemente no invitarlo? —pregunta frustrada—. Sigue sin gustarme.

Algira soltó una risotada.

—¿Qué tal si lo sentamos en misma mesa que Gobi, Mizari y Kan Soo-Jin? —intervino Voldo.

Un escalofrío recorre la espalda de Tao.

—Seguro —afirma Algira—, solo asegurémonos de dejarlos en una esquina oscura y alejada.

—Y cambiar las guirnaldas por calabazas y murciélagos —susurró Tao por lo bajo, causando las risas de los otros.

* * *

Algira mira por primera vez el reloj en horas, tiene la impresión de que ha olvidado algo.

—¡Mierda! —grita.

—¡Modales! —reprende Voldo.

—Lo siento, lo siento, rayos, lo olvidé por completo.

—¿Qué cosa?

—La cita. Tengo una cita a las ocho y son las siete y media…, ¿les importa?

—Ya casi terminamos —dice Tao—, adelante.

—Si fuera tú empezaría a correr —agrega Voldo.

—Gracias, gracias, gracias.

* * *

Se estira y siente sus doloridos músculos relajarse.

—Creo que terminaré el resto en casa, ya acomodamos a todos los problemáticos, así que no debería haber problema, el resto está en manos de los dioses —dice dejando escapar un suspiro—. Solía amar las cenas de navidad, pero ya no estoy tan segura.

Voldo sonríe.

—Has hecho un magnífico trabajo, todo va a ser perfecto.

—¿Eso crees?

—Estoy seguro.

Siente sus mejillas arder pero sonríe.

—Pero tienes razón, ha sido un largo día. ¿Vamos?

—No traje el carro hoy, así que tengo que llamar un taxi —dice tomando el teléfono pero Voldo la detiene.

—No hay necesidad, yo te llevo.

—Pero es tarde y debes estar cansado, además no puedo seguir abusando de ti.

—Vienes conmigo, y no es negociable —dijo agachándose un poco para quedar a la altura de sus ojos.

—D-De acuerdo.

* * *

Se deja envolver por la calidez que ofrece la calefacción del carro y la comodidad del asiento de piel, al tiempo que tararea el dulce clásico navideño que suena en la radio. Las luces que engalanan la ciudad son solo un reflejo de la alegría de la época, haciendo un encantador contraste con los copos de nieve que empiezan a bailar en el cielo.

Mira de reojo a su acompañante y no puede evitar la calidez que surge en su pecho. Un momento perfecto en el tiempo, su perfecta pequeña noche navideña, no destinada a durar, porque pronto alcanzan su destino.

—Aquí estamos —lo escucha decir.

—Sí —dice pero no hace ademán de bajarse del carro—, gracias por lo de hoy, quiero decir por lo de toda la semana.

—Ha sido mi placer, además ahora sé qué necesito para una cena navideña.

Tao ríe.

—Espero no lo tengas en cuenta para tu próxima cena navideña familiar, esas son bastante diferentes, esas se tratan de compartir, amar, de abrazos y sonrisas, no de tratar de evitar que se maten unos a otros mientras estén en el mismo salón o comer comidas extrañas con nombres impronunciables.

—Si tú lo dices —dice con una sonrisa.

—Bueno, g-gracias, de nuevo —dice soltándose el cinturón de seguridad.

Tiene un pie fuera del auto cuando se gira con mejillas sonrosadas hacia Voldo.

—¿T-Te gustaría entrar a t-tomar algo? —Su corazón late desbocado en su pecho, ¿pero qué estaba haciendo?

—Me encantaría.

Sus ojos encuentran los suyos y él sonríe.

Afuera nieva pero un delicioso calor enciende su corazón.

 _Let It Snow! Let It Snow!_ _Let It Snow!_

* * *

Todo luce perfecto, los invitados llegan uno tras otro y no dudan en elogiar el espléndido evento que ha logrado coordinar.

Toma una copa de _champagne_ y se une al brindis luego del discurso del director general de AnY, discurso que da oficialmente inicio a la cena de navidad de ese año.

Respira profundo y se prepara para emprender su camino hacia su mesa, y asegurarse de que todo marche perfectamente durante la velada cuando una mano la detiene.

—¿Voldo? —pregunta sorprendida al verle deteniéndola—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Te ves hermosa —dice y Tao siente que las mejillas le van a explotar cuando él deposita un beso en su mejilla.

—Tú l-luces muy apuesto, también, pero ahora necesito irme.

—No, no vas a ninguna parte —niega con la cabeza—, no vas a trabajar esta noche.

—Pero, tengo que estar al frente de todo.

—No, no tienes que.

—Pero… —trata de refutar.

—Nada de peros, estoy seguro de que Algira podrá sofocar cualquier incendio que pudiese ocurrir. Además hay otro lugar al que necesitamos ir.

—Mmmm. ¿Dónde?

—A nuestra propia cena navideña.

—¿Qué?

—Lejos de perfecta, pero hice mi mejor intento.

—¿Preparaste una cena navideña solo para los dos?

—Sí —sonríe—, con suerte te recuerda por qué las amas tanto.

—Algira —llama Tao.

—¿Sí?

—Si alguien pregunta por mí, no me has visto —dice tomando la mano que Voldo le ofrece.

—Seguro, jefa.

—Gracias —dice subiéndose al carro.

—Feliz navidad —dice Algira viéndolos alejarse al tiempo que los primeros copos de nieve caen y sonríe para sí mismo—, y tengo la impresión de que también debería decir feliz año nuevo.

Suspira feliz, dejándose abrazar por el espíritu navideño, ahora solo tenía que asegurarse que nadie matara a nadie durante la cena navideña empresarial.

* * *

 **Nota del equipo de moderación:**

Este fanfic se trata de una actividad de escritura conjunta realizada por los miembros del foro **El feliz grupo de hambrientos,** la cual consiste en redactar escritos de temática navideña con un personaje de AnY y concepto navideño a elección del autor, con el reto opcional de un límite de palabras. Cada capítulo será un aporte independiente de diferentes autores, los cuales serán especificados al principio de los mismos y cuyos links a sus perfiles de Fanfiction podréis encontrar en el perfil de esta misma cuenta del foro El feliz grupo de hambrientos.

Esta es la primera actividad de este tipo que estamos realizado en el foro y la estamos llevando a cabo con mucha ilusión, así que por favor apoyad a los autores dejando vuestro review, y también pasaros a visitar nuestro foro para disfrutar del increíble mundo de Akatsuki no Yona juntos. Incluso todavía estáis a tiempo de participar en esta actividad conjunta si queréis contribuir con vuestro granito de arena al fandom y celebrar la Navidad con nosotros. Os estamos esperando, todos sois bienvenidos a nuestra pequeña familia.

¡Felices fiestas a todos!


	20. Seiryuu Ao y Papel de envolver

**Autor:** Narutinachan

 **Personaje y concepto navideño:** Seiryuu Ao y Papel de envolver.

 **Rating:** T

 **Género:** Drama/Family

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Akatsuki no Yona pertenece a Kusanagi Mizuho sensei.

* * *

 **Seiryuu Ao y Papel de envolver.**

Seiryuu Ao se había criado solo. Era huérfano desde que podía recordar, ni una pista sobre quiénes podrían ser sus padres, aunque él tampoco se había molestado nunca en buscar.

Él mismo se había puesto su propio nombre, cuando los adultos insistieron en que debía tener uno, y eligió el primero que se le ocurrió. Su pelo era azul, "Ao" significaba azul en lengua antigua, pues Ao sería. ¿Qué más daba?

El sobre nombre de Seiryuu sí que le fue otorgado años después, aunque por los adultos y niños que le temían por su carácter indomable y salvaje diciendo que se asemejaba a un dragón azul. Nuevamente le era indiferente, que le llamaran cómo quisieran. Dentro de lo que cabía, ser comparado con un dragón no estaba tan mal. Inspiraba temor y respeto, justo lo que buscaba para hacerse valer.

Seiryuu Ao nunca confío en nadie. Se escapó de todos los orfanatos, casas de acogida e incluso reformatorios en los que quisieron retenerle. Porque él era perfectamente capaz de cuidarse a sí mismo, no necesitaba la hipócrita compasión de nadie, y mucho menos que le dijeran cómo debía vivir su vida.

Recorrió todo tipo de lugares y conoció a todo tipo de gente, aprendió a base de golpes y traiciones, sobrevivió defendiéndose con uñas y dientes sin amilanarse incluso ante personas que le doblaban en tamaño y fuerza. Él había crecido forjándose con sangre y fuego, afilándose pulcramente tanto o más que la espada que ahora de adulto portaba a todas partes.

Su vida fue un auténtico desenfreno en la que solo miraba por sí mismo y solo buscaba su propio interés…

Hasta que un día todo cambio.

* * *

Ao abrió la puerta del desastroso zulo que ahora mismo estaba utilizando como morada, malhumorado y con dolor de cabeza por la resaca después de haber sido despertado por un débil pero insistente golpeteo en la puerta, listo para gritarle que se fuera al demonio a cualquiera que se encontrara al otro lado.

Sin embargo se quedó desconcertado y sin palabras cuando lo que quedó a su vista fue la pequeña figura de un niño que apenas debía tener cuatro años, el cual retrocedió varios pasos sobresaltado y temblando, visiblemente asustado por el golpe de la puerta al abrirse bruscamente.

Tras su sorpresa inicial, Ao arqueó una ceja extrañado y miró a ambos lados para ver si encontraba al "dueño" de esta "maraca con patas", pero no vio a nadie más cerca.

Volvió a bajar la mirada hacia el niño, el cual estaba con la cabeza gacha tapada con un gorro y encogido sobre sí mismo tanto como era humanamente posible manteniéndose de pie, aún temblando levemente.

—Mejor lárgate antes de que te mees encima delante de mi porche, mocoso. O te obligaré a limpiarlo con la lengua —espetó Ao, ligeramente molesto por lo patético que se veía el niño, cuya única reacción fue retroceder otro pequeño paso aparentemente intimidado, pero todavía no se marchó—. No tengo paciencia ni tiempo para tratar contigo, renacuajo. Así que hazte un favor y vete a pedir limosna a otra parte. Cuanto más lejos de aquí mejor si quieres sobrevivir.

Tras esas últimas palabras Ao consideró que su "labor de buen samaritano" estaba más que cumplida, y se dispuso a darle con la puerta en los morros sin el mayor miramiento. Sin embargo paró en seco por la sorpresa cuando el niño habló por primera vez con voz chillona y forzada, como si no estuviera acostumbrado a alzar la voz:

—¡Por favor, espera!

Ao, sin saber muy bien por qué, obedeció su petición y se le quedó observando mientras la "maraca con patas" rebuscaba nerviosamente entre los pliegues de su ropa para finalmente sacar una carta sucia y arrugada, la cual le extendió de forma vacilante.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste antes que eres un mensajero, diablo de crio? —espetó el hombre, arrebatándole el sobre de sus pequeñas manos bruscamente, ante lo cual la única reacción del niño fue volver a retroceder un paso, pero aún no se marchó.

Ao no le dio la mayor importancia, no era tan extraño que sus contactos le hicieran llegar mensajes de las formas más extrañas, y tal vez le habían ordenado al crio que llevara una respuesta de vuelta, así que desplegó la carta y procedió a leerla.

Según sus ojos dorados se iban deslizando por el papel, el ceño fruncido de Ao se fue trasformando en un gesto de incredulidad y finalmente en una mueca de molestia.

—¿Se puede saber qué demonios significa esto, mocoso? ¡¿Te crees que es gracioso hacer este tipo de bromas?! ¡¿Eh?! —le gritó cabreado y fuera de sí. El niño no respondió, solo se encogió aún más sobre sí mismo, si era posible, solo contribuyendo a aumentar el enojo del adulto—. ¡Maldita maraca con patas! —espetó, agachándose para agarrar al niño del cuello de su viejo abrigo alzándole en el aire bruscamente sin apenas esfuerzo—. ¡Deja de esconderte y dímelo a la cara si te atre-

Ao se quedó mudo cuando por el movimiento el gorro del niño se cayó, dejando a la vista su pelo corto color azul cielo y también unos aterrorizados ojos dorados y rasgados como los suyos propios que le devolvieron la mirada.

Ambos se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro durante unos largos minutos. El niño pareciendo ya haber superado el estado de "aterrorizado" para quedar totalmente paralizado y sin capacidad de reacción. El adulto con la mente plagada de palabras sueltas de la carta que acababa de leer: "hijo", "madre fallecida", "dispón de él a tu gusto"…

Ao suspiró profundamente y se planteó sus opciones. Lo mejor que podía hacer era olvidarse de todo este suceso y dejar al niño a su suerte para que se buscara la vida por su cuenta, como él mismo llevaba haciendo desde siempre. Después de todo, él era la persona menos adecuada para encargarse de un mocoso cobardica como él; además de que algo así era lo último que jamás había deseado. Su lema era: "Cero responsabilidades, cero ataduras". Este crio no tenía cabida en su vida, debía desaparecer.

Sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de espetarle eso mismo al mocoso a la cara y miró a sus ojos dorados temerosos pero también esperanzados, inexplicablemente se sintió incapaz.

Si abandonaba a esta "maraca con patas" en la calle no sobreviviría ni un día. No sería un abandono, sería un asesinato…

Ciertamente, no sería la primera vez que Ao le quitara la vida a alguien. Sin embargo, tratándose de su propia sangre, viendo sus propios rasgos en este niño, todo era totalmente diferente. Ni las peores alimañas abandonaban a sus crías, y, aunque a él nunca le hubiera importado la opinión de la gente, sí que se consideraba mejor que eso.

Así que, sin permitirse pensárselo dos veces, sabiendo que si lo hacía seguramente se retractaría, volvió a entrar en su destartalada guarida aún sosteniendo en vilo a la "maraca con patas" para luego utilizar su mano libre para cerrar con un fuerte portazo que fue seguido por un agudo chillido infantil.

—¡No reacciones así solo por el ruido de una puerta, "maraca cobarde"! Si quieres sobrevivir, más te vale corregir esa actitud y aprender a defenderte lo más rápido que puedas, ¿me has oído?

—Sí… —susurró tímidamente el niño.

—¡¿Me has oído?! —reiteró Ao a voz en grito.

—¡Sí! —reiteró alzando esta vez la voz.

—Eso está mejor.

* * *

A partir de ese momento, para su gran descontento, Ao tuvo que hacer todo tipo de cambios en su vida y rutinas para adaptarlos a la presencia del niño.

Se trasladó a otro lugar, más apartado de las zonas más problemáticas y que por lo menos tuviera cerradura y ventanas; dejó de llevarse a sus "conquistas" y socios de negocios a su guarida, para evitar que vieran al mocoso; todos los días debía llevarle algo comestible al crio, para ver si dejaba de estar tan esmirriado y ganaba algo de músculo; y un rato del día lo dedicaba a su entrenamiento.

Al principio tratar con el niño había sido un dolor. Tardó semanas en dejar de sobresaltarse al oírle hablar, y otras cuantas más que le respondiera a la primera y sin susurrar cuando le preguntaba.

Tampoco se habían molestado en darle nombre al crio, al igual que el mismo Ao; así que al final simplemente terminó llamándole "maraca", combinándolo con una amplia variedad de insultos cuando le sacaba de sus casillas, que era la mayor parte del tiempo.

Sin embargo no todo fue malo. No era desagradable tener a alguien que le esperara en casa tras un tedioso día tratando con indeseables, que le trajera un vaso de agua cuando no podía levantarse por la resaca, que le sirviera de calentador en las noches más frías en la estrecha cama que compartían o que simplemente le llamara por su nombre sin malicia o segundas intenciones detrás.

Todas esas cosas se volvieron sorprendentemente agradables, y en algunas ocasiones de verdad creyó que podría acostumbrase a esto. Incluso el niño, a pesar de los pesares, parecía ser feliz en su nueva vida porque de vez en cuando, cada vez más frecuentemente, esbozaba una leve sonrisa.

Pero, en el mundo en el que él vivía, no existía nada que se pudiera llamarse agradable, mucho menos felicidad. Solo era una ilusión que no podía durar.

* * *

—¡Ao! —le llamó el niño asustado al verle entrar a trompicones por la puerta de su morada, con cortes de navaja superficiales y rasguños por todas partes, un par de heridas de bala; bañado en su propia sangre y también la de los hombres del socio que le había traicionado.

Lo más inteligente habría sido huir en ese mismo momento, desaparecer como muchas veces antes había hecho. Sin embargo ahora no podía dejar al mocoso atrás, había tenido que volver a por él. Pero no sabía si le habían seguido y disponían de poco tiempo.

—¡Rápido, coge la bolsa con el dinero mocoso! ¡Nos marchamos! —ordenó a la vez que se dirigía hacia sus armarios y aprovechaba para aprovisionarse de más armas y balas por lo que pudiera pasar.

—Pero, Ao. Estás herido —le contradijo en niño sonando preocupado, cogiendo en su lugar el botiquín de primeros auxilios.

Ao gruñó frustrado. ¿Desde cuándo la "cobardica maraca con patas" se atrevía a desobedecer una orden directa? Cuando estuvieran bien lejos tendría que asegurarse de endurecer su disciplina.

—¡Haz lo que te digo! ¡Ahora! —espetó frustrado, lanzándole una mirada iracunda. A una parte de él le dolió volver a ver miedo en la mirada del niño, pero ahora no tenían tiempo para tonterías e insistió—: El dinero, ¡ahora!

Esta vez el niño no osó contradecirle y corrió apresuradamente a cumplir con el mandado.

—Así que esta es la guarida del famoso Seiryuu —se escuchó una voz desconocida en el umbral de la puerta.

Ao extendió la mano para agarrar su pistola, pero no tuvo tiempo antes de un disparo le incapacitara la mano haciéndole gritar por el dolor.

—¡Ao! —volvió a llamarle el niño.

A Ao se le helo la sangre en las venas y sintió un crudo terror; pero no porque temiera por su vida, habían pasado años desde la última vez que lo había hecho. ¿Por qué el crío no se había ocultado o huido como él le había instruido que hiciera en estas ocasiones? ¡Maldición! Pero, antes de que le diera tiempo a ordenarle que lo hiciera, el recién llegado interceptó al niño que había intentado correr al lado de su protector agarrándole por la parte de atrás del cuello de la camisa y alzándole sin problemas a pesar de sus pataleos y forcejeos.

—Pero, ¿qué tenemos aquí? ¿Un pequeño Seiryuu? —inquirió el atacante burlón.

—¡Suéltale! —exigió Ao, lanzándose a atacar con una navaja en su mano sana en un impulso. Pero su envestida fue cortada por un nuevo disparo, esta vez en su muslo que hizo que cayera derrumbado al suelo.

—¡Ao! —volvió a llamarle el niño, claramente aterrorizado y al borde de las lágrimas.

—¿Tanto te importa este crío como para arriesgarte a que te atrapáramos volviendo a por él? —le preguntó sonando incrédulo, y luego soltó una risita sarcástica—. No sabía que la escoria como tú supiera lo que es el instinto paternal. Pero eso te llevará a la ruina.

El atacante lanzó al niño contra la pared, sonriendo cruelmente y satisfecho cuando escuchó el grito de dolor del niño cuando su cabeza impacto contra la dura piedra y el gruñido frustrado y colérico de Ao.

El cuerpo del niño cayó inerte al suelo, y no dio signos de volver a moverse mientras la sangre comenzaba a manar de su frente por la herida resultante del impacto.

—¡Te mataré! —gritó Ao, fulminando a su oponente con la mirada y luchando por levantarse.

—Esos diabólicos ojos dorados tuyos realmente intimidan, pero este es tu final Seiryuu —declaró impasible apuntándole con su pistola—. Me aseguraré de darle buen uso al dinero de la recompensa que ofrecen por tu cabeza, no te preocupes —añadió burlón.

En ese momento a Ao le dio la impresión de que el tiempo se ralentizaba, sintiéndose más impotente que en toda su vida.

No había podido salvarse a sí mismo, ni tampoco al niño al que ni una sola vez se había dignado llamar hijo, y mucho menos le había permitido llamarle padre.

Iba a encontrar su final en este zulo mugriento con olor a putrefacción y sangre, solo y sin haber hecho jamás algo que mereciera la pena.

Por primera vez en su vida deseó haber hecho las cosas de forma diferente. Haber dejado de lado esta mierda de negocios sucios mucho tiempo atrás y haber buscado un trabajo decente; encontrar una buena mujer y amigos de verdad con los que compartir su vida; y, ¿por qué no?, también haber tenido, bajo otras circunstancias, a un hijo como su "maraca con patas", al que ni siquiera se había dignado a darle un nombre de verdad, y haberle enseñado a ser un auténtico hombre de provecho, haberle visto crecer…

Pero ya era demasiado tarde para-

Por el rabillo del ojo Ao captó a una pequeña y familiar figura moviéndose más rápido de lo que le había visto jamás, para luego saltar sobre la espalda de su atacante derribándole con un grito de guerra y logrando que la bala que acababa de disparar fallara por unos pocos centímetros en impactar en la cabeza de Seiryuu.

Antes de que al hombre caído y ni siquiera al mismo Ao les diera tiempo a reaccionar, un pulcro y perfectamente afilado cuchillo, cuyo filo brillaba bajo la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana, se deslizó bajo la garganta del atacante sostenido por una pequeña mano y le degolló con un firme movimiento.

La víctima apenas pudo emitir un leve grito de terror, amortiguado al estarse ahogando con su propia sangre, antes de quedar tendido inerte sobre un charco de sangre que no dejaba de crecer debajo de él.

El arma homicida seguía firmemente agarrada en la mano del niño, que por primera vez no temblaba sosteniendo un arma.

Ao se encontraba totalmente paralizado de la impresión, sin palabras, mientras veía al niño contemplar el fruto de su primer asesinato. Sus grandes ojos dorados, normalmente cálidos y tímidos, ahora no mostraban más que fría determinación.

Ao notó que la bilis se le subía a la boca ante la visión. Se sentía enfermo, y una parte de él no entendía el por qué, ya que el niño acaba de hacer lo que él mismo llevaba tiempo intentando enseñarle. Debería sentirse orgulloso. Sin embargo la otra parte tenía la certeza de que todo esto estaba mal, terriblemente mal.

Esto no debería estar pasando. Las manos de este niño no deberían estar manchadas de sangre, no debería mirar con fría indiferencia el cuerpo sin vida del hombre que acababa de asesinar, no debería ponerse de pie sobre del charco de sangre con tanta tranquilidad como si se tratara de uno de agua, y no debería ser el primero en acercarse preocupado y preguntar esta vez con la voz serena y sin rastro de nerviosismo:

—¿Te encuentras bien, Ao? ¿Te duelen tus heridas? ¿Sigues prefiriendo el dinero o esta vez me dejas curarte?

Ao se sintió incapaz de hablar por el nudo que tenía en la garganta, aunque tampoco sabía qué decir; y al final se sorprendió a sí mismo cuando agarró al expectante niño, bañado de sangre propia y ajena, del hombro y atraerle en un fuerte abrazo.

El niño en un primer momento estuvo tenso, claramente desconcertado porque ese podría ser el primer abrazo que recibía en su corta vida. Sin embargo pronto se relajó y simplemente se dejó hacer apoyando la mano con la que no sostenía el cuchillo en la ancha espalda del hombre.

—Lo siento —farfulló Ao, a la vez que se le escapaban las primeras lágrimas que recordaba haber derramado en su vida—. Que hayas tenido que… —se sintió incapaz de decirlo, y solo gritó—: ¡Lo siento! ¡Realmente lo siento! ¡Lo siento!

Por primera vez era el hombre el que temblaba y el niño el que se mantenía firme sirviéndole de ancla. Le acariciaba la espalda de forma reconfortante y gentil con sus pequeños dedos, manchándose aún más con la sangre que manaba de las heridas de Ao, mientras en su otra mano aún sostenía firmemente el arma homicida.

Todo esto estaba mal, tan mal.

—Está bien, Ao. Estoy bien, estamos bien —volvió a hablar el niño en susurros.

"¡Nada está bien!", quiso gritar el hombre, pero nuevamente se sintió incapaz de hablar.

Apretó el agarre sobre el niño y se prometió a sí mismo que iba a hacer que todo esto cambiara, que él iba a cambiar, para que todo estuviera realmente bien. No iba a consentir que esto se volviera a repetir. Nunca.

—Por favor, suelta el cuchillo —solicitó el hombre, por fin encontrando la voz decir algo medianamente coherente.

El ruido del metal golpeando el suelo reverberó en la habitación con olor a muerte cuando el niño obedeció sin dudar.

* * *

Un mes después, Ao se las había arreglado para despistar a sus perseguidores y huir al extremo opuesto del país junto al niño, había comenzado a trabajar en una fábrica de metales, y con su mísero sueldo había alquilado un pequeño y viejo apartamento que se convirtió en su nueva morada.

Le había prohibido terminantemente al niño volver a coger un arma, salvo para entrenar y situaciones de vida o muerte. También le había matriculado en una escuela pública, para que tuviera la educación que él nunca había recibido y la posibilidad de interactuar con niños de su misma edad.

El cambio había sido enorme, e incluso traumático, para ambos.

Ao tuvo que aprender a contenerse con su nuevo jefe para poder conservar su empleo y dejar de depender del robo para conseguir lo que quería, algo que realmente le estaba costando horrores por los malos hábitos que había mantenido hasta ese momento y su enorme orgullo. El niño también parecía abrumado por el hecho de simplemente tener que salir a la calle y verse en la obligación de socializar, apenas conseguía saludar sin tartamudear en sus mejores días y mucho menos podía iniciar una conversación.

Sin embargo también había habido cosas buenas.

Ao se sorprendió disfrutando del fruto de su primer trabajo honrado, procurándole un dinero que por primera vez no estaba manchado de sangre. También era agradable no tener que estarse preocupando porque cualquiera de sus compañeros de trabajo le apuñalara por la espalda, ya que eran gente humilde e inofensiva.

El niño, por su parte, por fin tenía nombre propio: Shin-ah.

No había sido Ao el que le había nombrado, el cual había insistido en que eligiera uno él mismo, y tampoco el niño, que no parecía ni siquiera importarle el hecho de no tener uno. Irónicamente, había sido una pequeña niña pelirroja, a la que conocieron en un parque cercano poco después de trasladarse a su nueva morada, la que al enterarse de que el niño no tenía nombre le había otorgado uno con total despreocupación, como quien nombra a su nuevo peluche, pero no por eso con menos corazón y buena voluntad.

El niño peliazul en un primer momento no había mostrado ningún tipo de reacción por el nombre con el que inmediatamente comenzaron a llamarle dicha niña y el resto de amigos de ella, los cuales le arrastraron literalmente a sus juegos. Sin embargo más tarde, ya a solas con Ao en su apartamento, se giró para encarar al adulto y le dijo con expresión serena:

—Soy Shin-ah.

Ao parpadeó sorprendido en un primer momento, pero luego se limitó a asentir antes de darle la espalda para dirigirse hacia la pequeña cocina del único cuarto de su apartamento para intentar preparar algo comestible de cena con sus escasos alimentos.

No comentó nada sobre los pequeños sollozos que escuchó detrás de él mientras tanto, ni tampoco después de los ojos y mejillas rojas del niño cuando se sentaron a comer juntos unas salchichas casi crudas con vegetales medio chamuscados y kétchup, solo dijo:

—Come, Shin-ah.

El niño asintió, esbozando la sonrisa más amplia que recordaba haberle visto nunca, y obedeció.

* * *

Seis meses después de la "fatídica noche", definitivamente las cosas marchaban mucho mejor de lo que Ao jamás había llegado a esperar.

Se había acostumbrado a su nuevo trabajo, a sus compañeros (a los que todavía no se atrevía a llamar amigos por su arraigada desconfianza), y a las tertulias después del trabajo en el bar del barrio (bebiendo sin llegar a emborracharse) cuyo tema más serio de debate era si un jugador de futbol se merecía una tarjeta amarilla o roja, para luego llegar a casa y cenar junto a Shin-ah con el que en ocasiones incluso llegaba a tener breves conversaciones sobre cómo había sido el día de ambos. Un gran avance.

Shin-ah también parecía haberse acostumbrado a su nueva escuela y al grupo de la pelirroja, los cuales prácticamente le habían "abducido" sin pedir su opinión a su grupo de juegos con el extraño nombre de "El feliz grupo de hambrientos y el dragón oscuro". Ao había preferido no preguntar el origen de tan estrambótico nombre, lo único que le importaba era que ellos eran buenos chicos que habían aceptado con los brazos abiertos a un niño de origen más que dudoso y pasado desconocido sin hacer preguntas. Eso había contribuido a que el tímido Shin-ah se abriera más y comenzara a poder decir frases sin tartamudear a alguien además de Ao.

La verdad era que ambos habían hecho un gran progreso.

Aún no habían dado el paso de referirse el uno al otro como padre e hijo, aunque los demás por obvios motivos sí lo hicieran. De alguna forma, ese tema parecía haber quedado "enquistado" entre ambos, sin llegar a resolverse porque uno era demasiado orgulloso y el otro demasiado tímido.

Sin embargo en realidad el tema de llamarse "padre" e "hijo" no eran más que formalidades sin importancia, ya que en la práctica ambos ya habían comenzado a comportarse como tal.

Ao se había esforzado en investigar, aunque jamás lo reconocería, para aprender lo que un niño de su edad debería comer, los programas que era adecuado que viera en la tele, las horas a las que no debería permitirle estar fuera de casa solo, e incluso se había "rebajado" a ir a hablar con el tutor de Shin-ah en la escuela para que le orientara en ese supuesto "plan de estudios" que debía mantener el niño para ponerse al día con el resto de compañeros de clase.

Shin-ah por su parte se comportaba mucho más como un niño de su edad; jugaba, se reía y a veces hasta era caprichoso. También parecía haberse acostumbrado al "fuerte carácter" de su progenitor. Ya no se sobresaltaba tanto cuando le "ladraba" una orden, e incluso se permitía algunas veces cuestionarle antes de obedecer o hasta tratar de negarse cuando no estaba de acuerdo.

Había sido precisamente esto, el tema de la "comunicación", lo que más le había costado a Ao. Él nunca había permitido que nadie le cuestionara, ni se había permitido "ceder" ante la opinión de nadie. Sin embargo, para proteger esta pequeña "vida normal" que apenas estaban comenzando a construir, lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas, realmente lo intentó. Y cuando realmente llegó a tener su primera "discusión civilizada" con el niño, y le vio asentir conforme con su orden de que debía secarse bien el pelo después de bañarse, por primera vez porque estaba de acuerdo y no accediendo por obligación, Ao se sorprendió por lo satisfecho que se sintió por el resultado a pesar de lo tedioso y estresante que le había resultado todo el "proceso"… Aunque el sentimiento no fue igual de gratificante cuando el siguiente tema a tratar fueron los reiterados insultos que soltaba al hablar el adulto y fue a él al que le tocó ceder, ante los razonamientos del niño, a limitar el número de insultos, al menos cuando estuviera en público.

* * *

Tras diez meses, Ao podía asegurar que el niño y él habían aprendido a vivir en sociedad y comportarse como una familia normal. Se habían habituado totalmente a sus nuevas rutinas y estilos de vida.

Ao estaba convencido de que lo peor había pasado, que sus peores temores de que algún malnacido de su vida pasada les encontrara no se cumplirían, y que a partir de ahora todo sería coser y cantar…

Se había equivocado, porque en realidad la mayor batalla aún estaba por librar… Su "primera Navidad en familia".

Ao no era tan tonto como para no haber oído jamás la palabra "Navidad", incluso en los malos ambientes en los que se había movido dicha celebración alguna vez había salido a colación. Sin embargo jamás había pensado lo que realmente implicaba celebrarla, aunque para su horror el resto de padres y profesores se encargaron de ponerle rápido al día.

Adornos recargados, luces que dañaban sus retinas, golosinas tan dulces que gritaban "caries segura", canciones con repelentes letras infantiles, platos de comida excesivamente caros y elaborados, ridículos hombres vestidos de rojo con risa estúpida, aunque desde luego lo peor de todo… Los regalos de Navidad.

El hecho de comprarle algo a Shin-ah en sí no era tan complicado, de hecho durante los últimos meses se había dedicado a adquirir más y más artículos de todo tipo para satisfacer las necesidades del niño. La diferencia era que en las anteriores ocasiones había ido a comprar cosas concretas para un propósito concreto, sin embargo un regalo de Navidad se suponía que debía ser algo "especial" que le hiciera ilusión al niño (según se habían encargado de reiterarle todo el mundo a la saciedad). Pero… ¿qué se supone que le regalas a un niño que parece no tener ilusión por nada? Uno que al parecer no concibe tener nada más que lo que estrictamente necesita y que cada vez que le cuestionas al respecto te mira con tanta confusión como si acabara de salirte una segunda cabeza. ¿Qué se supone que debes hacer cuando tienes que comprar algo sin la más remota pista sobre qué demonios debe ser?

Ao se encontraba perdido, y cada vez más cuanto más tiendas de juguetes visitaba y más y más empleados trataban de convencerle de cuál era supuestamente la mejor elección.

Fue por eso que al final Ao determinó que lo mejor era que actuara como siempre que se enfrentaba a una "situación difícil": dejándose llevar por el instinto.

Ao se detuvo un momento a pensar en todo lo que había llegado a averiguar del pequeño Shin-ah en este tiempo. Sobre sus gustos e intereses, aunque fueran escasos y casi imperceptibles.

Finalmente la madrugada del día antes de Navidad, cuando ya casi se había dado por vencido, la respuesta le llegó como una repentina revelación.

Antes de permitirse pensárselo dos veces, Ao salió disparado de su futón, dándole la primera escusa que se le ocurrió al somnoliento Shin-ah que se había despertado sobresaltado por el repentino arrebato del adulto, antes de marcharse a toda prisa porque tenía mucho que investigar y poco tiempo para adquirir el "artículo" que quería.

Ya era media tarde cuando por fin regresó al apartamento con su preciada carga a cuestas, entrando casi a hurtadillas después de asegurarse de que Shin-ah estaba fuera jugando con sus amigos en el parque, y fue entonces cuando se enfrentó a su siguiente reto…

Ao miró el colorido rollo de papel de regalo con los ojos entrecerrados, como quien analiza a un nuevo enemigo buscando la mejor forma de atacar. ¿Cómo se suponía que debía utilizar esta cosa para envolver su "regalo"? Es más, ¿realmente era necesario? No le veía el sentido.

Sin embargo la dependienta de la tienda y todo el resto de clientes que se encontraban allí, que por motivos desconocidos se habían invitado ellos solos a opinar, habían insistido en que los regalos debían ser envueltos adecuadamente o perdían la mitad de su sentido. La dependienta incluso se había ofrecido a envolverlo por él, pero Ao, orgulloso como era, se había negado.

No lo entendía, pero si al parecer era tan importante eso de envolver los regalos no podía consentir que nadie más que él mismo lo hiciera, su orgullo no se lo permitía. Después de todo, era el primer regalo de Navidad que él le hacía a su hijo. Al igual que él solo había decidido qué comprar, él solo terminaría la tarea hasta el final.

Sin embargo Ao se encontró rabiando cuando el endemoniado y frágil papel de colores no parecía querer colaborar, rasgándose por todas partes con la mínima fuerza que aplicaba, y la cinta adhesiva que siempre se las arreglaba para terminar pegada donde no debía. Por no hablar del lazo que no conseguía que dejara de parecer un nudo informe. Tampoco contribuyó a calmar sus nervios el hecho de sentirse continuamente observado…

Finalmente tuvo que rendirse y dejarlo como estaba, por muy desastroso que pareciera, porque escuchó los familiares pasos de Shin-ah acercándose a la puerta del apartamento, ya regresando a casa a la hora acordada. Ao no pudo más que gruñir frustrado y esconder el regalo en un hueco libre del armario, asegurándose de dejarle ligeramente entre abierto para que entrara aire.

Al final su frustración por el regalo quedó casi olvidada por el buen humor con el que regreso Shin-ah y también la satisfacción por la sabrosa cena que había logrado preparar. Ambos disfrutaron de una buena velada juntos, conversando amena y animadamente.

Sin embargo Shin-ah todavía era un niño, y tuvieron que concluir pronto la celebración porque se estaba quedando dormido y acostarse a la hora acostumbrada.

Cuando Ao estaba seguro de que en niño estaba completamente dormido, se deslizó fuera de su futón sigilosamente para sacar el regalo del armario y dejarlo debajo del árbol, solo soltando una pequeña maldición en un susurro cuando el regalo hizo ruidos con el movimiento, casi despertando al niño que afortunadamente solo cambió de postura en su futón sin llegar abrir los ojos.

Ao había tenido la esperanza de poder intentar arreglar el desaguisado del papel de envolver a mitad de noche; sin embargo ahora se daba cuenta de que eso sería imposible sin encender la luz y arriesgarse a despertar a Shin-ah, que desde siempre había tenido sueño ligero. Así que no le quedó más que resignarse y dejarlo tal cual estaba. Después de todo, el regalo le gustaría o le disgustaría igual independientemente de con lo que estuviera envuelto. Por mucho que adornaras el exterior, el interior no cambiaría.

Fue después de regresar de forma segura a su futón que Ao se encontró dedicándole un segundo pensamiento a esa idea, ahora sobre un tema más personal y no un simple papel de regalo.

En los últimos meses Ao se había esforzado por cambiar. Había modificado su entorno, la gente con la que trataba, sus prioridades y sus rutinas, sin embargo… ¿Él mismo, su interior, realmente había logrado cambiar algo en este corto tiempo? ¿O solo se estaba engañando a sí mismo dejándose "envolver" por su nuevo ambiente "feliz" para ocultar la "fealdad" que había dentro de él? ¿Realmente el Seiryuu Ao de ahora era diferente del de hace tan solo unos pocos meses atrás? ¿Era tan fácil cambiar, simplemente cambiando el entorno que te rodea?

Esos pensamientos todavía estaban dando vueltas en la mente de Ao cuando se quedó dormido. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo volvió a soñar con su antigua vida: con la corrupción, el dinero negro, las "amistades" por interés, el olor a muerte en su piel y su antiguo y solitario zulo. Se encontró experimentando lo que antes había sido natural para él ahora como una pesadilla, un infierno, una vida sin sentido y vacía.

Afortunadamente, la pesadilla terminó de raíz y su nueva realidad le dio la bienvenida en forma de unas pequeñas manos sacudiéndole del hombro y una familiar voz entusiasta cargada de ilusión.

—Ao, Ao. Despierta. ¡Es Navidad! —exclamó Shin-ah a la vez que salía disparado del futón para descorrer las cortinas y entrara la luz del día en el pequeño apartamento.

Ao soltó un pequeño quejido de molestia por la repentina luz y se tapó los ojos, sin embargo eso no menguó el entusiasmo del niño.

—¡Papá Noel tiene que haber venido esta noche a dejar rega-

Ante el repentino mutismo del niño, Ao se preocupó y volvió a abrir los ojos para mirarle. Ante él quedó la imagen del niño, al parecer paralizado y sin habla con los ojos fijos en dirección al árbol de Navidad y seguramente su regalo.

Ao arqueó una ceja, extrañado por su reacción, pero cuando siguió la dirección de la mirada del niño él se quedó en un estado similar al suyo por lo que vio.

El papel de regalo, que si bien ya había estado rasgado desde el principio y mal colocado, ahora parecía completamente destrozado y desperdigado en pequeños trocitos, quedando totalmente a la vista el regalo…

Un regalo que les devolvía la mirada con unos pequeños ojitos negros cargados de inocencia y los cachetes llenos a rebosar de trocitos de papel de colores desde dentro de su jaula cuyo interior ahora parecía estar plagado de confeti de color.

Superada la primera impresión, Ao no pudo contenerse y le dirigió una mirada resentida al regalo… o tal vez sería mejor llamarle "ardilla del demonio", por arruinar completamente sus esfuerzos con el envoltorio.

La única reacción del animal fue escupir los papeles de su boca pare luego decir con voz chillona:

—Pukyuu.

Ao estaba a punto de responderle gritándole unas cuantas maldiciones, pero se detuvo cuando Shin-ah comenzó a andar hacia el regalo volviendo a captar su atención, aún en silencio y una expresión ilegible que le inquietó. ¿Lo había arruinado?¿Al final se había equivocado con el regalo.

Sin embargo Shin-ah finalmente sonrió feliz, arrodillándose al lado de la jaula e introduciendo un dedo dentro intentando acariciar al animal. La ardilla reaccionó olisqueándolo para luego morderlo, aunque por las risas del niño que siguieron quedó claro que no lo hizo con fuerza y fue solo un gesto de cariño del animal.

Ao se limitó a contemplar al niño jugar con su regalo, más satisfecho de lo que jamás creyó que podría sentirse por una nimiedad así.

Tal vez Seiryuu Ao realmente había conseguido cambiar, aunque fuera un poco. Este niño había comenzado a cambiarle desde el momento en el que entró en su vida, ambos se habían cambiando el uno al otro, y la verdad era que no le disgustaba el hombre en el que se estaba convirtiendo.

Por momentos como este, no le importaría pasar por alto todos los inconvenientes de la Navidad para volver a celebrarla de esta manera el próximo año… Incluso el endemoniado papel de envolver.

* * *

 **Nota del equipo de moderación:**

Este fanfic se trata de una actividad de escritura conjunta realizada por los miembros del foro **El feliz grupo de hambrientos,** la cual consiste en redactar escritos de temática navideña con un personaje de AnY y concepto navideño a elección del autor, con el reto opcional de un límite de palabras. Cada capítulo será un aporte independiente de diferentes autores, los cuales serán especificados al principio de los mismos y cuyos links a sus perfiles de Fanfiction podréis encontrar en el perfil de esta misma cuenta del foro El feliz grupo de hambrientos.

Esta es la primera actividad de este tipo que estamos realizado en el foro y la estamos llevando a cabo con mucha ilusión, así que por favor apoyad a los autores dejando vuestro review, y también pasaros a visitar nuestro foro para disfrutar del increíble mundo de Akatsuki no Yona juntos. Incluso todavía estáis a tiempo de participar en esta actividad conjunta si queréis contribuir con vuestro granito de arena al fandom y celebrar la Navidad con nosotros. Os estamos esperando, todos sois bienvenidos a nuestra pequeña familia.

¡Felices fiestas a todos!


	21. Shuten y Cena de navidad

**Autor:** YasumireAirtDark

 **Personaje y concepto navideño:** Shuten y Cena de navidad.

 **Rating:** K

 **Género:** Friendship/Humor.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Akatsuki no Yona pertenece a Kusanagi Mizuho sensei.

* * *

 **No odio la cena de navidad, aunque tú nunca vas a saberlo.**

Shu-teng odiaba la cena de navidad. Ese acontecimiento que se llevaba acabó una o dos horas antes de que sonaran las 12 de la noche.

Bueno, sería absurdo decir que odiaba la cena de navidad, cuando lo que odiaba no era en si el acontecimiento, sino más bien lo que sucedía en el mismo.

Hiryuu era una persona sensata, en la mayoría de las ocasiones. Cuando su lado ingenuo no lo arrastraba por "el mal camino" como diría Guen.

Habían entrado al servicio de Hiryuu como sus guardias personales hace un par de años, los suficientes como para haber pasado varias navidades y saber qué clase de acontecimientos extraños sucedían durante la Cena de navidad.

Más que ingenuidad, parecía estupidez y, a veces, parecía que lo hacía a propósito. Pero luego él pensaba que siendo Hiryuu nunca haría nada de manera consiente para causarle mal a alguien. O al menos, la mayoría de las veces.

Y todos se preguntaran qué clase de acontecimientos ocurridos en la cena navideña podría aterrar las noches de Shu-teng como las del resto. Porque sí, él no era el único que la pasaba mal. "Ahbi-chan", como le gustaba llamarle, también estaba agrio de la situación como él. Exceptuando a la bola de cabello amarillo, llamada Zeno, que se reía como hiena retrasada cuando se desataban "esos" acontecimientos. Y Guen, que iba de un lado a otro con un extintor para prevenir cierto hecho que se había presentado navidades anteriores.

Y ahora mismo todos se preguntaran, ¿Qué acontecimientos? Bueno muy simple, comenzando que Hiryuu era una persona muy ingenua, y hasta en ocasiones, influenciable. Y dado que no tenía conocimiento alguno sobre las tradiciones de la humanidad; él no se metería con esa cuestión sobre deidades, suficiente tenía con soportar a ese idiota de aquí para allá causándoles dolores de cabeza, junto con aquellos tres que no eran para nada mejor en comparación con el primero mencionado; habían hecho de Hiryuu una persona que creía fácilmente en lo que oía o leía, y si él había tomado ventajas de esa situación nunca lo admitiría... Abiertamente.

En una ocasión Hiryuu había oído a un par de niños decir que llenarían el pavo de navidad de comino, ambos niños obviamente estaban hablando de una broma que pensaban realizar a un familiar, pero el muy idiota de Hiryuu creyó que el pavo se preparaba así, y el pavo acabo lleno de comino y con ciertos incidentes, como un poco de indigestión para algunos y para otros no queriendo escuchar ni probar en su vida ese maldito condimento.

Pero esa situación no era mejor que la de las galletas de jengibre, esas estúpidas galletas habían acabado rellenas de sal y espolvoreadas, en demasía, con azúcar impalpable, eso sí había sido asqueroso. O la vez que Hiryuu leyó en una revista que había países y religiones que decidían por esas fechas quemar el árbol de navidad, dando como resultado antes de tocar las doce, que casi hubiese un incendio en la casa...

Bueno, de esa situación no podía culparlo mucho, ya que él no había sido de todo culpable. El idiota de Zeno había comenzado a reírse en lugar de a ayudar quemando en el proceso una cortina, que a su vez quemo los adornos que se encontraban en el techo. Y Ahbi no había sido muy inteligente al lanzar una botella de licor para apagar el fuego, lo que en su lugar acabo avivándolo, aunque podía entender que el sujeto había entrado en estado de pánico. Y el idiota de Guen fue el único inteligente al parecer, fue la única persona que vislumbro la verdad ante sus ojos y trajo un extintor para apagar el fuego, después al resto se le avivaron las neuronas y fueron en busca de más extintores, logrando así salvar la casa de un casi incendio seguro...

Y digo casi, porque el idiota prendió fuego al árbol en un ambiente cerrado y el humo casi los ahoga a todos y porque de forma extraña el fuego se había extendido al jardín... tenía la ligera sospecha de que Zeno había tenido algo que ver el incidente, aunque no estaba seguro. Si, muchos árboles murieron esa noche y el idiota rubio lloro porque su jardín favorito se había quemado, bueno Hiryuu también lo hizo. En fin...ese día cabo con ellos sufriendo una migraña y totalmente agotados.

En resúmen, todas las cenas navideñas culminaban en un par de acontecimientos desastrosos por parte del pelirrojo, con ellos corriendo por la mansión de un lado para el otro, con todo patas para arriba. Es decir que todas sus cenas navideñas acaban con un par de visitas al hospital; llamados a los bomberos, policías, e incluso la armada del país, hasta en una ocasión había aparecido un helicóptero, y estaba seguro que Zeno había tenido algo que ver en este último, pero nuevamente no tenía pruebas de ello para incriminarlo. Dicho en pocas palabras, la razón por la que Shu-teng sufría cada cena navideña era que acababa en una situación desastrosa por culpa del pelirrojo. Lo más indignante de todo, era que en cada cena navideña no había logrado probar nunca el mugre pavo, en una ocasión acabo prendido fuego, en otra estaba relleno de ese asqueroso condimento y en una ocasión estaba lleno de verduras achicharradas.

En fin, ese día a la noche se llevaría a cabo la cena de navidad y Shu-teng, aunque no lo admitiera, estaba aterrado por ver en qué acabaría toda esa noche... Va, ¿a quién engañaba?, no podía engañarse así mismo. Por más que odiaba meterse en problemas, tenía que admitir que eso le daba un toque divertido a la situación, lo que hacía del evento algo único y que no cambiaría por nada... Aunque eso nadie lo sabría...

Quizás tuviera que soportar a los cuatro idiotas pero, al día de hoy, esa idea no le molestaba tanto como al principio; es más muy, muy, muy, pero que muy en el fondo... los apreciaba.

Bueno, ya casi era la hora de levantarse y comenzaría la cuenta regresiva para "el caos", como lo llamaba Guen. La mañana era la calma antes de la tormenta, pero a quién engañaba porque él esperaba con diversión y solo un poco, un poco, de miedo el evento de esta noche, al igual que el resto; aunque nadie lo admitiera en su sano juicio. O sobrio.

Shu-teng odiaba la cena de navidad, era el evento más problemático y desastroso. Lo hacía pasar horas en el hospital, prometiéndole a la policía que no lo volverían a hacer aunque fuese mentira, no podía nunca probar el mugre pavo. Pero... Él no admitiría nunca en voz alta que en verdad lo apreciaba, porque era lo que hacía su navidad tan única y propia.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió revelando a Guen, ya vestido y listo para el desayuno. Shu-teng se sentó en la cama observando a Guen parado en la puerta.

—Shu-teng levántate, ya es de mañana, y más te vale que te comportes y mantengas tus comentarios a raya. Hiryuu está muy emocionado por el evento de esta noche —Guen se mostraba un poco incómodo mencionando el evento que ocurriría esa noche.

—Ja, como si fuera a hacerte caso. Sabes que odio la cena de navidad, es demasiado problemática para mí —Dijo mientras se tiraba hacia atrás quedando nuevamente acostado.

Guen suspiro y salió de la habitación. Más tarde debería buscar a Guen y "aclararle" pacíficamente que no se metiera en su habitación sin su consentimiento, pero tendría que ser en un lugar donde Ahbi-chan no los viera. No quería que es sujeto volviese a arrojarle una silla.

Suspiro pesadamente y dijo:

—Odio la cena de navidad.

"¿A quién engaño?, aunque no hay manera de que alguno de esos idiotas lo sepa."

Con eso en mente se levantó para comenzar su día, preguntándose qué harían ese día y qué sería lo que Hiryuu tendría preparado para esa noche.

Grande sería su decepción cuando Hiryuu mantuvo la fiesta de forma normal, pero siempre podía contar con el idiota de cabello amarillo para hablar con Hiryuu e influenciarlo para que hiciera alguna estupidez problemática. Al final la noche no sería tan tranquila como la habían pensado.

"Aquí vamos otra vez" pensaron cuatro cabezas de colores. Que no, no incluía el rojo.

* * *

 **Nota del equipo de moderación:**

Este fanfic se trata de una actividad de escritura conjunta realizada por los miembros del foro **El feliz grupo de hambrientos,** la cual consiste en redactar escritos de temática navideña con un personaje de AnY y concepto navideño a elección del autor, con el reto opcional de un límite de palabras. Cada capítulo será un aporte independiente de diferentes autores, los cuales serán especificados al principio de los mismos y cuyos links a sus perfiles de Fanfiction podréis encontrar en el perfil de esta misma cuenta del foro El feliz grupo de hambrientos.

Esta es la primera actividad de este tipo que estamos realizado en el foro y la estamos llevando a cabo con mucha ilusión, así que por favor apoyad a los autores dejando vuestro review, y también pasaros a visitar nuestro foro para disfrutar del increíble mundo de Akatsuki no Yona juntos. Incluso todavía estáis a tiempo de participar en esta actividad conjunta si queréis contribuir con vuestro granito de arena al fandom y celebrar la Navidad con nosotros. Os estamos esperando, todos sois bienvenidos a nuestra pequeña familia.

¡Felices fiestas a todos!


	22. Algira y Grinch

**Autor:** Demonocracy

 **Personaje y concepto navideño:** Algira y Grinch.

 **Rating:** K

 **Género:** Humor/Parody

 **Número exacto de palabras:** 1000.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Akatsuki no Yona pertenece a Kusanagi Mizuho sensei.

* * *

 **¡Cómo Algira (casi) robó la navidad!**

…

Cada habitante  
Del pueblo de Xing  
Amaba la navidad con pasión.

Pero Algira el Grinch  
Parecía ser el único en Xing  
Que era la total excepción.

¡Algira odiaba la navidad! ¡Toditita la temporada navideña!  
Y aunque todos se lo preguntaran, de la causa no tenían ni seña.  
Podía ser que se hubiera dado un golpe muy fuerte en su rubia cabeza,  
O que le hubiera hecho daño algo de lo que le dieron a comer en su mesa.  
Pero había algo que muchos habitantes de Xing sospechaban:  
que en el corazón de Algira el Grinch ni el amor ni la compasión habitaban.

Pero  
Cualquiera que fuera la explicación,  
Su frágil estómago o en su cabeza un chichón,  
Él estaba ahí en la víspera de la navidad, odiando a Xing entero,  
Mirando desde su cueva, con un ceño fruncido severo,  
Las ventanas del pueblo, llenas de luces de navidad  
Y observando a cada persona, sin ningún atisbo de razón,  
Colgar coronas de pino, orgullosas, en su portón.

— ¡Hasta están colgando medias! —se burlaba él así,  
— ¡Mañana es navidad, prácticamente está aquí!  
Entonces él gruñó, tamborileando sus dedos al compás.  
— ¡Debo encontrar la manera de que la navidad no llegue jamás!  
Pues él sabía bien que al día siguiente…

…En el pueblo de Xing toditita la gente  
Despertaría temprano y con alegría. ¡Y correrían hacia sus presentes!  
Y entonces, ¡Oh, el ruido! ¡Ruido! _¡Ruido!_  
¡La cosa que más odiaba! ¡EL RUIDO! _¡RUIDO!_ ¡RUIDO!

Y entonces, los de Xing, jóvenes y viejos, se sentarían a comer.  
¡Y comerían! _¡Y comerían!_  
¡Y comerían! _¡Comerían!_ ¡COMERÍAN!  
Comenzando con pudin navideño para con una extraña bestia navideña terminar,  
¡Eso era algo que Algira apenas y podía soportar!

Y entonces  
Harían algo que a él no le gustaba ni un gramo,  
Cada habitante de Xing, los altos y los enanos,  
Se pondrían de pie juntos, con las campanas de navidad tocando,  
Se pararían tomados de las manos, ¡Y todo Xing terminaría cantando!

Y cantarían. ¡Y cantarían!  
¡Cantarían! _¡Cantarían!_ ¡CANTARÍAN!  
Y mientras Algira el Grinch más pensaba en escucharlos cantar,  
Cada vez más pensaba:— ¡Los tengo que parar!  
¡Por diecinueve años los he soportado!  
Pero esta dichosa _"Navidad"_ hasta aquí ha llegado.

Pero, ¿Cómo detenerlos?

¡Y entonces tuvo una idea!  
Una terrible idea,  
¡ALGIRA TUVO  
UNA INCREÍBLEMENTE TERRIBLE IDEA!

— ¡Sé exactamente que hacer! —Algira rió sin compasión.  
E hizo un improvisado gorro y un abrigo de Santa Claus.  
Y se rió, y cacareó:— ¡Que grandioso truco maloso!  
¡Con este abrigo y este gorro, me veré igual que _ese_ fastidioso!

—Todo lo que necesito es un reno…  
Algira el Grinch buscó en las cercanías,  
Pero como los renos son poco comunes, no encontraría uno ni aunque buscara por días.  
Pero, ¿Eso detuvo al gruñón de Algira?  
¡No! Algira simplemente dijo:  
—Si no puedo encontrar un reno, me haré uno yo mismo.  
Robó el caballo de alguien y tomando un poco de hilo  
Amarró un cuerno encima de la cabeza del desafortunado equino.

Entonces  
Cargó unas cuantas bolsas  
Y unos viejos costales vacíos  
En un trineo destartalado  
Y se dirigió hacia su destino.

Soltando un fuerte:— ¡Yip, Yip!  
El trineo se deslizo colina abajo  
Hacia las casas de los de Xing  
Que dormían como escarabajos.

Todas las luces estaban apagadas. La delicada nieve llenaba el aire.  
Y los ciudadanos de Xing soñaban dulcemente y sin temor  
Cuando Algira Claus llegó a la primera casa de ese sector.  
—Esta es la primera parada —Gruñó Algira el aguafiestas,  
Y escaló hasta el techo, llevando las bolsas a cuestas.

Entonces se deslizó hacia abajo, en una chimenea demasiado pequeña.  
Pero si Santa podía hacerlo, entonces Algira podría sin problema.  
Casi se quedó atascado sólo una vez, por sólo un segundo o dos.  
Y luego sacó la cabeza de la chimenea con un aliviado:— ¡Fiu!  
Encima de él colgaban las adorables medias de navidad.  
—Estas medias —él sonreía— son lo primero que se va.

Y con una sonrisa desagradable, por toda la habitación se paseó  
Deslizándose y escabulléndose, ¡Todos los regalos se llevó!  
¡Las pistolas de juguete! ¡Y las bicicletas! ¡Los patines y las marionetas!  
¡Juegos de ajedrez! ¡Triciclos! ¡Las palomitas de maíz y los malvaviscos!  
Y los metió todos en bolsas y entonces Algira, ágilmente,  
Subió todas las bolsas por la chimenea, fácilmente.

Después se dirigió a la nevera, ¡Llevándose toda la comida!  
¡Tomando todo el pudín y hasta a la bestia festiva!  
Limpió toda la nevera, rápido como un rayo.  
Sin dejar atrás ni siquiera un frijol bayo.

Entonces subió toda la comida por la chimenea con felicidad.  
— ¡Y ahora! —Sonrió Algira— ¡Iré a traer el árbol de navidad!

Y Algira llegó hasta el árbol y comenzó a jalarlo,  
Cuando escuchó un sonido, tan corto como un latido.  
Él se giró rápidamente y encontró algo sin igual,  
Un pequeñísimo gatito, de un bello color azafrán.

Algira había sido descubierto por una mascota traviesa  
que había salido sin dudar al escuchar el más leve frufrú.  
Él animalito miró a Algira el Grinch con sorpresa,  
Y después le dedicó un adorabilísimo:— ¡Miau!

Todos sabemos cómo va la historia, ¿no es cierto?  
La manera en que Algira el Grinch debía salir de ese aprieto.  
De cómo debía mentir y engañar  
Y salir victorioso de ese lugar.

Llevándose el pino y las luces, los regalos y la comida,  
Dándole los habitantes de Xing la peor navidad de sus vidas.  
Y aun así, Algira el Grinch no puede moverse,  
No al ver esa preciosidad que sin pena la cola retuerce.

Algira se tira al suelo, con una sonrisa boba en el rostro,  
Diciendo:— ¡Gatito, gatito! —y tratando de atraer al otro.  
Y es así como lo encuentran a la mañana siguiente,  
Abrazando al pequeño gatito y con una sonrisa resplandeciente.

Los de Xing lo miran con nada más que sorpresa,  
¿No era ese Algira el Grinch, que al pasar junto a ellos ni giraba la cabeza?  
El rubio los mira, arrepentido de sus delitos  
Y dice:— ¿Por qué nadie me había avisado que la navidad incluía gatitos?

* * *

 **Nota del equipo de moderación:**

Este fanfic se trata de una actividad de escritura conjunta realizada por los miembros del foro **El feliz grupo de hambrientos,** la cual consiste en redactar escritos de temática navideña con un personaje de AnY y concepto navideño a elección del autor, con el reto opcional de un límite de palabras. Cada capítulo será un aporte independiente de diferentes autores, los cuales serán especificados al principio de los mismos y cuyos links a sus perfiles de Fanfiction podréis encontrar en el perfil de esta misma cuenta del foro El feliz grupo de hambrientos.

Esta es la primera actividad de este tipo que estamos realizado en el foro y la estamos llevando a cabo con mucha ilusión, así que por favor apoyad a los autores dejando vuestro review, y también pasaros a visitar nuestro foro para disfrutar del increíble mundo de Akatsuki no Yona juntos. Incluso todavía estáis a tiempo de participar en esta actividad conjunta si queréis contribuir con vuestro granito de arena al fandom y celebrar la Navidad con nosotros. Os estamos esperando, todos sois bienvenidos a nuestra pequeña familia.

¡Felices fiestas a todos!


	23. Yona y Pista de hielo

**Autor:** mutemuia

 **Personaje y concepto navideño:** Yona y Pista de hielo.

 **Rating:** K+

 **Género:** Romance / Humor.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Akatsuki no Yona pertenece a Kusanagi Mizuho sensei.

* * *

 **YONA! ON ICE**

La música, excesivamente alta y _demasiado_ alegre para su humor actual, resonaba por los altavoces, retumbando en el pabellón deportivo, mezclándose con las risas de los niños y con las charlas vivaces y ruidosas de parejas y grupos de amigos…

A Yona le hubiera gustado que hubiera menos testigos de su vergüenza, porque a esta hora la pista de hielo siempre estaba llena. Lamentablemente, su complicado horario de clases no le permitía otro momento para escaparse a escondidas de los chicos ( _de él_ , susurró su mente traidora), así que esto es lo que había…

Yona resopló una vez más y con un gesto un tanto brusco se apartó el pelo de la cara. Prácticamente podía escuchar las conversaciones susurradas y las risitas mal disimuladas. Sabía lo que pensaban, qué estarían cuchicheándose… ¿Pues sabes qué? Que la miraran todo lo que quisieran. Que se rieran de ella si les causaba tanta gracia.

¿Y qué? _Solo_ se había caído siete veces hoy.

Todo un éxito si lo comparamos con su primer día…

Yona se arrastra sobre el hielo hacia el murete, sin preocupación ninguna por su dignidad (porque esa la perdió desde el primer día en que puso un patín en la pista), y alza los brazos para ponerse en pie agarrándose de la baranda.

 _Recuerda por qué haces esto, Yona. Es por Hak… ¡Ánimo!_

Apretó los labios, enderezó los hombros y alzó la barbilla, echando una mirando de fuego a su alrededor y callando de golpe las risitas de más de uno… Luego tomó impulso y se lanzó de nuevo a la pista. Alcanzó a patinar un par de metros (si realmente podía llamársele así a lo que ella hacía) antes de darse el enésimo talegazo. De culo, vaya…

Y luego otro, y otro más…

* * *

Con cada navidad, a Yona se le presentaba el mismo problema: ¿qué regalarle a Hak?

¿Qué le puedes regalar a alguien que no necesita nada ni tiene gustos particulares ni otras aficiones que vayan más allá de las artes marciales?

Bien podría haberle gustado el cine, los libros, o los puzles, los coches, o incluso la horticultura… Pero nooo… Otra navidad más en que tendría que romperse la cabeza para hacerle un buen regalo…

Así que dos semanas atrás, cuando le escuchó decirles a los chicos (por pura casualidad, no es que ella estuviera escuchando a hurtadillas ni nada de eso…) que hacía siglos que no patinaba, desde que dejó su pueblo natal para venir a estudiar a la universidad, fue el momento en que Yona tuvo un rapto de inspiración y ¡por fin! supo cuál sería su regalo para Hak estas navidades.

Ella lo invitaría a patinar, a pasar una velada mágica danzando con ella sobre el hielo. Sería como si bailaran con las hadas o algo así… Y con suerte, solo con suerte, quizás Hak… Bueno, se interrumpió, soñar es gratis…

Que ella no supiera patinar no iba a detenerla.

Ella haría eso y más por Hak. Porque es su amigo, su apoyo en las horas negras, porque él lo merece…

Y porque lo amaba, pero ese es asunto aparte…

* * *

 _Y ahí vamos otra vez…_

Desde su atalaya, oculto por la escasa iluminación de las gradas altas, Hak aprieta los dientes con disgusto. Solo los dioses saben cuánto le estaba costando quedarse ahí quieto, sin hacer nada, mientras Yona mandaba su trasero al suelo en un doloroso ciclo sin fin…

Él la conocía demasiado para darse cuenta de que le estaba mintiendo. Eso fue claro para él desde el primer día. Ella evitaba su mirada y un rubor suave coloreaba sus mejillas. Le mentía. Y cuando sus mentiras se convirtieron en diarias, un algo amargo, de alas negras, empezó a crecer en su pecho. ¿Por qué le mentía? ¿Por qué se estaba sometiendo a esta tortura voluntariamente? ¿A qué tanto secreto por venir a patinar?

Una tarde, a riesgo de parecer un acosador, la siguió. La escuchó despedirse alegremente de todos en la casa y dedicarle a él un apresurado 'Adiós, Hak' evitándole el rostro. ¡Pero es que ya ni siquiera lo miraba! Fue entonces cuando decidió averiguar qué demonios estaba sucediendo con Yona. Él no era más que su amigo, se repetía una y otra vez para ver si así se lo aprendía, pero los amigos cuidan del otro si se meten en líos, ¿verdad?

La cosa es que Yona no estaba en ningún lío. Bueno, aparte de los cardenales que pudieran salirle en rodillas y posaderas… No, simplemente estaba aprendiendo a patinar por cuenta propia. No le había pedido ayuda nadie (ni siquiera a él, y eso escocía en alguna parte de su alma), y ni siquiera se había apuntado a ningún cursillo municipal. ¿A base de porrazos quería aprender a patinar? ¿Ella sola?

Hak acostumbraba a ir a verla casi todas las tardes. Realmente estaba comportándose como un acosador… Pero es que Yona era para él como una llama, vibrante, luminosa, y él no era más que la triste polilla que quería morir de amor al calor de su lumbre… Y reducido a su estatus de insecto, sentía crecer aquellas alas negras de los primeros días. Si Hak hubiera conocido más de la vida y del amor, hubiera sabido que tan solo eran celos. Unos celos, por lo demás, que no tenía derecho a sentir, porque él no le era nada a Yona…

Así que Hak rumiaba su confuso estado de descontento viendo, con cierta malsana complacencia, cómo Yona se deshacía de voluntarios 'bienintencionados' que se prestaban a ofrecerle su ayuda y ella los despachaba con una sonrisa.

—¿Así que es aquí dónde han estado viniendo, ¿eh? —dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Hak les dedicó una mirada de soslayo sabiendo que iban a estar todos ahí. Y sí, efectivamente, estaban todos.

—¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? —les preguntó, volviendo la mirada a la pista, donde estaba Yona.

—¿No es obvio? —respondió Jae-Ha, sentándose a su lado—. Seguirte. Y a ella…

—¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a dejar que siga haciendo eso? —preguntó Yoon.

—Lo que haga falta —le respondió, en ese tono hosco de quien no admite réplicas—. Ella quiere aprender.

—¿Por qué? —cuestionó Kija escandalizado—. ¿Qué necesidad tiene? —Hak apretó la mandíbula porque él también se preguntaba lo mismo.

—Pero si apenas se mantiene… —comentó Shin-Ah, con voz suave.

—La señorita está más en el suelo que de pie —declaró Zeno.

Pero Hak no añade nada más… Todos están ya sentados en la oscura grada, y a más de uno (especialmente Kija) el semblante se les transfigura en espanto y horror cuando el trasero de Yona vuelve a impactar contra el suelo helado.

—No puedo soportarlo más… —susurra Kija, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos para no verlo.

—¿Y si se hace daño? —pregunta Shin-Ah.

—Alguien debería ayudarla —recomienda Yoon, lanzando una indirecta que Hak prefiere ignorar.

—Tonterías… —les dice al poco Hak, dando por zanjado el tema.

—Va a romperse algo… —insiste Shin-Ah.

—O se cortará con las cuchillas de los patines… —añade Zeno.

—Solo es cuestión de tiempo… —concluye Kija, mirando hacia la pista por entre los dedos de las manos abiertas frente al rostro.

Y Yona cae de nuevo. Un 'auch' colectivo salió de sus compañeros de asiento. ¿Son imaginaciones suyas o cada vez le cuesta más levantarse del suelo? Con cada golpe, con cada caída, ¿se estará haciendo daño real, más allá de los esperados moretones?

 _¿Pero por qué, Yona? ¿Por qué te haces esto?_

—¡Muy bien! ¡Se acabó! —exclama Yoon, palmeándose los muslos—. Iré preparando el teléfono para la ambulancia.

Pero Hak entonces salta, poniéndose en pie y sorprendiendo a todos, con los labios apretados en una línea fina de disgusto, y los puños, tensos contra los costados. Miraba hacia abajo, allí donde estaba Yona, tratando de ponerse en pie.

 _¡Testaruda!_

—Ella no ha pedido ayuda —musita entre dientes.

—Orgullosos los dos, ¿eh? —le susurra Jae-Ha a Zeno, que asiente con la cabeza.

—Hak… —le llama Yoon, y logrando que se voltee a mirarlo—. Pero eso no quiere decir que vaya a rechazarla…

* * *

El símil más adecuado sería decir que era como ver una película muda. Bueno, muda del todo no, porque está la música del pabellón, claro, pero muda porque no tienen ni idea de lo que se puedan estar diciendo los protagonistas: Hak y Yona. Y en fin, digamos que Jae-Ha siente de repente el natural impulso de comerse un cucurucho de palomitas de maíz mientras los contempla…

Están lejos, sí, pero _saben/ven/imaginan_ , incluso sin el audio de la escena, y desde esta distancia, que algo importante está a punto de ocurrir. Y las palabras de Shin-Ah, que siempre ha tenido una vista increíble, solo añaden leña al fuego de sus especulaciones:

—Yona está colorada… —les dice—. Mucho.

—Yona está colorada… —repite Jae-Ha.

—¿Desde cuándo se pone Yona tan colorada delante de Hak? —pregunta Yoon.

—¿No será qué…? —deja caer Zeno, sin terminar la frase.

—¿Tú crees que…? —añade Yoon, siguiendo el mismo estilo inconcluso.

—¿De qué están hablando? —pregunta el cándido Kija.

—¡Por los dioses, ya era hora! —exclama Jae-Ha, coreado por un 'hum-hum' de todos los demás, excepto de Kija, que sigue sin saber de qué va la cosa…

* * *

—¡Eres un pésimo instructor, Hak! —protestó Yona, frunciendo el ceño, a la vez que sus mejillas se encendían _aún_ más.

—Si quieres, me voy —dijo él, soltando la mano de su cintura.

—¡No! —exclamó ella, tirando de su mano para volver a colocarla donde había estado antes. Ni loca iba a permitir que los brazos de Hak se alejaran de ella. Él sonrió de medio lado y ella, pobre chiquilla desesperada, se permitió albergar alguna esperanza de quizás, acaso, posiblemente él…

Lo cierto es que Hak no era taaan malo dándole clases de patinaje… Primero la tomó de las manos, enseñándole a dar pasitos de bebé sobre las cuchillas y a avanzar en breves y cortos deslizamientos sobre el hielo. A ella le daba vértigo la velocidad descontrolada que podía llegar a alcanzar (porque para ella eran enormes), y la verdad era que aquella magia imaginada de ellos dos danzando sobre el hielo Yona no la encontraba por ningún sitio…

Pero…

Oh, sí, hay un pero…

Había algo… Otra cosa de naturaleza bien distinta… Algo que se sentía moverse bajo la superficie, fluyendo con la fuerza de un arroyo de aguas profundas y turbulentas… Algo poderoso e intenso que no sabría describir de otra forma… Quizás era la forma en que Hak la sostenía, como si la abrazara, como si la necesitara, quizás fuera su calidez, la firmeza de su abrazo, o quizás tan solo su mirada enamorada que le hacía ver cosas donde no las había…

Y por no perder la costumbre, a Yona se le enredan los pies y frustrada, suelta lo que nunca debió haber dicho delante de Hak:

—Jamás lo conseguiré a tiempo… —Ella se arrepiente al instante y se muerde el labio como si así pudiera devolver las palabras de su secreto a su boca. Pero las palabras ya han sido liberadas y ella se maldice por ello. Pero lo peor, lo peor es la expresión de Hak… Su rostro, su hermoso rostro, parece oscurecerse, como velado por la negra ira, y ella no puede ver sus ojos, y eso la asusta y la llena de inquietud.

—Es por él, ¿verdad? —pregunta, su voz convertida en algo que ella no reconoce y que provoca un estremecimiento que siente recorrerle la espalda. ¿Qué le sucede a Hak?—. Quieres aprender a patinar para él…

—¿Él? —repite Yona, como un eco.

—Soo-Won… —dice Hak. Y el nombre pareciera que le supiera amargo en la boca.

—¿Qué? —pregunta Yona, sin tener ni la menor idea de qué está pasando por la cabeza de Hak—. ¿Soo-Won?

—¿Todavía sigues enamorada de él? —le pregunta él, tirándole del brazo sin la delicadeza que le había mostrado antes, para acercarla más a él.

Ah, eso dolió… La duda, la falta de fe en ella… Duelen, como carbones al rojo en su corazón enamorado. ¿De verdad sigue creyendo eso? ¿De verdad _él_ no se ha dado cuenta?

—¡Eres tonto, Hak! —Yona le golpea en el pecho con las dos manos, deshaciéndose de su agarre, y cuyo impacto él no pareció acusar lo más mínimo—. Definitivamente eres un idiota, sí, eso es lo que eres… —le espeta ella, con lágrimas de rabia herida inundando sus ojos—. No puedo creer que tú, precisamente tú… —Yona ahoga el llanto que se le quiere salir por la garganta tapándose la boca con la mano—. Yo solo quería que tú… Y yo… —Pero Yona calla, interrumpiéndose y decidida a no avergonzarse más, y esconde el rostro porque no quiere llorar delante de él. No quiere, no debe… Hak no debe saber cuánto daño le hacen sus palabras, su ignorancia. Su ceguera… ¿Cómo es que no se ha dado cuenta de que lo ama a él?

Al final, va a resultar que la idiota era ella, claro que sí.

¿Amarlo? ¿A Soo-Won? Era una niña, por los dioses, eso es lo que era. Una niña tonta encandilada por la sonrisa dulce de su primo… Pero ahora, es una mujer, y sabe bien lo que quiere. Y Hak, su adorado y odioso Hak, es incapaz de ver cómo ha cambiado, cómo ella lo busca, cómo lo necesita… Ella lo ama, sí, pero no como una niña, ni como una amiga, no. Sino con la sensatez y la honestidad con las que una mujer debe amar a un hombre.

Pero si él no puede ver eso…

 _Estúpido, estúpido Hak…_

Ella se traga orgullosa las lágrimas, el llanto traicionero que está ahí mismo, asomando, alza el mentón altiva, y se lleva la mano al pecho, sobre su corazón herido, y entonces se gira con toda la dignidad que le es posible sin romperse en pedazos para huir de Hak.

Y claro, pasa lo que tiene que pasar… Lo que ha estado pasando desde hace dos semanas…

Yona pierde el equilibrio y acaba de nuevo con el trasero en el suelo.

—¡Yona! —exclama Hak, lanzándose a por ella. Pero Yona le aparta de un manotazo.

—¡No! ¡No me toques! —Hak retrocede como si ella quemara—. Yo solo quería que tú… ¡Era un regalo para ti, imbécil!

—Yona… —Y ella, tan dolida como está, no advierte el cambio en su voz. No se da cuenta del alivio, del peso que se aligera, ni de la sorpresa ni del brillo en sus ojos azules. Esa clase de brillo que ella siempre quiso inspirar en él.

—No quiero tu compasión —le dice ella con el enojo destellando en sus ojos anegados en lágrimas. La voz se le quiebra, inevitablemente—. Yo no…

Y llora. Al final los diques se rompen y ese llanto apenas sometido escapa…

La gente los mira, por supuesto, y alguno manifiesta su disgusto por las efusiones y conversaciones que debieran reservarse solo a la intimidad, pero ninguno de ellos interviene en lo que suponen una discusión de enamorados.

Él se agacha junto a ella y exhala un suspiro. Los hombros de Yona se sacuden con el llanto y los hipidos se mezclan con sollozos sin aliento.

—¿Y qué es entonces lo que quieres de mí, Yona? —pregunta él, con la voz llena de una dulzura que ella no le conoce, y que hace que su llanto (casi) se detenga y alce el rostro, sorprendida, gesto que él aprovecha para enjugar suavemente sus lágrimas con el pulgar…

Ella se muerde el labio, tiene la nariz como un tomate y los ojos rojos e irritados, la cara surcada de gruesos lagrimones y sigue hipando como besuguito fuera del agua. Y sin embargo, Hak nunca la ha visto más hermosa que ahora mismo, cuando ella tiene su destino en sus manos.

Ella, aún se pregunta qué diantres está pasando aquí, si Hak se estará volviendo bipolar o es que ella se ha vuelto loca y _realmente es lo que le parece_ … Yona inspira entrecortadamente, tratando de recomponerse un poco mientras busca en sus ojos algún indicio de falsedad o de burla.

Sus ojos, oscuros como un cielo de tormenta, que aún aguardan una respuesta.

—Todo —responde ella, dando un salto de fe y encomendando su corazón al destino—. Yo lo quiero todo de ti.

Una parte de ella todavía espera la burla o esa sonrisa sardónica suya. En cambio, él cierra los ojos y exhala suavemente. A Yona se le antoja una eternidad el tiempo que él permanece en silencio con los ojos cerrados y está a punto de decidir si la huida sería mejor que la vergüenza, cuando él abre los ojos.

—Pues todo es lo que tendrás —Y ella sabe, con esa certeza de quien ama, que la suya es una promesa eterna.

La música siguió sonando, la gente siguió deslizándose a su alrededor, pero Yona ya no tuvo cabeza para nada más sino para Hak. El mundo empezó a desdibujarse por los bordes, convirtiendo a Hak en el centro mismo de todo. Hak, ofreciéndosele por entero. Hak, aceptando su amor. Hak, danzando en el hielo con ella entre sus brazos… Hak, los ojos de Hak, las manos de Hak, la sonrisa de Hak, el corazón de Hak, el amor de Hak…

Todo Hak.

Suyo…

Baste decir que desde aquella tarde, Yona jamás volvió a caer al suelo, porque los brazos fuertes y firmes de Hak siempre (pero siempre-siempre) estuvieron ahí para ella. Y magia, verdadera magia, los envolvía cuando cruzaban veloces la pista de hielo cada mañana de Navidad.

Aunque eso no hizo que ella patinara mejor…

Pero a ninguno de los dos les importaba eso…

* * *

 **Nota del equipo de moderación:**

Este fanfic se trata de una actividad de escritura conjunta realizada por los miembros del foro **El feliz grupo de hambrientos,** la cual consiste en redactar escritos de temática navideña con un personaje de AnY y concepto navideño a elección del autor, con el reto opcional de un límite de palabras. Cada capítulo será un aporte independiente de diferentes autores, los cuales serán especificados al principio de los mismos y cuyos links a sus perfiles de Fanfiction podréis encontrar en el perfil de esta misma cuenta del foro El feliz grupo de hambrientos.

Esta es la primera actividad de este tipo que estamos realizado en el foro y la estamos llevando a cabo con mucha ilusión, así que por favor apoyad a los autores dejando vuestro review, y también pasaros a visitar nuestro foro para disfrutar del increíble mundo de Akatsuki no Yona juntos. Incluso todavía estáis a tiempo de participar en esta actividad conjunta si queréis contribuir con vuestro granito de arena al fandom y celebrar la Navidad con nosotros. Os estamos esperando, todos sois bienvenidos a nuestra pequeña familia.

¡Felices fiestas a todos!


	24. Jae-ha y Ponche

**Autor:** Demonocracy

 **Personaje y concepto navideño:** Jae-ha y Ponche.

 **Rating:** T

 **Género:** Friendship.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Akatsuki no Yona pertenece a Kusanagi Mizuho sensei.

* * *

 **Green Punch.**

La fiesta era un asco.

De las definitivamente más de cien personas que él había invitado, sólo habían llegado alrededor de treinta. La música ambientaba bien el lugar, sí, pero eran canciones anticuadas, aburridas, de épocas pasadas.

La pista estaba vacía con excepción de Zeno, quien no dejaba de sacudir su cuerpo al ritmo de las canciones que el padre de Jae-Ha amaba.

La mayoría de los invitados estaban sentados en los costosos sofás de la casa de Yona, inmersos en sus celulares y probablemente difamándolo vía Twitter. ¡Deshonor!

Shin-Ah estaba sentado en el rincón más alejado del lugar, camuflajeándose satisfactoriamente entre las sombras, tratando de esconderse de todos.

Kija estaba, para su sorpresa, rodeado de chicas, quienes trataban de entablar una conversación con él. ¡Pobres! Si tan sólo el intenso rubor del peliblanco lo dejase hablar…

Yoon estaba en algún lugar de la sala, gritándole a unos chicos sobre cómo "No debían tocar la porcelana fina del señor Il… ¡Y que alguno se atreviera siquiera a manchar la alfombra!". Jae-Ha se estremeció y decidió dar media vuelta y alejarse de la mamá del grupo.

Y justo al pie de las escaleras se encontraba Yona, con el rojo cabello recogido en una adorable coleta y los labios del mismo color estirados en una sonrisa.

Hak, quien acababa de llegar, se deshacía de su abrigo y bufanda sin quitarle la mirada de encima a la anfitriona de aquella fiesta navideña.

—Me alegra que vini-

—Está muy frío afue- —dicen ellos al mismo tiempo, deteniéndose y soltando unas risas nerviosas.

— ¿Quieres- um…? Todos están adentro —murmura Yona, mientras Hak descarta sus cosas sobre el suelo sin fijarse.

— ¿Tú papá sabe que…?

— ¡No! —sacude Yona la cabeza— Pero no vendrá pronto.

— ¿Es ésta la Yona que conozco? —ríe Hak— ¿O cuándo te volviste tan rebelde?

—Ya no soy una niña, Hak —replica la pelirroja con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Cuándo dije que-? ¿Está Soo-Won aquí? —gruñe el chico, mirando alrededor y casi descubriendo a Jae-Ha.

¡Terrible noche! ¡Horrenda fiesta! ¡Un desastre a punto de ocurrir! Y lo peor de todo: ¡La preparatoria entera sabría que él, Jae-Ha el magnífico, la había planeado!

¡Deshonra! ¡Penuria! ¡Exilio!

¿Qué quedaría de alguien tan hermoso como él una vez desprestigiado? Nada. La escuela entera le escupiría, nadie se atrevería siquiera a entablar una conversación con él. ¡Y adiós a las chicas!

Jae-Ha suspira pesadamente, comenzando a caminar hacia la sala, y reflexiona: ¿Qué había hecho mal? Había invitado a las personas indicadas, en la mansión perfecta. La música era mala, sí, pero la comida era increíble –cortesía de Yoon– y la bebida…

…Oh. Ahí estaba el _qué_.

* * *

El rojizo ponche navideño estaba servido en una bella fuente de cristal, con varios vasos esparcidos a su alrededor. Por supuesto, casi nadie había bebido de ella, demasiado enfrascados en sus conversaciones virtuales como estaban.

Jae-Ha sonríe al ver la espalda de Yoon alejarse _–¿Se habían puesto unos chicos a jugar con las esferas del árbol? ¿Quién les habría dado la idea?–_ y, sin que nadie lo note, vierte un líquido ambarino dentro de la fuente.

Toma el cucharón con una sonrisa y, tras mezclarlo unas cuantas veces, sirve dos vasos y camina hacía sus víctimas.

* * *

—Yo… yo no estoy interesado en nadie en especial —le confiesa Kija a las chicas que lo rodean, siendo traicionado por un enorme rubor que cubre sus mejillas.

Por supuesto, ellas no lo notan, chillando entonces sobre las esperanzas que tienen de que él se fije en ellas.

Como si tuvieran oportunidad.

— ¿Sediento, Kija? —le pregunta Jae-Ha, colocando el rebosante vaso frente a él con una sonrisa inocente.

—No… yo no-

—Oh, ¿Seguro? ¡Qué lástima! Y pensar que lo preparó nuestra querida Yona con sus propias manos…

Kija toma el vaso sin más palabras, dándole un largo trago que termina en una mueca.

— ¿Yona lo preparó? —pregunta el peliblanco, sin detectar el ingrediente secreto.

—Ajá —miente Jae-Ha.

—Se nota —coincide Kija, dándole otro trago al brebaje.

* * *

El siguiente en la mira es Zeno, al que Jae-Ha llama a una orilla de la pista con un gesto.

— ¡Jae-Ha! —lo saluda el rubio, riendo con fuerza.

— ¿Tienes-? —comienza, deteniéndose cuando Zeno le arrebata el vaso de las manos y lo bebe por completo— …sed.

— ¡Woah! —casi grita Zeno— ¡Moría de sed! ¡Gracias!

Y tan rápido como llegó vuelve al centro de la pista, dando de saltos y sin tambalearse ni un poco.

"Bueno", pensaba Jae-Ha, "Es casi imposible volver a Zeno más bizarro".

* * *

Tras una visita rápida a la mesa de bocadillos, Jae-Ha se acerca al escurridizo Shin-Ah con cautela.

— ¿Quieres un poco de comida, Shin-Ah? —pregunta, ofreciéndole un par de sándwiches con una sonrisa.

El peliazul sale rápidamente de su escondite, sus ademanes asemejándose con exactitud preocupante a aquellos de una ardilla nerviosa, y toma el plato con un suave "gracias".

— ¡Cuidado! —le advierte Jae-Ha— Son algo picantes.

Shin-Ah asiente, claramente subestimando a Yoon –o, es decir, a la salsa Tabasco que Jae-Ha les había agregado– y dándole una enorme mordida al bocadillo.

Su rostro es lo primero en tornarse rojo, después sus bellos ojos se llenan de lágrimas y el peliverde decide que es el momento de actuar, diciendo—: ¡Ten, Shin-Ah! ¡Un poco de ponche!

El inocente Shin-Ah bebe hasta la última gota del vaso, limpiándose los labios al terminar y preguntándole a Jae-Ha—: ¿Me puedes… traer más? Aún no acabo mi cena.

—Será un placer, Shin-Ah querido.

* * *

La adorable Yona es su siguiente víctima, sentada en un sofá lejos del bullicio, con las mejillas sonrojadas y sin rastro de Hak en las cercanías.

— ¿Por qué tan sola, Yona querida? —le sonríe Jae-Ha, tomando asiento junto a ella –cerca, muy cerca– y colocando su brazo en el sofá detrás de la pelirroja.

—Umm, Hak fue al baño —contesta ella, sin que su rubor desaparezca—. Estamos… conversando y yo… ¡No dejo de decir tonterías frente a él!

Yona se lleva las manos al rostro, tratando de cubrir un sonrojo que no hace más que crecer, y a Jae-Ha no le puede favorecer más la situación.

—Oh. ¿En serio? —pregunta Jae-Ha, frunciendo el ceño con "preocupación"— ¿Y eso por qué?

El pequeño cuerpo de Yona se congela, pareciendo ni siquiera respirar, y tras unos segundos su rostro se gira hacia Jae-Ha, mirándolo con sus orbes amatistas mientras sus mejillas enrojecen más y más.

Es entonces cuando Jae-Ha _lo_ _entiende_ , soltando una alegre carcajada que parece sobresaltar a Yona.

—Oh, mi pequeña Yona. No hay nadie en este lugar que necesite un trago más que tú.

* * *

Con tan sólo dar dos pasos fuera del baño, Hak sabe que algo cambió.

La fiesta entera se volvió más ruidosa, más… alegre. Hay más personas haciéndole compañía a Zeno en la pista de baile, la más destacable de ellos es una chica de cabello oscuro, que no deja de gritar "¡Hurra!" cada cierto tiempo.

Kija llora amargamente, mientras varías chicas parecen pelear por su amor.

— ¡Yo no me puedo casar con todas, abuela! —Hipa el chico, y Hak casi siente la pena suficiente como para darle unos pañuelos.

…casi.

Hak se dirige directo a la mesa de bocadillos, tomando un par de las delicias preparadas por Yoon y llevándoselas a la boca con gusto.

Unas chicas cercanas a él sueltan unas risitas, soltando un pequeño grito cuando Hak se gira a verlas.

— ¡Te amo! —grita una de ellas y las demás ríen con fuerza.

Hak frunce el ceño, todos parecían estar pasándosela _demasiado_ bien. ¿De quién era la culpa?

Aún con el ceño fruncido, Hak toma un vaso y se sirve un poco de ponche. ¿Podía ser por Zeno? ¿Su entusiasmo los había alcanzado a todos? No… eso no.

Sospecharía de Shin-Ah, de no ser porque éste dormía plácidamente en un sofá… y porque Shin-Ah no era así en absoluto, claro.

Su mirada se pasea por el desenfrenado lugar, tratando de dar con el culpable. Se lleva el vaso de ponche a los labios y tras darle un gran trago, lo sabe.

— _Jae_ - _Ha_.

* * *

Y finalmente lo encuentra.

Sentado en el lugar que anteriormente había sido suyo y sosteniendo a Yona más cerca de lo que él se había atrevido a sostenerla nunca.

—Oye, ojos caídos… —lo llama, pero es la mirada de Yona la primera que se clava en él.

— ¡Hak! —la pelirroja grita, levantándose de su lugar y casi cayendo al suelo— ¡Baila conmigo!

Él chico parpadea varias veces, inseguro de haber escuchado bien, y cuando un vaso de plástico cae de las aún más torpes manos de Yona, Hak lo comprende todo.

—Espera un segundo, princesa…

— ¡No! Yo he esperado mush-mucho —rezonga Yona, frunciendo el ceño ante el pésimo desempeño de su lengua.

—Ojos caídos… —gruñe Hak, fulminándolo con la mirada.

— ¿Qué? —Jae-Ha bate las pestañas con inocencia— Ella insistió.

—Yo te mostraré- —comienza Hak, deteniéndose cuando Yona se precipita hacia él—, ¡Princesa!

— ¡Baila-con-migo!

— ¿Cuántos vasos bebiste?

—Hak, no hay… nadie más… —dice ella, jalándolo por la muñeca y mirándolo con total sinceridad—… con quien quiera… bailar… sólo _contigo_.

Las cejas de Hak se alzan con sorpresa y la alegría en su rostro es tan auténtica que Jae-Ha duda haber escuchado bien.

—Porque yo… —suspira Yona, recargando su rostro en el hombro de Hak— yo… te…

Ambos esperan… pero el final de la frase de Yona nunca llega. El cuerpo de la chica se tambalea y Hak la sostiene justo antes de caer al suelo.

— ¿Está… dormida? —pregunta Jae-Ha, mirando con horror el rostro sombrío de Hak.

El moreno acomoda a Yona entre sus brazos, para después caminar hacia las escaleras sin dirigirle otra mirada a Jae-Ha.

— ¡Feliz navidad, Hak! ¿Quizá debiste pedirle un poco más de suerte a Santa Claus?

El aludido lo fulmina una vez más con la mirada, y le contesta—: Imagina lo que necesitarás tú cuando Yoon se entere de que le pusiste alcohol al ponche.

Hay un jadeo detrás de Jae-Ha, uno en específico que hace que la sonrisa burlona de su rostro desaparezca, y el peliverde sabe con todo el dolor de su corazón que la tormenta navideña _acaba_ de empezar.

* * *

 **Nota del equipo de moderación:**

Este fanfic se trata de una actividad de escritura conjunta realizada por los miembros del foro **El feliz grupo de hambrientos,** la cual consiste en redactar escritos de temática navideña con un personaje de AnY y concepto navideño a elección del autor, con el reto opcional de un límite de palabras. Cada capítulo será un aporte independiente de diferentes autores, los cuales serán especificados al principio de los mismos y cuyos links a sus perfiles de Fanfiction podréis encontrar en el perfil de esta misma cuenta del foro El feliz grupo de hambrientos.

Esta es la primera actividad de este tipo que estamos realizado en el foro y la estamos llevando a cabo con mucha ilusión, así que por favor apoyad a los autores dejando vuestro review, y también pasaros a visitar nuestro foro para disfrutar del increíble mundo de Akatsuki no Yona juntos. Incluso todavía estáis a tiempo de participar en esta actividad conjunta si queréis contribuir con vuestro granito de arena al fandom y celebrar la Navidad con nosotros. Os estamos esperando, todos sois bienvenidos a nuestra pequeña familia.

¡Felices fiestas a todos!


	25. Mundok y Chimenea

**Autor:** mutemuia

 **Personaje y concepto navideño:** Mundok y Chimenea.

 **Rating:** K+

 **Género:** Humor / Family.

 **Información adicional:** Aplíquense licencias culturales.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Akatsuki no Yona pertenece a Kusanagi Mizuho sensei.

* * *

 **PAPÁ MUNDOK**

La idea era sencilla: hacer sonar los cascabeles, soltar un par de risotadas bien altas, como para despertar a todos en la casa, hacer como que no quería ser visto —pero asegurándose de serlo— y luego, salir con prisas, dando un portazo, dejando vislumbrar tan solo su oronda figura sobre la nieve a través del cristal de la ventana, y finalmente desaparecer.

Así que cuando los chicos estaban en clase (su Hak ya iba a la universidad, y su pequeño había empezado la primaria), Mundok había subido a la buhardilla, había arrastrado el viejo arcón, que no se había tocado en años y, entre toses, había sacudido y desempolvado el traje rojo…

Sí, _esa_ clase de traje rojo…

—¿Habrá encogido? —le pregunta a su reflejo en el viejo espejo manchado que guarda con los demás trastos de toda una vida. Mundok juraría que el traje era más holgado, o quizás es que él antes era más joven (y más tiposo, pero eso nunca lo reconocerá ni siquiera ante la imagen de su otro yo que le devuelve el espejo).

Retomando el plan inicial, Mundok llena un saco de arpillera con cajitas vacías y pone justo encima otras cuidadosamente envueltas con primorosos lazos de colores. No es que a él le vayan estas cosas, pero tiene que reconocer que son bonitas… Examina luego el gorro y la barba postiza, y tras sacudirla con fuerza contra la pared, para asegurarse de que no tiene arañas viviendo ahí, le da el visto bueno.

Bien, todo listo.

Llegó Nochebuena y cuando ya sus chicos dormían, Mundok se dio a la tarea prevista. Pero este año —y en mala hora— decidió ser creativo e innovador. O tradicional, depende de cómo se considerara el asunto… Fingiría salir de la chimenea. Sí, así sería más espectacular, sin duda. Más navideño, más propio, se dijo, con una sonrisa. Y fingir es aquí la palabra clave porque ni loco iba a deslizarse desde el tejado. Pues bien, ¿qué es lo que sucede cuando las cosas tienen alguna probabilidad de salir mal? Exacto. Saldrán mal.

Media hora llevaba ya, una verdadera eternidad, atascado en la maldita chimenea. Se había quedado bloqueado, con un brazo sobre el pecho y el maldito saco de las narices entre la pared de ladrillo y su espalda. Resopló una vez más, negándose a sucumbir al pánico de morir como un idiota en su propia casa… Pero es que ya lo había intentado todo… Retorcerse, contener la respiración, patalear…, pero lo único que conseguía era que el saco de los regalos se deslizara más y más, apretándolo contra la pared.

Al final, al pobre no le quedó más remedio que asumir la realidad de que no podría salir solo y bendijo a los dioses que le dejaron la mano en la posición justa para poder sacar el móvil. Sí, llevaba el móvil dentro del disfraz. De nuevo, gracias, dioses. Si no, hubiera tenido que esperar hasta la mañana para que lo rescataran.

Aunque…

Sabía que iba a pagarlo caro. Jamás le iba a dejar pasar la vergüenza. JAMÁS.

—¿Qué quieres, viejo, tan tarde? —La voz somnolienta de su nieto mayor resonó en el hueco de la chimenea.

—Un respeto, mocoso insolente —le protestó—. Chimenea. Rápido. Y no dejes que Tae-Yeon se entere.

Y colgó sin darle tiempo a más.

Dos minutos después, que a Mundok se le antojaron eternos, alcanzó a escuchar las carcajadas estentóreas y bastantes indiscretas de Hak.

—Espera un momento —le oyó decir—. Esto tengo que conservarlo para la posteridad… —Y empezó a sacar fotos de sus piernas colgando en el hueco de la chimenea.

—¡Voy a matarte por esto, desgraciado! —Cuanto más pataleaba Mundok, más se reía Hak…

—Pero primero tendrás que salir de ahí…

Cuando Hak consideró que ya tenía suficientes testimonios gráficos de la vergonzosa desgracia de su abuelo, empezó a tironear de él para sacarlo y desatascarlo. Gracias de nuevo, dioses, porque el chaval era fuerte, pero le llevó sus buenos intentos, resoplidos y tirones lograrlo.

Por fin, Son Mundok queda libre y cae al suelo ruidosamente sobre sus posaderas, soltando un alarido de dolor y arrastrando a Hak con él en medio de una nube de hollín, que los dejó a los dos bien tiznados.

Sí, debió haber mandado a limpiar la chimenea antes… Anotado.

Y cuando el polvo negro más o menos se asienta, ¿quién estaba allí?

Ajá, sí. El pequeño Tae-Yeon, en pijama y mirándolo con los ojitos bien abiertos.

—¡Papá Noel! —exclama el chiquillo, lanzándose a abrazarlo sin importarle el pringue y dando brinquitos felices a su alrededor—. ¡Papá Noel!

El niño lloraba y reía a la vez, desbordado de alegría, pero tantas emociones —¡Es que era Papá Noel! ¡En su casa!— y el polvillo en el aire, hicieron que empezara a toser.

Papá Noel fue a consolarlo cuando una mano lo detuvo en seco.

—Demasiado hollín, idiota. Lo pondrás peor.

—¡No le hables así a Papá Noel! —gritó Tae-Yeon entre toses.

—Eso —dijo el anciano—, no le hables así a este viejo —Eso le valió una mirada hosca por parte de Hak, pero Mundok la ignoró. Se acercó al pequeño, teniendo cuidado de no sacudir más polvo negro en el aire, y se agachó para ponerse a su altura—. Despacio, pequeño, trata de respirar más despacio. Pasará pronto… Si hace falta, tu hermano subirá corriendo a tu habitación a buscar el inhalador, ¿verdad?

Hak asintió en silencio, serio y preocupado, y poco a poco, el pequeño dejó de toser.

—¿Pero…? ¿Pero cómo sabes que yo…? —preguntaba Tae-Yeon, con los ojos como platos.

—Yo lo sé todo sobre mis niños… —le respondió Papá Noel con aire misterioso. La barba tiznada le restaba algo de gravedad a su porte, pero a ninguno de los dos le importaba. Hak puso los ojos en blanco pero no dijo nada. Papá Noel levanta el dedo índice, pidiéndole que aguarde. Vuelve junto a la chimenea a buscar su maltrecho saco, rebusca dentro, extrae un paquete de vistosos lazos dorados y se lo entrega a Tae-Yeon con solemnidad. Al niño le brillan los ojos—. Anda, pon esto junto al árbol, con los demás regalos.

—¡Muchas gracias, Papá Noel! —le responde el chiquillo, con la sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. ¡Eres taaan amable! —Y sale corriendo a hacer lo que le manda.

—Ejem… —carraspea Papá Noel, para llamar la atención de Hak—. Y este para ti, chico…

Hak parpadea sorprendido y siente un calor inesperado subirle por la cara. Tiene una réplica mordaz en la punta de la lengua cuando un sutil movimiento del viejo le advierte de que Tae-Yeon está mirando y caminando hacia ellos.

—Hmm, oh, sí —alcanza a decir Hak, tomando el regalo en sus manos—. Muchas gracias, Papá Noel.

—¿Te puedo invitar a una taza de té? —le pregunta entonces Tae-Yeon. Y Mundok siente que se le rayan los ojos (incluido el menos bueno) en lágrimas de emoción. ¿Cómo es que sus dos nietos podían ser tan distintos?

—Te lo agradezco mucho, pequeño —le dice, dándole una palmadita en la cabeza, muy suave y delicada, por el temor a mancharlo—. Pero estoy muy ocupado esta noche… Tengo muchos otros niños buenos que visitar…

—Oh —Y sus pequeños hombros caen de decepción.

—Y tengo los renos aparcados en el tejado —añade Mundok, incapaz de soportar ese semblante de tristeza en la carita de su nieto, con la esperanza de regresarle la ilusión.

Cosa que consigue absolutamente…

—¿Puedo verlos? ¿Puedo verlos? —El pequeño se lleva las manos al pecho, suplicando, rogando, con los ojos brillantes. En cambio, en los ojos de Hak, Mundok puede leer claramente lo siguiente: 'Ahora sí que la hiciste, viejo'.

—Hace demasiado frío, pequeño… —le replica Papá Noel, tratando de escapar airoso.

—Me abrigaré bien… —le contesta él. Y Mundok empieza a sudar. ¿Cómo iba a librarse de esta?

—Seguramente estarán protegidos por un hechizo de invisibilidad —dice Hak, sintiendo lástima por su abuelo y acudiendo a su rescate (una vez más). Papá Noel asiente tan vigorosamente, que la borla blanca de su gorro rebota contra su cara.

—Oh —Y de nuevo la decepción… Pero esta vez Tae-Yeon tuvo que rendirse. Bastante afortunado ya había sido él por haberlo visto, por haber hablado con ¡Papá Noel! Y además, ¡tiene mucho trabajo! Así que soltó un suspirito de resignación y luego alzó sus brillantes ojos azules—. Feliz Navidad, Papá Noel.

—Feliz navidad, pequeño —le deseó Mundok, con el corazón anegado de ternura.

En cuanto el niño se durmió, les tocó a los dos adultos bañarse, limpiar la salita, sacudir la alfombra y volver a bañarse. Y en la mañana de navidad, solo unas horas después, todo luce como si la noche anterior no hubiera pasado nada. El fuego encendido, los dos mayores tomando un buen ponche al calor de la lumbre, y Tae-Yeon jugando con sus regalos en la alfombra.

—Ya estás mayor para estas cosas, viejo… —susurra Hak para que su hermano no lo oiga, palabras que se ganan una mirada airada por parte de su abuelo—. Pero gracias, le has hecho muy feliz —Hak suspira, moviendo suavemente su taza, viendo cómo el espeso líquido dibuja ondas—. Y gracias también por aquellas veces de mi infancia. También me hiciste muy feliz a mí, abuelo…

Y Mundok siente el pecho henchírsele de alegría y el corazón subírsele por la garganta. A su lengua, en cambio, no le pasa nada…

—Bisnietos. Quiero bisnietos —declara él—. Eso es lo que quiero para mi próxima navidad —Hak da un saltito sorprendido en su asiento y traga saliva—. Cásate de una buena vez con tu novia pelirroja, dame bisnietos y estaremos en paz —De nuevo, esa sombra de rubor en las mejillas de Hak—. En ese orden, chico, en ese orden…

Hak parpadea de nuevo, una y dos veces, y con mucho cuidado deja su taza en la mesita. Luego entrecierra los ojos y esa sonrisa suya, a medias burlesca, a medias traviesa, solo le anuncia disgustos al anciano Mundok.

—No necesitaste relleno para la barriga este año, ¿eh, viejo? —le susurra, con toda la 'mala' intención.

—¡Mocoso insoportable! —exclama Mundok, sin importarle ya que Tae-Yeon los oiga, levantándose demasiado ágilmente para alguien de su edad y atizándole un coscorronazo a su nieto mayor. Sin derramar ni una gota de su delicioso ponche, eso sí.

Tae-Yeon sonreía, viéndolos discutir, porque él sabía que esa era su forma ruda de quererse y mostrarse aprecio. Raros, los adultos, ¿verdad? Con lo fácil que era darse un abrazo…

Como el que él le había dado a Papá Noel…

* * *

 **Nota del equipo de moderación:**

Este fanfic se trata de una actividad de escritura conjunta realizada por los miembros del foro **El feliz grupo de hambrientos,** la cual consiste en redactar escritos de temática navideña con un personaje de AnY y concepto navideño a elección del autor, con el reto opcional de un límite de palabras. Cada capítulo será un aporte independiente de diferentes autores, los cuales serán especificados al principio de los mismos y cuyos links a sus perfiles de Fanfiction podréis encontrar en el perfil de esta misma cuenta del foro El feliz grupo de hambrientos.

Esta es la primera actividad de este tipo que estamos realizado en el foro y la estamos llevando a cabo con mucha ilusión, así que por favor apoyad a los autores dejando vuestro review, y también pasaros a visitar nuestro foro para disfrutar del increíble mundo de Akatsuki no Yona juntos. Incluso todavía estáis a tiempo de participar en esta actividad conjunta si queréis contribuir con vuestro granito de arena al fandom y celebrar la Navidad con nosotros. Os estamos esperando, todos sois bienvenidos a nuestra pequeña familia.

¡Felices fiestas a todos!


	26. Tae-Jun e Intercambio de regalos

**Autor:** Demonocracy

 **Personaje y concepto navideño:** Tae-Jun e Intercambio de regalos.

 **Rating:** K

 **Género:** Friendship

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Akatsuki no Yona pertenece a Kusanagi Mizuho sensei.

* * *

 **(Inter)Cambio de Corazón**

Tan pronto como Tae-Jun leyó el papelito del intercambio, quiso saltar de felicidad.

En el pequeño trozo de papel, una palabra escrita en tinta rosa había logrado alegrarle el día: Yona.

Yona. Yona. Yona. La misteriosa chica pelirroja de su clase de Ciencias Sociales, esa adorable dama que había logrado enamorarlo con tan sólo una mirada de aquellos ojos violetas.

Aquella chica que, por culpa de su distraída forma de ser, se había resistido a todos los avances amorosos de Tae-Jun durante el semestre. ¡Lo muy distraída que debía ser! ¿De qué otra forma podía ser inmune a los encantos de alguien como él?

Fuera como fuese, la oportunidad definitiva de Tae-Jun había llegado. Durante ese intercambio navideño, Tae-Jun tendría la oportunidad de impresionar a aquella reacia chica de una vez por todas.

¿El destino finalmente se había apiadado de él?

Ya podía imaginarlo, la mirada de aquella chica cuando Tae-Jun llegara al salón de clases con un gigantesco ramo de flores para ella…

Aunque, bueno, las flores no eran tan navideñas. ¿Y si agregaba unos chocolates al regalo? No, no. Para nada navideño.

¿Ropa? ¿Algo abrigado para el frío o algo que a él le encantaría verle puesto? ¿Zapatos? ¿Importaría un poco que Tae-Jun no tuviera idea alguna sobre las tallas de ropa femeninas?

¿Peluches? No, no, demasiado infantil. ¿Artículos de cocina? ¿Una tarjeta de regalo? ¿Dinero?

¿Acaso… acaso él no la conocía en absoluto?

Tae-Jun estaba listo para pedir ayuda –a sus compañeros, a los directivos, a Santa Claus mismo, a quién fuera–, cuando una de sus compañeras tuvo una idea fantástica.

— ¿Puede escribir cada uno en el pizarrón lo que quiere que le regalen?

¡Aquel debía ser su día de suerte! Pensaba Tae-Jun, a duras penas conteniendo las ganas de ponerse a bailar en su lugar.

Uno a uno sus compañeros pasaron al frente, anotando en el pizarrón su nombre y las opciones de regalo que deseaban.

Tae-Jun estaba cerca, tan cerca de finalmente impresionar a la chica de sus sueños. Una vez que consiguiera lo que fuera que ella deseaba, no habría manera de que Yona se resistiera a él.

Cuando la clase entera se va, Tae-Jun camina al frente del salón con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, consciente de que cada paso que da lo acerca más y más al amor de su vida.

Al llegar al pizarrón, busca el nombre de Yona en el mismo y una vez que lo encuentra, se lleva una terrible sorpresa.

Junto al nombre de su adorada Yona hay escrita solamente una palabra, con marcador negro y sin opción para escoger algo más.

Comida.

* * *

El día del intercambio, Tae-Jun llega muy temprano.

Detrás de él, entra su chófer cargando bolsa tras bolsa de alimentos. Pizza, hamburguesas, papas fritas, sándwiches, pollo frito y ensaladas. Galletas, pastelillos, tartas y chocolates. No había nada malo en llevar un poco de todo, ¿No era cierto? –Claro, claro, nadie tenía que enterarse de que era porque no sabía lo que le gustaba a Yona–.

El intercambio de regalos comienza entre abrazos y felicitaciones, y conforme los minutos pasan Tae-Jun se da cuenta de algo terrible: Yona no aparece por ningún lugar.

Una gota de sudor corre por su frente, ¿Y si… y si ella no llegaba? Uno de sus compañeros le entrega su regalo y Tae-Jun lo toma sin prestarle mucha atención.

El tiempo corre y con cada segundo que pasa la impaciencia de Tae-Jun aumenta.

Su pie golpea el suelo sin descanso y le es imposible prestarle atención a la celebración que lo rodea.

Y finalmente, con un elegante retraso, ella llega.

— ¡Yona! —salta Tae-Jun tan pronto como la ve entrar al salón.

—Lo siento —ella se disculpa—, tuve un contratiempo.

La pelirroja entrega su obsequio, dándole un fuerte abrazo al destinatario de su regalo. Y es entonces cuando Tae-Jun recibe toda su atención.

—Soy Kan Tae-Jun —comienza él, irguiéndose en toda su altura frente a Yona—, soy tu Santa secreto.

— ¡Oh! —exclama Yona, mirando las bolsas que ocupan toda la mesa de Tae-Jun— Esa es mucha comida.

—No-no sabía qué te gustaba, así que…

— ¡Es perfecto! —sonríe Yona y Tae-Jun casi siente su corazón detenerse ante ella— Muchas gracias.

—No fue nada —masculla el hombre, hinchándose con orgullo.

…hasta que ve a la despistada pelirroja comenzar a cargar todas las bolsas, pareciendo más que dispuesta a irse.

— ¿Y-Yona?

— ¿Sí? —pregunta ella, con una mirada inocente.

— ¿Cargarás todo eso tú sola?

—Sí. O bueno… no pensé que necesitaría ayuda…

Y entonces Tae-Jun tiene una idea grandiosa –como era de esperarse–, y adoptando un gesto galante le dice a Yona:

—Yo puedo llevarte. Mi chófer está justo afuera.

La pelirroja parece pensarlo y tras unos segundos, dice—: Gracias, eso sería de mucha ayuda.

Tae-Jun sonríe, complacido con sí mismo, y tras ayudarla a cargar las bolsas –¿Siempre habían sido tan pesadas?–, camina junto a ella hacía la salida.

¿Había alguien antes, en la historia de la humanidad, tenido una idea tan grandiosa como la suya?

* * *

Con tan sólo poner un pie en el lugar, Kan Tae-Jun sabe que esa fue una mala idea.

El lugar al que lo llevó Yona es amplio y cálido, pero hay tantas personas ahí adentro que es casi imposible moverse. Muchos de los que están ahí usan sucios andrajos para protegerse del frío y al menos la mitad de ellos tienen la apariencia de estar enfermos.

— ¡Santo cielo! —exclama Tae-Jun, cuando una mujer estornuda muy cerca de él.

— ¿Eso es para nosotros? —pregunta un anciano delgaducho, tratando de tomar una bolsa de las manos del chico.

— ¡No! —casi grita Tae-Jun, alejándose del hombre con quizá demasiada brusquedad.

—Sí, lo es —le sonríe Yona al anciano, colocando una mano tranquilizadora sobre su hombro—. Pero debe formarse para recibir su comida.

El hombre asiente, alejándose de ellos tan pronto como llegó.

—Yo… —masculla Tae-Jun—, lo siento.

—Está bien —lo calma Yona, mientras se abre paso entre las personas y lo guía con un—: Por aquí.

Tae-Jun camina detrás de ella, notando la larga fila de personas que aguardan por comida.

Yona se acerca a una mesa, en la que deja las bolsas que cargaba, para después girarse y ayudar a Tae-Jun a acomodar las que él llevaba.

—Tardaste, princesa —dice alguien detrás de ellos, y Tae-Jun se gira para encontrarse a un alto chico de cabello negro, que lo mira con la misma curiosidad que él siente.

—Lo siento, Hak. Eran demasiadas bolsas y Tae-Jun se ofreció a ayudarme a traerlas —le sonríe Yona.

— ¿Oh, lo hizo? —contesta Hak, enarcando una ceja en dirección a Tae-Jun, quien siente el irracional y repentino impulso de alejarse lo más posible de Yona.

Pero Tae-Jun, siendo valiente –o demasiado tonto–, se mantiene en su lugar.

— ¡Yona, Hak! —grita un chico de cabello color durazno, con un cucharón en la mano— ¿Se quedarán ahí toda la noche? ¡Incluso Zeno está ayudando!

— ¡Ya vamos, madre! —contestan ellos, y Yona ríe discretamente cuando escucha varias quejas detrás de sí.

— ¿Trabajas aquí?

—No —responde ella, comenzando a acomodar la comida sobre la mesa.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué lo haces? —pregunta Tae-Jun, realmente interesado.

—Me gusta ayudar a las personas —sonríe Yona, y la respuesta es tan simple y genuina que hace a Tae-Jun sentirse mal por haberlo preguntado siquiera.

— ¿Van a… van a pasar aquí la navidad?

—Sí, al menos hasta medianoche. Después de darle una cena navideña a todos y limpiar.

Tae-Jun asiente, consciente de que su interacción con Yona está llegando a su fin… y deseando evitarlo a toda costa. Incluso a pesar de su comodidad y salud.

— ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por t-ustedes?

Yona lo piensa por unos segundos y después le dedica a Tae-Jun una mirada sorprendida.

— ¿Te… te gustaría ayudar?

Tae-Jun no puede contestar –¿Ella estaba usando unos ojos de cachorrito para convencerlo? ¡Como si los necesitara!–, y tras unos largos segundos atina a asentir con la cabeza.

— ¡Bien! —parece gritar Hak detrás de él, ¿Había estado ahí todo el tiempo?— Ayúdanos a repartir comida.

Tae-Jun acepta –¿Le quedaba otra opción de todos modos?–, y toma un lugar al frente de la fila, colocando platos tras platos de comida en las manos de aquellas personas hambrientas.

Hay algo dentro de él que toma calidez ante cada palabra de agradecimiento de las personas que acuden al lugar y poco a poco, el entusiasmo de Tae-Jun crece.

Tras una llamada, su chófer llega al lugar con cajas y cajas de pañuelos, además de antigripales que Tae-Jun mismo reparte.

Él corre por todo el lugar, repartiendo pañuelos y comida, siguiendo las instrucciones de Hak o de Yona o de cualquiera que lo necesite. De vez en cuando termina ayudando a alguien a abrir sus bebidas, cortando su cena en pedazos o lavando una que otra olla.

Casi al terminar la noche, alguien pone un plato de comida entre sus manos.

—No —protesta él—, yo no tengo hambre.

—Hiciste un buen trabajo —le sonríe un chico rubio, con sus ojos azules chispeando con alegría— y mereces una recompensa.

—Gracias —acepta Tae-Jun, notando de pronto lo hambriento que se encuentra y comienza a comer con gusto.

—Tae-Jun —le sonríe Yona, acercándose a él—. Terminamos nuestro trabajo aquí, si quieres puedes irte cuando termines de cenar.

—De acuerdo —acepta él, y su cansado cuerpo lo agradece.

La pelirroja le dedica otra enorme sonrisa y se dispone a irse cuando Tae-Jun llama su atención.

— ¡Yona! —dice él— Gracias por invitarme esta noche. T-tal vez no lo habías notado, pero… y-yo tenía muchas ganas de p-pasar tiempo cont-tigo y conocerte.

—Gracias a ti, Tae-Jun, por haber aceptado quedarte. Yo y todas las personas aquí apreciamos tu ayuda más de lo que crees.

Tae-Jun le sonríe de vuelta, agradecido por lo que probablemente es el primer cumplido sincero de su vida.

—También me alegra saber que eres diferente al chico presumido que finges ser en la escuela —sonríe ella, la epítome de la sinceridad.

—Oh, yo… gracias —murmura Tae-Jun, levemente ruborizado. ¿Era así como ella lo veía? Eso explicaba muchas cosas…

— ¡Feliz navidad! —le desea ella con una sonrisa que lo deslumbra.

…Y aun así, él no se arrepentía de nada en absoluto sobre aquella interesante velada.

* * *

— ¿Hora de irnos a casa? —pregunta su chófer cuando lo ve salir, abriéndole la puerta del auto.

—Sí —murmura Tae-Jun, demasiado cansado como para hacer otra cosa más que dejarse caer sobre los sillones del auto.

Y sin embargo, justo antes de cerrar la puerta, Heuk-Chi alcanza a escuchar algo que nunca antes había oído.

—Gracias.

El hombre parpadea varias veces, plácidamente sorprendido, y dice—: ¿Está bien? ¿Qué le hizo ella?

—Sólo vámonos —gruñe Tae-Jun, con un leve rubor cubriendo sus mejillas.

Y Heuk-Chi entiende que quizá, sólo quizá, era demasiado pronto para aceptar que un milagro navideño había sucedido.

* * *

 **Nota del equipo de moderación:**

Este fanfic se trata de una actividad de escritura conjunta realizada por los miembros del foro **El feliz grupo de hambrientos,** la cual consiste en redactar escritos de temática navideña con un personaje de AnY y concepto navideño a elección del autor, con el reto opcional de un límite de palabras. Cada capítulo será un aporte independiente de diferentes autores, los cuales serán especificados al principio de los mismos y cuyos links a sus perfiles de Fanfiction podréis encontrar en el perfil de esta misma cuenta del foro El feliz grupo de hambrientos.

Esta es la primera actividad de este tipo que estamos realizado en el foro y la estamos llevando a cabo con mucha ilusión, así que por favor apoyad a los autores dejando vuestro review, y también pasaros a visitar nuestro foro para disfrutar del increíble mundo de Akatsuki no Yona juntos. Incluso todavía estáis a tiempo de participar en esta actividad conjunta si queréis contribuir con vuestro granito de arena al fandom y celebrar la Navidad con nosotros. Os estamos esperando, todos sois bienvenidos a nuestra pequeña familia.

¡Felices fiestas a todos!


	27. Guen y Pelea de bolas de nieve

**Autor:** Narutinachan

 **Personaje y concepto navideño:** Guen y Pelea de bolas de nieve.

 **Rating:** K+

 **Género:** Humor/Friendship

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Akatsuki no Yona pertenece a Kusanagi Mizuho sensei.

* * *

 **Guen y Pelea de bolas de nieve.**

Guen adoraba el invierno. Cada año esperaba con ansias la llegada de dicha estación, casi llegando al extremo de maldecir e incluso recriminarles a los árboles por qué no se deshacían de sus hojas más rápido o a las nubes por qué no dejaban de derramar lluvia para traer la nieve. Porque ciertamente lo que Guen esperaba con más ansias del invierno era que todo el paisaje le llenara de blanca nieve; y no porque fuera el Hakuryuu y el blanco fuera su color, su afición por el invierno le venía desde mucho antes, sino por las peleas de bolas de nieve.

Guen se había escandalizado cuando se percató, ese primer invierno que pasó fuera de su aldea al entrar en el ejército, de que la mayor parte de la gente consideraba las peleas de bolas de nieve un juego para niños, porque para él eran mucho más que eso.

En la recientemente nombrada aldea de Hakuryuu (en su honor obviamente), las peleas de bolas de nieve eran un autentico ejercicio de entrenamiento para los soldados, una verdadera demostración de sigilo, puntería y estrategia. Solo los mejores eran capaces de ocultar su propio rastro y avanzar sin ser escuchados en el delator suelo nevado, al igual que tener la puntería necesaria para golpear al adversario con la única ayuda de su propio brazo, o las dotes estratégicas y capacidad de mando para dirigir a su equipo para emboscar y vencer al rival.

Una de las cosas que más echaba de menos Guen de su aldea era la posibilidad de poder poner a prueba sus habilidades de pelear con bolas de nieve enfrentándose a hombres fuertes que realmente se lo tomaran en serio y no lo consideraran un simple juego. Sentía que sus increíbles dotes en tan noble disciplina de entrenamiento se estaban oxidando y desperdiciando, y lo lamentaba enormemente; porque él se había considerado el mejor de su aldea, y más de una vez lo había demostrado haciéndoles morder el polvo, o en este caso más bien la nieve, a sus rivales. Tampoco ayudaba el hecho de que lejos de las cumbres del norte, en las que se encontraba su aldea, la nieve apenas durara unas pocas semanas.

Sin embargo este año, su primer invierno siendo Hakuryuu y sirviendo al noble Rey Hiryuu, todo sería diferente. Su nueva garra de dragón, con su fuerza y tamaño, le ofrecía todo tipo de nuevas posibilidades que estaba ansiando probar aplicándolas en las peleas de bolas de nieve, y también tenía unos rivales dignos que nunca decían que no a un buen desafío.

Era por eso que ahora Guen se encontraba en el patio interior del castillo Hiryuu, el cual estaba cubierto por una gruesa capa de nieve, con una amplia sonrisa entusiasta y retadora encarando a un igualmente dispuesto Ryokuryuu, a un poco más reticente Seiryuu, y a un totalmente inseguro Ouryuu.

—No creo que esto sea una buena idea —reiteró Zeno por milésima vez en el día.

—No seas aguafiestas, Ouryuu —espetó Shuten, dirigiéndole una mirada osca.

—Ouryuu tiene razón —concordó Abi al lado del rubio, el cual le dirigió una mirada agradecida por el apoyo—. Después de la última vez, en la que gran parte del ala oeste del castillo fue reducida a escombros, Hiryuu prohibió terminantemente que volviéramos a enfrentarnos entre nosotros dentro de los terrenos del castillo.

—Esto no es una burda pelea, es una noble batalla de bolas de nieve —recalcó Guen, sacando pecho orgulloso—. Un entrenamiento solo apto para los mejores.

—Realmente tienes mucha confianza en tus habilidades en esto, Hakuryuu. Eso me da más ganas de pisotear tu inflado orgullo —le provocó Shuten, con una sonrisa burlona y desafiante.

Guen estaba a punto de replicarle cuando Abi volvió a intervenir.

—Seguimos sin tener permiso expreso para realizar este "entrenamiento" aquí —insistió.

—Tampoco es como si pudiéramos ir a ningún otro lugar, no podemos alejarnos del castillo —se justificó Guen.

—No podemos dejar al Rey inútil con solo "la princesa desmayos" y al otro idiota, todavía más inútil, para defenderle —añadió Shuten, dirigiendo sendas miradas a Seiryuu y Ouryuu, siendo unas de las pocas veces que concordaba con el dragón blanco en algo.

Zeno no se sintió capaz de rebatirle en ese punto, limitándose a apartar la mirada ligeramente culpable; mientras que Abi, al contrario, le fulminó con sus ojos dorados con tanta intensidad que el dragón verde vio una leve sombra de la ilusión de dragón que formaba parte del poder de Seiryuu.

—Retíralo —ordenó Abi fríamente.

—Oblígame —le retó Shuten, sin dejarse amilanar y manteniendo su sonrisa.

La respuesta del dragón azul fue entrecerrar los ojos, pero en vez de utilizar sus poderes de dragón dio unos pasos al frente y mientras tanto cogió nieve de encima de una roca cercana para hacer una compacta bola con ella entre sus manos.

—Oh. Abi-chan se une a la fiesta —exclamó el dragón verde, ahora más entusiasmado que burlón.

—Perfecto. Así tal vez entre los dos consigáis que tenga que esforzarme un poco —añadió Guen igual de entusiasta, ganándose ahora sendas miradas irritadas de los otros dos dragones.

—¿Tregua, Abi-chan? —propuso Shuten, ahora realmente enojado.

—Yo te cubro —fue la escueta respuesta de Abi, sin siquiera molestarse en reclamarle por el apodo, al parecer tomando también como prioridad bajarle los humos al dragón blanco.

La sonrisa de Guen solo se amplió y utilizó su garra de dragón para coger una considerable cantidad de nieve.

Zeno por su parte estaba realmente nervioso, sintiéndose totalmente incapaz de detenerles ahora que se había quedado solo en tal propósito, y debatiéndose sobre si debería ir a buscar a alguien que pudiera detener el inminente desastre, preferentemente al Rey Hiryuu, o simplemente intentar ponerse a cubierto. Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

La batalla comenzó con un fuerte gritó de guerra de Shuten, que dio unos pasos rápidos acercándose a Guen para luego utilizar su pierna de dragón para dar una fuerte patada que lanzó una considerable cascada de nieve en dirección a su rival, reduciendo su campo de visión.

El dragón blanco apenas pudo esquivarlo, y se dispuso a lanzar la nieve que tenía en la mano al escurridizo Ryokuryuu, que ahora intentaba volver a retroceder; pero su concentración fue rota por una no muy potente pero precisa bola de nieve que apenas alcanzó a ver por el rabillo del ojo, la cual le habría impactado de llenó en la cabeza de no haber reaccionado para frenar en seco.

Shuten se rió descaradamente, a la vez que Guen se permitía lanzarle una fugaz mirada resentida a Abi, el cual tenía una sonrisa confiada mientras preparaba un nuevo proyectil.

Esta iba a ser una batalla realmente reñida, no le iban a dejar un respiro.

Esta vez fue Guen el que soltó una carcajada, pero por la emoción que le producía la expectativa del reto que tenía ante él, y tomó la iniciativa lanzándose a la ofensiva.

A partir de ahí el caos se desató completamente. La nieve volaba por todas partes, en forma de bolas grandes, pequeñas e incluso en cascada. Pronto su entorno comenzó a resentirse, resultando en ramas rotas, rocas desplazadas, arbustos arrancados e incluso ya secciones del tejado circundante del patio interior con abolladuras por los potentes saltos de Shuten, que nunca media su fuerza en medio del ardor de la batalla.

Zeno fue testigo de su apasionada batalla, encontrando infructuosos todos sus intentos de intentar convencerles de que pararan; ya que su voz era amortiguada por sus gritos y golpes, y tampoco se atrevía a acercarse por temor a salir mal parado. Si alguno de ellos resultaba herido, entonces sí que tendrían serios problemas con Hiryuu, siempre tan protector con sus dragones.

Afortunadamente, cuando una de las enormes bolas de nieve de Guen impactó contra uno de los pilares del porche y parte del techado cedió en el proceso, ya debilitado por los saltos de Shuten, Abi recuperó un poco la cordura.

—Nos estamos excediendo. Deberíamos detener esto, antes de provocar daños mayores —razonó el dragón azul deteniéndose, ganándose una mirada aliviada de Zeno.

—¿Vas a rajarte ahora, Abi-chan? —inquirió Shuten burlón a la vez que le lanzaba una bola rápida, ya que su frágil "tregua" había terminado hacía ya largo rato convirtiéndose en una pelea de nieve de todos contra todos.

El dragón azul no tuvo ningún problema en esquivar el proyectil con facilidad sin apenas moverse del sitio, al igual que llevaba haciendo durante toda la batalla gracias a la ventaja que le confería su privilegiada visión. Le lanzó una mirada resentida, pero aún así no cedió a su provocación e insistió:

—En serio, deberíamos poner un final a esto, o se nos irá de las manos.

—Esto no terminará hasta que sea declarado vencedor. Así que, como soy invencible, solo queda que admitáis la derrota —declaró Guen confiado y con la adrenalina a tope. Shuten bufó molesto, obviamente nada dispuesto a ceder, y Abi igualmente tenía su orgullo. Pero ante la mirada fija de los ojos de dragón, que amenazaban con poner fin a la pelea por otros medios diferentes a la nieve, Guen añadió—: Pero, como soy piadoso, os daré la oportunidad de que ganéis si solo conseguís alcanzarme con un proyectil en la cabeza.

—Te tragarás tus palabras, Hakuryuu —espetó Shuten, todavía más cabreado y más que dispuesto a enterrarle entero en nieve.

Abi entrecerró los ojos de forma calculadora, claramente tentado, y Zeno retrocedió otros cuantos pasos buscando refugio detrás de un grueso árbol justo a tiempo de ponerse a salvo antes de que la batalla se reanudara con intensidad y entusiasmo redoblado.

Guen se vio acorralado varias veces, pero su experiencia en estas lides y sus grandes reflejos jugaron a su favor haciendo que siempre resultara airoso a las emboscadas de sus rivales, consiguiendo así incrementar su ya inflado orgullo y también el enojo de los otros dos.

Shuten en medio de su ira cometió el error de resbalar un poco con una zona helada del tejado, quedando en precario equilibrio e incapaz de reaccionar. Guen sonrió ampliamente, aprovisionándose de un buen puñado de nieve en un instante y ansioso por aprovecharse sin piedad de su desliz, pero sus intenciones fueron interrumpidas por el shock cuando sintió el inconfundible impacto de una bola de nieve directa en la nuca.

Los movimientos de todos se detuvieron en seco por la incredulidad, mirando fijamente la delatora nieve que chorreaba de la cabeza del dragón blanco.

Después de la sorpresa inicial, Guen deseó venganza por su herido orgullo y procedió a buscar con la mirada al culpable.

Shuten, el cual ahora se estaba riendo descaradamente, sabía que no era porque había estado en su punto de mira. Miró de reojo a Abi, percatándose de que estaba tan sorprendido como él y tampoco era posible que le hubiera golpeado en la nuca desde ese ángulo; aunque sus ojos de dragón estaban fijos en un punto concreto que quedaba detrás de la espalda del dragón blanco, seguramente hacia el artífice del traicionero ataque.

Guen se giró y se encontró con la visión de Zeno parcialmente oculto detrás de un árbol, claramente a la defensiva y con una expresión culpable que le delataba.

El alma de guerrero que había dentro de Hakuryuu reconoció su habilidad al haber logrado sorprenderle por la espalda. Su sangre de dragón le transmitió su orgullo por la demostración de coraje de su hermano menor. Sin embargo su honor como hombre más poderoso de su tribu se sintió herido de muerte, y no pudo contener su mirada iracunda y el impulso que le llevó a agrandar lo más posible su garra de dragón a la vez que encaraba al culpable de tal deshonor.

Zeno, a pesar de que temblaba como una hoja porque sabía que estaba en un buen lío, sonrió inocentemente y alzó las manos en señal de rendición, llamando a la calma. Pero quedó claro que Guen no atendería a razones cuando procedió a utilizar su garra para hacer la mayor bola de nieve de su vida, sin quitarle su penetrante mirada de encima.

Aun así Zeno trató de razonar con él:

—Hakuryuu dijo que se detendría si-

—¡Ouryuu, corre! —le interrumpió Abi, sabiendo que nada frenaría ahora a Guen.

Como si llevara esperando esa señal todo el tiempo, Zeno le obedeció al instante tratando de huir corriendo hacia el castillo para ponerse a salvo en su interior. Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Guen emitió un grito de guerra a la vez que lanzaba la gigantesca bola de nieve con todas sus fuerzas hacia su objetivo.

En ese momento, el tiempo pareció ralentizarse por todos los eventos que se sucedieron en el escaso margen de unos segundos.

Una de las puertas correderas del patio interior del castillo, precisamente aquella hacia la que estaba intentando huir Zeno, se abrió para mostrar a un sonriente Hiryuu. El cual seguramente había acudido por el alboroto a comprobar a qué estaban "jugando" sus lindos dragoncitos esta vez.

Por la sorpresa de ver a su Rey inesperadamente, Zeno se tropezó con la nieve cayendo de bruces al suelo.

En el preciso instante en el que la cara del rubio impactó contra la nieve del suelo, el enorme proyectil dirigido a él pasó a toda velocidad por el lugar donde dos segundos antes había estado la cabeza de su objetivo. Al no impactar con nada que la detuviera, la enorme bola de nieve siguió su camino en el aire, implacable.

El sonriente Hiryuu no tuvo tiempo de percatarse de lo que le venía encima antes de que su mundo se volviera blanco, y al instante después completamente negro a la vez que se sentía volar.

Los guerreros dragones, salvo Zeno que aún estaba "comiendo" nieve, observaron incrédulos como la figura de su Rey era engullida por la enorme bola de nieve que con el impulso le lanzó de vuelta dentro del castillo.

Zeno levantó la cabeza y se sentó en el suelo escupiendo nieve. Por reflejo buscó con la mirada a su Rey, pero solo se encontró con el umbral de la puerta bajo el que él se había encontrado antes vacío y un enorme montón de nieve varios metros atrás en el interior del castillo; algo totalmente antinatural, mucho más si se añadían los dos pies que sobresalían en la parte baja del montón. Sin embargo Zeno no tardó en sumar dos más dos para quedar en el mismo estado de shock en el que se encontraban ya el resto de dragones.

Los cuatro se quedaron paralizados por la impresión todavía durante unos segundos más, antes de que a Guen le hiciera reaccionar el aplastante sentimiento de culpabilidad y gritara:

—¡Rey Hiryuu!

Su exclamación también sacó del shock al resto, los cuales se unieron a él inmediatamente en su carrera por socorrer al Rey caído, también llamándole preocupados y con la sangre de dragón rugiendo en sus venas gritándoles que salvaran a Hiryuu.

Después de una ardua excavación en la nieve, una rápida llamada al doctor del castillo para tratar al Rey inconsciente y al borde de un ataque de hipotermia, un montón de tocones echados en la chimenea del castillo, reunir todas las mantas del castillo para arropar al Rey, el cual ahora bebía chocolate caliente con manos temblosas y los labios azules, y un montón de disculpas de Guen, risotadas de Shuten, regaños de Abi y palabras de consuelo de Zeno… Fue dictado un nuevo decreto real.

Las peleas de bolas de nieve quedaron terminantemente prohibidas dentro de los terrenos del castillo Hiryuu.

* * *

 **Nota del equipo de moderación:**

Este fanfic se trata de una actividad de escritura conjunta realizada por los miembros del foro **El feliz grupo de hambrientos,** la cual consiste en redactar escritos de temática navideña con un personaje de AnY y concepto navideño a elección del autor, con el reto opcional de un límite de palabras. Cada capítulo será un aporte independiente de diferentes autores, los cuales serán especificados al principio de los mismos y cuyos links a sus perfiles de Fanfiction podréis encontrar en el perfil de esta misma cuenta del foro El feliz grupo de hambrientos.

Esta es la primera actividad de este tipo que estamos realizado en el foro y la estamos llevando a cabo con mucha ilusión, así que por favor apoyad a los autores dejando vuestro review, y también pasaros a visitar nuestro foro para disfrutar del increíble mundo de Akatsuki no Yona juntos. Incluso todavía estáis a tiempo de participar en esta actividad conjunta si queréis contribuir con vuestro granito de arena al fandom y celebrar la Navidad con nosotros. Os estamos esperando, todos sois bienvenidos a nuestra pequeña familia.

¡Felices fiestas a todos!


	28. Han-Dae y Polo Norte

**Autor:** mutemuia

 **Personaje y objeto:** Han-Dae y Polo Norte.

 **Rating:** K+.

 **Género:** Humor / Friendship.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Akatsuki no Yona pertenece a Kusanagi Mizuho sensei.

* * *

 **LA TRIBU DEL POLO**

—¿Está muerto? —preguntó alguien.

—Congelado como un besugo… —añadió otro.

—Sí, sí… —dijo un tercero—. Indiscutiblemente está muerto.

Las voces le llegaban lejanas y algo distorsionadas, como si estuviera metido dentro de un pozo, y de algún lado, venía una luz que podía sentir brillar con fuerza a través de sus párpados cerrados. Han-Dae quería moverse, quería decirles que estaba vivo, que la ventisca aún no lo había matado, pero no podía. Le fallaban las fuerzas, y le pesaba todo, brazos y piernas convertidos en bloques de hielo inerte.

Pero afortunadamente, un puntapié en los riñones, con no demasiada delicadeza, hizo que el aire saliera de sus pulmones, con un sonoro _pfff_ que terminó con un _uuugg_ de puro dolor.

Y las voces callaron.

Luego sintió (más o menos) una mano enguantada abrirle un ojo sin mucho miramiento.

—No sé… —dijo al concluir su examen—. No sabría decir…

—¡No sean idiotas! —exclamó una voz de chica—. ¡Háganlo bien!

Luego vino el roce suave y delicado de dos dedos, sin guantes, en su cuello, sorteando su ineficaz y desastrada ropa de abrigo.

—Tiene pulso —dictaminó la muchacha, afortunadamente para Han-Dae—, débil, pero lo tiene.

Y una voz, la más joven, la primera que escuchó, añade con sorpresa:

—Pues vaya… Sí que vive.

—Mira, ya abre los ojos…

Bueno, realmente no quería abrirlos. Estaba disfrutando inmensamente de la calidez de las mantas, del peso suave del edredón de plumas y de la comodidad del colchón sobre el que dormía. Hacía muuucho que no descansaba tan bien… Y así le hubiera gustado seguir un ratito más, pero es que sus salvadores seguramente creerían que susurraban, pero definitivamente no se podía llamar susurro a lo que salía de sus bocas.

Estaban todos mirándolo, inclinados sobre la cama, con una expresión de curiosidad en los rostros. Dos chicos morenos, un niño pequeño de ojos muy grandes, y una muchacha de pelo escandalosamente rojo… Llevaban ropas rojas con rayas doradas y verdes (una combinación extraña de colores, pensó), con gorritos verdes, terminados en punta, y lucían colgantes de plumas, y vendas en los brazos (¿vendas?) por encima de las mangas. Sin dejar de mirarlos, y aprovechando agradecido el silencio, con mucho esfuerzo se hizo a un lado para satisfacer su curiosidad y ver que sus zapatos eran de puntas empinadas y curvas, enrolladas como los zapatitos de duende…

¿Es que acaso eran duendes?

Ay, no.

Duendes no… ¡Elfos!

¡Eran los elfos de Papá Noel!

¡Lo había conseguido! ¡Había llegado al Polo Norte!

Después de tantas desventuras, lo había logrado… Ah, pobre Han-Dae… Había salido de Japón tres meses antes, enrolado en un barco que naufragó frente a las costas de Kamchatka, por culpa de una tormenta que le hizo vomitar hasta la primera papilla… ¿Y qué hizo él? Pues seguir hacia el norte, más y más al norte, porque sentía que con cada paso el peso de su corazón se aligeraba. Y sabía que no era lógico, ni racional, y que seguir esta urgencia, este impulso, poco hacía por su propia supervivencia, pero Han-Dae tenía que continuar, _tenía que hacerlo_ , como si él fuera una diminuta virutita de metal que no puede resistirse al magnetismo del Polo (Norte).

Así que soportó temporales de nieve que le congelaban hasta las pestañas, cruzó valles, montañas y ríos helados, como aquel en el que resbaló y casi se partió el trasero contra el hielo. Huyó de una manada de renos malhumorados que querían cocearlo y de un par de osos —polares es de suponer, eso sería lo propio—, más hambrientos que él, queriendo hacer de sus magras carnes su almuerzo. Caminó y caminó, siempre hacia el norte, desgastó la suela de sus viejas botas, luchó contra el desánimo y el agotamiento y se adentró en el deslumbrante e inmenso blanco, donde ya no había nada ni nadie, con el corazón henchido de gozo, porque ya estaba más cerca…

Y justo cuando creía que había sobrevivido a lo peor, que ya le faltaba menos para llegar a donde quiera que se suponía que tenía que estar, llegó la ventisca que lo dejó ciego, que lo tuvo dando vueltas, perdido, desorientado, sin posibilidad alguna de refugio, mientras el frío y el viento despiadados le robaban la vida…

Y sin embargo, por algún milagro…

—¡Quiero vivir aquí! —exclamó, tratando de levantarse. Los cuatro elfos (?) que le observaban dieron un brinquito, sorprendidos por su repentino y vigoroso entusiasmo, algo extremadamente extraño para alguien que _ha estado_ muerto en el frío. Uno de ellos, el más joven de los dos morenos, lo empujó de nuevo contra la cama.

—Tranquilo, hombre… —le dijo.

—¿Cómo dices? —le preguntó la chica.

—Quiero vivir aquí —les repitió, tratando de no parecer desesperado.

Pero lo estaba…

—El chico delira… —dijo el moreno alto—. Ve a buscar al viejo, Tae-Yeon…

Era enorme. Su silueta junto a la cama tapaba la débil luz de fuera que se filtraba por la ventana. El anciano lo miraba desde toda su altura, con un ojo cerrado que solo lo hacía resultar mucho más amenazador. Han-Dae se arrebujó bajo sus mantas calentitas, deseando que los demás confundieran sus temblores con el frío…

Y entonces el gigante se movió, sentándose en la cama, y pudo ver mejor su rostro. Y mirándolo a su ojo bueno, vio en él tanta ternura, tanta amabilidad en sus recias facciones, que Han-Dae se preguntó cómo de equivocado pudo estar hace solo diez segundos.

¿Sería _él_?

Tenía que ser _él_ …

Vale, no iba de rojo. Ni siquiera de verde, como en las viejas representaciones de los pueblos del norte de Europa… No, llevaba algo parecido a una túnica azul, con chaleco largo marrón y las mismas vendas extrañas en los brazos. Tenía además, una cinta de tela en la cabeza, con cuentas en el pelo, que le daban un aspecto un tanto salvaje, como de un guerrero de antaño. Su barba no era tan larga como sería de esperar, pero era una barba. Punto. Blanca, para más señas.

¿Sí o no?

Sin embargo, a pesar de sus dudas, algo en el pecho le decía que tenía que ser _él_ …

—Tú… Tú eres… —empezó a decir, pero el anciano le interrumpió con un gesto de la mano.

—Llámame Papá Mundok, chaval.

—¿Papá Mundok? —preguntó Han-Dae, incorporándose un poco en la cama. El chico moreno, el más bajo de los dos, se apresuró a colocarle otra almohada de suave plumón a la espalda—. Gracias —le dijo, pero el chico solo le hizo un gesto de desdeñosa indiferencia, como si realmente no las mereciera—. Pero yo creí que tú…, tu nombre… —añadió, dirigiéndose de nuevo al anciano—, ¿Papá Noel? —preguntó, ladeando la cabeza y la esperanza brillando en sus ojos.

—Sí, bueno —le respondió este, agitando una mano con despreocupación—, digamos que ese es mi nombre artístico… Solo lo uso ahí _Afuera_.

—Oooh… —se les escapó a Han-Dae, con el aliento apenas contenido en la garganta. ¡Sí que era él! ¡Lo era!

—También puedes llamarle Viejo —dijo el joven de pelo oscuro como ala de cuervo, el más alto—, sin más.

—¡Mocoso insolente! —le replicó Papá Mundok, levantándose de la cama (con más rapidez de la que se esperaría en alguien de su edad) para ver si su puño alcanzaba al grosero muchacho. Pero este esquivaba con suma agilidad sus lances, mientras se dedicaban perlas y otras cariñosas groserías similares.

Han-Dae contemplaba la 'discusión' con el corazón latiendo apresuradamente en el pecho, a medias lleno de dicha porque por fin estaba donde se suponía que tenía que estar y a medias divertido por ese 'intercambio de opiniones', brusco, un tanto irrespetuoso, pero lleno de esa clase de afecto que algunos llaman _amor duro_.

Huy, lo alcanzó.

—¡Auch! —se quejó el joven.

—Te está bien empleado, Hak —dijo la muchacha, reconviniéndole con la mirada.

—Eso —añadió el niño. Tae-Yeon, le llamaron antes—. No le hables así, Hak.

Mientras el tal Hak recogía su picudo gorro del suelo y se sobaba el _amoroso_ chichón prodigado por el anciano, este volvió su(s) ojo(s) hacia Han-Dae.

—Bueno, jovencito… —le dijo—. ¿Qué es lo quieres?

—Soy buen jinete —se apresuró a decir. Luego, ante su mirada de extrañeza, tragó saliva y añadió de carrerilla, casi sin respirar—. Y piloto. De coches, de motos, de camiones, de avionetas y globos aerostáticos… Te puedo ayudar a pilotar el trineo. Sé de renos. Bueno, algo… Y soy muy resistente a los golpes…

—¿Golpes? —le interrumpió el anciano—. ¿Pero por qué querría yo…?

—¡Seré tu mejor jinete! —exclamó Han-Dae, interrumpiéndolo a su vez, casi desesperado. Esto no iba nada bien…

—No, muchacho, en serio —le dijo Papá Mundok, con voz suave, dándole dos toquecitos en la palma de la mano destinados a tranquilizarlo—. ¿Qué quieres de verdad? ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Han-Dae abrió la boca, pero la volvió a cerrar abruptamente. Nadie lo presionó, nadie le metió prisa para que contestara y todos respetaron su silencio. Así que al final exhaló un suspiro y dejó caer los hombros. Van a tomarlo por loco, por un redomado loco de atar… Pero quizás —rogaba— sea mejor decirle la verdad…

—Porque siento que pertenezco a algo más grande que yo… —declaró.

—¿Disculpa? —preguntó el anciano, parpadeando con confusión.

—Yo solo sé que algo me atraía al norte… —añadió Han-Dae.

—¿Algo?

—No sé cómo explicarlo… —Han-Dae se retuerce las manos, buscando las palabras—. Como si las cuerdas de mi corazón llegaran hasta aquí…

En la habitación no se oía una mosca… ¿Había moscas en el Polo Norte?, se preguntó Han-Dae, que aguardaba expectante. Se muerde el labio, preguntándose si este es el final, si lo expulsarán a los hielos… Ah, había estado taaan cerca…

Tras lo que a Han-Dae le pareció eterno, aunque probablemente no fuera ni un minuto de inquieto silencio, Papá Mundok asintió un par de veces, como si hubiera mantenido una conversación completa consigo mismo. Luego, el anciano se palmeó los muslos y su sonora voz volvió a llenar la habitación.

—Bueno, hacía décadas que no me llegaba ningún nuevo a pie…

—¿Eh? —preguntó Han-Dae, con los ojos bien abiertos—. ¿Décadas? ¿Nuevo?

—Ajá… —le respondió—. Normalmente me los encuentro por ahí y los traigo yo…

—¿Qué?

—Malos padres, mala suerte —dijo tan solo, sin dar más detalles.

Los otros se miraron entre sí, pero no dijeron nada, y Han-Dae sintió una sombra de tristeza cruzar con alas negras la habitación… Sin duda, cada uno tendría su propia triste historia…

—Oh.

—En fin, muchacho… —dijo el anciano, poniéndose en pie—. Si has sido elegido, si el _Vínculo_ te ha traído hasta aquí, lo mínimo que puedo hacer es acogerte entre nosotros y darte un trabajo en el taller…

Han-Dae dio un salto en la cama, lanzando las mantas por los aires.

—¡Gracias, Papá Noel! ¡Gracias! —exclamó, la voz llena de alegría. Pero el ojo bueno del anciano le lanzó una breve mirada de desaprobación y Han-Dae se apresuró a rectificar—. Quiero decir, Papá Mundok… ¡Gracias, Papá Mundok!

Y el anciano le sonrió, y mientras los muchachos se acercaban a la cama y darle la bienvenida oficial, Papá Mundok le lanzó algo que Han-Dae atrapó al vuelo con una mano.

—¿Un caramelo?

El taller era más de lo que podía haberse imaginado. Mucho más…

Tae-Woo (así se llamaba el otro muchacho de su primer día, el de las almohadas) había sido asignado como su guía y mentor hasta que Han-Dae pudiera desenvolverse con soltura por sí mismo, mostrándole dónde estaba todo y presentándole a los demás elfos (¿Realmente eran elfos- _elfos_? Tendría que preguntarlo…). Pues el muy bandido de Tae-Woo sonreía con suficiencia cuando abrió las puertas del taller y a Han-Dae casi se le desencaja la mandíbula de puritito asombro.

Era una sala enorme, de techos altos, por donde se colaba la luz de un sol que Han-Dae no tenía ni idea de si era real o no… La sala se repartía en grandes mesas, ocupadas por laboriosos elfos (?), todos vestidos de similar forma a la ropa que le habían dado (Tae-Woo tuvo que ayudarle con las dichosas vendas de sus brazos, pero esa es otra historia), gorrito picudo incluido, y los zapatos eran más cómodos de lo que parecían… El taller era un mundo de color, lleno de luz, donde el trabajo se hacía con alegría y una sonrisa. Azules imposibles, rojos que encandilaban, vibrantes verdes, deslumbrantes dorados… Siempre hervía de actividad y cada uno desempeñaba la tarea encomendada. Y el susurro ( _eso_ no era un susurro) de cien voces a la vez, unos cantando, otros tan solo charlando, se mezclaba con las risas, altas, felices. Vivas…

Han-Dae se aplicó con afán a serrar, pintar, barnizar… Daba igual lo que le encomendaran, él todo lo hacía con alegría, porque ese peso dentro de su pecho ya no existía…

Había encontrado su lugar en el mundo. Bien lejos, es cierto, pero un lugar al que su corazón pudiera llamar hogar…

—¿Una siesta? —le preguntó Tae-Woo, cerrando los botes de pintura y enjuagando los pinceles. Han-Dae frunció ligeramente el ceño sin entender bien.

—¿Hay siestas en el Polo Norte? —le preguntó.

—Hay siestas donde tú quieras y cuando tú quieras —le respondió, quitándole el pincel de la mano y enjuagándolo—. Sabrás que el tiempo aquí transcurre de otra manera…

—¿De otra manera?

—Ajá… —Ahora cerraba los botes de pintura—. Digamos algo más mágica…

—Sí, claro, entiendo —replicó Han-Dae, con un vigoroso asentimiento de cabeza—. En un año de _Afuera_ deben fabricarse los juguetes de los niños buenos de todo el mundo…

—Séééé… —concedió de mala gana Tae-Woo rascándose la nuca y entornando los ojos. Mala conciencia, ¿quizás?—. Pero a lo que me refería yo es que…

—¿Qué?

—Siempre es hora de la siesta en algún sitio —declaró, como si fuera una verdad universal. Y bueno, tampoco podía decirse que no lo fuera…

—Supongo que tienes razón —convino Han-Dae, con la mano en la barbilla, en ademán pensativo—. Una siesta no nos vendría mal…

El otro sonrió de oreja a oreja y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro.

—Bienvenido a la Tribu del Polo, Han-Dae. Definitivamente, eres uno de los nuestros…

* * *

 **Nota del equipo de moderación:**

Este fanfic se trata de una actividad de escritura conjunta realizada por los miembros del foro **El feliz grupo de hambrientos,** la cual consiste en redactar escritos de temática navideña con un personaje de AnY y concepto navideño a elección del autor, con el reto opcional de un límite de palabras. Cada capítulo será un aporte independiente de diferentes autores, los cuales serán especificados al principio de los mismos y cuyos links a sus perfiles de Fanfiction podréis encontrar en el perfil de esta misma cuenta del foro El feliz grupo de hambrientos.

Esta es la primera actividad de este tipo que estamos realizado en el foro y la estamos llevando a cabo con mucha ilusión, así que por favor apoyad a los autores dejando vuestro review, y también pasaros a visitar nuestro foro para disfrutar del increíble mundo de Akatsuki no Yona juntos. Incluso todavía estáis a tiempo de participar en esta actividad conjunta si queréis contribuir con vuestro granito de arena al fandom y celebrar la Navidad con nosotros. Os estamos esperando, todos sois bienvenidos a nuestra pequeña familia.

¡Felices fiestas a todos!


	29. Abi y MoñosLazos

**Autor:** YasumireAirtDark

 **Personaje y concepto navideño:** Abi y Moños/Lazos **.**

 **Rating:** K

 **Género:** Friendship/Humor

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Akatsuki no Yona pertenece a Kusanagi Mizuho sensei.

* * *

 **Un lazo de cambios, promesas y disculpas navideñas.**

Ahbi era una persona paciente y sensata. Tenía la curiosa habilidad de ser el centro de la calma en las situaciones caóticas, y al servicio de Hiryuu esa habilidad había evolucionado a lo largo de los años. O subido de nivel como le gustaba decir a Zeno.

Pero había una época del año donde esa habilidad y todo rastro de ella desaparecían, para dejar paso a un "Ahbi-chan que solo busca el sufrimiento ajeno, y la destrucción total", como le gustaba decir a Shu-teng. Y por esa clase de comentarios a veces le daban ganas de agarrar a Shu-teng y lanzarlo por un balcón. O en el peor de lo casos arrojarle una silla.

¿Y qué época del año es esa? Pues la respuesta es muy sencilla, es navidad.

* * *

La navidad era una época maravillosa para la mayoría de las personas, llena de esperanza, calidez, buenos deseos y más…. "Cursilerías baratas" como diría Shu-teng. Pero para Ahbi, la navidad significaba todo lo contrario, más que eso incluso. Era una época estresante, lleno de problemas; situaciones imposibles, peticiones inhumanas e incluso excéntricas por parte de un mismo sujeto, y el tener que hacerse cargo de cosas y situaciones ajenas que no viene al caso; y un sin número de etcéteras y cosas más.

Y recordando las peticiones inhumanas y excéntricas, Hiryuu le había pedido decorar la casa con escarcha. "¡Escarcha!". Escarcha, purpurina, brillantina, glitter; o como le digan el en mercado, le da igual. ¿Qué demonios quería Hiryuu? ¿Qué dibujase un montón de copos de nieve con escarcha en las paredes de la casa?…. Espera eso podría funcionar…. No, ¿qué demonios se creía?, ¿qué eso era siquiera posible? Bueno posible era. Pero que tomaría tiempo, tomaría. Y aun había un montón de cosas que debía de hacer y organizar.

Zeno e Hiryuu habían ido a comprar unas treintenas de regalos para darles a las personas que Hiryuu conocía. Hiryuu había decidido elegir los "regalos perfectos" él mismo. Ese hombre era una persona, a veces, bastante perfeccionista, y más cuando se trata sobre las personas importantes para él, y algún día ese trio tendría que reconocerlo. Aunque sabía que ninguno de ellos iba a hacerlo ya que querían ponerle encima el título a él, para molestarlo con ello.

Después de haber regresado, Hiryuu le pidió si podía envolver y colocarle moños a los regalos, mientras él hacia las tarjetas que irían adjuntas al regalo para el futuro dueño de los mismos.

Se encontraba en la labor de colocar el papel de regalo en la mesa, tomar un regalo y colocarlo centrado en el mismo, envolverlo, colocar cinta adhesiva, tomar un listo y crear distintas cruces en el objeto previamente envuelto, colocar otro listón y amarrarlo de distintos nudos y formas y ondular las puntas con las tijeras o cortarlas dependiendo del moño hecho; sí, todo era un ciclo muy repetitivo.

Llevaba haciendo eso con más de una docena de regalos, cuando Shu-teng apareció con Guen bajando por las escaleras. Mientras tanto él repetía el proceso de los otros regalos con un agradable silencio a su alrededor.

Envolver, enlazar, ondular.

Envolver, enlazar, cortar.

Envolver, enlazar, ondular.

Envolver, enlazar…. Hubiera seguido con lo mismo si Shu-teng no se le hubiese lanzado encima. Qué triste que el silencio no fuese eterno.

—Hey Ahbi-chan ¿Cómo estás?

Ahbi solo atino a responder simple y seco, mientras seguía su labor.

—Largo.

No estaba de humor para soportar las tonterías de Shu-teng. Había mucho que organizar aún si la cena era esa noche. Pero para su desgracia Shu-teng no se iría tan fácilmente.

— ¿Aun envolviendo regalos? ¿No te cansas? ¿Qué pediste para el catering? Espero no vuelvan a enviarnos por error Robalo. Ahg esa vez fue asqueroso….

Ahbi estaba pensando en echar a Shu-teng con palabras no muy finas, hasta que su teléfono sonó.

—Hola… ¿Cómo que cancelaron el servicio?…. No, deja yo lo arreglo. Envíale al servicio de catering nuevamente el pedido. Del resto yo me ocupó….. Está bien, gracias. Adiós.

Dios mío, ¿qué iba a hacer? Cancelaron el servicio de catering y además había tenido que pedir más purpurina para acabar de decorar el salón. Y un lazo le había salido torcido. Y Shu-teng y Guen estaban gritándose cosas al otro lado de la amplia habitación.

—Bastardo.

—Ay, por favor madura Shu-teng. Eres un inmaduro.

—Lo dice el idiota con las creencias más infantiles que he oído nunca.

—Al menos yo no soy un irrespetuoso.

Él ya estaba bastante estresado en esta época del año, y bastante tenía con planear el evento de esa noche, lo que incrementaba su estrés aún más, sumado al hecho de lo que acababa de ocurrir y el tener a dos idiotas gritando estupideces en la misma habitación, había acabado con su paciencia.

Si Ahbi debía de relatar el suceso, solo diría que atino a lanzar el primero objeto que tomo al lugar de origen de los gritos, curiosamente fue una silla. Guen vio el objeto que se aproximaba a ellos y logro apartarse a tiempo; lamentablemente Shu-teng no corrió con la misma suerte y la silla, además de propinarle un buen golpe, acabo estrellándolo contra la pared. En su defensa Ahbi diría que no era nada que un par de horas de descanso no pudiesen arreglar… O eso esperaba.

Al final el evento de esa noche fue, de nueva cuenta, un total fracaso. El pavo acabo relleno de comino, y algunas personas sufrieron indigestión. No podría olvidar por un buen tiempo el ataque de risa que sufrió Zeno a causa de eso. Pero sobre todo, no podría olvidar en su vida el "reciente" adquirido odio que había obtenido por un condimento. Ahbi se aseguraría de eliminarlo de forma definitiva de su lista de compras. Y de las de sus compañeros también.

* * *

Otra vez se encontraba en esa "Época" estresante del año. Y Hiryuu había vuelto a hacer otra de sus peticiones imposibles.

Esta vez le había pedido, decorar toda la casa con lazos. Esto era sin duda muchísimo mas fácil que lo del año pasado con la decoración de purpurina, y dado el caso ya casi acababa para la cena de esa noche.

Solo esperaba que Hiryuu no cometiera ninguna de sus locuras esa noche. Qué equivocado estaba….

Había prendido fuego al árbol de navidad, Zeno prendió fuego a una cortina con todos los lazos del techo y él había tirado una botella de licor al fuego…. Eso había sido realmente estúpido…. Minutos después vio a Guen con un extintor y salió corriendo a buscar más.

En definitiva, muchas cosas se prendieron fuego esa noche. La decoración, el árbol, el pavo, una cortina, el jardín….. Espera un momento ¿Cómo se había prendido fuego el jardín?… Va, ¿qué importa? En fin, el lugar se volvió el paraíso de un pirómano.

Al final, luego de que llegasen los bomberos a arreglar su desastre, Ahbi decidió irse. Necesitaba pensar, o más bien despotricar contra el mundo, luego tres horas más tarde reapareció en la casa.

Cuando paso por el salón principal, oyó un ruido y desvío su vista a las escaleras. En ellas venían bajando Shu-teng y Guen, ya con sus ropas de dormir, quienes se le habían quedado mirando. Y respondiendo con todo el buen humor que pudo reunir; que no fue mucho, es más fue nulo; dijo:

—¿Qué?

—Nada.

Respondieron ambos al unísono, pareciera que su respuesta fue casi automática. Ahbi subió las escaleras pasando entre los dos mientras ambos lo miraban saliendo por uno de los pasillos de la escalera.

—¿Sabes? Preferiría nunca estar en el lugar de Ahbi-chan.

—Lo mismo digo.

—Convenido.

Dijeron a la vez mientras acaban de bajar las escaleras, mientras ambos iban a por su vaso de agua. Y también a por algunas galletas que Zeno y Hiryuu habían dejado para Santa Claus; ambos se las habían dejado objetando que, aunque ellos no recibirían regaló, alguien debía darle algo a Santa en muestras de agradecimiento por su arduo trabajo dando regalos a los niños, y qué mejor que unas buenas galletas. Vaya idiotas, además, alguien debería comérselas para no romper la ilusión de esos dos. No querían tenerlos llorando por aquí.

* * *

Ahbi se había ido a dormir de muy mal humor, y cuando se despertó esperaba que este hubiese menguado un poco, y afortunadamente eso había sido así.

Así que se levantó y comenzó a listarse para el desayuno de esa mañana, pensando qué le diría al resto porque sabía que su comportamiento no había sido el más apropiado.

Aunque unos momentos más tarde sus pensamientos habían sido interrumpidos por unos suaves golpes en su puerta.

—Pase.

—Hola Ahbi, ¿Podemos hablar?

Dijo Hiryuu ingresando a la habitación. Sin duda Ahbi no se esperaba eso. Ahbi le hizo un gesto a Hiryuu de que sentara en uno de los sillones de la habitación, y él paso a sentarse en el que estaba enfrente.

—Lo siento—

Definitivamente, eso Ahbi no se lo esperaba.

— Si hablas sobre lo de anoche, quien debería disculparse soy yo. Actúe de manera precipitada y no fue lo mejor.

—Si de pedir disculpas se trata, yo soy el único que debe de hacerlo. Mis ideas y formas de actuar son lo que les causa problemas al fin y al cabo.

Ahbi están a punto de interrumpir para objetar, pero Hiryuu siguió hablando.

—Ahbi…..¿Recuerdas cuando te pregunte por qué la gente envolvía los regalos?

Hiryuu espero hasta que Ahbi asintiera para seguir.

— Tú me dijiste que la gente envolvía los regalos para hacerlos más propios antes de entregarlos. Es decir, es muy fácil comprar algo y regalarlo, pero si lo envuelves y le colocas un lazo no solo mantienes la expectación sobre qué hay dentro, si no que lo vuelves más único y especial. Por eso…..

Hiryuu le tendió a Ahbi un lazo de tela roja que estaba anudado como un moño normal, pero podía usarse de pulsera gracias al circulo que creaba el lazo. Ahbi sólo atinó a decir confundido.

—¿Qué es esto?

Hiryuu sonrió y dijo.

—Las palabras no pueden envolverse, y sería de muy mal gusto que te entregase un paquete lleno de aire. Así que voy a regalarte una promesa. Prometo desde ahora tratar de no meterlos tanto en problemas. Me esforzaré en no causar tanto desastre, aunque no puedo asegurar mucho. Pero intentaré que navidad no sea una época tan problemática para ustedes. Además prefería simbolizar esa promesa de forma física, y dado que pusiste mucho empeño para hacer la decoración de lazos que se quemó anoche por mi culpa, pensé que eso sería apropiado.

Hiryuu se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de salir fue detenido por las palabras de Ahbi.

—Bueno, al menos mejoraremos la navidad. Aunque deberemos seguir temiendo el reto de las festividades.

Hiryuu solo pudo soltar una risa nerviosa, mientras Ahbi seguí hablando.

—Por ahora San Valentín, Halloween, Cumpleaños y Año Nuevo, siguen siendo festividades riesgosas.

Hiryuu se dio la vuelta y comenzó a reírse, para luego decir.

— Oye, no es solo mi culpa lo del resto de festividades. Si quieres pruebas, puedes preguntárselo a Guen.

—Bueno, en eso tienes un punto.

—Está bien, me retiro para que puedas acabar de alistarte.

Y con eso dicho Hiryuu salió de la habitación.

Ahbi miro el lazo que Hiryuu le había entregado, y luego miro el espejo. Supo al instante lo que debía hacer.

Un rato más tarde bajó a desayunar, Hiryuu se le quedó mirando un momento y luego sonrió.  
El desayuno paso sin mayor contratiempo divirtiéndose y riendo respecto a lo que harían para año nuevo, y cómo arreglarían la casa para entonces. Había sido una mañana divertida.

Ahbi había decidido llevar a partir de ese día el lazo que Hiryuu le había entregado en el cabello, como prueba de que creía en su promesa. Aunque él esperaba, muy en el fondo, que no la cumpliese. Aunque nunca lo admitiese le divertían esas navidad tan caóticas y extrañas que vivía al lado de Hiryuu y el resto.

* * *

Ese día era nuevamente el día en que se llevaría acabo la cena navideña y como todas las veces desde esa navidad llevaba aquel lazo en el cabello, solo quedaba aguardar por la cena de esa noche y ver qué ocurriría en la misma.

Esta última cena navideña había demostrado ser la más perfecta que había vislumbrado en años.

Los preparativos fueron fáciles de hacer, no fue tan estresante, las cosas se habían realizado de manera organizada… Y lo mejor, Hiryuu no había tenido una idea alocada para cometer durante la cena de navidad.

Todo era relativamente perfecto y hermoso, hasta que vio a Zeno acercarse a Hiryuu y susurrarle unas palabras. Y entonces lo vio. Ese brillo curioso y fascinado en sus ojos al escuchar las palabras de Zeno. Ese brillo era peligro. Y lo era aún más en esta época del año.

Después de ver a Zeno alejarse sintió alivio de que allí hubiese acabado la conversación y nada raro o grave estuviese pasando. Aunque unos minutos más tarde; nuevamente, como en situaciones anteriores; se estaba llevando a cabo otra situación inusual, imposible y peligrosa ante sus ojos.

"No otra vez"

"Aquí vamos de nuevo"

Y él estaba seguro que no fue el único que lo pensó. Pero ese pensamiento no incluía a cierta persona.

* * *

 **Nota del equipo de moderación:**

Este fanfic se trata de una actividad de escritura conjunta realizada por los miembros del foro **El feliz grupo de hambrientos,** la cual consiste en redactar escritos de temática navideña con un personaje de AnY y concepto navideño a elección del autor, con el reto opcional de un límite de palabras. Cada capítulo será un aporte independiente de diferentes autores, los cuales serán especificados al principio de los mismos y cuyos links a sus perfiles de Fanfiction podréis encontrar en el perfil de esta misma cuenta del foro El feliz grupo de hambrientos.

Esta es la primera actividad de este tipo que estamos realizado en el foro y la estamos llevando a cabo con mucha ilusión, así que por favor apoyad a los autores dejando vuestro review, y también pasaros a visitar nuestro foro para disfrutar del increíble mundo de Akatsuki no Yona juntos. Incluso todavía estáis a tiempo de participar en esta actividad conjunta si queréis contribuir con vuestro granito de arena al fandom y celebrar la Navidad con nosotros. Os estamos esperando, todos sois bienvenidos a nuestra pequeña familia.

¡Felices fiestas a todos!


	30. Mundok y Trineo

**Autor:** Aokiri

 **Personaje y concepto navideño:** Mundok y Trineo.

 **Rating:** K

 **Género:** Comedy/Family

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Akatsuki no Yona pertenece a Kusanagi Mizuho sensei.

* * *

 **Decepción navideña**

En cuanto lo vio, supo que era perfecto.

Delante de la brillante vitrina, haciendo sus compras como normalmente hacía en esas fechas, paseando en el centro comercial repleto de bolsas coloridas, la discordia se presentó en forma de trineo.

Ah, pero no cualquier trineo: era un trineo de nieve exclusivo, con pocas existencias; de madera de cerezo, exquisitamente decorado con pinturas de caracol blanco, de un navideño rojo tan bien pulido que hasta reflejaba su asombrado rostro. O al menos, eso se leía en la etiqueta.

El niño interior de Mundok dio un salto sólo de verlo. A su mente llegaban maravillosas aventuras en su infancia montando en un trineo parecido a ese, deslizándose en las colinas cubiertas de nieve cercanas a su hogar. Y justo tenía en mente tres pequeños bribones que amarían un regalo así…

Si tan solo le quedara dinero.

En cuanto sacó la billetera, más que dispuesto a llevarse aquel magnífico trineo, la desagradable sorpresa de que no le quedaba más que un caramelo al fondo de la billetera lo golpeó. Los regalos ya comprados pesaron en sus brazos, pensados para su numerosa familia. Pensó con desazón que debería haberle hecho caso a Il, cuando le contó de la maravillosa utilidad y eficiencia de las tarjetas de crédito… sin embargo, no había daño. Regresaría con el dinero al día siguiente y todo solucionado. Total, la Navidad estaba a una semana de distancia, podía manejarlo.

Dispuesto a retirarse, Mundok le echó una última mirada anhelante al reluciente trineo, no más que para encontrarse otra desagradable sorpresa. Kan Soo-Jin miraba con interés el escaparate, también cubierto de regalos y envuelto en ropas invernales. Pero más importante, estaba mirando específicamente _el_ trineo. _Su_ trineo.

—Ah, Soo-Jin —saludó con cordialidad antes de pensar que quizá no era tan buena idea. Por mucho que el sujeto le diera mala espina, seguía siendo su compañero de trabajo, y Mundok no era maleducado por naturaleza—, buenas tardes.

El hombre alzó el rostro severo con un deje de sorpresa. Tampoco él esperaba verlo haciendo sus compras navideñas.

—Mundok —saludó escueto con un asentimiento de cabeza, después de un incómodo momento.

Carraspeó, continuando la conversación sin saber muy bien por qué. ¿Quizá espíritu navideño?—. Es un buen trineo, ¿eh? —mencionó señalándolo con la barbilla.

—Así es —respondió Soo-Jin con cautela; las bolsas de regalos crujieron en sus brazos cuando se irguió. Su poblado bigote gris se agitó con altivez—. Ideal para mis hijos, Kyo-Ga y Tae-Jun. Estoy seguro de que les encantará.

Mundok asintió lentamente, pensando en el malcriado de su nieto, y en la pequeña hija y el suspicaz sobrino de Il. La imagen de ellos jugando en la nieve cruzó su mente.

—Huh… con que así es… —murmuró, un sentimiento poco confortable subiendo por su espalda con los pegajosos pasos de una conversación forzada. Sin pretenderlo, la vitrina capturó de nuevo su atención—. Será un gran regalo para mi nieto…

Ambos miraron al mismo tiempo la etiqueta, que relucía sobre el aún más reluciente trineo. Los grandes caracteres en rojo primario brillaron en su visión, relampagueando con burla: "Articulo exclusivo, ¡pocas existencias! ¡aparte la suya!". A un lado, un excesivamente alegre Santa Claus llevaba en sus manos un marcador: "número de existencias: 01".

Soo-Jin y Mundok entraron empujándose a la tienda, apartando personas en su atropellado camino al mostrador más cercano, donde un nervioso chico con acné y un gorro navideño muy pequeño para su cabeza los miraba asustado.

—¡Quiero comprar el trineo de la vitrina! —exclamaron al unísono estampando una de sus manos en la madera del mostrador, mientras la otra apuntaba al objeto. El chico respingó.

—Oh… Umh… —balbuceó el muchacho siguiendo con la mirada la dirección de los dedos que apuntaban—… lamento decirles que únicamente contamos con un trineo restante de… de ese modelo… en esta… sucursal —su voz se fue apagando conforme la mirada de los ancianos se hacía más intensa.

—Me parece que tendrás que retirarte, Mundok —comentó con altanería Soo-Jin—, ese trineo está destinado a mis hijos.

—Tonterías —bufó, su larga barba agitándose—, yo vi antes el trineo.

Los dos cruzaron sus brazos con dificultad por las bolsas que cargaban, sin apartar la vista del otro.

—Yo tengo más tiempo en la compañía.

—Yo tengo un puesto superior.

—¡Yo…! —Soo-Jin frunció el ceño, una gota de sudor rodó por su sien—… no participaré en esta infantil discusión —muy digno, el hombre fingió ignorarlo mientras sacaba de su bolsillo una elegante cartera negra, dirigiéndose al ahora pálido joven detrás del mostrador—. Muchacho, dime, cuánto es…

Guardó silencio, con los ojos fijos en el interior de la billetera.

Vacía.

Una estruendosa carcajada hizo sobresaltar al joven dependiente.

—Parece que el destino no te sonríe, Soo-Jin —comentó Mundok sin poder evitarlo. Las bolsas de compras se agitaron con su risa.

El hombre del bigote hizo una expresión amarga mientras guardaba su elegante cartera negra en el bolsillo con lentos movimientos. Alzó una ceja hacia él una vez que dejó de reír, con fría expectación.

—¿Y bien, Mubdok? —preguntó on voz helada—, ¿no lo comprarás?

El cascabel del gorro navideño del chico tintineó cuando lo miró con interés. Ambos pares de ojos lo miraron.

—Oh… —a Mundok se le apagó la risa definitivamente—… en realidad tampoco tengo dinero.

Silencio y miradas parecieron inundar por un segundo la tienda de juguetes.

Segundos después, un par de adultos cargados de bolsas se empujaban camino a la salida, dispuestos a llegar a casa lo antes posible y volver antes que el otro, resueltos a obtener aquel magnifico trineo.

* * *

Soo-Jin entró atropelladamente a casa, dejando bolsas en su camino conforme avanzaba a su habitación a toda prisa. Dos pares de ojos idénticos a los suyos lo miraron con sorpresa cuando pasó por el comedor sin mediar palabra, o siquiera un "estoy en casa" que anunciara su llegada.

—Padre —exclamó el joven Kyo-Ga poniéndose en pie, apurándose a inclinar su cabeza como saludo.

Su hermano menor, Tae-Jun, trató de imitarlo, pero tropezó con sus pies cayendo de nuevo en la silla donde se encontraba sentado. Su padre penas les dirigió la mirada al pasar, o a los coloridos papeles de colores que cubrían la mesa. Algunos regalos recién envueltos aguardaban ahí.

—¿Padre…? Ya hemos terminado de envolver los regalos… —Kyo-Ga se asomó fuera del comedor, justo a tiempo para ver a su padre dirigirse de nuevo a la salida.

—Los regalos están bien envueltos Kyo-Ga, buen trabajo —comentó de la misma forma atropellada en la que se ponía de nuevo los zapatos para salir—, Tae-Jun, tú… —su hijo menor lo miró con lo que parecía una flor en la cabeza, mientras sostenía con una sonrisa orgullosa el único regalo que él había envuelto: papel y cinta adhesiva deformaban lo que fuera que se encontrara dentro—… también… hiciste tú mejor esfuerzo. Voy a salir.

Antes de que los niños pudieran responder, él ya estaba afuera.

* * *

—¡Mocoso malagradecido, regresa aquí! —su amenazante voz tronó por toda la casa, sus pasos contundentes haciendo un tenebroso eco a su alrededor. El niño se burló.

—¡Alcánzame si puedes, anciano!

Serpentearon entre muebles con amenazas y risas traviesas de fondo, y a pesar de que era algo que se escuchaba en dosis diarias en aquella casa, en ese momento Mundok tenía quizá un poco de prisa.

El pequeño Son Hak se sostenía la cabeza con pequeñas lágrimas en el borde de los ojos tratando con orgullosa fuerza de no llorar mientras el mayor recuperaba su billetera, ahora rebosante de dinero, después de una rápida e intensa persecución, que había concluido con un estremecedor golpe en la cabeza del niño.

—Toma un caramelo —reconfortó Mundok a Hak, extendiendo el dulce mientras se colocaba los zapatos de nuevo a toda prisa. El niño lo miró con interés, tomando el dulce con lentitud.

—¿Viejo…? ¿Saldrás otra vez?

Pero Mundok ya se había precipitado hacia afuera, dejando la pregunta en los labios de Hak.

* * *

Lo primero que vio al volver al centro comercial fue el reluciente trineo rojo.

Ya con las bolsas de regalo a buen recaudo en su casa, podía moverse con más facilidad y atravesar la multitud que hacia sus compras navideñas sin problema alguno, deslizándose entre ellos como una escurridiza serpiente.

Lo segundo que su vista captó fue a An Joon-Gi a un lado de _su_ trineo, palmeando la madera escarlata luciendo satisfecho, seguido muy de cerca por un estupefacto Soo-Jin.

Mundok se detuvo en seco a unos pasos, llamando la atención de Joon-Gi.

—Oh, Mundok —saludó afable con la voz suave y tranquila que lo caracterizaba, acomodando el trineo bajo su brazo— buen día.

La voz de Mundok parecía haber escapado a algún país lejano.

—¿Es…? —murmuró Soo-Jin apareciendo a su lado, su voz temblando, no sabía si era de enojo o decepción—. ¿Tú lo…? ¿Ese es tu…?

—Oh si, pensé que sería el perfecto regalo para mi pequeña hija, Lili — miró el trineo con orgullo—; que suerte que quedara uno. También traía la cantidad exacta. Una suerte, ¿no es así?

Mundok y Soo-Jin no respondieron o parpadearon, aún cuando Joon-Gi se despidió de sus compañeros de trabajo, recordándoles que los vería en la cena de Año Nuevo. Así permanecieron hasta que la decepción dejo de cruzar en oleadas por sus pechos.

Miró a Soo-Jin de reojo, y con un resignado suspiro extendió una mano hacia él con algunos coloridos dulces.

—¿Caramelo?

* * *

 **Nota del equipo de moderación:**

Este fanfic se trata de una actividad de escritura conjunta realizada por los miembros del foro **El feliz grupo de hambrientos,** la cual consiste en redactar escritos de temática navideña con un personaje de AnY y concepto navideño a elección del autor, con el reto opcional de un límite de palabras. Cada capítulo será un aporte independiente de diferentes autores, los cuales serán especificados al principio de los mismos y cuyos links a sus perfiles de Fanfiction podréis encontrar en el perfil de esta misma cuenta del foro El feliz grupo de hambrientos.

Esta es la primera actividad de este tipo que estamos realizado en el foro y la estamos llevando a cabo con mucha ilusión, así que por favor apoyad a los autores dejando vuestro review, y también pasaros a visitar nuestro foro para disfrutar del increíble mundo de Akatsuki no Yona juntos. Incluso todavía estáis a tiempo de participar en esta actividad conjunta si queréis contribuir con vuestro granito de arena al fandom y celebrar la Navidad con nosotros. Os estamos esperando, todos sois bienvenidos a nuestra pequeña familia.

¡Felices fiestas a todos!


	31. Hiyou y Santa Claus

**Autor:** Narutinachan

 **Personaje y concepto navideño:** Hiyou y Santa Claus.

 **Rating:** T

 **Género:** Humor

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Akatsuki no Yona pertenece a Kusanagi Mizuho sensei.

* * *

 **Hiyou y Santa Claus.**

Los trabajadores de la empresa Nadai no cobraban suficiente para lo mucho que trabajaban. No solo por las desorbitadas cantidades de tareas que les eran asignadas a cada uno de ellos cada día, obligándoles a echar horas extras sin remuneración si querían conservar el empleo; ni por las recurrentes regañinas injustificadas cuando, obviamente, no cumplían los irrazonables plazos de entrega; ni al continuo trato vejatorio al que les sometía su jefe Hiyou, el cual ni siquiera se sabía dignado a aprenderse sus nombres y se dirigía a todos ellos como "marionetas"…

Lo peor, sin lugar a dudas, era… La Navidad.

Obviamente, a ninguno de ellos le era concedido el permiso de tomarse el día libre para pasarlo con su familia, como en cualquier otra empresa normal; pero no era solo eso.

—¿A quién le toca hacer los "honores" este año? —inquirió el trabajador más veterano, con un tono cargado de sarcasmo, a escasas dos semanas de la Navidad.

El resto de trabajadores que se encontraban en la sala miraron incómodos el llamativo traje de color rojo y blanco que les mostraba su compañero, y tras unos segundos de tenso silencio el "afortunado" novato que había ganado el sorteo secreto de ese año dio un paso al frente sin mediar palabra para tomar el traje con obvia reticencia.

—Pruébatelo —ordenó el viejo trabajador con expresión neutra, armado con una cinta métrica y una caja de alfileres entre sus manos.

El joven se sonrojó, claramente azorado, y dirigió una mirada nerviosa a su alrededor.

Si la situación hubiera sido cualquier otra, el resto de trabajadores podrían haber aprovechado para burlarse del desafortunado novato; pero, en esta ocasión, todos tuvieron piedad y apartaron la mirada discretamente o le dieron la espalda, dándole un poco de intimidad.

El joven suspiró, resignado y ligeramente aliviado por su consideración, y procedió a ponerse torpemente el traje.

Pocos minutos después tuvo su disfraz de Papá Noel completamente puesto, con relleno para la barriga y peluca y barba blanca incluidos, aunque las mangas y las perneras del pantalón le quedaban un poco largas por su baja estatura.

El trabajador veterano, que obviamente ya había vaticinado esto, procedió a tomar medidas para ajustarle el traje, mientras el joven colaboraba en un tenso silencio, ya que todos sabían por experiencia que el disfraz no podía ser nada menos que perfecto para la Navidad que se avecinaba.

Era tradición que todos los años algún "afortunado" se disfrazara de Papá Noel y le diera a su jefe Hiyou un regalo comprado entre todos los trabajadores el día de Navidad.

¿Por qué hacían esto si su jefe no era más que un tirano?

Pues la "tradición" venía de muy lejos, cuando el padre de su actual jefe, igualmente tirano y entonces director de la empresa aún vivía, y ordenaba cada año a uno de los trabajadores que se disfrazara de Papá Noel para darle un regalo a su hijo en dicha fecha.

En esa época algo así podía llegar a ser comprensible; que un padre quisiera mantener la ilusión por la Navidad de su hijo a toda costa, por muy despiadado que fuera con sus trabajadores. Sin embargo la situación dejó de ser "normal" cuando les siguió ordenando que lo hicieran cuando Hiyou ya fue mayor de edad, y mucho más ahora cuando ya era plenamente un adulto y su antiguo jefe del que procedía la orden ya ni siquiera vivía por haber muerto repentinamente por una enfermedad años atrás.

Entonces, ¿por qué los trabajadores seguían haciéndolo, llegando al extremo incluso de ser ellos mismos los que les compraran un regalo a su jefe con su propio dinero a pesar del mísero sueldo que recibían?

La respuesta era sencilla… Ninguno de ellos tenía el valor de decirle la verdad a Hiyou, de romper sus ilusiones y revelarle que Papá Noel en realidad…

—¡Esa maldita chica pelirroja ha vuelto a reírse de mí! —gritó Hiyou, irrumpiendo en la sala privada de los trabajadores sin previo aviso con un humor de mil demonios—. ¡Se cree que puede entrometerse en mi camino! ¡Qué consentiré que su patética empresa rivalice con la mía y me pisotee! ¡Pero esto no va a quedar así! ¡Nunca olvidaré su rostro! ¡La destrui-

Los gritos de Hiyou se cortaron en seco, uniéndose él también al silencio sepulcral que sus paralizados trabajadores habían mantenido desde su repentina aparición. Sobre todo el joven aún completamente vestido de rojo que se había quedado pálido y se encontraba al borde de un ataque de nervios mientras la desequilibrada mirada de Hiyou estaba fija en él, el cual parecía completamente en estado de shock.

Hasta aquí había llegado todo, habían sido descubiertos. ¿Se conformaría su tirano jefe con despedirles a todos? ¿O puede que no se quedara satisfecho hasta "destrozarles" a todos? Como se preciaba de hacer con todos sus "rivales" en los negocios y los trabajadores que no cumplían con sus desorbitadas expectativas.

Todos los trabajadores estaban a punto de ponerse a rezar sus últimas oraciones, cuando el silencio fue roto con un nuevo grito de Hiyou.

—¡Papá Noel! ¿Por qué estás aquí tan pronto este año? —inquirió su jefe, al parecer dividido entre la sorpresa y el entusiasmo, aunque al instante después pareció entrar en total estado de pánico—. Espera un momento, ¡esto no es justo! ¡Todavía no he tenido tiempo de ser bueno este año! —Sus trabajadores aún no se habían recuperado del shock por su inesperada reacción cuando vieron anonadados como su siempre tan orgulloso jefe literalmente se arrastraba por el suelo, quedando arrodillado frente al aún sorprendido "Papá Noel", para rogarle con ojos suplicantes—. Por favor Papá Noel, deme un día más para que pueda ser bueno, solo uno. ¡Por favor!

Tras su apasionada petición la sala quedó en un sepulcral silencio expectante, mientras "Papá Noel" se recuperaba de la sorpresa y una ingeniosa idea se formaba en su cabeza.

Era algo arriesgado, pero que ahora que tenía a su tirano jefe literalmente postrado a sus pies no pudo resistirse a poner en práctica. Así que el joven disfrazado se esforzó en entrar en su papel, poniendo un porte sereno y comenzando a hablar modulando su voz para que fuera algo más ronca:

—No sé si mereces esa segunda oportunidad que me estás pidiendo, hijo —declaró "Papá Noel" con gesto severo, ganándose las miradas incrédulas y asustadas del resto de trabajadores qué no sabían en qué estaba pensando, aunque no se atrevieron a intervenir. Hiyou por su parte parecía que acaban de decirle que se avecinaba el Apocalipsis por el crudo pánico que se adivinaba en su expresión. Sin embargo "Papá Noel" continuó implacable—: Me he enterado de que has sido un niño muy malo este año. Estás a punto de entrar en mi lista negra de niños malos —le aseguró como obvia amenaza.

—¡No! ¡Por favor, cualquier cosa menos eso Papá Noel! —exclamó su jefe cuando logró recuperar la voz—. Haré todo lo que me pidas, seré un niño bueno. Pero por favor no me dejes sin regalo —le suplicó al borde de las lágrimas.

—¿De verdad estás dispuesto a enmendar tu conducta? —inquirió el joven disfrazado, claramente escéptico.

—¡Sí, lo juro! —aseguró Hiyou apasionadamente sin dudarlo un instante, pareciendo ahora ligeramente esperanzado—. Solo dime lo que tengo que hacer para no ir a la lista de niños malos. ¡Haré lo que sea!

—¿Lo que sea? —insistió "Papá Noel" arqueando una ceja. Hiyou asintió repetidamente con tanta vehemencia que la cabeza podría habérsele desencajado de los hombros, pareciendo tan desesperado que el joven disfrazado se atrevió a pedir—: Entonces, debes darles el día libre a tus trabajadores esta Navidad, para que puedan pasar las fiestas con sus familias.

Hiyou le miró impactado, como si eso fuera lo último que se esperaba, y los rostros del resto de trabajadores también se llenaron de incredulidad, aunque también de esperanza.

—¿De verdad es necesario llegar a ese extremo, Papá Noel? —alcanzó a decir Hiyou, claramente reticente a aceptar sin más su demanda—. En nuestra empresa las "marionetas" siempre han…

—Me juraste que harías lo que fuera, hijo —le interrumpió "Papa Noel" con porte severo—. ¿Acaso me has mentido? ¿Eres un niño malo y mentiroso? —le azuzó.

—¡No! ¡No lo soy! —se apresuró en asegurar Hiyou, nuevamente desesperado—. Lo haré, juro que lo haré. Mis marionetas tendrán el día de Navidad libre. —El joven disfrazado arqueó una ceja, dudoso sobre si debería creerle, y su jefe se apresuró en declarar apasionado—. ¡De verdad lo juro! ¡Te demostraré que soy un niño bueno Papá Noel! Tienes mi palabra de honor.

El joven trabajador era un novato, pero ya había comprobado en más de una ocasión que su jefe carecía por completo de honor. Sin embargo decidió creer en la cruda desesperación de su rostro, en su aparente "inocencia" y en su egoísmo que no le permitiría arriesgarse a quedarse sin regalo.

—Está bien —accedió "Papá Noel". El alivio de Hiyou fue evidente, aun así él decidió no "aflojar la correa"—. Pero te estaré vigilando, hijo. Si no cumples tu palabra, te quedarás sin regalo y te apuntaré para siempre en la lista de niños malos. Y se acabo eso de llamar "marionetas" a tus empleados. ¿Lo has entendido?

Hiyou volvió a palidecer y se apresuró en asegurar:

—No te preocupes, Papá Noel. Seré un niño bueno, lo prometo. Ahora mismo voy a redactar y firmar los permisos para mis mario… trabajadores —alcanzó a corregirse al darse cuenta de su error por la severa mirada que le dirigió "Papá Noel"—, y te los enseñaré ahora mismo para que los veas. Solo espera un momento por favor.

Sin esperar una respuesta, Hiyou salió de a toda velocidad de la sala en dirección a su despacho.

Los trabajadores aguardaron hasta estar seguros de que ya no podría oírles, antes de estallar en vítores y lanzarse a abrazar y agradecer a "Papá Noel".

El hombre de rojo aceptó sus palabras y muestras de afecto con una amplia sonrisa, y cuando la euforia del momento se calmó un poco añadió, aún interpretando su papel:

—Vosotros también tenéis que ser unos niños buenos o no os daré regalo en Navidad —señaló con tono ligeramente severo—. Podríais empezar dejando de descargar vuestra tarea extra en los pobres novatos, sobre todo en uno de ellos que es especialmente bueno y brillante —declaró con clara petulancia en su voz.

Sus compañeros, como estaban de un humor inmejorable, simplemente se rieron y le palmearon la espalda.

Al final, después de años de infierno, iban a poder de disfrutar de una verdadera Navidad con sus familias.

A partir de ese año surgió una nueva tradición, y "Papá Noel" comenzó a aparecerse cada año un par de semanas antes de Navidad para "aleccionar" a Hiyou y hacerle una nueva "petición". Paso a paso, los trabajadores de la empresa Nadai comenzaron a tener unas condiciones laborales aceptables.

El disfraz de Papá Noel dejó de ser el símbolo de una incómoda obligación para convertirse en la cotizada llave de la felicidad de los trabajadores.

Eso por no hablar de que, por supuesto, tomaron como su tarea personal encargarse de preservar y alimentar la "inocencia" de su cada vez menos tirano jefe.

Al parecer, todos pueden aprender a comportarse con el aliciente adecuado.

* * *

 **Nota del equipo de moderación:**

Este fanfic se trata de una actividad de escritura conjunta realizada por los miembros del foro **El feliz grupo de hambrientos,** la cual consiste en redactar escritos de temática navideña con un personaje de AnY y concepto navideño a elección del autor, con el reto opcional de un límite de palabras. Cada capítulo será un aporte independiente de diferentes autores, los cuales serán especificados al principio de los mismos y cuyos links a sus perfiles de Fanfiction podréis encontrar en el perfil de esta misma cuenta del foro El feliz grupo de hambrientos.

Esta es la primera actividad de este tipo que estamos realizado en el foro y la estamos llevando a cabo con mucha ilusión, así que por favor apoyad a los autores dejando vuestro review, y también pasaros a visitar nuestro foro para disfrutar del increíble mundo de Akatsuki no Yona juntos. Incluso todavía estáis a tiempo de participar en esta actividad conjunta si queréis contribuir con vuestro granito de arena al fandom y celebrar la Navidad con nosotros. Os estamos esperando, todos sois bienvenidos a nuestra pequeña familia.

¡Felices fiestas a todos!


	32. Guen y Familia

**Autor:** YasumireAirtDark

 **Personaje y concepto navideño:** Guen y Familia

 **Rating:** K

 **Género:** Friendship/Humor

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Akatsuki no Yona pertenece a Kusanagi Mizuho sensei.

* * *

 **Aunque sean unos sujetos extraños, las navidades sean desastrosas... Ellos eran su familia.**

Para Guen la familia era muy importante. Era algo de gran importancia que su hermano mayor y sus padres se encargaron de inculcarle desde que era muy pequeño. Y era una lección que siempre tuvo presente a pesar de todo, y en cualquier circunstancia.

La familia de Guen falleció en un accidente cuando tenía 12, cuando acabo en un orfanato, y fue el momento más duro de su vida. Aun así, esa situación no logro hacerle olvidar esa lección tan importa que aprendió de su difunta familia.

Así que, con el fin de honrar ese consejo, convivió con la gente del orfanato hasta lograr considerarlos su familia, lo que le tomo un tiempo lograr para ambas partes.

Años más tarde decidió hacer el trabajo de policía, y más tarde, guardaespaldas con el fin de proteger a otras personas. Otras personas importantes para otras personas.

Pero siempre cada navidad se tomaba el tiempo de pensar en toda la gente que era preciada para él y en su añorada familia. La navidad siempre fue su época favorita cuando era niño, le permitió ver paisajes decorados en luces, comer comida especial para esas fiestas, y ver de manera plena los fuegos artificiales. Uno de los recuerdos más importantes para él, era cuando su hermano lo levantaba de madrugada, encendían una hornilla de la cocina y tostaban malvaviscos; muy en el fondo Guen sabía que sus padres siempre lo supieron, pero no dijeron nada para no perturbar el momento entre ambos hermanos. Otro momento que Guen recordaba era el sentarse en el escalón de la entrada con su madre y prender estrellitas; a su madre siempre le habían gustado y solía comprarlas por montón, tenían para prender desde navidad hasta año nuevo una cantidad considerable por noche. Además, recordaba ayudar a su padre a decorar el exterior y techo de la casa; su hermano y él siempre se divertían diciéndole a su padre que moviese más a la izquierda o a la derecha algo, aunque estuviese perfecto, solo para fastidiar, una pequeña travesura infantil como diría su hermano. Pero el momento más memorable para Guen era cuando toda su familia se reunía para armar el árbol navideño. Su padre teniendo problemas con las luces, su madre limpiando y arreglando los adornos que hicieran falta, y su hermano armando un plano y viendo cómo colocar de manera perfecta los adornos del árbol, era un hábito extraño que su hermano tenía desde niño. Y cada vez que sacaba un adorno que Guen había colocado, le hacía colocarlo de nuevo; ya había ocurrido cuando eran más jóvenes, que saco un adorno colocado por Guen y lo recolocó el mismo, y Guen se puso a llorar, no quería revivir esa escena; además era su hermano quien iba con su madre a comprar los adornos. En fin, era algo que solía realizarse en familia y lo que hacía que ese momento fuese siempre especial. Lo que a veces daría por volver a esas épocas.

* * *

Guen se sorprendió cuando fue contratado para servir al servicio de Hiryuu. Y lo hizo aún más cuando descubrió los orígenes de Hiryuu, que él era un dios que bajo a la tierra para ayudar a la humanidad. Guen también se vio estupefacto al saber que trabajaría con alguien más; no le sorprendió el hecho de trabajar en compañía, más bien lo que lo hizo fueron las personas con las que trabajaría; supo al instante que eso sería complicado al solo echar un vistazo rápido a sus nuevos compañeros.

Pero Guen se había decidido. Estaba dispuesto a volver a este grupo de gente su familia aunque le costase una eternidad… Y vaya que le costó.

* * *

A medida que convivía con estas personas fue conociéndolas, adaptándose a ellas y tomándoles aprecio.

Con Hiryuu no fue difícil, es más fue casi instantáneo. Lo mismo ocurrió con Zeno, lo veía como a un hermano menor. Tratar con Ahbi fue un poco complicado al inicio, mas no imposible y con el paso del tiempo incluso fue más fácil. Con Shu-teng… bueno, Shu-teng tenía su propia categoría. De idiota, de imbécil, de sin sentido común. Guen siempre fue capaz de tratar con cualquier tipo de persona normal… pero eso no incluía a Shu-teng, él no era normal, incluso tenía su propia categoría de tipejo raro dentro de los estándares de Guen. Al final, Guen pudo convivir y acostumbrarse a esta nueva compañía con el tiempo, pero con el tiempo también aprendió los riesgos de convivir con Hiryuu. Y no, no se refería especialmente a los intentos de asesinato, sino a otro tipo de riesgos. Los riegos de las festividades, riegos que ni sabía que existían hasta que los vivió. Hiryuu tenía el talento especial para causar problemas, destruir, prender fuego e incluso hacer explotar las cosas. Especialmente por esas fechas.

Llego a colocar en un cumpleaños una de esas velas que lanzan chispas en el pastel, sí. Pero "dentro" del pastel, solo diría que fue difícil quitar la cobertura de chocolate de las paredes.

O la vez que en Halloween coloco calabazas con velas en la entrada. Pero no recorto las velas y al cabo de un rato se prendieron fuego las tapas de las calabazas. Las calabazas se volvieron lámparas…. Que estaban en llamas, parecían traídas del mismo infierno…. No quería recordar lo que paso después con esas calabazas, fue perturbador.

O en San Valentín, que Hiryuu instalo literalmente en el jardín una fuente que lanzaba chocolate. Había acabado en el hospital con Zeno por ello más tarde, fue el peor empacho de su vida, honestamente fue vergonzoso recordarlo. También fue vergonzoso recordar cómo la fuente se llenó de insectos horas más tarde…. Eso había sido una catástrofe.

También recordaba que en Año Nuevo Hiryuu prendió petardos, eso estaba bien en esa festividad dependiendo del tipo de petardo que fuera. Pero no dentro de la casa. Casi le saca un ojo a Ahbi, y tuvieron que sacar una puerta de su bisagra, para evacuar rápidamente.

Lo peor era navidad. Navidad era una época catastrófica. Desarrollo odió, valga la redundancia, por un condimento; se le metió brillantina, o como se diga en el ojo; probo las peores galletas se jengibre del mundo; tuvo que comer Robalo, fue el pez más asqueroso que probo nunca; se predio fuego en el árbol de navidad, casi muere por causa de asfixia por humo, y mil etcéteras más. En resumen, los extintores se habían vuelto sus mejores amigos, y más durante las festividades, especialmente si Hiryuu estaba involucrado en las mismas. Y, como resultado, había desarrollado un cierto miedo por la festividad.

Al final Hiryuu siempre acabo metiéndolos en problemas… En una sala de hospital, o en la comisaría; por esas fechas, especialmente en las últimas.

Pero a Guen no le importaba. Llevaba años al servicio de Hiryuu y conviviendo con el resto y él ya los consideraba su verdadera familia. Y creía que, aunque el resto no lo admitiera, también lo consideraban de esa forma. Llego a tal punto que él y Shu-teng hicieron un acuerdo tácito, para comerse las galletas que Zeno y Hiryuu dejaban para Santa Claus y que estos no llorasen.

La navidad era una época muy importante para él, especialmente el pasarla en familia. Eso no lo cambiaría por nada. Unas cuantas visitas al hospital más no lo cambiaría, o al menos eso esperaba.

* * *

Extrañamente esta navidad, Hiryuu no había hecho nada peligroso, ni raro. Aun así él no pensaba separarse ni muerto del extintor que se encontraba en su mano, y más si iba al lado de Hiryuu. Esa decisión se afianzó cuando Zeno se acercó y apartó a Hiryuu de su lado para pronunciar unas palabras. Y lo vio, ese brillo peligroso en los ojos de Hiryuu. Y supo que tenía razón cuando minutos después la fiesta se volvió un caos, como de costumbre.

Y estaba seguro de que no fue el único que lo pensó.

"Aquí vamos otra vez"

Aun así….

Aunque sean unos sujetos bastante extraños, las navidades sean desastrosas y casi terroríficas…. Ellos eran su familia.

* * *

 **Nota del equipo de moderación:**

Este fanfic se trata de una actividad de escritura conjunta realizada por los miembros del foro **El feliz grupo de hambrientos,** la cual consiste en redactar escritos de temática navideña con un personaje de AnY y concepto navideño a elección del autor, con el reto opcional de un límite de palabras. Cada capítulo será un aporte independiente de diferentes autores, los cuales serán especificados al principio de los mismos y cuyos links a sus perfiles de Fanfiction podréis encontrar en el perfil de esta misma cuenta del foro El feliz grupo de hambrientos.

Esta es la primera actividad de este tipo que estamos realizado en el foro y la estamos llevando a cabo con mucha ilusión, así que por favor apoyad a los autores dejando vuestro review, y también pasaros a visitar nuestro foro para disfrutar del increíble mundo de Akatsuki no Yona juntos. Incluso todavía estáis a tiempo de participar en esta actividad conjunta si queréis contribuir con vuestro granito de arena al fandom y celebrar la Navidad con nosotros. Os estamos esperando, todos sois bienvenidos a nuestra pequeña familia.

¡Felices fiestas a todos!


	33. Zeno y Postal navideña

**Autor:** Narutinachan

 **Personaje y concepto navideño:** Zeno y Postal navideña.

 **Rating:** K

 **Género:** Romance/Friendship.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Akatsuki no Yona pertenece a Kusanagi Mizuho sensei.

* * *

 **Zeno y Postales navideñas.**

Para Zeno enviar postales navideñas era algo más que una tradición. Era un ritual.

Él hacía todas y cada una de las postales que enviaba él mismo, de forma artesanal. Comenzaba a realizar los diseños de cada una de ellas con meses de antelación de forma personalizada, al detalle, y siempre diferente para cada uno de sus amigos.

Se podía pasar horas en las tiendas de manualidades eligiendo los materiales y los colores perfectos para sus obras.

Afortunadamente, los dependientes le conocían de toda la vida y ya se habían acostumbrado a su habitual presencia y a su obsesión por la perfección; además de que tenían la seguridad de que haría una cuantiosa compra y de que también recibirían una de las elaboradas postales, porque de otro modo podrían haberse cuestionado sus intenciones e incluso "invitarle amablemente" a salir del establecimiento, cosa que ya le había pasado a Zeno en las raras ocasiones que no encontraba lo que necesitaba y se aventuraba a ir a las tiendas de la ciudad cercana.

En realidad, se podría decir que las postales navideñas de Zeno eran su regalo de Navidad para todos sus amigos, y su trabajo también requería una constante labor de investigación. Debía saber qué era lo que motivaba o marcaba a cada uno de los destinatarios cada año para transmitirlo en sus postales personalizadas. Porque, si algo había aprendido Zeno a lo largo de su vida, era que los seres humanos eran unas criaturas en constante cambio y evolución. Los gustos, las metas, las personas que conocías, tu entorno, todo terminaba cambiando e influenciando de una forma u otra en la esencia más profunda de las personas.

Sus amigos más cercanos, que llevaban años recibiendo sus postales, ya deberían haberse percatado de que, si las alineaban por orden cronológico, estas podrían ser consideradas un relato de sus propias vidas, al menos desde la perspectiva de Zeno. También sabían lo importante que era para su amigo este ritual anual, aunque no pudieran comprenderlo del todo, además de todo el amor y dedicación que las postales llevaban detrás, más incluso del que se mostraba a simple vista; por eso siempre las esperaban con ansias y las recibían con agradecimiento.

Su esposa Kaya siempre era la más entusiasta al respecto. Cada año no faltaban en la decoración de su humilde hogar todas las postales que su marido la había obsequiado alineadas en la pared, las cuales conservaba como oro en paño desde su más tierna infancia cuando se habían conocido.

Los años de convivencia también habían enseñado a Kaya a percatarse de cuando Zeno tenía un repentino golpe de inspiración, ya fuera porque comenzaba a murmurar para sí mismo, anotar algo en la libreta que siempre le acompañaba, o a veces incluso más descaradamente introduciéndose apresuradamente en el pequeño cuarto de la casa que tenía como su propio taller de manualidades. Por eso en esas ocasiones la normalmente escandalosa mujer guardaba un respetuoso silencio para no ahuyentar a las musas de su marido y se dedicaba a verle trabajar de forma entusiasta con una mirada tierna.

Sin embargo, eso no significaba que la mujer no se pudiera llegar a sentir celosa a veces por todo el tiempo y dedicación que le dedicaba su marido a esa tarea en vez de a ella. Ya desde niña lo había demostrado, aunque más descaradamente, enfurruñándose y haciendo un berrinche algunas veces cuando Zeno se negaba a jugar con ella por estar trabajando en sus postales navideñas. Pero el rubio siempre había sabido cómo hacerla arrumacos y regalarla los oídos para aplacar su enojo; a veces incluso pensaba que ella solo actuaba caprichosa en esas ocasiones porque quería un beso o un abrazo, algo que hacía que la amara todavía más.

Aunque Kaya siempre se esforzaba por pasar el mayor tiempo posible con él, por eso no le sorprendió que, cuando comenzaron a vivir en su propia casa en su primer año de matrimonio, ella le sugiriera una idea con el propósito de involucrarse personalmente en la actividad que tanto entusiasmaba al hombre de su vida. Le pidió que dejara que ella se encargara de diseñar y elaborar los sobres en los que serían enviadas las postales, de modo que hicieran juego con las mismas. Por supuesto a Zeno le pareció una idea estupenda y la alabo con su habitual entusiasmo.

Elaborar personalmente las postales navideñas era algo muy importante para él, pero Kaya era la mujer más importante de su vida, y no podía sentirse más feliz de que ella se involucrara y compartir aún más cosas con ella.

De modo que el ritual de Zeno pasó a convertirse en un ritual de ellos dos. Algo nuevo y muy especial que compartían, con lo cual contribuirían a hacer felices a muchos de sus amigos. Con el tiempo, incluso comenzaron también a redactar juntos los mensajes de cada una de las postales. Todo era perfecto.

Lo que no se esperaban era que su nueva rutina pudiera llegar a acarrear algunos inconvenientes.

La primera vez en la que Zeno y Kaya habían estado completamente concentrados en su tarea conjunta, se habían metido tanto en su propio mundo que no habían escuchado cómo llamaban a la puerta de su hogar. Eso preocupó seriamente a sus amigos, los cuales, después de horas sin lograr contactarles, llegaron al punto de decidir derribar la puerta de la casa, valiéndose de los fuertes brazos de Kija y las piernas de Jae-ha, para comprobar si se encontraban bien.

Su alivio fue obvio cuando simplemente les descubrieron totalmente ensimismados en su tarea de elaborar tarjetas y sobres navideños, pero eso no les libro de la gran regañina de su "madre" Yun, que con tono severo y lágrimas amenazando con salir de sus ojos les hizo jurar que la próxima vez alguno de ellos dos estaría atento para atender a la puerta o el teléfono mientras realizaban su tarea.

Aún así, como era de esperar, Zeno y Kaya no pudieron cumplir su promesa, y no fue la última vez que les dieron un susto a sus amigos por pasarse horas, a veces incluso días, sin dar señales de vida por ensimismarse demasiado en su labor.

Fue por eso que tuvieron que acceder a darle una copia de la llave de su casa a Yun, que según sus propias palabras era el único con un poco de cabeza en su grupo de bestias salvajes, para que este pudiera entrar libremente y comprobar si se encontraban bien de cuando en cuando. Por no hablar de llevarles algo de comer para alimentarles cuando la Navidad se acercaba y ambos trabajaban a un ritmo tan frenético que ni cuenta se daban de si era la hora de comer o dormir.

—Tenía la esperanza de que tú le pudieras aportar un poco de orden y cordura a su vida, Kaya —le había reclamando el muchacho a su esposa frustrado más de una vez—. Pero debería haber sabido que la desorbitada locura de Zeno tiene que ser contagiosa cuando te arriesgas a altos grados de exposición.

En esas ocasiones ambos se reían y Zeno siempre declaraba con una sonrisa radiante y completa seguridad:

—Eso es porque Kaya y yo estamos hechos el uno para el otro.

Cada una de esas veces Kaya se sonrojaba. Era increíblemente adorable que siguiera reaccionando así a las descarnadas declaraciones de amor de Zeno tras tantos años juntos; pero era obvio que ella no podía estar más de acuerdo cuando no dudaba en recompensar a su marido cada vez con un sonoro aunque casto beso en los labios, para no escandalizar a su ya alterada "madre".

El ritual de Zeno, o más bien de Zeno y Kaya, continuó durante muchos felices años más. Incluso cuando ambos envejecieron y les falló la vista y les temblaba el pulso, se negaron a renunciar a su costumbre anual. Porque para ellos las postales navideñas eran la mayor expresión de amor y buenos deseos para sus seres queridos.

* * *

 **Nota del equipo de moderación:**

Este fanfic se trata de una actividad de escritura conjunta realizada por los miembros del foro **El feliz grupo de hambrientos,** la cual consiste en redactar escritos de temática navideña con un personaje de AnY y concepto navideño a elección del autor, con el reto opcional de un límite de palabras. Cada capítulo será un aporte independiente de diferentes autores, los cuales serán especificados al principio de los mismos y cuyos links a sus perfiles de Fanfiction podréis encontrar en el perfil de esta misma cuenta del foro El feliz grupo de hambrientos.

Esta es la primera actividad de este tipo que estamos realizado en el foro y la estamos llevando a cabo con mucha ilusión, así que por favor apoyad a los autores dejando vuestro review, y también pasaros a visitar nuestro foro para disfrutar del increíble mundo de Akatsuki no Yona juntos. Incluso todavía estáis a tiempo de participar en esta actividad conjunta si queréis contribuir con vuestro granito de arena al fandom y celebrar la Navidad con nosotros. Os estamos esperando, todos sois bienvenidos a nuestra pequeña familia.

¡Felices fiestas a todos!


	34. Kija y bola de nieve

**Autor:** loveangel7

 **Personaje y concepto navideño:** Kija y bola de nieve

 **Rating:** K **  
**

 **Género:** Family **  
**

 **Número exacto de palabras:** 1000

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Akatsuki no Yona pertenece a Kusanagi Mizuho sensei.

* * *

 **La nieve puede dar pulmonía**

Era invierno, una época tan blanca que a veces lastimaba los ojos. Hacía frío, y por eso pocos tenían la valentía de salir fuera de las mantas. También era tranquilo, muy tranquilo… Por eso, pocas cosas combinaban tan bien con Hakuryuu Kija, como lo hacía la estación de invierno.

Claro que… nunca había salido de casa para poder tocar aquella nieve que tanto se parecía a él. La verdad es que su abuela jamás le permitiría salir; si salía, muy probablemente se resfriaría y contraería una pulmonía. Kija no planeaba morir a los diez años, claro que no. Pero…

—Hakuryuu-sama —le preguntó el mayordomo—, desea un poco de chocolate caliente, hace frío afuera.

—Sí, muchas gracias...

La puerta sonó al salir del mayordomo y los ojos de Kija volvieron a la ventana.

La primera vez que vio nevar, Kija se emocionó tanto que casi lloró; pero no lo hizo, claro, si lo hacía, su abuela y los demás se preocuparían y él no quería preocuparlos. Pero lucía tan bonito, se preguntaba cómo se sentía, si era tan suave o frío como parecía y si era tan divertido como se veía en las películas.

La puerta volvió a rechinar con el entrar del que le traía un delicioso chocolate caliente. Kija saltó de su lugar y con entusiasmo bebió más rápido de lo usual, pintándose el bigote de chocolate con leche.

—Está delicioso, gracias.

—De nada, Hakuryuu-sama, es un placer servirlo. Pronto será Navidad y tengo permiso de su abuela para consentirlo de vez en cuando.

—Navidad… —meditó—. ¿Estaría mal que te pidiera algo como regalo?

—Claro que no, haré todo lo posible para complacerlo.

—Quiero ir a un lugar donde pueda lanzar una bola de nieve.

—No sé si su abuela…

—Por favor.

—Veré qué puedo hacer.

La ilusión pintó la mirada del niño y éste corrió para abrazar a la persona que le había dado un poco de esperanza.

—Muchas gracias.

* * *

La chimenea estaba encendida y las luces de Navidad alumbraban y acompañaban a la anciana que estaba a punto de terminar la bufanda que había estado tejiendo para su amado Kija. Pronto sería Navidad y era su deber hacer de ésta la mejor Navidad. Haría preparar un gran banquete, armarían el árbol de Navidad más grande que encontraran y lo decorarían juntos. Además, compraría para Kija cientos de regalos, los mejores juguetes serían solo para él, incluso podría pedir que alguien se disfrazase de Papá Noel y se desliase por la chimenea… aunque probablemente eso sería un fastidio… ¡De todos modos ella lo haría! Haría lo que fuera por ver a Kija feliz.

Más tarde el mayordomo contó a la anciana de los verdaderos deseos de Kija.

 _Oh, no… ¡Su Kija se podía enfermar!_

* * *

Los días pasaban y Kija jamás salió de su mansión. Su mirada melancólica no se despegó ningún momento de la ventana.

¿Y si él escapaba?... No. Claro que no. Él jamás podría hacerle eso a su abuela, probablemente le daría un infarto tan pronto no lo encontrara en su habitación como siempre.

¿Pero qué otra opción tenía? ¿Moriría sin alguna vez tocar la nieve?

¿Por qué su abuela era tan estricta? Se preocupaba de todo, incluso de las cosas más insulsas; seguro que con esto, también estaba exagerando… Pero no podía desobedecerla. No a ella, que lo amaba tanto. Después de todo, muchas veces sí tenía razón. Quizás si tocaba la nieve, realmente moriría de pulmonía… Uno nunca sabe hasta dónde puede llegar la sabiduría de la abuela.

Lo cierto era que Kija suspiraba frustrado mientras los días pasaban.

La nieve pronto se derretiría…

* * *

La noche antes de Navidad había pasado justo como la abuela lo había planeado, todo fue perfecto y marchó de acuerdo a su plan. Comida por montones, regalos casi infinitos, incluso tuvieron un Papá Noel deslizándose por la chimenea. Kija estuvo feliz y agradeció por todo, como siempre, pero en un momento de esos, sus ojos se escaparon hacia la ventana donde nevaba y la abuela miró tristeza en la mirada de quien ella más amaba.

La abuela suspiró.

¿Por qué le costaba tanto darle aquello que tanto quería? ¡Ella había caminado descalza sobre la nieve cuando era niña y ahí seguía, VIVA! (Y con la esperanza de vivir muchísimos años más).

La abuela había exagerado un poco. El día siguiente era Navidad, seguro sería bueno darle una sorpresa a Kija.

En la madrugada de Navidad todos estaban inquietos, preparándolo todo. Toneladas de nieve ingresaron a la mansión, formando auténticas fortalezas de hielo e innumerables municiones de nieve.

Todo estaba listo para la gran batalla, en especial la abuela, nadie estaba más preparada que ella, hace mucho tiempo que no tenía una buena pelea de bolas de nieve.

* * *

Kija dormía plácidamente, si no hubiera sido por el frío, quizás habría dormido un poco más, pero realmente hacía mucho más frío que de costumbre….

Entonces abrió sus ojos y todo lo que vio fue blanco, era como si hubiera nevado dentro de su habitación. Se levantó de golpe y se pellizcó para asegurarse de no estar durmiendo… y no, no estaba durmiendo. Su sonrisa lo alumbró todo y decidió salir de la cama.

La punta de sus pies, tan blancos como la nieve que tocaba, se espantó de lo fría que realmente era, pero era suave y húmeda.

Kija se paró y, descalzo sobre la nieve, fue a la ventana a observar una extensión de su habitación. Fue cuando la puerta se abrió y la abuela gritó:

—¡Hakuryuu-sama, feliz Navidad!

Y entonces la abuela le lanzó un combo de bolas de nieve que impactaron a Kija por la retaguardia, entrando varias por su cuello, posicionándose en su caliente espalda.

—¡Kyaaaa! ¡Frío! ¡Frío! ¡Frío!

—¿No querías conocer cómo se sentía una bola de nieve? Pues, prepárate.

—Espera… abuela…

Los ojos de la abuela brillaron y Kija hizo lo más inteligente que podía hacer: Escapar.

—¡Ayuuuuuuuuda!

Mientras gritaba por ayuda, también reía. La abuela entendió que tanta sobreprotección no era buena.

* * *

 **Nota del equipo de moderación:**

Este fanfic se trata de una actividad de escritura conjunta realizada por los miembros del foro **El feliz grupo de hambrientos,** la cual consiste en redactar escritos de temática navideña con un personaje de AnY y concepto navideño a elección del autor, con el reto opcional de un límite de palabras. Cada capítulo será un aporte independiente de diferentes autores, los cuales serán especificados al principio de los mismos y cuyos links a sus perfiles de Fanfiction podréis encontrar en el perfil de esta misma cuenta del foro El feliz grupo de hambrientos.

Esta es la primera actividad de este tipo que estamos realizado en el foro y la estamos llevando a cabo con mucha ilusión, así que por favor apoyad a los autores dejando vuestro review, y también pasaros a visitar nuestro foro para disfrutar del increíble mundo de Akatsuki no Yona juntos. Incluso todavía estáis a tiempo de participar en esta actividad conjunta si queréis contribuir con vuestro granito de arena al fandom y celebrar la Navidad con nosotros. Os estamos esperando, todos sois bienvenidos a nuestra pequeña familia.

¡Felices fiestas a todos!


	35. Hiryuu y Alegría

**Autor:** YasumireAirtDark

 **Personaje y concepto navideño:** Hiryuu y Alegría

 **Rating:** K

 **Género:** Friendship/Humor

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Akatsuki no Yona pertenece a Kusanagi Mizuho sensei.

* * *

 **La navidad era alegría, y su alegría eran ellos.**

Hiryuu amaba la navidad. Era una época tan linda. Llena de luces, esperanza, calidez, familia, regalos, cenas navideñas y alegría por doquier.

Desde que descendió a la tierra fue su festividad favorita. Especialmente la cena de navidad, era una de las mejores experiencias de su vida. Aunque, desgraciadamente, este evento siempre acababa de manera caótica y con visitas a comisarias, hospitales y demás. Era todo menos alegre.

Aun así él siempre se aseguraba de divertirse lo más posible en la parte "normal" de la cena navideña, antes de que estallara el caos que él mismo provocaba de sin quererlo.

Él nunca planeo quemar la casa, al quemar el árbol. Él solo quería experimentar de primera mano esa extraña tradición que leyó en una revista al azar. Él no planeaba intoxicar a nadie con el pavo, él creía que en serio que debía de estar lleno de comino, en vez de hacer una mezcla especifica de verduras, condimentos y una "pizca" de comino; error que no volvería a cometer con comida. Tampoco hizo de manera adrede las galletas de jengibre saladas, él solo con fundió la sal con el azúcar glass. Tampoco quiso casi sacarle un ojo a Ahbi, solo quería probar los petardos, aunque debió de hacerlo afuera. No hizo de manera adrede muchas cosas, pero después de cometer un error no volvía a hacerlo. Desgraciadamente, aunque no volviese a quemar el árbol ni la casa, o a intoxicar accidentalmente a nadie con la comida, aun había muchos errores que no cometía y que seguramente cometería en el futuro, volviendo a causar problemas sin desearlo.

Aun así, a pesar de cada desgracia vivida, Hiryuu no permitió que nada le hiciese pensar mal de la navidad. Nada le arrebataría la inmensa alegría que se sentía cada navidad, con el solo hecho de escuchar esa palabra. Además no era solo el hecho de pasar la navidad como tal lo que lo alegraba, sino más bien el hecho de poder pasar tiempo con aquellos que amaba. Ya fuese en la comisaría, el hospital, o la casa en llamas, daba igual. Mientras estuviese con ellos él siempre sería feliz no solo en navidad y festividades sino todo el año. Guen, Shu-teng, Ahbi y Zeno eran su alegría. Y aunque la navidad le encantase, sino pasaba las navidades con ellos, sencillamente no tenía sentido. Y aunque a veces se sentía mal porque les ocasionaba problemas y no les permitía disfrutar de la fiesta. Ellos siempre le habían demostrado que no estaban molestos, y que no les importaba que les arruinara la celebración, de nuevo... Incluso Shu-teng, que siempre tenía algo malo que decir, lo animaba y le hacía saber que no estaba molesto. Y aunque Ahbi, quien normalmente organizaba los eventos, se molestaba al final del día le aclaraba que nunca estuvo molesto con él, si no más le molestaba el tener que tratar con la policía, bomberos y demás. En su lugar Zeno siempre venía y le decía lo mucho que se divirtió anoche y que esperaba que volviese a repetirse, excepto que esta vez no quemase el jardín o se metiera con el terreno de tierra de alguna manera. Y Guen que siempre estaba para verificar que todos estuvieran bien y que no le importaba lo que hiciese en la cena navideña mientras saliese ileso. Y con todos esos comentarios era difícil mantenerse mal por mucho tiempo.

Pero si Hiryuu debía de elegir un momento de la navidad que amara y lo alegrase, ese era sin duda el desayuno después de la cena navideña. Un momento lleno de paz, risas; comida, lo cual según Shu-teng era importante, él pensaría igual si nunca pudiese probar la comida de la cena de navidad, y conversaciones alejadas del evento de la noche anterior.

Y esa mañana de 25 de diciembre no fue diferente a las otras, con ellos acompañándolo desayunando y evitando hablar y mirar recriminatoriamente a Zeno por lo ocurrido anoche. Incluso cuando él se unió a la conversación, esta siguió de la misma manera. Alegre, tranquila y diversa. Además habían decidido hablar sobre los regalos navideños de anoche.

Sin duda, cuando todos ellos se vieron por primera vez fue complicado. Guen venía con la idea de volver a todos su preciada familia, Zeno no estaba seguro de ser de utilidad y por ende estar ahí, Shu-teng solo quería largarse y tomar un poco de licor y Ahbi estaba analizando los pros y los contras de la situación, siendo uno claro sus nuevos compañeros. Después de varios años de convivencia lograron llevarse "bien" e incluso formar coordinación para actuar en algunas situaciones… cofcof"festividades"cofcof … Quien en ese momento hubiese dicho que se llevarían bien, e incluso se tratarían como hermanos, hubiera sido objeto de burlas. Pero siendo honesto Hiryuu no los cambiaría por nada. Amaba cada uno de sus defectos y virtudes. Y amaba las festividades, especialmente navidad. Y qué mejor que juntar lo que más amaba para provocar alegría en su ser.

Él siempre amo la navidad, por el mero hecho de ver las sonrisas de alegría grabadas en las personas. Hiryuu amaba todo eso, no se trataba sobre lo material, sino sobre los sentimientos, y la alegría era uno que caracterizaba la navidad.

Hiryuu los observó a los cuatro. Habían comenzado a discutir por una tontería, pero aun así no podía evitar reír. Y cuando soltó la carcajada, todos ellos lo miraron entre incrédulos y ofendidos. Ahbi y Shu-teng por un lado recriminándole, Zeno riendo y Guen tratando de poner orden. Sin duda, por este tipo de cosas podía alegrarse sin pensarlo dos veces en cualquier situación. Por cosas así, no valía la pena preocuparse por las navidades arruinadas y los pavos no comidos.

Solamente le bastaba con verlos a ellos para pensarlo y sonreír….

Hiryuu amaba esos momentos navideños "pacíficos" que pasaba con sus dragones, porque era lo que más lo alegraba. La razón por la que amaba tanto la navidad era únicamente por esos momentos de alegría con ellos.

La navidad era alegría, y su alegría eran ellos.

* * *

 **Nota del equipo de moderación:**

Este fanfic se trata de una actividad de escritura conjunta realizada por los miembros del foro **El feliz grupo de hambrientos,** la cual consiste en redactar escritos de temática navideña con un personaje de AnY y concepto navideño a elección del autor, con el reto opcional de un límite de palabras. Cada capítulo será un aporte independiente de diferentes autores, los cuales serán especificados al principio de los mismos y cuyos links a sus perfiles de Fanfiction podréis encontrar en el perfil de esta misma cuenta del foro El feliz grupo de hambrientos.

Esta es la primera actividad de este tipo que estamos realizado en el foro y la estamos llevando a cabo con mucha ilusión, así que por favor apoyad a los autores dejando vuestro review, y también pasaros a visitar nuestro foro para disfrutar del increíble mundo de Akatsuki no Yona juntos. Incluso todavía estáis a tiempo de participar en esta actividad conjunta si queréis contribuir con vuestro granito de arena al fandom y celebrar la Navidad con nosotros. Os estamos esperando, todos sois bienvenidos a nuestra pequeña familia.

¡Felices fiestas a todos!


	36. Zeno y Amor

**Autor:** YasumireAirtDark

 **Personaje y concepto navideño:** Zeno y Amor.

 **Rating:** K

 **Género:** Friendship/Humor

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Akatsuki no Yona pertenece a Kusanagi Mizuho sensei.

* * *

 **Amor que perdura durante generaciones y navidades.**

Zeno se sentía feliz. La época de fin de año siempre lograba animarlo. Especialmente navidad. Pero si tuviera que ser honesto lo que alegraba a Zeno en navidad era el hecho de estar con sus "hermanos" en estas fechas. No eran sus hermanos biológicos desde luego, pero para él eran sus hermanos. Con ellos se sentía parte de algo. Con ellos tenía una familia. Con ellos se sentía una persona amada.

Y a pesar de todo; aunque cada uno tuviese su manera de tratarlo, sabía que lo querían y no lo cambiarían por nada, al igual que él a ellos.

Pero ellos no eran lo único importante, Hiryuu también era importante, era una persona a la que quería de forma especial, no sabía bien cómo describir el sentimiento. Pero sabía que solo sus hermanos entenderían lo que quería decir, era un lazo único que compartían más allá del entendimiento o el amor humano. Y si Zeno tuviese que dar una explicación, solo diría que era algo así como una voluntad divina.

Zeno amo muchísimas cosas, y algo que amaba con todas sus fuerzas fue pasar fiestas con sus hermanos y Hiryuu. Sabía que sus hermanos nunca admitirían el, al menos, leve amor que tenían a las ocurrencias de Hiryuu. Zeno se divertía como nunca durante las cenas navideñas, siempre acababa riendo, a pesar de que eso les trajera problemas, dolores de cabeza; quejas por partes de sus vecinos, policías, bomberos, hospitales, la armada del país, e incluso los pilotos de helicóptero; está bien, él no se había dado cuenta de que marco por error el número de una compañía de helicópteros hasta que corto la llamada, pero eso nadie nunca lo sabría…. O eso esperaba. La única vez que Zeno no se divirtió, mucho, fue cuando Zeno quemó accidentalmente una cortina y eso acabo quemando el jardín. Eso sí, no fue divertido.

Al final Zeno siempre tenía una "mala anécdota que contar" como lo diría la gente, aunque para él eran todo lo contrario. Zeno no negaría que las galletas de jengibre supieran horribles, aunque hubiesen sido cocinadas con todo el amor del mundo, y que se sentía mal por no comer más de tres. Ese había sido un logro entre sus hermanos. Tampoco negaría que aquel pavo "hiper-condimentado"…. O mejor dicho " relleno de hiper-condimento" le había causado indigestión que, extrañamente, se curó de manera repentina…. Y ahora que recordaba, tampoco fue muy divertido que Hiryuu casi le sacase un ojo a Ahbi, es más, eso había sido traumático. Pero había sido divertido ver la cara de los presentes cuando los petardos se estrellaban en el techo. Es más, él pensaba que sus caras deberían de ser consideradas el mejor chiste del mundo, o al menos uno de los mejores.

Pero también Zeno tenía unas pocas "Buenas anécdotas" que contar. Zeno recordaba haber ayudado a preparar el pavo de navidad que se quemó; sin duda había quedado delicioso, él mismo lo había comprobado, una lástima que el resto no haya podido probarlo. Zeno también recordaba divertirse de sobremanera cuando compraba los regalos junto a Hiryuu, siempre había algo interesante para ver. También, él y Hiryuu dejaron galletas, leche, agua y pasto para Santa Claus y sus renos. Y siempre tuvo la ligera sospecha de Guen y Shu-teng tenían algo que ver en la desaparición misteriosa de los alimentos. Él ya sabía la verdad; pero dudaba que Hiryuu lo supiera y si llegaba a enterarse y descubría que era el único que no lo sabía, se deprimiría de sobre manera, por ello decidió fingir su ignorancia para que si algún día llegase a saberlo, ambos se deprimieran y "compartieran su dolor". Una duda que siempre tuvo es cómo hacían desaparecer el pasto Guen y Shu-teng….. Ahora que lo pensaba quizás por eso Shu-teng tenía el pelo verde.

* * *

Era, extrañamente, una cena navideña tranquila. Y al parecer era tan tranquila que Shu-teng se vio en la obligación de acercarse a él a hablar. Shu-teng pasó un brazo por sus hombros y le dijo.

—Hey, Inútil. ¿No tenías algo que contarle al Idiota?

Y así, Zeno se sintió iluminado. Al inicio del día, Zeno había comenzado a navegar por internet para ver los buenos deseos que la gente compartía dadas las fechas, encontrándose en una página donde la gente hablaba sobre la navidad y hubo un comentario que le hizo replantearse todo. Dado el comentario, Zeno decidió contárselo a Hiryuu para conocer su opinión y llevar a cabo lo dicho, pero al inicio del día Hiryuu les pidió a él, Guen y Shu-teng que ayudasen a Ahbi a organizar el evento de esa noche, ya que no quería que el chico se estresara más de la cuenta, como en ocasiones anteriores. Así fueron, alguno a regañadientes, a buscar a Ahbi para que les asignara su respectiva tarea. Obviamente al conocerlos, Ahbi se encargó de darles tareas sencillas que hasta un niño de primaria podría realizar. Y mientras lo llevaban a cabo, Zeno les contó que leyó algo sobre la navidad, que quería contarle a Hiryuu, mas no dijo qué. Así Ahbi se había tensado, Guen tembló levemente y Shu-teng no le dio importancia. Pero con el paso de las horas Zeno lo olvido y no lo recordó hasta que Shu-teng lo mencionó.

Así, con la determinación en su rostro se acercó a Hiryuu y le comentó lo que leyó.

En la página, la gente comentaba lo que pensaba de la celebración, y así vio un comentario de un usuario que decía que si una persona no se emborrachaba hasta no poder más en la cena navideña, entonces esa persona no disfrutaba como se debía la celebración.

Él no esperaba que la gran mayoría de las bebidas fueran cambiadas por alcohol, y que eso causara problemas. Por una vez al menos no fue Hiryuu quien causo caos, aunque fue el culpable por emborrachar a la gente y que esta, estando ebria, lo causará. Al final la fiesta acabo en caos, como siempre, y llamando a emergencias porque un borracho " depresivo" dijo que se tiraría por una ventana. Ese borracho casi se quiebra una pierna, más el resto de borrachos que casi lo destruyen todo. En fin, como siempre, el caos reino en la cena navideña y él también tuvo la culpa.

Aun así sus hermanos no le reprocharon y así con ese amor y afecto único los recordaría a los cuatro, con esas cenas navideñas únicas y especiales.

* * *

Muchas décadas más adelante después de "unos" años de soledad, conocería a Kaya. Una chica que se cruzó en su camino y lo hizo sentir amado, un amor que no sentía desde la muerte de sus hermanos e Hiryuu. Así, un 25 de diciembre, acabo pidiéndole matrimonio; y aunque no paso muchas navidades con ella, consiguió que Zeno volviese amar esa única festividad. Y años más tarde, ella sería una de las cinco personas recordadas y más queridas por Zeno, que lo hacía sentir amado.

* * *

Después de otro buen par de décadas, Zeno volvió a sentirse amado. Estaban allí la reencarnación y los predecesores de cuatro de las personas que Zeno más amo. Y por supuesto que el muchacho y el Señor también estaban incluidos, obviamente no se podía olvidar de la pequeña ardillita. Con quienes vivió grandes momentos y muchas navidades divertidas y que seguía viviendo al día de hoy. Y así la lista de personas que Zeno ama creció. Creció a 13 personas que hizo que Zeno sintiera el amor y la calidez de una familia.

Y por ello, Zeno estaría agradecido por siempre, por años y por toda su vida inmortal.

La navidad significaba amor, fue lo que aprendió de Hiryuu y sus hermanos, Kaya, y el feliz grupo de hambrientos.

Y él no lo olvidaría nunca mientras siguieran pasando las generaciones y la navidad. Porque todas sus anécdotas y las de sus hermanos perduraran a lo largo del tiempo…

* * *

 **Nota del equipo de moderación:**

Este fanfic se trata de una actividad de escritura conjunta realizada por los miembros del foro **El feliz grupo de hambrientos,** la cual consiste en redactar escritos de temática navideña con un personaje de AnY y concepto navideño a elección del autor, con el reto opcional de un límite de palabras. Cada capítulo será un aporte independiente de diferentes autores, los cuales serán especificados al principio de los mismos y cuyos links a sus perfiles de Fanfiction podréis encontrar en el perfil de esta misma cuenta del foro El feliz grupo de hambrientos.

Esta es la primera actividad de este tipo que estamos realizado en el foro y la estamos llevando a cabo con mucha ilusión, así que por favor apoyad a los autores dejando vuestro review, y también pasaros a visitar nuestro foro para disfrutar del increíble mundo de Akatsuki no Yona juntos. Incluso todavía estáis a tiempo de participar en esta actividad conjunta si queréis contribuir con vuestro granito de arena al fandom y celebrar la Navidad con nosotros. Os estamos esperando, todos sois bienvenidos a nuestra pequeña familia.

¡Felices fiestas a todos!


End file.
